Always You
by Summer Cassie
Summary: CHAPTER 31 :: Liar, hobi mabuk dan suka gonta ganti pacar adalah ciri seorang idol bernama Kim Jaejoong, dan itu membuat sang leader, Jung Yunho, terpaksa mengambil langkah ekstrim. YunJae. GENDERSWITCH
1. Prolog

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 1 (prolog)**

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Fandom: TVXQ. DBSK. Tohoshinki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment **

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC, typos, STRAIGHT**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cast<em>**

Kim Jaejoong, 26 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 20 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 22 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 21 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 18 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 24 (namja)

* * *

><p><strong>~ Jaejoong POV ~<strong>

Aku menggeliat dengan enak. Tubuhku agak segar setelah tidur dua jam. Tidur adalah salah satu kemewahan yang jarang kudapat. Ah, aku tidak boleh mengeluh. Dengan statusku yang sekarang, pengorbanan itu memang harus ada. Semua ada konsekuensinya.

Nngghh... Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak tidur selama ini.

"Jae, kau bangun?" Sebuah suara masuk ke telingaku. Kutolehkan kepala ke samping kiri ranjang, ada Hyunjoong disitu. Kim Hyunjoong, orang yang empat bulan ini menjadi kekasihku. _Entah kekasih yang keberapa._

Hari ini pekerjaanku selesai lebih awal, jadi kami berdua menyempatkan makan malam bersama. Memang sedikit terlambat karena kami baru makan jam sembilan malam. Tapi tak apalah. Karena kesibukan kami berdua, kami agak jarang bertemu. Makanya momen seperti ini harus dimanfaatkan sebaik-baiknya. Malam ini aku memang berada di apartemen milik kekasihku itu. Hyunjoong bilang dia malas untuk makan di restoran jadi ya kumasakkan saja.

Aku, Kim Jaejoong, seorang member idol grup bernama Dong Bang Shin Ki yang berarti Dewa Dewi Dari Timur. Atau kalau bahasa internasionalnya adalah Rising God and Goddess of The East.

_Dewa Dewi? God and Goddess?_

Ya, grupku adalah idol grup yang multi-gender. Membernya terdiri dari namja dan yeoja. Kami adalah satu-satunya grup di Korea Selatan yang membernya campuran. Ini merupakan _breakthrough_ karena tidak ada satu pun manajemen artis di Korea yang berani membentuk grup campuran seperti kami. Terlalu banyak resiko, itu menurut mereka. Ah sudahlah, aku hanya menjalankan tugas saja.

Kuambil handphone yang kuletakkan di meja samping ranjang. Tidak ada pesan atau telepon masuk.

"Jae..." Panggil Hyunjoong lagi. Kurasakan dia mendekatiku yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Benarlah. Sebuah lengan yang lebih besar dari lenganku langsung memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. Dagu kecilnya ditumpukan ke bahuku. Beberapa detik kemudian hidungnya mulai bergerilya di leherku.

"Mmmhhh..." Hyunjoong mendesah. Kali ini bibirnya mengecup persimpangan leher dan bahuku. "Baumu selalu enak, Jae."

"Sponsor. Mana mau aku membeli sebotol kecil parfum seharga 1000 dolar," jawabku sedikit sarkastis.

"Hahaaaa... Kau galak sekali, Jae. Bagaimana pendapat Cassie kalau tau Jae unnie idola mereka ternyata galak kepada pacarnya sendiri?"

Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kau mengancam?" tantangku sambil menolehkan kepala ke belakang.

Hyunjoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku hingga hidung kami bersentuhan. Matanya terpejam, terlihat sangat menikmati sentuhan kami. "Tidak. Aku hanya mencoba untuk merayumu."

Tak urung aku tersenyum juga. Hyunjoong selalu sabar kepadaku yang moodnya sering naik turun ini. Aku menghembuskan napas sambil kembali menolehkan kepalaku ke depan. Kuambil gelas yang berisi anggur yang baru habis setengahnya. Kuteguk isinya sampai habis. "Sayang sekali aku harus pulang," ujarku pelan sambil meraih lengan kekasihku yang sedang melingkari pinggangku dengan erat.

"Tak bisakah kau menginap disini, Jae?" tanyanya sedikit kecewa.

Aku termangu. Inginnya sih begitu tapi tidak bisa. Kuraih kepala Hyunjoong yang ada dibelakangku dan mengusap-usap rambutnya, mencoba minta pengertiannya. "Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaanku. Junsu akan menangis kalau ditinggal sendirian di apartemen. Dan Changmin akan ngambek kalau aku pulang pagi sehingga tidak sempat memasak untuk sarapan."

"Ya ampun, kau kan bukan umma mereka, Jae." Nada suaranya terdengar mengeluh.

"Aku tahu tapiiii... dengan posisi sebagai member tertua dan seorang yeoja, aku... aku yang bertanggung jawab atas kesejahteraan mereka, chagi," ucapku dengan penuh penyesalan.

Insting keibuanku memang dimanfaatkan dengan baik sekali oleh semua memberku yang usianya di bawahku semua. _Tapi tidak semuanya..._

"Hufffhhh... ya... ya... sepertinya aku yang harus mengalah." Suaranya terdengar merajuk.

Kulepaskan lengannya yang memeluk perutku. Aku berbalik menatapnya. Kuraih dagunya dan berkata semanis mungkin. "Aku janji kita akan sering ketemu." Kukecup pelan bibirnya yang akan memprotes itu. Tidak kusangka dia membalasnya denga bersemangat. Lidahnya memasuki bibirku dengan bersemangat dan tangannya memegang pundakku, berusaha untuk membuatku berbaring kembali di ranjang. Ditindihnya tubuhku sehingga tidak bsia berkutik.

"Hhh.. hh.. Chagiiiii... aku harus pulang..." rengekku di antara ciuman kami. Aku berusaha duduk. Hyunjoong dengan enggan melepaskanku dan wajahnya cemberut. "Janji ya."

Ingin tertawa melihat wajahnya tapi tidak jadi. Beginilah jika berpacaran dengan namja yang usianya lebih muda. Mereka cenderung manja. "Janji, kita akan sering ketemu," ujarku sambil bangkit dari ranjang dan mulai mengenakan rok mini jeansku.

Hyunjoong menciumku dengan satu ciuman panjang sebelum merelakanku keluar dari apartemennya.

**~ Jaejoong POV end ~**

**...**

**~ normal POV ~**

At Jaejoong & Junsu apartement

Setelah membongkar-bongkar tas besarnya yang penuh berisi berbagai macam barang, akhirnya dia menemukan juga kunci apartemen. Haaaaa... lega sekali kembali pulang setelah seharian ada di luar.

Jaejoong memasuki ruang tengah tempat televisi berada ketika dia mendapati suatu pemandangan : Junsu dan Yoochun tidur di situ. Junsu tidur di atas sofa sedangkan Yoochun tidur di lantai. Tangan Junsu terkulai ke bawah dan digenggam oleh Yoochun yang tertidur di karpet.

_Young love. I just hope it will last,_ pikir Jaejoong sambil tersenyum sendiri.

Teringat sesuatu, Jaejoong lalu jongkok di dekat Yoochun untuk membangunkannya. Dia tidak boleh berada di apartemen yeoja sebelum waktu sarapan mulai. Itu jadi salah satu peraturan yang sering dilarang Yoochun.

_"Jika yeojachingumu tinggal di apartemen sebelah, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Tentu saja sering-sering berada disitu." "Lagi pula di unit yeoja kan selalu bersih, wangi, dan banyak makanan. Bikin betah."_Yoochun pernah beralasan suatu hari.

Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saja menghadapi kelakuan rekan segrupnya itu. Tapi dia selalu mewanti-wanti supaya tidak ketahuan oleh para pejabat agensi. Kalau manajer mereka sih sudah tahu dan tidak mempermasalahkan. Resiko ditanggung sendiri, kata manajer oppa.

Sering Jaejoong berpikir, yang membentuk couple YooSu kan para petinggi agensi juga, lalu di mana salahnya jika mereka juga couple di kehidupan sebenarnya? Kenyataan seperti itu tidak dapat dihindari di dalam grup campuran seperti mereka.

Jaejoong mengurungkan niat untuk membangunkan Yoochun dan menyuruhnya pulang ke unitnya sendiri. Dia mendapati bahwa di atas meja ada berbagai bungkusan makanan yang sudah kosong dan beberapa kaleng soft drink. Sebagai pecinta kebersihan, Jaejoong tidak suka jika apartemennya berantakan. Oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk membuang sampah terlebih dahulu sebelum membangunkan Yoochun.

Segera dibawanya semua sampah yang ada di apartemen itu keluar unitnya dan ditaruh di tempat pembuangan sampah khusus penghuni apartemen, letaknya di basemen dekat tempat parkir mobil. Jaejoong membayangkan dan geli sendiri jika mungkin Cassie tahu bahwa dia pun membuang sampahnya sendiri, sebuah tindakan normal dari seorang idol. Mungkin kapan-kapan dia harus menceritakan kebiasaan sehari-harinya itu di reality show untuk menunjukkan betapa _normal_ hidup mereka. Setelah itu Jaejoong pun kembali ke atas.

_Normal._ Suatu kata yang Jaejoong sendiri tidak berani untuk menggunakannya. Semua yang berhubungan dengan hidupnya _di luar normal_ sekarang. _Tidak normal._ Dan ketidaknormalan itu sedang menunggunya sekarang.

"Baru pulang, noona?"

Sebuah suara bass mengagetkan Jaejoong yang hendak membuka pintu apartemen sehingga membuat kunci yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Jung Yunho, sang leader grup, sedang berdiri sambil bersedekap di depan pintu apartemen namja. Apartemen namja dan yeoja memang bersebelahan sehingga pintunya berdekatan dan saling menempel.

Jaejoong menunduk sambil mengambil kuncinya. "Aku baru saja membuang sampah di bawah," jawabnya tanpa melihat sang leader.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku." Suara Yunho terdengar gusar. "Kau baru kembali ke apartemen jam dua pagi! Junsu menangis terus sehingga Yoochun terpaksa menemaninya. Bagaimana kalau ada petinggi agensi yang tahu dia menginap di unit milik yeoja?"

Jaejoong hampir tidak percaya dengan omongan Yunho. Mulutnya membuka membentuk huruf 'O'. "Hah! Dasarnya si Chunnie sendiri memang mau, lantas kenapa kau ribut, _leader?"_

Ditekannya suku kata terakhir. Jaejoong tidak pernah memanggil Yunho dengan namanya, hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'leader.' Hal yang sama berlaku pada Yunho, dia memanggil Jaejoong dengan 'noona.'

Entah kenapa, mereka berdua seperti air dan minyak, jarang akur di belakang kamera. Jaejoong seorang yang cuek dan semaunya, sedangkan Yunho adalah orang yang keras dan _strict._ Mungkin karena Jaejoong paling tua jadi dia merasa bebas semaunya, sedangkan Yunho sebagai leader grup tidak bisa menerima hal itu. Dia ingin semuanya serba teratur.

Yunho mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Junsu dan Yoochun berpacaran. Fokusnya sekarang kepada Jaejoong. "Kau dari mana noona, baru pulang jam dua pagi?" tanyanya sambil terus bersedekap.

"Maaf, kalau kau lupa, kita sudah sepakat bahwa masing-masing member berhak memiliki kehidupan pribadi." Jaejoong setengah berteriak.

Mata kecil sang leader menelusuri sekujur tubuh Jaejoong, mulai dari tank top hingga mini skirt yang dipakainya. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat leher dan bahu Jaejoong yang terekspos dengan jelas, memperlihatkan beberapa bagian kemerahan di sana. Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya panas seolah tertangkap basah melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan.

_'Oh boy, ini kan urusan pribadi,'_ batinnya.

"Pelankan suaramu," desis Yunho sambil kembali memandang mata Jaejoong. "Kau mau membangunkan tetangga kita?"

"Terserah." Jaejoong memutuskan akan masuk saja, tidak ingin berada dalam perdebatan ini terlalu lama. Lagipula ini sudah terlalu malam. Mana dia juga harus 'mengusir' Yoochun supaya kembali ke unitnya sendiri.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Yunho tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Jaejoong dan menahan pintu supaya tetap tertutup. Jaejoong sekarang terjebak di antara tubuh Yunho dan pintu apartemen. Kesal, dia membalikkan tubuh dan mendongak memandang Yunho, menantangnya. "Maaf, urusan pribadiku bukan menjadi urusanmu juga, _leader."_ Sergahnya seolah mengejek Yunho sebagai leader yang suka ikut campur.

_'Sial, kenapa dia tinggi sekali.'_

Jaejoong menahan napas ketika Yunho merendahkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi matanya menyipit, tanda bahwa sang leader sedang berada dalam _danger mode._ Jaejoong membulatkan mata, merasa terintimidasi dengan kedekatan mereka yang hanya berjarak tiga puluh senti. Wajah Yunho tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Tangan kiri Yunho menahan pintu apartemen supaya tetap menutup sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di samping kiri kepala Jaejoong. Aroma cologne yang dipakai menusuk indera penciuman Jaejoong dan membuatnya sedikit kacau.

Namja versus yeoja. Dilihat dari posisi mereka saat ini, sudah terlihat siapa yang akan menang.

"Urusan pribadimu memang bukan urusanku. Tapi jika urusan pribadimu menyebabkan seorang memberku menangis, maka itu jadi tanggung jawabku juga... _noona."_ Suaranya terdengar lebih rendah dan mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal berbahaya ke Jaejoong.

_"Who the hell are you? My father?"_ Jaejoong berkata sambil menelan ludah, berupaya mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Jawaban yang salah. Sangat salah. Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya...

**TBC or STOP ?**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's zone<strong>

_Oct.26.2011_

Sebelumnya author mohon maaf, arti nama DBSK saya sesuaikan sedikit dari "Dewa Dewa" menjadi "Dewa Dewi". Jeongmal mianhae ya yeorobun... I hope you guys don't mind. Ini saya sesuaikan untuk nama grup yang multi-gender.

Part ini memang pendek, namanya juga prolog alias proyek coba-coba.

Mau saya lanjutkan atau saya stop sampai sini? It's up to readers. Minimal 10 reviews baru akan saya lanjutkan ^^


	2. Jaejoong Is A Fangirl

Yah, karena request readers, saya bawa part 2 FF tentang Aa Yun dan Neng Jeje nih :D

.

.

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 2 - Jaejoong is A Fangirl**

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Fandom: TVXQ. DBSK. Tohoshinki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC, typos, STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cast<em>**

Kim Jaejoong, 26 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 20 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 22 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 21 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 18 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 24 (namja)

* * *

><p><strong>~ Jaejoong POV ~<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Flashback

.

_Kim Jaejoong, 18 tahun, trainee SM_

.

Hari ini aku terpaksa minta ijin keluar jam empat sore, padahal biasanya aku pulang kerja jam enam. Aku diminta untuk pergi ke gedung SM terlebih dahulu. Jadi setelah waktu menunjukkan jam tiga sore, aku cepat-cepat naik bus menuju kantor SM.

_"Annyeong unnie,"_ sapaku dengan napas terengah-engah pada unnie resepsionis yang sedang piket di meja front liner. "Aku Jaejoong, diminta Presiden Lee Sooman untuk bertemu." Begitu mendengar laporanku, dia segera menelepon. "Langsung ke ruangannya saja, Jaejoongie. Beliau sudah menunggumu." Aku membungkukkan badan kepada si unnie dan bergegas naik ke lift menuju ke ruangan Presiden Direktur SM itu berada. Aku berkaca di dincing lift. Tidak ada waktu untuk merapikan penampilan. Lagiupla aku bukan orang yang suka bersolek. Presiden kan menyuruhku ke sini secepat mungkin, jadi yah beginilah tampangku yang apa adanya.

_Ting!_

Lift berbunyi dan pintu terbuka, menyadarkan aku dari lamunan panjang. Sampai juga di sebuah ruangan yang ada di ujung sendiri. _Tok.. tok.. tok.._ Pintu kayu berwarna coklat kuketuk tiga kali dan kudengar pintu dibuka. Wajah unnie sekretaris Presiden Lee menyembuk dari balik pintu. Aku membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat. _"Annyeonghasseyo, unnie._ Saya ingin bertemu Presiden Lee."

"Silahkan masuk, Jaejoongie."

Unnie itu membuka pintu dengan lebar dan aku melangkah ke dalam ruangan. Di situ ada dua orang manajer oppa yang sedang duduk di depan meja kerja Presiden Lee. Aku bergegas maju ke depan meja. "_Annyeonghasseyo_ Presiden Lee. _Annyeonghasseyo_ oppa." Kubungkukkan tubuhku sedalam mungkin. Tas ransel yang kupakai terasa melorot.

"Duduklah Jaejoongie."

Presiden Lee menunjuk sebuah kursi yang ada di tengah-tengah kursi kedua manajer oppa. Tanpa basa basi dia berkata, "Baca dan pelajari ini." Dia menyerahkan sebuah map berwarna kuning yang langsung kubuka. Ada foto dan biodata tiga orang anak dan masing-masing di atas file itu tertera tulisan _'TRAINEE.'_ Melihat-lihat sekilas, lalu aku diam menunggu. "Manajer akan menjelaskan kepadamu," ujar Presiden Lee kepadaku. AKu mengangguk lalu kedua manajer oppa berdiri dan berpamitan. "Ayo Jaejoong, ikut kami," salah satu manajer oppa menarik lenganku. Aku segera berdiri dan berpamitan kepada Presiden Lee dan unnie sekretaris.

Kedua orang manajer oppa mengajakku ke ruangan tempat kantor para manajer. Di situ ada sebuah meja berbentuk lonjong yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan dan dikelilingi oleh kursi-kursi berbantalan empuk. Dua buah pesawat telepon terletak di masing-masing ujung meja. Di tembok ada sebuah screen putih dan seperangkat peralatan untuk presentasi. Di sudut ruangan yang lain ada mini bar.

"Jadi Jaejoongie, ini adalah calon member segrupmu." Manajer oppa yang bertubuh lebih pendek memberitahuku. Dia membuka-buka file yang aku yakin isinya juga sama dengan yang kupegang. Segera kulihat-kulihat lagi isinya. Tiga buah foto dan beberapa lembar kertas disitu.

_Kim Junsu, 12 tahun._

_Park Yoochun, 13 tahun._

_Jung Yunho, 14 tahun._

Junsu seorang yeoja sepertiku, tapi Yoochun dan Yunho jelas-jelas namja. Grup macam apa yang akan kami bentuk? Segera kuutarakan pikiranku kepada kedua manajer oppa. "Entahlah Jaejoongie. Konsepnya sendiri masih dirahasiakan, tapi kemungkinan besar merekalah member segrupmu kelak."

Kulihat-lihat lagi file di tanganku. Aku masih menunggu keterangan lebih lanjut dari kedua manajer oppa. Salah satu dari mereka tampak berbicara lewat handphone, sedangkan yang lain mengambil sesuatu dari tas kerja mereka.

Manajer oppa yang paling tinggi membuka mulut, "Nah, tugasmu sekarang adalah mengenal mereka. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang untuk latihan."

"Latihan?" ulangku. "Jadi mereka sudah resmi menjadi _trainee?_ Kok aku belum pernah melihat mereka?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

"Mereka baru datang sebulan yang lalu. Lagipula mereka latihannya sesudahmu karena harus sekolah dulu."

Mendengar itu aku sedikit menundukkan wajah. Aku sendiri sudah putus sekolah alias drop-out, tidak meneruskan pendidikan SMU-ku. Tidak ada biaya karena semua uang hasil kerjaku digunakan untuk membayar biaya training. Keluargaku di kampung halaman sama sekali tidak membantu dalam hal finansial.

"Ayo Jaejoongie, kita bertemu mereka." Kuanggukkan kepala dan mengikuti kedua manajer oppa ke ruang latihan.

Ruangan latihan SM adalah ruangan yang digunakan oleh para artis dan _trainee_ SM untuk berlatih, terutama latihan koreografi. Di sini ada lima ruangan untuk berlatih, jaga-jaga supaya para artis tidak perlu menunggu lama jika ingin memakai, terlebih ketika perusahaan mempunyai acara besar sehingga membutuhkan ruangan untuk berlatih dengan lama. Kami bertiga menuju ke ruangan latihan yang paling besar. Di salah satu dindingnya terdapat wallpaper bergambar awan dan berwarna biru langit. Di sana ada tiga orang anak dan seorang namja dewasa.

_"Annyeonghasseyo,"_ salamnya pada kami bertiga. Dia bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. Ketiga anak itu mengikuti langkah si namja dengan ragu. "Ayo," ajaknya pada mereka untuk menemui kami.

Si namja memperkenalkan kami. Anak yang paling kecil, Junsu, wajahnya memerah ketika berkenalan dengan kami semua. Dia hampir tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun selain salam.

_"Annyeong noona."_

Seorang anak bermata musang dan bergigi gingsul dengan percaya diri tersenyum padaku. Tingginya mungkin hanya sekitar lima senti lebih tinggi daripada tinggiku yang hanya seratus enam puluh dua senti ini. Di belakang si mata musang ada anak yang berambut agak keriting. Aku sedikit membungkukkan tubuh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Nah Jaejoong, ini Yoochun, Yunho dan Junsu. Mereka _trainee_ baru di SM." Manajer oppa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ketiga anak itu. "Dia Jaejoong," tunjuknya padaku. "Sudah beberapa tahun sebagai _trainee._ Kalian harus akrab ya sebagai sesama _trainee._"

Begitulah perkenalanku yang canggung dengan ketiga orang itu. Ketiga orang yang direncanakan akan jadi teman-teman segrupku.

Manajer oppa tidak mengatakan kepada mereka bertiga jika akan dijadikan dalam satu grup bersamaku. Dia hanya bilang kepadaku. Aku pun tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun kepada ketiga anak tersebut. Itu bukan wewenangku. Lagipula semuanya mungkin masih bisa berubah. Siapa tahu kami tidak jadi dibikin satu grup. Aku hanya ditugaskan untuk _'mengenal'_ mereka tanpa diberi tahu detilnya. Oleh karena itu aku mendefinisikan sendiri arti kata itu. Meski banyak juga trainee di SM selain mereka bertiga, tapi aku memberikan perhatian khusus kepada mereka bertiga. Berperan sebagai _'noona'_ mereka, memberikan perhatian lebih.

Changmin masuk menjadi _trainee_ beberapa tahun kemudian. Meski usianya belum lima belas tahun, tapi dengan tubuh tinggi dan suara tenor, dia dengan cepat menjadi salah satu _trainee_ VIP.

Karena sudah tidak lagi bersekolah, aku hanya fokus di pekerjaanku sebagai kasir mini market dan sebagai _trainee_ SM. Berusaha bekerja sebaik mungkin supaya tidak dipecat sehingga aku bisa membayar biaya training. Junsu yang anak orang kaya, tentu saja orang tuanya mampu membayar biaya training. Kudengar Yoochun juga mengambil kerja _part time_ di sela-sela waktu sekolahnya. Dia mengajar bahasa Inggris secara privat. Bahasa Inggrisnya memang bagus karena sekian tahun hidup di Amerika Serikat.

"Noona, kau tahu ada lowongan pekerjaan tidak? Aku membutuhkannya." Suatu hari Yunho bertanya kepadaku di sela-sela _break_ latihan menari. Dia bicara dengan berbisik-bisik, takut terdengar oleh pelatih tari kami.

_"Mwo?_ Kau membutuhkan kerja?" Aku membulatkan mata. Sama sepertiku, Yunho juga seorang perantauan di Seoul.

Entah kenapa wajah tirusnya tiba-tiba memerah. Dia mengangguk.

"Baiklah, nanti kutanyakan ke manajerku, apakah ada lowongan di toko."

Tidak perlu menunggu lama, si manajer toko yang kutahu menyukaiku, bersedia memberikan pekerjaan kepada Yunho yang kuakui sebagai 'adik sepupu dari kota lain.' Yunho bekerja sebagai asistennya. Tugasnya membersihkan lantai dan kaca toko, mengangkuti stok barang dan lain sebagainya. Kebaikan hati si manajer tentu saja tidak gratis. Dia yang usianya sepuluh tahun lebih tua dariku, ingin aku menjadi pacarnya. Aku setuju karena saat itu aku tidak punya pacar. Bahkan aku belum pernah pacaran.

Karena bekerja di tempat yang sama, tentu saja aku lebih akrab dengan Yunho daripada para _trainee_ yang lainnya. Kami bertemu di toko dan kantor SM hampir tiap hari. Kami sering bekerja sama dalam menghadapi si manajer ketika moodnya naik turun, tidak peduli dia pacarku sendiri. Kadang jika ada rejeki lebih, aku membuat bekal makan untukku dan Yunho.

Harus kuakui, Yunho adalah seorang trainee berbakat. Suara bagus dan dancing skill di atas rata-rata. Dia juga pekerja keras. Junsu agak manja, maklum masih sangat muda. Tapi suaranya bagaikan emas. Mungkin paling bagus dari seluruh _trainee._ Yoochun pandai membuat lagu. Dalam setahun, dia sudah membuat sekitar tiga puluh lima lagu, sebuah prestasi untuk seorang _trainee_ yang yah, kita tahu, masih belum pasti kapan debutnya

Akhirnya saat itu tiba. Dong Bang Shin Ki debut ketika aku sebagai yang tertua, berusia dua puluh dua tahun dan si _maknae_ Changmin berumur empat belas tahun. Meski demikian, tubuhnya sudah setinggi seratus tujuh puluh delapan senti. Dan semakin bertambah hari demi hari sesuai asupan gizi yang dimakannya =,=

Pertama kali kami diperkenalkan ke publik, masyarakat mengerutkan kening. Grup multi-gender? Kami jawab, mengapa tidak! Pembuktian eksistensi di tengah kelesuan pasar. Grup-grup senior macam HOT, Shinhwa, SES dan SHE sedang vakum karena kesibukan masing-masing personel. Dan disitulah kami muncul.

Kehadiran kami membawa angin segar bagi industri musik Korea. Banyak boyband dan girlband bermunculan sesudah kami. Tapi yang mukti-gender hanya kami. Mereka rata-rata murni boyband saja atau girlband saja.

Empat tahun sudah kami bersama, Dewa dan Dewi dari Timur.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV end ~**

.

**~ normal POV ~**

Lagi-lagi matanya menyipit, tanda bahwa sang leader sedang berada dalam danger mode. Jaejoong membulatkan mata, merasa terintimidasi dengan kedekatan mereka yang hanya berjarak tiga puluh senti. Wajah Yunho tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Tangan kiri Yunho menahan pintu apartemen supaya tetap menutup sedangkan tangan kanannya berada di samping kiri kepala Jaejoong. Aroma cologne yang dipakai menusuk indera penciuman Jaejoong dan membuatnya sedikit kacau.

Namja versus yeoja. Dilihat dari posisi mereka saat ini, sudah terlihat siapa yang akan menang.

"Urusan pribadimu memang bukan urusanku. Tapi jika urusan pribadimu menyebabkan seorang memberku menangis, maka itu jadi tanggung jawabku juga... noona." Suaranya terdengar lebih rendah dan mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal berbahaya ke Jaejoong.

"Who the hell are you? My father?" Jaejoong berkata sambil menelan ludah, berupaya mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

Jawaban yang salah. Sangat salah. Yunho semakin mendekatkan wajahnya...

Wajah Yunho tepat berada di depan wajahnya, wajah sang leader yang lebih kecil daripada wajahnya. Matanya yang tajam. Alisnya yang tebal, sekarang berkerut ketika melihatnya. Dan bibirnya... yang indah itu... tanpa ada seulas senyum pun disitu. Poni rambut Yunho yang berwarna almond sebahu _(kayak jaman-jaman nyanyi 'Darkness Eyes')_ menutupi salah satu sisi wajahnya dan membentuk bayangan di pipinya akibat cahaya temaram lampu koridor apartemen. Membuatnya tampak berbahaya dan... seksi.

Jaejoong membatu. Seluruh tubuhnya membeku. Kenapa seseorang bisa mempunyai efek sebesar ini kepada dirinya. Menahan napas. Matanya tidak berkedip. Tidak mampu berkedip. Kesunyian ini terasa sangat mencekam.

_The silence is broken._ Jaejoong merasakan pintu yang menempel di belakang punggungnya digedor dari dalam, padahal tangan Yunho masih menahan _handle_ pintu dari luar.

"Loh, kok tidak bisa dibuka? Su, kau kunci pintunya?" Samar-samar terdengar suara Yoochun dari dalam apartemen yeoja.

"Ingat baik-baik noona: jangan macam-macam. Dan jangan mengacau!" Yunho menekankan katanya dan melepaskan _handle_ pintu. Jaejoong sedikit jatuh ke belakang tepat ketika Yoochun juga menarik pintu dari dalam. Untung saja Yoochun segera merangkul pinggangnya. Melihat itu entah kenapa Yunho menyipitkan mata.

"Loh hyung belum tidur?" Yoochun heran melihat leadernya berkeliaran pada jam segini. Lagipula ada noona di depan apartemen. _'Apa mereka bertengkar lagi?'_

Yunho berlalu menuju apartemen namja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dongsaengnya itu. "Ayo balik Chun." Dengan mata mengantuk Yoochun berjalan mengikuti Yunho ke dorm mereka.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam. Selalu begini. Hatinya terasa sesak.

"Eunngghh~~"

Dilihatnya Junsu menggeliat dan mulai membuka mata. Cepat-cepat dihapusnya air mata yang hampir tumpah. Dihampirinya dongsaengnya. "Pindah ke kamar saja Su. Kau bisa kedinginan disini."

_"Ne, unnie."_

Setelah memastikan Junsu berada di kasurnya dan berselimut hangat, Jaejoong masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Terduduk di ranjangnya dan masih belum bisa tertidur. Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada kotak besar yang ada di atas lemari. Tanpa sadar dia memanjat kursi dan mengambilnya. Kotak itu terkunci dan siapa pun tidak pernah melihat isinya, hanya dirinya saja. Perlahan dibukanya dan tampaklah beberapa puluh lembar foto. Hanya ada satu orang di berbagai foto itu, dengan berbagai pose.

_Jung Yunho._

Foto Yunho yang diunduhnya dari internet ketika mereka debut, foto ketika interview, konser, show case, undangan pernikahan, dan yang terbaru, foto Yunho di suatu acara di Jepang dua minggu yang lalu. Mereka diundang berlima, tapi Jaejoong diam-diam mengambil foto Yunho secara _candid._

Jaejoong menghembuskan napas dengan berat.

Mengingat tubuhnya yang sudah lelah, dilepasnya tank top, skirt dan lingerie yang dipakainya. Menyusup masuk ke dalam selimut dan meringkukkan tubuh.

_I can't fight this feeling anymore._

_...  
><em>

At apartemen namja

.

Yoochun menggosok-gosok matanya. Kantuknya agak hilang setelah terbangun karena mendengar teriakan Jaejoong dari luar apartemen tadi. Tidak bisakah hyung dan noona-nya akur untuk sehari saja? Mereka akurnya hanya di depan kamera saja. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa dua orang itu selalu saja bertengkar, berdebat atau apa sajalah.

_'Hyung orangnya kaku dan teratur, noona suka semaunya dan keras kepala. Kapan ketemunya?'_

"Hyung, kau kok belum tidur?"

"Aku tadinya sudah tidur, tapi terbangun karena ingat kau belum kembali ke sini," jawab Yunho sambil memencet remote TV. "Aku takut kau disana sampai pagi lantas ketahuan manajer hyung. Ya ampun, tidak adakah acara jam segini? Seharusnya kita memasang TV kabel." Yunho bicara sendiri sambil memindah-mindah channel.

"Lantas, eh, noona ngapain diluar juga? Jangan bilang ... kalian bertengkar lagi, hyung." Yoochun bicara lambat-lambat, takut.

Yunho mengalihkan wajah dari TV dan memandangnya tajam. "Sebab Chunnie... noona baru pulang dini hari sehingga kau terpaksa menemani Junsu. Aku takut manajer hyung akan menemukanmu di situ."

Yoochun agak sedikit malu. "Yah, Junsu kan penakut, hyung~"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Terserah kalian. Yang aku masalahkan, kenapa noona pulang jam segitu sedangkan besok kita pagi-pagi sudah ada jadwal! Seharusnya dia bisa mengatur urusannya." Suara Yunho mulai meninggi.

Yoochun bernapas dengan berat dan akan membuka mulut ketika Yunho melanjutkan omongannya, "Jadwal kita sangat padat, tapi noona sering pulang pagi. Tidakkah dia tahu bahwa kurang tidur itu bisa berpengaruh pada suaranya? Belum lagi dia suka minum pula. Bertato. Gonta ganti pacar. Yeoja macam apa itu!"

_'Selalu saja begini. Kenapa hyung reaktif sekali kalau urusannya berkaitannya dengan noona. Noona seperti inilah, noona harus begitulah... Ngapain dia ribut tentang noona yang bertato dan suka ganti-ganti pacar. Kenapa sih hyung kolot sekali.'_

Yoochun menggosok telinganya, merasa bosan dengan cerita lama yang dibicarakan leadernya. Meski demikian tetap didengarnya juga.

"Jika aku bisa, jika aku berhak, aku akan mengeluarkan noona dari DBSK, Chunnie."

_MWO?_

.

**~ TBC ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's zone<strong>

_Nov.5.2011_

Part ini memang pendek karena saya sesuaikan plotnya.

Di chapter depan (entah chapter berapa), bakal banyak scene YunJae kok, yang penting readers RCL dulu deh *lempar Soo Man*

Review yang buanyaaaaaaaaaaaakkkkkkkkkkk yaaaaaaaaaa, jangan cuma nulis 'lanjut' doang XD

**_nina_**


	3. Disturbing Behaviour

Kembali dengan lanjutan part 3 FF GENDERSWITCH YunJae.

Saya udah bilang kalo ini GENDERSWITCH loh ya, jadi kalo ga suka, ya ga usah baca. Gampang kan ^^

.

.

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 3 - Disturbing Behaviour**

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Fandom: TVXQ. DBSK. Tohoshinki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: alur kecepetan, OOC, typos, STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Cast:_**

Kim Jaejoong, 26 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 20 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 22 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 21 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 18 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 24 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Yoochun melongo mendengarnya. "Kau gila, hyung!" Sebuah reaksi otomatis dan alami darinya. "Kau pikir kau siapa, seenaknya saja mengeluarkan member dari grup!"

"Aku punya hak, Chun," ujar Yunho. Kedua alisnya bertaut, tanda kekeraskepalaannya.

Ingin rasanya Yoochun memukul leadernya ini. Tidak adakah jalan tengah?

Yoochun mengusap-usap matanya. Lelah. "Dengar, hyung... Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa menjadi seperti ini. Tapi apakah kau tidak bisa mentolerir noona?"

"Sekarang coba kau pikir Chun. Apakah orang seperti itu layak dipertahankan di dalam grup?"

"Orang yang seperti apa maksud hyung?"

"Kau ini bego atau pura-pura tidak pahan sih?" Yunho mendengus.

_"No! I don't get it, hyung."_ Yoochun meraih kerah baju Yunho. "Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan noona. Dia pantas berada di dalam grup. Sangat pantas. Bukanlah grup kita terdiri dari trainee pilihan? Kau lupa yang dikatakan Sooman-ssi hah?"

Masih mencengkeram kerah baju sang leader. Bagaimana dia bisa berkata seperti itu? Tidak ada yang tidak pantas berada di dalam grup.

"Lepaskan aku, Chunnie," pinta Yunho pelan. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi dingin seperti biasa jika ia merasa dibantah.

Bulu kuduk Yoochun langsung berdiri. Dilepaskannya kerah baju sang leader. Tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran di malam buta seperti sekarang.

"Terserah kau hyung. Aku mau tidur. Besok pekerjaan kita masih banyak."

Yoochun memutuskan masih ada hari esok untuk menyelesaikan ini.

.

Hari kemarin telah berganti dengan hari ini. Pagi menjelang mengganti malam. Begitu pula yang terjadi di dorm grup kita tercinta.

Sebagai "umma" dalam grup, Jaejoong terbiasa bangun pagi-pagi sebelum member lainnya. Jika jadwal 'normal,' dia membuka mata jam 5.30 pagi. Langsung mandi setelah bangun, dan mengurusi tetek bengek di dorm mereka. Jaejoong tidak suka mandi air hangat, karena menurutnya itu akan membuat kulit keriput.

Selesai mandi biasanya Jaejoong akan memeriksa kotak cuciannya dan Junsu, memutuskan apakah sekarang waktunya membawa baju-baju kotor ke laundry service di lantai basement ataukah tidak. Jaejoong mempunyai kebiasaan mencuci baju tiga hari sekali, tapi itu juga tergantung pada jadwal mereka, sedang di luar negeri ataukah hanya di Korea saja.

Setelah semua kelar, yang terakhir dia akan langsung menuju ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan pagi. Jika memasak, Jaejoong akan memasak untuk kelima member dan kadang juga untuk manajer oppa yang selalu berkunjung ke dorm yeoja tiap pagi. Ya, tiap pagi mereka briefing sambil sarapan di dorm yeoja. Ini adalah saat-saat dimana para namja DBSK diperbolehkan secara 'legal' berada di dorm yeoja.

Diputuskannya akan memasak yang mudah-mudah saja. Kimchi, fried rice dan susu.

Seperti orang Korea pada umumnya, Jaejoong selalu menyimpan persediaan kimchi dalam jumlah besar. Diirisnya kimchi menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dan disusun dalam dua buah piring besar.

Di rak sebelah atas Jaejoong selalu menyimpan puluhan botol bubuk bumbu dan bumbu instan. Diambilnya botol berukuran sedang yang berisi bubuk bawang putih, merica bubuk, gula dan garam. Bahan-bahan itu ditumis dalam minyak yang sudah panas. Sekejap saja bau harum memenuhi dapur.

Beralih ke meja makan. Dibukanya dua buah magic jar besar yang penuh berisi nasi yang telah matang. Untung Junsu tidak lupa memasak nasi kemarin. Itu memang sudah menjadi tugasnya. Pernah suatu ketika Junsu lupa menanak nasi sehingga Jaejoong tidak bisa memasak menu lengkap dan hanya memasak ramen untuk sarapan. Akibatnya, Changmin hampir pingsan karena tidak mendapat asupan makanan yang cukup karena saking sibuknya jadwal mereka mulai pagi sampai malam =,,=

Tak urung Jaejoong menjadi sasaran sindiran sang leader. "Diberi tugas memasak saja tidak beres," gumamnya tidak kepada siapa-siapa ketika mendapati hanya tersedia ramen di meja untuk sarapan.

"Coba saja kau yang memasak untuk semuanya. Kita lihat apa kau bisa memasak untuk dua puluh orang dalam waktu mepet seperti pagi hari," balasnya atas sindiran Yunho. Kenapa harus dua puluh porsi? Sudah bisa ditebak bahwa Changmin si perut karet akan menambah makanan berulang kali.

Junsu hanya diam saja karena merasa bersalah. Bersalah karena lupa, dan bersalah karena menjadikan unnie dan oppa-nya mendapat bahan pertengkaran baru.

Sejak saat itu Jaejoong selalu mengingatkan Junsu untuk tidak lupa lagi. Seluruh member dan manajer DBSK memang bergantung kepada masakan Jaejoong sebelum mereka beraktivitas di pagi hari.

Setelah hampir satu jam memasak nasi goreng dalam dua wajan besar, menyiapkan kimchi, dan menggoreng telur dadar, Jaejoong berhasil menata semuanya dengan sempurna di meja makan.

Srek! Srek! Srek!

Terdengar sesuatu diseret. Junsu muncul di dapur dengan menyeret sandal rumahnya. Rambut coklat panjangnya awut-awutan. Mengucek-uncek mata yang belum seratus persen terbuka. Kaos longgar dan hotpants yang dipakainya kusut mengingat gaya tidurnya yang heboh

_(author: Junsu pake hotpants cewek, ngebayanginnya horor banget)_

"Unnie masak apa? Baunya enak."

Jaejoong menatap dongsaengnya. "Nasi goreng kimchi. Cepatlah mandi, Su. Sebentar lagi mereka kesini."

Pemilik suara melengking itu tidak menjawab melainkan langsung menuju ke kamar mandi.

Yeoja bermata bulat itu pun melanjutkan mencuci alat-alat masak yang kotor.

.

Hana. Dul. Set.

"Unniiieee!" Teriakan lumba-lumba (?) memecah kedamaian dorm yeoja pagi ini.

Jaejoong terdiam. Diletakkan piring-piring kotor yang masih belum dibilas dan segera mencuci tangan. Langsung berlari ke kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka. Dilihatnya Junsu duduk di pinggir bathub dengan memakai handuk sebagai kemben.

"Tolong gosok punggungku, unnie~" pintanya.

"Tapi aku masih mencuci alat masak, Su. Sebentar lagi ya."

Dilapnya tangan yang masih basah ke celemek yang dipakainya.

"Unniiee,, aku maunya sekarang. Airnya dingiiiinnn. Aku pingin cepat selesaaaiii," rajuknya sambil memanyunkan bibir.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Kapan Junsu akan berubah.

"Baiklah unnie gosok punggungmu sekarang. Tapi nanti kau yang harus cuci piring ya."

Junsu masih mem-pout-kan bibir.

"...dan menyiapkan susu untuk semuanya..."

Pout di bibir Junsu hilang. Susu adalah minuman favoritnya.

"...bersama Yoochun."

Jaejoong mengakhiri kalimat dan memasang wajah datar. Yoochun adalah kunci supaya Junsu menuruti omongannya.

Junsu langsung mengangguk dengan semangat._ "Ne, unnie."_

Kadang Jaejoong berpikir, mempunyai dongsaeng seperti Junsu adalah suatu berkah sekaligus kutukan. Dia polos dan manja, tapi sekaligus gampang dibujuk.

"Noona~~~! Makaaaannnn~~~!"

Sebuah suara nyaring dan riang gembira terdengar bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu dorm yeoja. Suara-suara bass khas namja terdengar di pagi hari yang cerah ini. Changmin, Yunho, Yoochun dan dua manajer mereka memasuki dorm. Jaejoong dan Junsu segera menuju meja makan untuk meletakkan kotak-kotak susu cair.

Dengan sigap Changmin duduk di salah satu kursi. "Selamat makaaannn~"

Junsu segera menampar tangan Changmin yang akan menyendok nasi goreng. "Tunggu yang lain dulu, pabbo."

"Hyungdeul, palli~" rengek Changmin tak sabar bahkan ketika hyungnya sudah berada di dapur. Memukul-mukulkan sendok ke piring sehingga menyebabkan bunyi nyaring yang memekakkan telinga. Tring! Tring!

"Jangan bikin gaduh, magnae," perintah Yunho sambil menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk. Meja makan berbentuk bulat itu dikelilingi Yunho, Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan dua manajer mereka.

Tunggu. Mana Jaejoong?

Ternyata dia memilih berselonjor di sofa. Rambut pirang panjangnya diikat seadanya di pucuk kepala. Mengenakan sweater kasmir tipis lengan panjang dan celana bahan warna krem. Kacamata minus bertengger di hidungnya. Tanpa make up sama sekali.

Inilah sosok Jaejoong sehari-hari jika tidak sedang bekerja. Sederhana. Sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang idol. Dia paling malas memakai baju-baju aneh dan make up jika di rumah. Tapi tetap saja kesederhanaan itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan kecantikan alaminya: kulit putih yang halus, bibir semerah cherry, mata bulat besar dan alis yang melengkung dengan indah.

"Jae, kau tidak sarapan?" tanya manajer oppa yang kurus sambil melihat ke arah Jaejoong di sofa yang berjarak tiga meter dari meja makan.

"Aku sudah sarapan duluan, oppa," jawabnya sambil beranjak menuju meja counter. Diambilnya poci teh yang tadi diseduhnya dan menuang ke dalam sebuah mug kesayangannya, hasil pemberian Cassie.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan bersama kami?" Giliran manajer oppa yang gendut, bersuara.

Menambahkan dua sendok teh gula ke dalam teh. Membuka laci tengah dan diambilnya botol wiski. Sesendok teh wiski murni cukup untuk pagi ini. Dibawanya mug kembali ke sofa. Menyesap bau harum teh melati dan mencecap rasa teh bercampur wiski di lidahnya.

"Karena aku sudah sarapan, oppa."

Masih tidak melihat ke arah meja makan dan sibuk menyesap tehnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka makan bersama kami lagi?"

Jaejoong membuka mata. Bibirnya berhenti menyesap minumannya. Pertanyaan yang mengganggu._ 'Apakah aku harus menjawabnya seribu kali lagi?'_

"Bukannya aku tidak suka, cuma takut saja jatah makanku dihabiskan oleh Minnie."

_'Alasan basi, Kim Jaejoong.'_

"Mwo? Kok aku sih noonaaaaaa?"

Changmin menyanggah dengan mulut penuh makanan. Menghentikan kunyahan dan keningnya berkerut. Tidak terima meski kenyataan berkata sebaliknya. Dia yang makannya paling banyak di antara mereka semua.

"Changminnie, makanlah dengan baik. Jangan sampai kau tersedak dan tidak bisa bekerja hari ini. Tidak usah mengurusi yang lain." Giliran sang leader angkat bicara. Dengan santai dia mengunyah nasi goreng kimchi.

_"Yeah, right..."_ gumam Jaejoong pelan. _'Mungkin seharusnya kuberi racun pada masakanku tadi.'_

"Sudahlah kalian, jangan mulai. Pagi ini indah dan jangan merusaknya." Manajer oppa gendut setengah membanting sendoknya ke piring di depannya.

"Jae..." sela manajer oppa kurus, tidak menghiraukan yang lain, "...bisakah kau berhenti minum pagi-pagi? Kau sudah minum wiski. Sekarang masih menambah soju pula?" serunya ketika melihat Jaejoong bangkit dan mengambil sebotol soju.

"Tadi hanya sesendok wiski. Lagipula aku tidak akan minum sampai mabuk, oppa. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku kuat minum, tidak seperti yang lain," jawab Jaejoong dengan santai sambil kembali duduk di sofa dengan berselonjor kaki.

Jaejoong bermaksud membalas sindiran Yunho dengan mengejek ketidakmampuannya minum alkohol akibat perut yang lemah. Beda dengannya. Meski seorang yeoja, dia kuat minum banyak dan tidak gampang mabuk.

"Organ tubuhmu bisa rusak, Jae. Kau bisa terkena penyakit liver."

"Suaraku tidak akan rusak, oppa," sergah Jaejoong.

_The tension is up._

"Sudahlah hyungdeul." Kali ini si magnae tumben bersikap waras dengan menengahi 'rutinitas pagi' mereka. "Gomawo noona, masakanmu enak seperti biasa." Changmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, berterima kasih.

Jaejoong mendengus sambil meletakkan mugnya di meja. "Junsu, jangan lupa janjimu mencuci piring. Chunnie, kau bantu dia."

"Hah?" Yoochun yang sedang main sumo jempol (?) dengan Junsu dimeja makan, seketika menghentikan kegiatannya. Dilihatnya bertumpuk-tumpuk piring yang berserakan di meja makan. "Kok aku? Kenapa bukan Changmin? Dia kan makannya paling banyak." Yoochun mengeluh ketika melihat banyaknya piring kotor.

"Junsu tadi berjanji kalau kalian berdua akan mencuci piring. Lagipula jatah Changmin mencuci piring besok saja."

Perintah Jaejoong tidak bisa ditawar lagi. Dia yang memasak, jadi wajar kan jika yang lain kebagian tugas mencuci perlatan yang kotor.

Dengan sedikit menggerutu Yoochun mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor dan membawanya ke bak cuci piring. 'Ini kan tugas yeoja,' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Kalian bersiaplah. Jam sembilan kita berangkat."

Manajer kurus memberitahu. Semua sudah selesai makan. Hanya Junsu dan Yoochun yang sibuk mencuci piring. Kedua manajer beserta Yunho masih di meja makan meski sudah tidak makan lagi.

"Sekarang masih jam delapan, hyung," ujar Yunho bingung.

"Kalian bersiaplah dulu, santai saja," ujar manajer.

Yoochun dan Junsu sudah selesai mencuci piring dan sekarang bergabung dengan mereka di ruang tamu yang lebih luas dari ruang dapur. Di sana ada sofa-sofa yang nyaman dan karpet-karpet berbulu halus. Jaejoong dan Junsu sudah menatanya sedemikian rupa. Sofa berwarna hitam pekat dihiasi bantal-bantal berwarna cerah. Karpet Iran berwarna pasir dihamparkan di tengah ruangan. Tak lupa beberapa buah bantal duduk ditempatkan disitu.

Manajer gemuk sibuk makan camilan yang ada di atas meja sedangkan manajer kurus membaca-baca koran pagi. Yoochun dan Junsu meneruskan main sumo jempol di atas meja ruang tamu sambil cekikikan. Yunho sibuk menelepon seseorang. Dari nada suaranya terdengar mesra.

_'Lina unnie? Tiffany? Ara? Siapa yang sekarang sedang dipacarinya?'_ Jaejoong yang mendengarnya menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

Ini bukan rumor. Beberapa staf di perusahaan tahu jika Yunho berkencan dengan mereka, meski Jaejoong tidak bisa memastikan siapa yang kali ini sedang menjalin hubungan dengan sang leader.

Memang benar jika ada peraturan tidak tertulis yang melarang artis dalam satu agensi untuk menjalin hubungan. Tapi, pejabat agensi bisa apa jika ada kejadian seperti itu? Memecat mereka? Sudah tentu para fans artis yang bersangkutan akan mem-bash agensi. Dan sederetan hal-hal negatif mungkin mengikuti. Merchandise yang tidak laku, pemboikotan produk di tempat tertentu, bahkan yang lebih ekstrim lagi, nilai saham akan turun.

Inilah kekuatan basis fans artis di Korea. Mereka mampu menggerakkan massa untuk melakukan rencana mereka. Sangat menyeramkan.

_Rules are made to be broken._ Peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar. Dan para artis di SM juga melakukannya, meski dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Di ruang dance SM, Jaejoong pernah tidak sengaja mendapati para hobae-nya, Taemin si dancing machine SHINee, sedang berciuman dengan member dari grup bungsu milik SM, Sulli, maknae f(x). Waktu itu Jaejoong hendak mengambil botol minumannya yang tertinggal di ruang dance. Dia membuka pintu dengan tergesa-gesa dan melihat dua orang juniornya itu berciuman dengan mesra di sana. Sulli menempel di dinding ruang dance ketika Taemin menciumnya dengan bersemangat. Kedua orang itu terkejut ketika pintu terbuka dengan keras dan nampaklah Jaejoong. Mereka berdua segera menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Noona..." Taemin membungkukkan badan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sedangkan wajah Sulli seperti kepiting rebus.

Jaejoong tersenyum maklum. "Aku mau mengambil botolku yang ketinggalan." Tunjuknya ke botol yang terletak di lantai dan segera berlalu dari situ.

Itu hanya contoh saja. Dan ada berapa orang lagi yang "melanggar" aturan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan artis di agensi yang sama? Para pelanggar di SM ada Donghae Suju - Jessica SNSD, para maknae Kyuhyun Suju - Seohyun SNSD, Krystal f(x) - Minho SHINee, Sunny SNSD - Sungmin Suju, Onew SHINee - Luna f(x), Siwon Suju - Yoona SNSD, bahkan para leader grup juga menjalin hubungan: Leeteuk Suju dan Taeyeon SNSD.

_'Aku mengagumi keberanian mereka.'_ Diteguknya botol soju sampai habis.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari seseorang sedang memperhatikannya.

Jaejoong mengambil botol soju yang kedua dan segera menenggaknya. Changmin yang melihat itu segera menghampirinya. Dia ke sofa dan merebahkan badan. Kepalanya diletakkan ke pangkuan Jaejoong.

"Aku mau, noona," pintanya pada Jaejoong.

"Bodoh. Kau belum boleh minum, Changmin." Yunho melarangnya. Rupanya dia sudah selesai menelepon.

"Sabarlah Minnie. Beberapa bulan lagi kau boleh minum alkohol, ne?" Jaejoong berkata dengan lembut sambil mencubit hidung Changmin dengan gemas. Dielusnya pipi Changmin yang berada di pangkuannya.

Bagi orang yang tidak tahu, tindakan mereka berdua bisa ditafsirkan sebagai berpacaran. Changmin bersikap seperti bayi kepada Jaejoong dan selalu melakukan kontak fisik. Tapi Jaejoong hanya menganggap Changmin sebagai dongsaengnya. Sebagai anak bungsu dari sembilan bersaudara, Jaejoong tidak pernah merasakan memiliki adik. Dengan Changmin, Jaejoong bisa mengekspresikan kasih sayangnya sebagai seorang kakak. Lagipula Jaejoong merasa wajar saja ketika memanjakan Changmin.

Sebagai grup populer, kedekatan Jaejoong dan Changmin tidak lepas dari perhatian fans dan pers. Sudah banyak foto yang memperlihatkan mereka sedang bersama di luar jadwal resmi. Contohnya ketika Changmin menemani Jaejoong ke sebuah mini market di suatu malam. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan bercanda. Jaejoong bahkan menggandeng lengan Changmin.

Ketika ditanya host reality show tentang hubungan mereka berdua, Jaejoong menjawab dengan santai. _"Changmin-ssi kuanggap dongsaengku sendiri. Aku mengenalnya ketika dia baru lulus SD hingga menjadi seorang idol seperti sekarang. Kami menghiburnya ketika dia sering menangis karena kangen keluarga. Aku menyayanginya seperti adikku sendiri."_

_"Apakah Jaejoong-ssi tidak mempunyai perasaan khusus kepada Changmin-ssi? Lihatlah, dia adalah seorang namja yang tampan."_ Goda sang host sambil menunjuk Changmin yang duduk di belakang Jaejoong.

Changmin hanya tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Jaejoong membulatkan mata dan berpura-pura heran._ "Benarkah dia tampan? Wah, kalau begitu saya senang sekali mempunyai dongsaeng yang tampan."_

.

Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri mengingat reality show itu. Diperhatikannya wajah Changmin di pangkuannya.

"Kau kenapa, noona? Senyum-senyum sendiri sambil melihatku?"

"Ternyata kau tampan ya Minnie," jawab Jaejoong dengan jujur.

Sebagai noona-nya, bangga rasanya Changmin banyak mempunyai fans. Selain suara tenor yang memikat, dia juga mempunya kelebihan fisik.

Yoochun mengeluarkan suara mirip muntah. "Kapan kau akan memujiku seperti itu, noona?" ujarnya sedikit cemburu. Dipuji oleh yeoja cantik, siapa yang tidak ingin?

Junsu cekikikan sambil menutup mulutnya. "Kau dibilang tampan, Minnie."

"Aku memang tampan, Junsu noona." Changmin memutar bola matanya. Dasar si polos.

"Sudahlah kalian ini. Dipuji oleh satu orang tidak ada artinya. Changmin, kau punya banyak ribuan penggemar di luar sana yang siap memujimu kapan saja."

Sang leader terdengar gusar. Dia selalu merasa aneh tiap kali Changmin bermanja-manja dengan lead vocal grupnya itu. Apalagi sekarang ketika Jaejoong memuji Changmin dengan terang-terangan di hadapan semua orang.

"Hei!"

Jaejoong melotot. Mata bulatnya semakin terlihat bulat. 'Kenapa sih dia? Aku mau memuji siapa pun kan itu hakku. Apa dia iri? Sayang sekali, punya wajah tampan tapi masih tidak suka ketika orang lain juga dibilang tampan.'

_Mwo?_ Apakah Jaejoong baru saja memuji Yunho dalam hati?

Yunho memang tampan. Dan Jaejoong mengakuinya, meski hanya dalam hati saja.

_'Itu salah satu poin kenapa aku menyukainya...'_

Deg!

Jaejoong seolah merasa hatinya tertusuk._ 'Aku memang menyukainya, tapi entah sejak kapan dia bersikap sinis kepadaku.'_

Bertahun-tahun ini Jaejoong bingung dengan perubahan sikap Yunho pada dirinya. Padahal mereka berdua lumayan dekat ketika menjadi trainee. Jaejoong bahkan membantu Yunho mencari pekerjaan ketika membutuhkan. Tapi sejak debut grup mereka, perlahan sikap Yunho berubah. Dia menjadi sinis kepada Jaejoong.

Mulanya Jaejoong merasa sedih ketika Yunho bersikap seperti itu. Dia benar-benar tidak paham. Apakah ketenaran mengubah segalanya? Pernah dia mencari tahu secara langsung, tapi yang didapatnya hanya tatapan sedingin es.

_"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa pun, jadi berhentilah bertanya."_

Jaejoong bisa menerima emosi, kemarahan, bentakan atau kata-kata kasar. Itu semua menunjukkan bahwa Jaejoong mempunyai kesalahan sehingga dia bisa memperbaikinya. Tapi jika menerima perkataan sedingin es, pandangan mata yang sinis dan sikap penuh rahasia dari Yunho, Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah.

Jaejoong memutuskan, dia tidak mau menjadi sasaran dari perbuatan yang bahkan dia tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Harga diri yang tersisa dan perasaan yang masih tertinggal kepada Yunho, membuat Jaejoong kerap membalas perkataan sinis leadernya.

"Yak! Cukup! Ayo kita berangkat," ujar manajer gemuk kepada mereka semua.

Dilihatnya suasana mulai meninggi (?) Kedua manajer sudah menyerah dengan kelakuan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Tidak ada keterangan yang bisa menjelaskan sikap mereka berdua. Dua-duanya selalu bungkam atau mengalihkan pembicaraan jika ditanya. Kedua manajer sudah memutuskan akan menutup mata terhadap pertengkaran kedua member tertua itu asalkan mereka berdua menjaga keutuhan grup dan tetap bersikap profesional.

Semua orang sudah menuju keluar ketika Jaejoong masih tertinggal di belakang. "Uh, berat..." keluhnya pelan. Selain membawa tas untuk baju ganti dan segala hal yang dibutuhkan untuk aktivitas seharian ini, Jaejoong juga harus membawa kotak-kotak yang berisi makanan. Itu adalah request khusus dari si food monster Changmin. Dengan jadwal yang sangat padat, kadang mereka tidak sempat pergi ke restoran atau tempat makan di sekitar lokasi kegiatan. Oleh karena itu Changmin selalu meminta Jaejoong membawa bekal hampir setiap hari.

Manajer kurus yang melihat itu langsung mengambil alih kotak-kotak bekal dari tangan Jaejoong. Selalu saja lead vocal mereka itu memaksakan diri.

"Sini, Jae, kubawakan. Biar kukunci pintunya."

"Gomawo oppa." Jaejoong pun segera menyusul yang lain ke parkiran mobil.

.

**SM Building**

.

Kerumuman penggemar terlihat di sekitar gedung SM. Mungkin ada sekitar tiga puluhan orang. Entah siapa yang mereka tunggu. Bukankah di SM ada beberapa grup yang sedang naik daun? Super Junior, SNSD, SHINee dan grup bontot f(x).

"Wow, ini kan masih jam setengah sepuluh pagi tapi fans ada dimana-mana."

Junsu terlihat terkejut melihat para fans yang membaca kamera dan handphone berkamera yang ada di sekitar gedung SM.

"Kau jangan GR, noona. Memangnya mereka menunggumu? Menunggu kita?" ledek Changmin.

Junsu seolah tidak mendengar ledekan maknae itu dan terus melihat ke kerumunan fans dengan kagum. "Wow."

Jaejoong yang duduk di belakang bangku sopir tiba-tiba membuka jendela mobil lebar-lebar dan melambai ke arah kerumunan fans.

"Kyaaaaa! Dong Bang Shin Ki!" teriak seorang fangirl dengan histeris. Yang lain dengan sigap mengarahkan kamera ke arah Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong unnie!"

"Tutup! Tutup jendelanya!" Perintah Yunho yang duduk di bangku paling belakang.

Jaejoong melihat ke kursi belakang dengan tampang bete. "Aku hanya menyapa fans."

Yunho menepuk jidat dengan gaya dramatis. "Oh sial, sekarang Cassie tahu kalau DBSK sedang ada di gedung SM."

"Jae noona, kau tahu kan popularitas kita? Kau tidak mau kan peristiwa yang sudah-sudah terulang kembali?" Suara sabar Yoochun terasa menyejukkan hati Jaejoong yang dongkol karena perkataan Yunho.

Pernah suatu ketika Jaejoong menulis tweet tentang jadwal DBSK di gedung SM. Serentak berita menyebar di antara netizens dan ratusan fans memenuhi sekitar gedung SM keesokan harinya. Dia sempat mendapat peringatan keras dari pendiri agensi dan dilarang menulis macam-macam di sosial media.

Tidak seperti para staf atau tamu perusahaan, para artis SM memiliki akses lewat jalur khusus jika akan menuju ke tempat parkir bawah tanah gedung SM. Area tersebut steril dari fans.

Jaejoong masih bersungut-sungut ketika turun dari mobil dan hendak menuju ruang meeting. Seperti biasa dia berjalan paling belakang karena sibuk bermain dengan Blackberry-nya_ (author: HP-nya belum ganti Samsung seperti waktu fan meeting Shanghai kemarin xDD)._ Sibuk menyapa resepsionis dan para staf SM yang berpapasan dengannya. Dia hendak berbelok ketika menabrak seseorang. "Awwww.." Seseorang mengeluh.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dari layar Blackberry-nya. "Tiffany-ah! Mianhae. Aku tidak melihatmu." Dia meminta maaf dengan wajah menyesal.

Terlihat Tiffany dan Sunny dari grup SNSD. Tiffany mengusap-usap bahunya dengan gaya berlebihan sedangkan Sunny memasang senyum seadanya. "Unnie," sapanya pelan.

"Mianha, mianhae. Aku duluan ya, mau ada meeting," angguk Jaejoong kepada kedua yepja itu dan segera berlalu dari hadapan kedua hobae-nya itu.

_"Uh, here comes the trouble maker."_

Sayup-sayup Jaejoong mendengar suara Tiffany dari balik tembok ketika hendak melangkahkan kaki. Memutuskan untuk menguping barang sekejap.

"Hush Fany, dia orang pilihan pamanku loh. Dan pamanku tidak pernah salah menilai para trainee." Sunny menimpali.

"Yah, mungkin Sooman ahjusshi hanya tertarik wajah cantiknya." Tiffany terdengar tidak terima dengan pernyataan Sunny.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan urusan kita. Ayo, kita bisa terlambat latihan dance." Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki menjauh.

Sudah cukup. Jaejoong meneruskan langkah ke lift dan sampai di lantai lima. Tersenyum kepada dua orang resepsionis yeoja yang ada di lantai itu dan segera menuju ke ruang meeting yang ada di ujung sendiri. Sambil berjalan, telinganya mendegar percakapan dua orang resepsionis itu.

Entah kenapa, Jaejoong memutuskan tidak langsung ke ruang meeting melainkan masuk ke toilet wanita yang ada di dekat meja resepsionis. Untung toilet sedang kosong sehingga pembicaraan kedua orang itu cukup jelas terdengar olehnya.

"Kau tahu tidak? Kabarnya Jaejoong-ssi akan dikeluarkan oleh SM." Yeoja pertama berbicara dengan berbisik tapi masih cukup terdengar dari balik toilet.

"Iya. Kabarnya karena kelakuannya yang susah diatur itu." Yeoja kedua menimpali.

"Sayang sekali ya. Paling tua di grup tapi kelakuannya seperti anak kecil saja. Apa dia tidak tahu bahwa di sini punya peraturan. Kenapa dia masih melanggarnya juga."

"Ne. Dasar bodoh. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan berlaku baik karena sudah bisa menjadi artis di agensi paling top Korea."

Jaejoong menghembuskan napas. Menempelkan kepala di dinding toilet yang dingin. Dia tidak buta. Dia tahu sekali apa pendapat orang-orang di SM ini tentang dirinya. Dia punya mata untuk melihat dan telinga untuk mendengar.

Apakah salah berlaku jujur? Apakah salah jika selalu melayani permintaan foto oleh fans? Apakah salah berpakaian seadanya jika tidak sedang bekerja? 'Apakah salah jika aku punya kepribadian yang jujur dan lively seperti ini? Toh selama ini aku juga profesional dalam bekerja.'

"Ah unnie, kau kucari kemana-mana. Ternyata disini. Ayo cepat, semua sudah menunggumu." Tiba-tiba Junsu muncul di toilet dan mengganggu lamunan Jaejoong.

"Ne." Jaejoong segera mengambil tasnya yang diletakkan di depan kaca. Junsu masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik sehingga Jaejoong memutuskan tidak akan menunggunya.

"Kau dari mana saja? Manajer hyungt meneleponmu tapi tidak kau angkat." Ekspresi sinis tercetak di wajah Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong muncul di ruang meeting.

Ugh, berapa kali jantung Jaejoong selalu berdetak tidak karuan tiap kali leader-nya itu menyindir dirinya. Jaejoong memilih tidak melihatnya dan memandang manajernya. "Maaf oppa, aku masih ke toilet dan HP aku pasang mode silent."

'Kenapa sih dia selalu terlihat tampan bahkan ketika sedang menyindirku. How can I go on? Aku sudah mempunyai Hyunjoong.'

"Duduklah Jaejoong. Kita sedang membahas jatah liburan DBSK," terang manajer kurus.

"Hah? Liburan, oppa?"

'Yang benar saja? Kami mendapat jatah liburan?'

"Aku kan mau ujian SMU, noona. Jadi kalian libur dua hari." Changmin memberitahu dengan suka rela.

Oh ya, Jaejoong baru ingat jika ini bulan November dan Changmin kan sudah kelas 3 SMU. Artinya dia sebentar lagi ada ujian kelulusan. Akhirnya ada berita bagus juga. Ah, Jaejoong sudah membayangkan akan melakukan apa saja. Dia akan melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan: tidur. Jatah tidurnya memang sangat berkurang sejak mereka debut.

.

Sebelum libur dua hari tiba, DBSK dijejali dengan sederetan jadwal yang sangat menguras tenaga. Rekaman, pemotretan, iklan, reality show, dan lain-lainnya. Tampaknya agensi tidak ingin rugi ketika artis mereka libur dua hari. Libur itu pun tampaknya 'terpaksa' diberikan karena Changmin harus ujian sekolah. Sebetulnya Changmin ujian empat hari. Lalu kenapa hanya diberi libur dua hari? Karena pada hari ketiga dan keempat, Changmin ujian pada pagi hari sehingga siangnya bisa bekerja lagi. Dan DBSK tidak perlu libur. Yah, ini memang resiko artis terkenal seperti mereka.

Karena siangnya sibuk bekerja, Changmin jadi harus belajar di malam hari. Jaejoong sering menemaninya. Changmin ke apartemen yeoja bersama Yoochun. Seperti bsia ditebak, Junsu sibuk sendiri dengan Yoochun ketika Changmin belajar bersama Jaejoong.

Seperti pada malam ini. Jaejoong pulang terlambat karena ada suatu urusan. Ketika sampai apartemen, dilihatnya Junsu dan Yoochun duduk berpelukan di depan televisi sementara Changmin belum datang. Cuaca di luar cukup dingin. Mereka berdua diselimuti oleh jaket besar dan tenggelam didalamnya. Junsu merebahkan kepalanya di dada Yoochun sementara si namja mengelus-elus pipi chubby Junsu.

"Kim Junsu, kau tidak lupa memakai bajumu kan?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Gyaaahhh... unnieee~~~" rengek Junsu. Wajahnya perlahan memerah. Ditariknya jaket yang menyelubungi tubuhnya dan Yoochun. Segera berlari ke kamarnya sambil menutupi tubuh dengan jaket besar itu. Jaket itu jatuh sampai ke tengah pahanya yang telanjang.

Untung saja Yoochun berpakaian. Dia mengenakan kaus pemberian sponsor. Diusapnya tengkuk dengan sedikit malu. "Yah, noona~~"

Jaejoong menjewer sedikit telinga dongsaengnya. "Bodoh. Bagaimana kalau ada orang masuk. Kalau Changmin lihat bagaimana."

Yoochun mengikuti Jaejoong sampai ke dapur. "Yah, noonaaaaaa~~~ Kan tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Aku tahu, Chun. Tapi jaga-jaga kan tidak apa-apa."

Sesudah memakan baju, Junsu bergabung dengan mereka berdua di dapur. "Unnie, besok aku dan Chunnie mau ke rumahku. Unnie mau ikut tidak? Junho sudah bertanya tentang unnie loh."

Keluarga Junsu tinggal di Seoul. Kadang jika ada waktu luang, dia pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Dan Junho adalah saudara kembar Junsu. Bedanya, dia namja.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Junho, Su. Aku tidak ikut deh. Ingin tidur saja. Lihat, sudah ada keriput di bawah mataku karena kurang tidur."

"Itu karena unnie sudah tua, hihihiiii..."

"Su-ie, kau juga akan begitu ketika seumuran noona nantinya." Yoochun menambahi.

_"Andwaeeee~~~!"_

Telinga Yoochun tiba-tiba berdenging akibat teriakan kedua yeoja itu.

"Aku masih muda, Chun. Jangan bilang 'seumuran' seperti itu. Kau membuatku terlihat tua, tahu." Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak mau keriput huhuuuu..." Suara dolphin melengking memenuhi dapur.

_"Oh shut up! Your voices make me dizzy girls!"_ Yoochun tergelak.

"Baiklah. Chun, malam ini kau temani Junsu ya. Aku... aku mau keluar dan tidak tidur di apartemen," ujar Jaejoong.

"Unnie mau ke tempat Hyunjoong oppa?" tanya Junsu dengan innocent. Yoochun menyenggolnya yang langsung mendapat pelototan Junsu. "Apa sih. Hyunjoong oppa kan namjachingu-nya unnie."

"Syukurlah kalau kau paham, Su. Tolong bilang Changmin kalau malam ini aku tidak di rumah, jadi dia tidak usah kesini."

.

Setelah menginap semalam di apartemen Hyunjoong, Jaejoong pulang pagi-pagi. Dia sendirian di apartemen karena Yoochun dan Junsu sudah berangkat ke rumah Junsu. Changmin berangkat sekolah lebih awal untuk menyiapkan diri buat ujian.

Dibersihkannya apartemen dengan seksama. Meski sendirian, Jaejoong tidak merasa berat karena sudah terbiasa. Pekerjaan sepele seperti membersihkan rumah membuat Jaejoong merasa tetap down-to-earth mengingat statusnya sebagai seorang superstar. Membuatnya tidak lupa diri dan tetap rendah hati.

"Yak selesai."

Jaejoong puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Semua sudut sudah bersih dan mengkilap. Setelah itu Jaejoong pergi ke salon untuk memanjakan diri. Creambath, lulur, pijat dan sederetan treatment lainnya. Habis dari salon lantas nelanjan lalu pulang ke rumah untuk tidur sepuasnya. Nikmatnya dunia.

Blackberry-nya berbunyi ketika hendak membuka kunci apartemen. BBM dari unnie-nya di kampung. "Joongie, tolong telepon secepatnya." Diletakkannya tas belanjaan di lantai dan men-dial nomor unnie-nya.

"Joongie, tolong kami." Suara unnie-nye terdengar panik.

"Wae, unnie?" Jaejoong khawatir.

"Rumah dan kendaraanku akan disita bank, Joongie." Terdengar suara unnie-nya mulai serak. Mungkin sebentar lagi akan menangis.

"Ada apa, unnie?"

Dan unnie-nya Jaejoong pun bercerita sementara Jaejoong mendengarkan. Setelah telepon ditutup, tubuh Jaejoong merosot ke lantai. Betapa tidak, dia baru saja mendengar berita mengejutkan: semua aset unnie-nya akan disita bank karena tidak bisa membyara cicilan pinjaman untuk usaha. Unnie-nya memang meminjam uang di bank untuk membuka bisnis sendiri. Tampaknya bisnisnya merugi sehingga tidak bsia mendatangkan keuntungan yang bisa dipakai untuk melunasi hutang bank.

Semua anggota keluarganya sudah berusaha untuk membantu melunasi tapi tetap tidak bisa menutup hutang yang sudah jatuh tempo itu.

"Kurang berapa, unnie?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kami butuh 20 juta won lagi, Joongie..." _(author: sekitar 200 juta rupiah)_

Tubuh Jaejoong langsung lemas. 20 juta won? Dari mana dia dapat uang sebanyak itu? Sementara asetnya juga tidak sampai segitu. Depositonya belum waktunya cair. Dia tidak punya benda bergarga untuk dijual. Semua honornya juga baru akan dibayar akhir tahun sedangkan unnie-nya membutuhkan 20 juta won itu dalam waktu tiga hari lagi.

_'Kenapa unnie tidak bilang dari dulu?'_ pikir Jaejoong sementara air mata mulai mengaliri pipinya.

.

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

Kudengar suara seseorang menangis dari apartemen depan. Huh, siapa sih. Menganggu saja. Mungkin pasangan ekspatriat di unit depan. Maklum saja, apartemen ini banyak dihuni ekspatriat, orang-orang asing. Mereka dikenal menghargai privasi sehingga tidak akan mengganggu kami yang notabene salah satu grup idol favorit Korea.

Pasangan ekspatriat di unit depan memang terkenal dengan drama queen. Mereka sering bertengkar dan tidak malu kepada para tetangga unit. Kadang si wanita bertengkar dengan pasangannya dan menangis.

Apakah pasangan itu bertengkar lagi dan si wanita menangis? Lebih baik aku lihat saja dan memintanya untuk tenang supaya tidak mengganggu yang lain. Lebih baik merapikan penampilan dulu sebelum melihat mereka. Bagaimana pun aku harus menjaga penampilan karena aku seorang artis.

Kubuka pintu apartemen dan kulihat koridor sepi-sepi saja. Tapi tunggu, apa itu? Noona duduk di depan unitnya sambil menutupi wajah. Kenapa lagi sih dia? Bertengkar dengan pacarnya? Merepotkan.

Tak urung kuhampiri dia.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi kepada noona yang duduk di lantai sambil bersandar ke dinding.

Dia menatapku dengan matanya yang besar itu. Kedua bola matanya yang indah itu penuh air mata. Hidungnya memerah. Bibirnya terbuka.

_Gosh, kuatkan diriku._

"Kau kenapa?" tanyaku sambil bersedekap. "Mencari perkara lagi?"

"Unnie-ku kena hutang. Hartanya mau disita," jawabnya pelan.

Hah? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Unnie-mu kenapa?"

Aku tertarik juga.

"Unnie-ku kena hutang. Hartanya mau disita dan dia minta bantuanku melunasinya," ulangnya dengan sesenggukan.

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak membantunya?"

"Aku... aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu. 20 juta won," ujarnya lirih dan air mata kembali menuruni pipinya yang putih.

Aku diam sejenak.

"Aku bisa membantumu."

Noona mengangkat kepalanya. "Kenapa kau mau membantuku?"

"Aku bukan orang yang tidak punya hati, noona. Bagaimana pun kau masih personel grupku."

Dia terlihat berpikir. "Baiklah." Dia menunduk. "Aku janji akan membayarnya dengan cara mencicil."

_Wowww, coba kita lihat. Ada apa ini? Kim Jaejoong, member Dong Bang Shin Ki yang paling pemberontak, menyerah begitu saja? Di mana semangat bertengkarmu itu, noona?_

"Kita akan membicarakan pembayaranmu kemudian. Kapan unnie-mu butuh uang itu?"

"Se... secepatnya."

"Ayo." Kuraih lengannya, membantunya berdiri. "Mari kita transfer ke unnie-mu."

Dia menarik lengannya dengan pelan. "Aku... aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Terserahlah. Aku mendahuluinya masuk ke apartemen namja. Mulanya dia masuk dengan ragu dan agak mengernyitkan hidung melihat apartemen kami yang berantakan .

Aku segera mengetikkan alamat bank untuk mulai transfer melalui internet banking. Dia memberiku alamat rekeningnya dan aku mulai bekerja. Lima belas menit kemudian aku sudah selesai.

"Sudah ditransfer," kataku pendek.

Satu jam kemudian unnie-nya memberitahu bahwa uangnya sudah diterima.

Dia duduk dengan wajah menunduk. "Gomawo. Aku... akan mulai mencicilnya minggu depan. Katakan saja berapa bunganya," ujarnya sambil meremas tangannya dengan gugup. Aneh sekali sikapnya itu. Apa dia takut hanya berduaan saja denganku?

_Cih, sok polos sekali sikapnya itu._

Kututup laptop dan perlahan duduk di sebelahnya. Dia tambah gugup, apalagi duduknya mepet ke lengan sofa.

Aku merasa marah, marah dengan sikapnya yang sok ketakutan itu. Sok suci di dekat namja. Aku tahu dia sering berganti pacar semudah berganti baju. Lalu untuk apa berpura-pura lagi?

"Lihat aku," perintahku.

Tangannya mencengkeram lengan sofa dengan erat. Tubuhku menegang. Dengan tidak sabar kuraih dagunya dengan tangan kanan sehingga kepalanya menghadapku. Dia terkejut dan berusaha memberontak tapi dengan cepat kucengkeram kedua tangannya dengan tangan kiriku.

"Aku tidak akan kasar, noona. Aku hanya ingin bicara."

Kulihat matanya ketakutan. Aku bertambah marah._ Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau ini gadis polos!_

Dia memberanikan diri untuk bicara. "Katakan saja berapa bunganya. Aku akan mencicilnya minggu depan."

"Aku tidak bilang bahwa kau harus membayarku dengan uang, noona."

Tangan kananku lepas dari dagunya.

"Lalu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti. "Kau tidak mau dibayar dengan uang? Baiklah, aku akan memberikan mobilku. Mu... mungkin itu cukup," ujarnya sambil membuang muka.

"Aku sudah punya dua mobil. Aku tidak butuh mobil ketiga."

"Lantas? AKu tidak paham?" Alisnya berkerut.

"Kau bisa melunasi hutangmu dengan aset yang lain."

"Aset?" Dia terlihat berpikir. "Tunggu. Depositoku baru jatuh tempo tahun depan. Aku cuma punya apartemen. Baiklah, akan kuberikan apartemenku, tapi..."

Dia hendak bicara lagi ketika aku meletakkan telunjukku ke bibir merahnya itu. Bisa kulihat tubuhnya menegang dengan perlakuanku. Baru kali ini kami sedekat ini, selain di panggung tentunya.

Aku menggeleng.

"Aku tidak paham. Aku sudah menyebutkan semua aset-asetku."

Wajahnya menunjukkan kebingungan yang teramat sangat.

Lagi-lagi aku menggeleng

"Kau punya aset yang lain, noona..."

Dia memandangku, berusaha mencari penjelasan. Aku menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan. Telunjukku membelai bibirnya.

"...tubuhmu."

.

**~ Yunho POV end ~**

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's zone<span>**

_Dec.11.2011_

Hukss... tambah lama tambah aneh aja FF ini, but it had to be written down _*nangis di bawah shower*_

Kalau yang review banyak, saya janji chapter depan NC-an. Tapi kalo dikit, yaaaaaaaa ... tau deh xDD

.

**_nina_**


	4. Heat Wave

Hope you enjoy this chapter

.

.

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 4 - Heat Wave**

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Fandom: TVXQ. DBSK. Tohoshinki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cast:<strong>_

Kim Jaejoong, 26 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 20 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 22 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 21 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 18 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 24 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>At Kim (Junsu) residence<span>**

.

.

"Aku pulang!"

Suara lumba-lumba (?) terdengar membahana di ruang tamu sebuah rumah yang lumayan bagus. Junsu dan Yoochun telah tiba di rumah orang tua Junsu. Mereka berangkat sesudah sarapan bersama-sama member yang lain di dorm.

Rumah orang tua Junsu terletak agak di pinggir kota. Hanya dibutuhkan waktu sekitar empat puluh lima menit menuju kesana. Dan jika ada waktu luang atau libur, Junsu selalu pulang menengok orang tua dan saudara kembarnya, Junho.

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki. Terlihat Junho setengah berlari menuruni tangga. "Junsu-ah, kau pulang!" teriaknya dengan wajah gembira.

Meski saudara kembar, sebetulnya dari kecil Junsu dan Junho tidak begitu akrab. Hal ini karena perbedaan gender di antara mereka. Junsu tentu saja lebih banyak bergaul dengan teman-teman yeoja-nya. Begitu pula sebaliknya dengan Junho. Tapi sejak Junsu debut dengan DBSK, Junho sepertinya mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan saudara kembarnya itu. Bahkan dia juga ikut tes di sejumlah agensi artis. Ingin mengikuti jejak Junsu ceritanya.

Junho memeluk Junsu lalu dengan cepat melepaskannya. Memegang bahu yeoja saudara kembarnya sembari berkata, "Wah, kau tambah cantik, Su."

Junsu hanya mencibir. Itu membuat Junho gemas dan mencubit pipi tembamnya. "Kok tidak menelepon dulu? Kan aku bisa menjemputmu," tanyanya sambil merangkul bahu Junsu dan mengikutinya ke ruang makan.

"Alaahh, bilang saja kau ingin bertemu teman-temanku, terutama Jae unnie," tuduh Junsu dengan sadis tapi benar.

Sebagai salah satu anggota keluarga grup idol ternama di Korea, tentu saja Junho sangat menyukai DBSK. Begitu juga anggota keluarga mereka yang lain. Bahkan Junho dan orang tuanya sering mendapat tiket konser gratis dari Junsu. Dan Junho sangat menyukai Jaejoong sang lead vocal. Tapi suka dengan member lainnya juga sih. Dia paling bersemangat jika diajak Junsu ke dorm DBSK atau diajak ke acara-acara non-formal dengan para member.

"Hahahaaaaaaa..."

Junho tertawa lebar, sama sekali tidak marah dengan ucapan saudara kembarnya. Dia memang sangat menyukai Jaejoong sebagai member DBSK tentunya.

"Aaahh Junsu, _you know me so well,"_ tawanya sambil mengacak-acak rambut Junsu yang hari ini dikuncir kuda. Tentu saja yang empunya rambut marah-marah karena rambutnya berantakan.

"Umma dan appa kemana, Jun?" tanya Junsu sambil mengambil air es di kulkas mereka yang besar. Menghabiskan dalam beberapa kali teguk. Nikmat sekali pulang ke rumah, bisa bebas semaunya, termasuk minum air es. Jaejoong pasti akan marah jika Junsu minum air es atau sesuatu yang dingin.

_"Sebagai second vocal, kau harus menjaga pita suaramu, Su. Juga jangan makan atau minum yang dingin-dingin. Jangan makan gorengan," ujar Jaejoong._

_'Yeah, seperti unnie tidak minum saja.'_

Meski Jaejoong selalu berkilah bahwa alkohol tidak akan merusak pita suaranya. Sebagai lead vocal, Jaejoong memang sangat disiplin tidak makan atau minum yang dingin, makan gorengan dan sebagainya. Cuma dia selalu tidak bisa menolak godaan minum alkohol.

"Mereka masih keluar, membantu paman dan bibi Kim menyiapkan pernikahan sepupu kita."

Appa Junsu dan Junho mempunyai usaha sendiri sehingga mereka bebas bepergian kapan pun, tidak terikat jam kerja seperti orang kantoran pada umumnya.

Junsu menepuk jidatnya. "Aku lupa. Bulan depan salah satu sepupu kita kan ada yang menikah. Hfftt, semoga aku bisa mendapat ijin untuk menghadirinya."

_Tok! Tok!_

Terdengar ketukan di pintu ruang tamu yang terbuka lebar. "Junsu-ah?" Kepala Yoochun muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ah, oppa." Junsu bangkit dari kursi dapur dengan gembira ketika mendengar suara Yoochun.

"Loh, kau bawa teman, Su?" tanya Junho dengan heran. Tak urung dia mengikuti Junsu menuju ruang tamu.

Yoochun melempar senyumnya ketika melihat dua saudara kembar itu muncul di ruang tamu. Di bahunya ada tas milik Junsu. Dia masuk paling akhir karena harus memarkir mobil dulu di halaman rumah orang tua Junsu yang luas.

"Wah Yoochun hyung!" teriak Yunho ala fanboy kegirangan. Dia membungkuk dengan penuh semangat. "Annyeonghasseo, hyung."

"Annyeonghasseo Junho," jawab Yoochun dengan suara husky-nya. Junho dengan semangat mengguncang-guncang tangan Yoochun, mengajak bersalaman.

"Jangan keras-keras mengguncangnya Jun, nanti oppa tidak bisa menari."

"Ya ampun Su, kau ini tidak masuk akal. Aku kan hanya bersalaman," keluh Junho. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi perkataan maupun kelakuan Junsu yang kadang-kadang 'ajaib.'

Yoochun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah yeojachingu-nya. Dielusnya rambut Junsu sekilas.

"Su, hyung, aku pergi dulu ya." Junho berpamitan sambil membawa tas besar.

"Mau ke mana?"

"Ke kantor agensi, hyung. Aku sudah diterima di situ." Junho tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada kebanggaan dalam suaranya.

"Chukkae Jun. Tidak sabar menunggu debutmu."

"Gomawo hyung. Mungkin kami akan debut di Jepang terlebih dahulu."

"Wah Jepang..."

Ingatan Yoochun melayang ketika DBSK debut pertama di Negara Matahari Terbit itu. Mereka benar-benar memulai semua dari nol. Belajar bahasa, kebudayaan dan dunia entertainment di Jepang dengan ekstra keras. DBSK tidak membawa nama Hallyu. Mereka debut sebagai grup Jepang bernama Tohoshinki.

Syukurlah mereka bisa diterima masyarakat Jepang dengan baik. Bahkan mereka sudah dianggap sebagai salah satu 'grup asal Jepang' meski kenyataannya berasal dari Korea. Ini membuktikan suksesnya mereka 'membaur' dan menjadi satu dengan dunia entertainment Jepang.

"Masyarakat Jepang... mereka sangat pemilih. Tapi keuntungannya, range usia fans bisa mencapai empat puluh tahunan. Beda dengan disini yang kebanyakan fans berasal dari usia sekolah atau kuliah." Yoochun membagikan pengalamannya.

"Ne, hyung." Junho mendengarkan dengan seksama sedangkan Junsu mengaduk-aduk tasnya yang tadi dibawakan oleh Yoochun. Sibuk mencari sesuatu.

"Jadi jangan heran jika kau bisa mendapati fans ahjumma dan ahjusshi datang ke konser-konser yang diadakan di Jepang," lanjut Yoochun.

Junho mengangguk-angguk paham. "Kelihatannya menyenangkan ya hyung, punya fans dari berbagai usia."

"Sudah sudah, berangkat sana." Potong Junsu dan mendorong-dorong saudara kembarnya keluar pintu.

"Kau tidak sopan, Junsu-ah," protes Junsu sambil dadah-dadah ke Yoochun. "Aku tidak pulang dan tidur di dorm. Katakan pada umma, Su. Bye hyung. Titip Su-ie. Pukul saja pantatnya jika dia nakal."

Yoochun tersenyum dan melambai ke arah Junho yang berlari menuju mobilnya di garasi.

Junsu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Junho. Ditariknya Yoochun hingga mereka berdua masuk lagi ke ruang tamu. _Blam! _Dia pun menutup pintu.

Pembantu keluarga Kim tiba-tiba muncul di ruang tamu. Ahjumma yang berusia sekitar lima puluh tahunan itu mengenakan celana longgar dan kardigan. Di tangannya ada telepon tanpa kabel dan langsung diangsurkan ke Junsu. "Nona Junsu, ada telepon dari nyonya Kim,"

"Eh? Gomawo bibi."

Diterimanya telepon berwarna putih itu dari tangan pembantunya. Si ahjumma berdiri sambil menunggu Junsu menerima telepon. Yoochun duduk di sofa sambil melihat Junsu menerima telepon dari umma-nya.

"Yeobosseyo," ujar Junsu dengan suara manis.

"Junsu? Chagiya?"

Suara umma-nya terdengar di seberang sana.

"Ne, umma. Ini Junsu. Siapa lagi?"

Junsu memutar bola matanya. Memangnya siapa lagi yeoja yang ada di rumah ini selain dia dan si bibi. Masa umma-nya sendiri tidak mengenali suaranya yang merdu.

"Loh kau kok di rumah, Su? Junho mana?"

"Junho ke kantor agensi, umma. Dia pamit tidak pulang dan akan tidur di dorm. Tadi dia juga membawa tas-tas besar," jelas Junsu.

"Oohh, Junho juga tidak di rumah ya..." Ada jeda sejenak sebelum nyonya Kim melanjutkan, "...akhirnya semua anak umma akan meninggalkan rumah." Umma-nya berkata dengan nada dramatis. Junsu menepuk jidat. Duh, umma-nya ini... sejak Junsu debut dan sekarang Junho juga akan menapaki dunia artis, umma-nya jadi sering bertingkah seperti drama queen. Sedikit-sedikit mengeluh bahwa dia sendirian di rumah karena anak-anaknya sibuk semua.

"Ummaaaa~~~" rengek Junsu seperti gadis kecil. "Aku kan masih di Seoul. Kita bisa bertemu jika aku tidak bekerja. Aku janji akan sering-sering pulang."

"Yaaahhh~~~" Nyonya Kim masih saja berkeluh kesah.

"Oh sudahlah. Umma kapan pulang? Aku sekarang di rumah, eh umma dan appa malah tidak ada."

"Kau sih tidak bilang dulu kalau mau pulang. Bukannya DBSK sedang di Jepang ya?"

"Kami libur dua hari karena Changmin ujian sekolah, umma~"

"Umm, baiklah. Eh sudah dulu ya chagiya, appa-mu memanggil~"

Klik. Sambungan telepon diputus oleh umma-nya Junsu.

"Loh? Yah... yah... ummaaaa... kok diputus sih..."

Junsu tidak berminat untuk menelepon balik, oleh karena itu dikembalikannya telepon pada si ahjumma yang dengan sigap menerimanya. Menganggukkan kepala dan segera berlalu dari ruang tamu.

"Bagaimana, Su?" tanya Yoochun sambil memegang sebuah majalah yang tadi dibacanya. Rasa-rasanya pembicaraan Junsu dan umma-nya tidak jelas juntrungannya.

Junsu mengangkat bahu. Beberapa saat kemudian handphone-nya berbunyi. Umma-nya mengirim sebuah pesan.

"Chagiya, di sini ribut sekali. Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu lagi. Semua orang sibuk membahas pesta pernikahan sepupumu. Mungkin kami tidak pulang malam ini."

"Umma dan appa tidak pulang, oppa." Junsu menunjuk handphone-nya. Lalu dia tiduran di sofa panjang dan memeluk bantal sofa erat-erat.

"Hmmm..."

"Aku pulang, eh mereka malah pergi." Pout di bibir merah Junsu mulai muncul.

Yoochun tersenyum dan mendekati yeojachingu-nya itu. Dia duduk di sofa, dekat dengan kaki Junsu. Dielus-elusnya betis kecil Junsu yang mulus tanpa selembar bulu pun. Sayangnya Junsu lebih sibuk melihat ke arah meja sambil terus manyun.

"Lalu apa yang mau kau lakukan, Su?"

"Entahlah." Pandangan Junsu beralih ke kakinya yang dibelai-belai Yoochun. "Oppa, kau dari tadi mengelus-elus kakiku?" tanyanya dengan tampang tidak bersalah.

'Ya ampun,' keluh Yoochun dalam hati. Kadang-kadang Junsu ini lemotnya minta ampun. Tapi untungnya, dia panggung dia selalu penuh semangat, murah senyum dan bersinar. Dia juga mudah menyerap materi yang diberikan, baik itu lagu atau tarian.

"Oppa, aku mau tidur dulu. Aku kangen sekali dengan kasurku. Oppa jangan kemana-mana ya," ujarnya tiba-tiba. "Kalau lapar minta makan saja ke ahjumma."

Yoochun melongo. "Jadi aku kau tinggal sendirian nih?" Bagaimana sih yeojachingu-nya. Di rumah orang kok malah ditinggal tidur.

"Jangan sungkan-sungkan, oppa. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Toh semua juga kenal oppa," angguk Junsu. Segera saja dia melesat ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

'Yah, sudahlah kalau akhirnya harus sendirian.'

Yoochun memutuskan akan melihat-lihat isi rumah saja. Kedua orang tua Junsu memang terkenal dengan hobi mereka akan seni dan sangat artistik. Umma-nya Junsu yang merupakan mantan Miss Korea juga mempunyai selera yang baik dalam menata rumah.

Tembok rumah dicat putih terang untuk memberikan kesan luas. Barang-barang seni seperti lukisan, guci, dan karpet menghiasi berbagai wilayah rumah. Meski barang-barang tersebut tidak mahal, tapi sangat sesuai dengan tempat dimana barang tersebut berada.

Contohnya di ruang tamu. Lantainya berwarna coklat muda dan karpetnya berwarna oranye terang. Kesan hangat dan bersahabat menyambut tamu yang duduk di situ. Sekaligus indikasi supaya tamu tidak 'mengotori' karpet karena warna oranye akan mudah terlihat jika kotor. Dan Yoochun yang mempunyai jiwa seni tinggi, sangat mengapresiasi keahlian umma Junsu dalam menata rumah. Itu sebabnya dia sangat betah meski baru dua kali datang kemari.

Dia pernah ingat bahwa di rumah ini ada ruang perpustakaan. Letaknya di bagian barat rumah. Segera kakinya menuju ke sana. Melewati lorong rumah dan ada beberapa foto keluarga di situ: Kim ahjusshi, Kim ahjumma, Junsu dan Junho. Dia menghela napas melihatnya, sedikit iri. Teringat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah bercerai. Dan sejak dia menjadi trainee SM, umma-nya hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Yoohwan, adiknya.

_'Nah, ketemu.'_

"Permisi~~" ujarnya tidak pada siapa-siapa ketika membuka pintu. Celingukan melihat ke dalam. Ditutupnya pintu dengan perlahan.

Sebetulnya ruangan berukuran lima kali lima meter itu tidak bisa dibilang perpustakaan juga. Lebih tepatnya ini adalah sebuah ruang santai. Di situ hanya ada satu rak buku yang tinggi. Berbagai macam buku ditata dengan rapi disitu. Semuanya milik appa Junsu. Di salah satu sudut ruangan ada sebuah mini bar yang berisi minuman beralkohol. Di sinilah keluarga Kim menyimpan persediaan minuman mereka. Satu set sofa melengkapi ruangan yang kadang digunakan untuk bersantai, merenung atau mencari inspirasi ini. Tapi hanya ada satu benda yang menarik perhatian Yoochun. Benda itu terletak di sudut ruangan yang paling jauh jaraknya dari pintu masuk.

Sebuah grand piano.

Yoochun serasa menemukan surga.

Dibukanya kain putih yang menutupi benda yang permukaannya terbuat dari kayu itu. Sebuah instrument musik terpampang di depannya. Sudut-sudutnya bersih, kelihatannya selalu dirawat dengan baik. Bangkunya empuk. Diaturnya posisi dengan nyaman sesuai tubuhnya. Digosok-gosokkannya kedua tangannya. Saat yang tepat untuk membuat sebuah lagu.

Jangankan di tempat hening dan tenang seperti di rumah ini, di dorm yang banyak orang saja Yoochun bisa menghasilkan lagu. Dengan suasana yang damai seperti ini, bukan tidak mungkin dia akan lebih produktif. Dan setelah beristirahat cukup lama kemarin malam dan hari ini libur, otaknya menjadi fresh dan terpacu untuk menghasilkan karya-karya baru.

Tapi rasanya ada yang kurang. Mata kecil Yoochun menyusuri seluruh sudut ruangan. Ah ya, lebih baik jendelanya dibuka saja. Dia segera berdiri dan membuka jendela yang ada di samping grand piano diletakkan. Matanya terpejam, menikmati hembusan angin semilir yang menerpa wajahnya. Bau harum mawar dari kebun menusuk hidungnya. Semua inderanya sedang aktif sekarang. Daya kreatifitasnya melambung tinggi. Saat yang tepat untuk menggubah lagu. Tak lama kemudian dia terhanyut dalam kegiatan favoritnya.

.

Perlahan Junsu membuka matanya. Rasanya sudah lama sejak dia tidur seenak ini.

Kamarnya gelap, lampu tidak dinyalakan. Di luar tampaknya juga mulai gelap. Junsu bisa melihatnya dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka.

Nnggh... Direnggangkannya tubuh mungilnya. Matanya masih saja berkedip-kedip menyesuaikan dengan kondisi kamar. Beberapa saat kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan cepat-cepat duduk di ranjang. Ouch! Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena terlalu lama tidur, mungkin.

Diliriknya jam meja. Jam setengah enam sore._ 'Pantas saja langit mulai gelap.'_

Sebuah ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Nona Junsu." Suara bibi terdengar dari luar. Segera saja dia bangkit dan membuka pintu kamar.

Seraut wajah menyambutnya ketika pintu terbuka. Si bibi berpamitan, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Memang si bibi tidak menginap, tapi hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah saja mulai pagi sampai sore. Dan jika sudah sore, dia akan pulang ke rumahnya yang terletak tidak jauh dari kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Saya pamit, nona. Makan malam sudah siap di dapur. Nona tinggal memanaskan saja jika ingin makan."

"Gomawo, ahjumma. Terima kasih. Hati-hati di jalan," angguk Junsu.

Setelah si bibi pergi, Junsu kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Dirasanya leher dan dadanya agak lengket, berkeringat. Ternyata dari tadi AC-nya memang lupa tidak dia nyalakan.

_'Lebih baik aku mandi saja. Kali ini mandi yang agak lama ah. Jika di dorm aku pasti dimarahi Jae unnie kalau mandi lama-lama.'_

Selesai mandi, Junsu baru ingat jika dia mengajak Yoochun pulang ke rumah. Segera diambilnya sebuah t-shirt dan celana yang sudah lama tidak dipakainya. Baju-baju itu ditinggal di rumah dan tidak dibawa ke dorm.

"Oppa?"

Panggilnya ketika tidak menemukan Yoochun di ruang tamu. Di ruang makan juga tidak ada. Tapi tunggu... Sayup-sayup terdengar suara piano. Memainkan lagu mereka "Doushite." Cuma ada satu tempat di rumah ini yang ada pianonya. Segera dipercepatnya langkah menuju ruang perpustakaan.

Pemilik suara husky di DBSK itu selesai memainkan lagunya tepat ketika pintu terbuka.

"Oppa!" teriak Junsu.

Yoochun mengalihkan pandangan dari tuts piano ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Bibirnya segera membentuk sebuah senyum. Konon, senyumnya pernah membuat seorang wanita pingsan.

Yoochun memberikan tangannya dan Junsu meraihnya. "Oppa sudah makan?" tanya Junsu sambil mendekat. Yoochun sedikit bergeser untuk memberi tempat di kursi pada Junsu yang langsung duduk di sebelahnya.

"Belum. Nanti saja bersamamu."

Mata Junsu membulat. "Kok belum makan sih? Oppa dari tadi ngapain saja?" Junsu takut jika asma Yoochun bisa kumat jika telat makan. Tidak nyambung memang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nanti saja bareng kamu. Aku tadi membuat dua buah lagu."

Junsu pun tidak protes lagi.

Handphone yang bergetar di saku celana membuat Junsu teralihkan. Sms dari Junho. _"Umma dan appa pulang jam berapa? Jangan lupa mengunci rumah kalau kau pulang ke dorm."_ Segera dibalasnya pesan saudara kembarnya.

"Eummm,, oppa.. Kau keberatan tidak jika kita menginap disini?"

"Hmm?" Yoochun bergumam sambil memencet-mencet tombol piano.

"Malam ini rumah kosong. Lagipula besok kita juga masih libur kan?"

"Iya sih." Yoochun terlihat berpikir.

"Atau oppa ada janji dengan orang lain?"

Junsu menatap Yoochun dengan memasang puppy eyes-nya, berusaha membujuk sang kekasih. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa membatalkannya," geleng Yoochun.

"Aaaa, gomawo oppa." Junsu mengecup pipi Yoochun dan segera berdiri. "Mandilah dulu. Kau bisa memakai baju Junho. Aku tunggu di ruang makan ya."

Junsu menyiapkan makanan sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi. Yah, suaranya memang bagus sih. Dia kan second lead vocal di DBSK. Ditatanya piring-piring penuh masakan di meja makan. Untung saja bibi memasak yang enak-enak untuk makan malam hari ini.

"Lekaslah makan, oppa. Mumpung masih hangat," ujarnya ketika melihat Yoochun muncul di ruang tamu. Yoochun duduk di kursi depan Junsu sehingga duduk berhadapan. Mereka berdua menikmati makan malam dengan santai.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita tidak pulang, Su? Nanti Jae noona mencarimu."

Sumpit Junsu terhenti di udara. Dia tidak jadi memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

_'Jae unnie. Lagi-lagi Jae unnie.'_

Orang yang selalu berhasil menjadi magnet bagi orang lain. Semua orang membicarakannya. Semua orang memperhatikannya. Dan dia selama ini menjadi unnie bagi Junsu.

"Entahlah. Dia tidak mengirim pesan atau telepon sama sekali, oppa. Mungkin sedang sibuk sendiri. Libur ini pasti dimanfaatkannya dengan baik," jawab Junsu sambil menggigit sebuah udang tepung.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu."

Yoochun tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan mereka berdua menghabiskan makan malam dengan tenang. Karena di rumah Junsu ada pencuci piring otomatis, maka mereka tidak perlu repot berbasah-basah. Cukup memasukkan alat-alat makan yang kotor, masukkan cairan pencuci ke dalamnya, dan selesailah tugas mereka.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat televisi di ruang tengah. Yoochun duduk bersandar di sofa dan Junsu duduk di sampingnya. Kepalanya disandarkan di dada kekasihnya dan kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang Yoochun.

Yoochun memindah-mindah channel ketika dirasanya tidak ada acara yang menarik di TV. Ketika sampai di suatu channel, tiba-tiba Junsu memekik. "Oppa! Itu saja. Jangan dipindah."

"Huh? Yang ini?"

Channel yang dipilih Junsu sedang memperlihatkan sebuah_ commercial break._

"Sebentar, ini kan iklan. Habis ini kok acaranya."

Yoochun pun menuruti permintaan Junsu.

Benar saja, setelah iklan, ternyata ada acara chart musik dimana DBSK juga tampil disitu. Acara ini bukan siaran live dan DBSK sudah syuting beberapa hari yang lalu.

Selama hampir satu setengah jam mereka berdua melihat acara yang diisi oleh berbagai grup dan solois itu. Tiffany SNSD dan Yuri SNSD, para hoobae DBSK, yang memandu acaranya. Acara tersebut menampilkan performance para pengisi acara dan diselingi dengan pembacaan chart mingguan untuk musik di Korea. Yoochun berulangkali menguap, tidak sabar ingin melihat performance mereka. Sudah takdir, DBSK selalu menjadi penampil terakhir. Dan penampil terakhir adalah yang paling senior dan paling dihormati. Itu sudah menjadi aturan tidak tertulis di industri musik Korea.

"Ini dia!" Lagi-lagi Junsu memekik ketika Yuri menyebutkan bahwa DBSK akan tampil.

Yoochun yang semula terkantuk-kantuk langsung memperbaiki duduknya di sofa sehingga Junsu terpaksa melepaskan pelukannya. Ketika Yoochun sudah mendapat posisi yang pas, Junsu kembali memeluknya. Junsu menutup mulutnya ketika opening "Love In The Ice" melantun. Dia sering merasa malu jika melihat penampilannya sendiri di TV.

Lima orang member DBSK berdiri di atas panggung. Seperti biasa urutan formasi mereka dari kiri ke kanan adalah: Junsu - Yoochun - Jaejoong - Changmin - Yunho.

Yeoja dan namja.

Lima suara.

Lima orang.

Jaejoong, member yang "bertanggung jawab" untuk keseksian dan kesan misterius. Konsep Junsu dalam grup adalah luxury, smart school girl. Yoochun sebagai international, dandy boy. Changmin sebagai member yang cute and charming. Sedangkan konsep Yunho sebagai leader adalah manly and leadership.

Semuanya membentuk harmonisasi yang indah, baik suara maupun penampilan mereka.

Kamera menyorot ke arah penonton. Mereka semua terbius. Tidak sedikit yang melongo melihat penampilan lima orang itu di atas panggung.

"Woww! Yang di panggung... itu kita ya?"

_See?_ Bahkan Yoochun sendiri juga terkagum-kagum.

Lalu kamera menyorot ke arah Jaejoong. 'Tentu saja, dia menjadi kesayangan di depan kamera,' pikir Junsu. Dengan rambut pirang panjang, mata bulat besar, dan bibir semerah cherry, tentu saja akan mudah untuk mengenalinya. Apalagi posisinya sebagai main vocal juga membuatnya sering tersorot kamera ketika bernyanyi.

Junsu mengenal Jaejoong sejak usianya belasan. Sejak dia masih menjadi gadis kecil sampai menjadi seperti sekarang. Jaejoong menemani Junsu melewati hari-hari trainee yang berat. Diam-diam Junsu menjadikan Jaejoong sebagai salah satu role mode-nya. Meski Junsu tidak menutup mata bahwa unnie-nya yang satu itu bukan manusia sempurna. Jaejoong juga punya banyak kelemahan.

Tapi dalam lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Junsu ingin menjadi seperti Jaejoong.

Ketika mengingat Jaejoong, sebuah hal melintas di pikirannya. Sebetulnya ini sudah lama, beberapa hari ini hal tersebut semakin menguat. Tekadnya bulat sudah. Ditariknya napas panjang. Kepalanya mendongak dan memandang Yoochun. "Oppa," panggilnya pelan.

"Hmmm?"

Pandangan mata Yoochun masih fokus ke TV. Kali ini DBSK sudah selesai perform dan MC kembali berbicara.

"Oppaaaa~~"

Tangannya menarik dagu Yoochun sehingga mau tidak mau Yoochun memandangnya.

"Wae?" tanya Yoochun.

Pandangan mata Yoochun yang teduh semakin memantapkan niat Junsu. Dia menarik napas panjang.

"Oppa, aku ingin bersamamu malam ini."

.

**At Dorm / apartemen DBSK**

.

_Plaakk!_

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Yunho. Dia meringis, tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan melakukannya. Jaejoong berdiri dari sofa dan setengah berlari menuju pintu tapi dengan cepat Yunho menarik tangannya. Disentakkannya tubuh Jaejoong hingga berada di pelukannya.

"Lepaskan!" rontanya. Tapi percuma saja. Tubuhnya sudah terperangkap dalam pelukan leader-nya. Dia meronta sekuat tenaga tapi sepertinya Yunho tidak terpengaruh dan malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Kau... mau... kemana?"

Yunho bertanya lambat-lambat. Diperhatikannya lead vocal yang sedang berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya ini. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang. Tubuhnya yang menguarkan bau harum setelah dari salon. Wajahnya sama sekali tanpa make-up dan membuatnya terlihat lebih muda daripada usia sebenarnya.

Jaejoong memang cantik. Dan yang membuat Yunho heran, fangirls Jaejoong lebih banyak daripada fanboys-nya.

Mata kecilnya memperhatikan sosok yeoja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Wajah Jaejoong memerah, entah kenapa.

Malu? Oh no, tidak mungkin. Yunho tahu sendiri bawah Jaejoong beberapa kali pacaran. Tidak mungkin jika dia tidak pernah berdekatan dengan namja.

_'Tentu saja dia melakukan yang lebih daripada sekedar berdekatan dengan pacar-pacarnya,' _batin Yunho.

_Kim Jaejoong, a woman who opens her legs to anyone who climbs on her bed._

"Lepaskan! Aku mau kembali ke dorm!"

Jaejoong masih saja meronta dengan wajah memerah menahan marah.

Yunho memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi kali ini dia memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong sehingga yeoja itu terpaksa menghadapnya. Tinggi Jaejoong yang 165 senti tentu saja jauh berbeda dengan Yunho yang setinggi 184 senti.

"Lupa? Kau masih harus membayar hutangmu, noona," ulang Yunho. Wajahnya menunduk hingga hampir sejajar dengan wajah Jaejoong. Tubuh Yunho yang berotot dan tinggi besar biasanya bisa menimbulkan rasa ancaman kepada siapa pun yang sedang berkonfrontasi dengannya, terlebih jika dia adalah yeoja. Tapi Jaejoong menolak diintimidasi. Dia mendongak, memandang Yunho dengan penuh harga diri.

"Tidak ada pembayaran hutang semacam itu. Tidak masuk akal. Kau... keterlaluan..." tolak Jaejoong.

Perlahan Yunho melepaskan tangannya dari kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. "Aku keterlaluan? Baiklah..." Dia berjalan menuju meja ruang tamu dimana terdapat laptop yang tadi dipakainya untuk mentransfer sejumlah dana ke rekening milik salah satu unnie rekan segrupnya itu. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari Jaejoong. "Keterlaluan adalah ketika seorang adik yang sangat sukses tidak membantu unnie-nya. Dan aku bisa saja salah, tapi mungkin sistem bank salah transfer dan uang itu masuk kembali ke rekeningku."

Yunho berkata dengan tenang sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di atas meja.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau tidak bisa melakukannya!" teriak Jaejoong ketika menyadari maksud perkataan Yunho.

Kedua tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Tubuhnya gemetar menahan marah... dan ketakutan. Takut jika Yunho benar-benar melakukan yang dikatakannya. Dia tahu sendiri bagaimana keadaan keluarganya. Mereka semua mati-matian berusaha membantu unnie-nya tapi masih saja tidak cukup. Dan bank swasta yang berperan sebagai debitur ini terkenal ketat dalam urusan pembiayaan semacam ini. Mereka tidak menerima alasan apa pun dari kreditur yang macet dalam melaksanakan kewajibannya.

Yunho mengangkat bahu, pura-pura acuh tak acuh. "Yah tentu. Teller bank-nya tentu tidak akan mau melakukan permintaanku ya. Dan dia juga tidak akan mau jika kuberi tanda tanganku sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong sedikit merinding. Dia sadar DBSK memang populer di seluruh negeri. Tapi untuk membuat petugas teller bank membatalkan transfer ke rekening unnie-nya? Apakah kepopuleran DBSK bisa melakukan itu? Kepopuleran Yunho sebagai salah satu membernya, apakah bisa?

_"Anything could happen. And anything will happen, if you don't pay it."_

Yunho berujar dengan santai sambil menyilangkan kaki di sofa. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada.

_"Is that a threat?"_

Jaejoong memicingkan matanya. Tangannya masih saja mengepal di samping tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak pernah mengancam orang, noona. Aku selalu membuktikan omonganku. Dan kau akan tidur denganku."

"Aku tidak akan tidur denganmu! Dan aku sudah punya pacar! Kau dengar? Aku punya pacar!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak keberatan kita main bertiga. Toh pasti kau juga yang akan ada di bawah."

Yunho mengucapkan kata itu dengan ringan seolah tidak mempunyai beban. Mendengar itu rasanya kemarahan Jaejoong sampai di ubun-ubun. Sekali lagi tangannya mengayun hendak menampar leader-nya. Sayang sekali, kali ini Yunho lebih sigap. Ditangkapnya tangan kanan Jaejoong yang hendak menamparnya.

"Rupanya kau suka main kasar ya? Baiklah, kita buktikan saja di ranjang, seberapa jauh kau bisa memuaskanku dengan permainan kasarmu," seringai Yunho.

Antara malu dan marah, wajah Jaejoong memerah.

"Kau malu?" Wajah Yunho mendekat. Tangannya masih saja memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Tatapannya menyiratkan ketidakpercayaan. "Hahaha, lucu sekali." Yunho tiba-tiba tertawa sehingga mengendurkan sedikit pegangannya.

Menyadari itu, Jaejoong menyentakkan tangan Yunho hingga terlepas. Dia segera berlari ke pintu lalu. Lambat-lambat didengarnya suara Yunho yang masih tertawa.

_"Cepat atau lambat, kau akan tidur denganku, Kim Jaejoong..."_

Jaejoong segera mengunci pintu apartemen. Sebuah pikiran yang naif mengingat semua member juga punya kunci untuk dua buah apartemen mereka. Tapi Jaejoong terlanjur menganggap bahwa Yunho akan memaksanya. Lebih aman jika apartemen tetap terkunci. Dia melemparkan diri ke ranjangnya dan mulai menangis.

.

Suara handphone membangunkan Jaejoong. Dengan nyawa yang masih terkumpul separuh, dia meraih Blackberry yang tadi diletakkan di kasur ketika dia menangis. Hyunjoong yang meneleponnya.

"Chagiya?"

"Ne?"

"Kau di dalam? Tolong bukakan pintunya. Aku di depan dorm-mu nih."

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar."

Dengan agak malas Jaejoong bangun dari ranjang dan langsung berkaca di lemarinya yang super besar. Bajunya masih baik-baik saja. Segera diikatnya rambutnya yang panjang. Oh tidak, matanya kelihatan sembab karena menangis sampai jatuh tertidur.

_'Ah sudahlah, tidak ada waktu untuk membenahi penampilan. Joongie sudah menunggu di luar.'_

Ketika membuka pintu dorm. Hyunjoong langsung mengulurkan sebuket bunga mawar merah. _"For my Jae,"_ ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Jaejoong tertegun. Diperhatikannya namjachingu-nya itu. Bukan penampilannya, melainkan lebih kepada perhatiannya. Hyunjoong seorang namja yang akan memperlakukan yeoja dengan manis. Dia masih tertegun sampai Hyunjoong berkata. "Jae, apakah kau akan menerima bunga dariku ini?"

Mendengar itu, Jaejoong merasa sangat tersentuh. Kenapa ada orang semanis ini di dunia. Dan dia memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan baik, tidak seperti perlakuan seseorang padanya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Tiba-tiba mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca dan dia menubruk tubuh Hyunjoong. "Jongieeeee,,, hiksssss~~~" rintihnya sambil memeluk Hyunjoong dengan erat.

"Jae?"

Hyunjoong tentu bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluknya sambil mulai menangis. Apalagi mereka masih ada dipintu apartemen dan belum masuk ke dalam.

"Jae, kita masuk dulu yuk. Jangan sampai dilihat tetangga." Dengan lembut Hyunjoong merangkul bahu Jaejoong dan membawanya ke dalam. Yang dirangkul hanya menundukkan kepala sambil masih terisak.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja bermata musang mengamati mereka berdua dari tadi.

.

Liburan dua hari DBSK sudah habis. Meski demikian, Changmin masih memiliki dua hari untuk ujian, dan semuanya diadakan pagi hari sehingga siang sampai malam Changmin tetap saja bekerja. Untung saja Changmin termasuk jenius. Rata-rata dia hanya membutuhkan waktu tiga puluh menit saja untuk mengerjakan soal-soal ujiannya. Libur telah usai berarti kembali ke rutinitas semula. Rekaman, iklan, variety show, talk show dan pergi ke Jepang.

Setelah konfrontasinya beberapa hari yang lalu dengan Yunho, Jaejoong mendapati bahwa sekarang Yunho tidak pernah menyindirnya lagi. Atau memaksanya. Dia memperlakukan Jaejoong dengan formal, seperlunya saja. Kedua member dan keempat member lainnya tampaknya juga tidak menyadari ini, tapi sudah beberapa Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak pernah bertengkar seperti biasanya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa curiga akan perubahan sikap Yunho, tapi pikiran itu cepat dihilangkannya karena dirinya sendiri harus berkonsetrasi kepada pekerjaan. Tapi kecurigaan Jaejoong akan terbukti di masa depan.

Suatu hari, Jaejoong mendapat telepon dari Choi Seunghyun atau yang biasa dikenal dengan T.O.P., salah satu personel grup hip hop Big Bang. Jaejoong, Hyunjoong dan T.O.P. memang akrab dan mereka segera minum bersama. Isi telepon dari T.O.P. sangat mengejutkan Jaejoong.

"Noona, kau dimana?"

"Hah? Ada apa memangnya?"

Perasaan Jaejoong sudah tidak enak mengingat nada suara T.O.P. yang tergesa-gesa.

"Joongie hyung kecelakaan. Kepalanya tertimpa lampu ketika syuting. Mereka membatalkan syuting karena hyung harus dibawa ke rumah sakit. Pendarahannya cukup banyak karena lampu itu tepat menimpa bagian tengah kepalanya."

Hyunjoong memang sedang sibuk syuting drama terbaru setelah grupnya SS501 hiatus.

Jaejoong terduduk lemas di kursi ruang rias. Saat ini dia sendirian karena yang lain masih ada di luar semua.

"Noona? Noona? Kau masih disana?"

Suara T.O.P. terdengar panik.

"Ne, ne. Aku mendengarmu."

"Sudah dulu ya noona. Aku ke rumah sakit dulu. Mumpung hari ini tidak ada jadwal." Telepon pun ditutup oleh T.O.P.

Saat ini DBSK memang berada di backstage untuk perform di salah satu acara musik di Jepang. Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang. Kenapa bencana terjadi pada kekasihnya ketika Jaejoong sedang berada di luar negeri.

_'Kenapa Joongie bisa kecelakaan. Apa mereka tidak mengecek peralatan dengan baik...'_

Dia bergumam sendiri dan tidak menyadari ketika Yunho masuk ke backstage DBSK dan mendengar gumamannya.

"Tentu. _Anything could happen."_

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar suara Yunho. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika mendengar kalimat yang diomongkannya. Otaknya segera merangkai fakta.

"Kau yang melakukannya?" desis Jaejoong tidak percaya. "Aku akan melaporkanmu!"

Yunho mengangkat bahu. "Kau mau melaporkan member grupmu sendiri? Kau ingin dihujat oleh seluruh masyarakat Korea karena membuka aib rekanmu?"

Diingatnya fans yang kadang labil dan tidak dewasa. Mereka bisa melakukan hal-hal di luar nalar ketika kecewa dengan idolanya.

"Kau tidak punya bukti. Aku punya alibi. Aku tadi mengobrol dengan para personel Arashi dan Yamapi. Lagipula, kita sekarang ada di Jepang. Aku ulangi, di _Jepang,_" tandas Yunho mantap.

Bulu-bulu halus di tangan Jaejoong berdiri. Merinding. Yunho melakukannya dengan rapi lewat orang lain. Tentu saja itu akan dianggap kecelakaan di tempat syuting. Bayangkan ada berapa banyak orang yang ada di lokasi syuting?

Kru penata lampu yang dituduh? Pembuktian apakah kru _tidak bekerja dengan baik_, sulit juga untuk dilakukan meskipun faktor _human error_ juga tidak terlepas dari kasus semacam ini.

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita berdua. Kau... kau kejam..."

Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tidak menyangka Yunho akan berbuat sejauh ini.

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya. Mereka akan _menderita_ jika kau tidak membayar hutangmu, noona."

Jaejoong semakin lemas mendengarnya dan tenggelam dalam duduknya di sofa. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya.

_Tok! Tok Tok!_

Sebuah ketukan memecahkan keheningan di ruang rias itu. Segera saja memasang wajah tersenyum. Sebuah kepala berambut hitam muncul dari balik pintu. Salah satu kru televisi yang menjabat sebagai produser program.

"Jejung-san! Yuno-san! Kok masih di sini? Dua lagu lagi dan Tohoshinki harus tampil."

"Gomen, produser-san. Kami akan segera kesana." Yunho mengangguk ke arah sang produser. Ketika si produser menghilang, Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang masih duduk di sofa. Wajah yeoja itu kembali tegang karena harus berduaan lagi dengan Yunho di ruang rias.

"Malam ini, noona."

Jaejoong tahu bahwa dia tidak akan bisa lari lagi.

.

Karena Jaejoong hendak menamparnya, dengan terpaksa Yunho mengikat kedua tangannya di kasur hotel.

Namja itu memandangi Jaejoong. Bentuk tubuh Jaejoong yang indah, tertutupi oleh kostum panggung berupa rok terusan sepanjang pertengahan paha dan Jaejoong mengenakan _hot pants_ di dalamnya. Wanita di depannya ini adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Kulit putih seputih susu, halus, sehalus sutra. Mata yang bulat dan besar. Dadanya tidak besar, tetapi padat dan terlihat sangat menggiurkan. Bibir pink Jaejoong bergetar. Air mata sudah mengambang di pelupuk matanya.

Pandangan namja itu turun menelusuri bagian bawah tubuh Jaejoong. Melihat kedua kakinya yang halus dan sempurna. Ia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk _merasakan_ Jaejoong sepenuhnya.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong sambil menjilati bibir bawahnya sendiri. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kemudian menangkap payudara Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya. Namja itu terus meremas payudara Jaejoong di luar kostumnya. Ia sangat takjub. Bentuk payudara Jaejoong sangat pas dengan genggaman tangannya.

"Baju ini mengganggu sekali."

Dengan tangannya yang bebas, lelaki itu menurunkan resleting dress Jaejoong yang berada di bagian depan. Rupanya hari ini hari keberuntungan Yunho. Dia dihadiahi dengan payudara Jaejoong yang tidak tertutupi oleh apapun. Denganc epat Yunho melucuti seluruh pakaian Jaejoong yang tersisa. Dia melakukannya tanpa banyak kesulitan berarti meski Jaejoong meronta-ronta. Sebab kedua tangan Jaejoong terikat erat sehingga usahanya meronta adalah sia-sia saja.

"Bagimana kau bisa perform di panggung tanpa mengenakan bra dan menggunakan baju setipis ini? Ck... ck..." Yunho berdecak sendiri. "_You slut._ Kau memang sengaja memancing para namja rupanya."

Kini namja itu menjelajahi payudara Jaejoong. Memainkan kedua nipple-nya yang bewarna coklat muda dengan jari-jarinya. Ia menjilati puting kiri Jaejoong dan mencubit-cubit puting kanan yeoja itu.

"Le... lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya tetapi tidak bisa karena ikatan ditangannya sangat erat. Ia merasakan wajahnya sudah basah oleh air mata. Namja itu menghisap dan menggigit nipple Jaejoong seperti anak kecil yang sedang menikmati eskrimnya. Ia terus menghisapi dan menjilati puting Jaejoong sampai berwarna kemerahan.

"Akh!" pekik Jaejoong saat merasakan namja itu mengigit putingnya dengan keras dan menariknya. "Ughh.. sakiiit!" Kini puting yang lain dicubit dengan keras. Sangat sakit sekali.

"Hey lihat. Putingmu mengeras. Apa kau menikmatinya? Haha.. Aku suka putingmu yang seperti ini."

Kemudian lelaki itu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua payudara Jaejoong. Mencium aroma tubuhnya yang berbau jeruk. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya semakin dalam seraya menjilati tulang dada Jaejoong, memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil yang meninggalkan tanda merah di sekitar dada yang sebelumnya tanpa cela.

Tangisan Jaejoong semakin kencang. Berkali kali meminta Yunho untuk berhenti. Dan tentu saja tidak didengarkan namja itu. Sebaliknya, Yunho kembali menghisap puting Jaejoong. Hisapannya sangat kuat. Jaejoong merasakan putingnya basah oleh air liur Yunho.

"Aah! Sakiiit! Kumohon..lepaskan aku.." isak Jaejoong.

Yunho kembali memfokuskan hasratnya pada payudara Jaejoong. Kini ia justru menjilati sekujur permukaan payudaranya. Lidahnya juga terus bergerak. Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya menahan geli dan rangsangan yang mulai mengganggunya. Namja itu mencium lembut pipinya dan sudut bibirnya.

"Jangan khawatir sayang," ujar lelaki itu sambil melanjutkan mengulum nipple Jaejoong, kali ini dengan kuluman yang lebar hingga separuh payudara Jaejoong terhisap masuk.

"MMmfff….. ouhhhhh….an-dwaaaeee…" sahut Jaejoong dengan isak tertahan.

Kali ini ia menggoda puting Jaejoong dengan lidahnya, sesekali dikecupnya.

"Unngghhh…. lepaskan aku, tolong. Jangan siksa aku seperti ini," mohonnya.

Jilatan namja itu sudah turun ke perut Jaejoong yang rata. Menusuk pusar Jaejoong dengan lidahnya. Jaejoong menggeliat dan mengerang lemah.

"Vaginamu indah sekali, sayang…" ujar lelaki itu sambil mulai menjilati bibir vagina Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerang lagi. Pinggulnya mulai bergerak-gerak, seperti menyambut sapuan lidah namja itu pada vaginanya. Jaejoong merasa kehilangan ketika lelaki itu berhenti menjilat. Tetapi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat lagi saat Yunho menjilat bagian dalam pahanya. Itu adalah titik sensitifnya. Namja itu menjilati bagian dalam kedua paha Jaejoong, dari sekitar lutut ke arah pangkal paha. Pada jilatan ketiga, Jaejoong merapatkan pahanya hingga mengapit kepala Yunho. Jaejoong mengeluarkan desahan yang membuat Yunho makin menggila. Dijilatinya celah vagina Jaejoong dari bawah, menyusurinya dengan lembut sampai bertemu klitorisnya.

"Ooouhhhhhh…. aahhhh…."

Jaejoong merintih menahan nikmat. Yunho kemudian menguakkan vaginanya dan menusukkan lidahnya ke dalam sejauh-jauhnya. Jaejoong semakin kehilangan kendali. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng kekanan dan kekiri. Giginya menggigit bibirnya, tapi ia tak kuasa menahan keluarnya desahan kenikmatan. Apalagi saat Yunho kemudian dengan intens menjilati klitorisnya.

"Aaahh…aahhnn.."

"Nikmati saja... jangan menolak..." kata namja itu, lalu tiba-tiba ia menghisap klitoris Jaejoong. Akibatnya luar biasa. Tubuh Jaejoong menegang, dari bibirnya keluar rintihan seperti suara anak kucing. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika ledakan orgasme melanda tubuhnya.

"Hhaaah…hahh.."

Jaejoong berbaring sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Bagaimana bisa... bagaimana bisa Yunho membuatnya orgasme hanya dengan _lidahnya_ saja? Ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi, air mata kembali turun di pipinya. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong _menikmati_ perlakuan Yunho padanya? Bahkan Yunho membenci Jaejoong. Dia melakukan ini hanya untuk menghukumnya.

Tampaknya badai belum berlalu. Jaejoong tahu bukan ini permainan intinya. Dilihatnya Yunho mulai melepaskan bajunya satu persatu. Jaejoong membuang muka ketika Yunho menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Aku tahu kau sering mencuri pandang melihatku ketika aku sedang tidak memakai baju... _Jaejoongie."_

Jaejoong merasakan wajahnya panas. Memang dia sering diam-diam melihat ke Yunho ketika di ruang dance dan Yunho _topless._ Memalukan sekali ketika Yunho mengatakan hal ini sendiri kepada Jaejoong. Tubuh Yunho yang demi apa.. _oh-so-hot_ itu..

"Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu. Malam ini kau boleh melihatku sepuasmu."

Jaejoong melihat ke arah Yunho ketika mendengar itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia mendapati Yunho sudah tidak berpakaian sama sekali. Tubuhnya sempurna. Dan juniornya pun sudah menegak dengan sempurna. Jaejoong meraskan napasnya terhenti. Benda sebesar dan sepanjang itu... akan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya? Tiba-tiba saja dia membayangkan rasa sakit yang mungkin akan ada. Kedua pahanya secara otomatis merapat.

Yunho langsung menempatkan diri di antara kedua paha Jaejoong. Dengan paksa dibukanya kedua paha itu dengan lupa dirinya mulai memasang kondom di juniornya yang sdauh mengeras itu.

Sementara itu air mata kembali menuruni pipi Jaejoong. Yunho menyentuh permukaan vagina Jaejoong dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau masih basah. Nah, aku rasa tidak perlu pemanasan lagi."

Kedua lutut Yunho menahan paha Jaejoong supaya tetap terbuka lebar. Lalu Yunho menggesek-gesekkan kepala juniornya ke vagina Jaejoong. Tanpa peringatan, Yunho menghentakkan juniornya memasuki lubang hangat milik yeoja yang berbaring di bawahnya ini. Jaejoong menjerit dengan keras dan Yunho terpaksa menghentikan dengan cara melumat bibir Jaejoong.

"Mmpphh..." Jaejoong berusaha menjerit tapi bibirnya ditutupi oleh bibir Yunho.

Setelah menyesuaikan sejenak, Yunho mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya keluar dan masuk vagina Jaejoong. Itu membuat Jaejoong berteriak meski teredam ciuman Yunho. Dinding-dinding vagina Jaejoong terasa_ sangat_ menekan junior Yunho. Menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri di permukaan juniornya, membuatnya semakin memompa darah ke juniornya hingga makin mengeras dengan sempurna. Dia pun semakin mempercepat tempo tusukannya sementara bibirnya masih saja melumat bibir Jaejoong, menahannya supaya tidak berteriak.

Selubung itu pun terkuak sudah.

Yunho merasakan juniornya mulai berkedut. _Sebentar lagi... sebentar lagi..._ Gerakannya semakin menggila. Dengan lima kali tusukan, tubuh Yunho ambruk menimpa tubuh Jaejoong.

.

Lima menit kemudian Yunho berbaring, memandang langit-langit kamar. Dia sudah menyalakan lampu setelah tadi sengaja dimatikannya selama aktivitas seksnya dengan Jaejoong. Tadi hanya ada cahaya yang masuk lewat jendela kamar. Napasnya masih terasa berat. Ini lebih capek daripada latihan dance beberapa jam.

Yunho tidak mengira dia akan mencapai _level_ itu. Level yang bahkan tidak pernah dicapainya ketika bersama yeoja-yeoja lain. Yeoja-yeoja yang ditiduri Yunho dengan satu syarat: hanya sebagai partner tidur. Bukan sebagai kekasih. Yunho tidak mau repot-repot menghadapi kecemburuan yeoja. Tidak mau repot mendengarkan curhat mereka. Tidak mau repot mengantar mereka kesana kemari. Tidak mau repot harus bersikap manis kepada mereka.

Karena pekerjaan Yunho sendiri sudah cukup _repot.  
><em>

Tapi sekarang dengan Jaejoong... Yunho merasakan kepuasan seks yang sebelumnya belum pernah ada.

Dengan perlahan Yunho menoleh ke arah Jaejoong. Entah kenapa posisinya... membingungkan. Jaejoong berbaring memunggungi Yunho sementara ada selimut terhampar di antara tubuh mereka. Tubuh Jaejoong yang polos tidak tertutupi apapun. Posisinya meringkuk seperti bola. Kedua lengannya memeluk perutnya. Dia berbaring di pinggir ranjang.

Yunho langsung menarik selimut yang berada di antara dirinya dan Jaejoong. Satu pemandangan terpampang di depannya.

Yunho langsung membeku.

_'Tidak mungkin... Ini tidak mungkin.'_

Yunho langsung terduduk. Diperhatikannya lagi pemandangan di depannya. Dia tidak percaya ini terjadi. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa dibohongi dan dicurangi.

"Bangun, noona. Jelaskan apa_ ini._"

.

**~ TBC ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's zone<strong>

_Dec.26.2011_

_.  
><em>

Yak yak yak! Cukup :))

Kalau banyak yang review, chapter depan akan lebih banyak lagi YunJae moment... dan NC tentu saja :D

_Please look forward for the next chapter._

.

December 26th 2003 - December 26th 2011

.

HAPPY 8th ANNIVERSARY to Tong Vfang Xin Qi.

HAPPY 8th ANNIVERSARY to Dong Bang Shin Ki.

HAPPY 8th ANNIVERSARY to Rising Gods From The East.

HAPPY 8th ANNIVERSARY to Cassie/Big East/Phoenix around the globe d^_^b

.

TVXQ is different. They're special. They definitely set the standar high. They're **_LEGEND_**

.

The day these 5 Gods return all together on one stage, it will be a day that goes down in history.

.

I will wait till the day they get back together. **No HoMin, no JYJ. Just TVXQ5.**

.

Let's hope to the end. **Always Keep TVXQ5. Always Keep The Faith.**

.

Maaf author nyampah :D

_Review please ~~~_

.

**_nina_**


	5. Sexual Healing

Terima kasih buat para readers yang sudi meluangkan waktu untuk kasih review di chapter 4 :))

Sebelum masuk ke cerita, mungkin saya mau sedikit merespon komen dari readers di chapter 4. Saya ga cantumkan semuanya, cuma yang saya anggap _krusial_ aja yang saya bahas disini. Bukan berarti komen-komen yang lain ga penting loh ya. Semua komen penting kok :)

**OktavLuvJejeTooMuch:**

Jangan kuatir jatah kemunculan YunJae berkurang gara-gara ada YooSu. Saya pingin** adil**, makanya saya kasih jatah cerita buat semuanya: YunJae, YooSu dan MinMin. Semua bakal saya kasih jatah di chapter-chapter depan. Plus, _kemunculan YooSu dan MinMin saya gunakan untuk mengembangkan plot cerita._

**KimHankyu:**

Joongie (Hyunjoong) ga dibunuh kok. Dia ga mati. Dia cuma kecelakaan karena ketimpa lampu pas lagi syuting drama :((

**Anggik:**

_"Angel, My Sunshine"_ pasti saya lanjutin. Tanggung, udah chapter 5 soalnya. Tapi ya itu, nunggu mood yang entah kapan datangnya buat nerusin fanfic KangTeuk ini. Mungkin nunggu KangIn pulang wamil wkkkkkk xDD

Saya seneng readers pada pinter. Yesss ! ! Bener semua ! ! Jaemma masih _virgin_... sebelum dijebol sama Yunnpa _x_X_

.

**Please enjoy this chapter  
><strong>

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 5 - Sexual Healing**

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Fandom: TVXQ. DBSK. Tohoshinki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cast:<em>**

Kim Jaejoong, 26 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 20 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 22 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 21 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 18 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 24 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~ flashback POV ~**

.

**At Kim (Junsu) residence**

.

.

Televisi di depan mereka berdua masih menyala. Tapi Yoochun dan Junsu seolah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri. Yoochun tidak menyangka Junsu akan mengatakan itu. Setelah setahun menjalin hubungan dengan Junsu, dia tahu saat _itu_ akan tiba. Tapi dia tidak menyangka saat_ itu_ adalah _hari ini._

Junsu memandang Yoochun dengan penuh tekad. Dia berkata dengan mantap, _"Oppa,_ aku ingin bersamamu malam ini."

"Junsu-_ah?_" Yoochun tersenyum dengan gugup.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, _oppa.._. Aku ingin bersamamu malam ini..."

Kemudian Junsu menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia tahu perkataannya terdengar sangat berani sekali.

"Junsu..."

Junsu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. "Tidak, _oppa..._ Jangan menolakku... Aku mohon..." Dipeluknya Yoochun yang duduk di sofa. Wajahnya menengadah memandang _namjachingu_-nya itu. Kedua matanya yang sipit memandang penuh permohonan.

"Su, aku tidak ingin kau menyesal nantinya. Saat pertamamu..."

Yoochun tidak dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Junsu menciumnya. Ringan. Hanya sebentar. Namun, Junsu tahu, ia tidak bisa berbuat lain … hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan, ia akan menjadi milik Yoochun seutuhnya.

_"Oppa,_ aku mencintaimu. Jadikan aku milikmu... malam ini."

Yoochun meraih tangan Junsu dan menariknya, mata mereka mengunci satu sama lain, dan akhirnya bibir mereka menyatu dengan lembut. Darah Yoochun berdesir, hanya bibir yang menempel saja membuatnya gila. Ia membuka matanya, menatap mata Junsu dan mengangkat tubuh Junsu ala _bridal style,_ membawa Junsu ke kamarnya. Direbahkannya tubuh Junsu di ranjang kamar yeoja itu.

_"Oppa..."_

Yoochun menurunkan wajahnya. Kali ini lebih dari sebuah kecupan, bibir mereka terbuka lebar, saling menghisap, merasakan sentuhan kenyal dari bibir mereka. Yoochun menurunkan dagu Junsu dan mulai menghisapnya. Tangannya turun ke leher Junsu dan beralih ke Junsu tidak tinggal diam. Dibukanya kaus yang dipakai Yoochun dan dilepaskan melewati kepalanya. Tubuh Yoochun yang langsing tapi atletis terpampang di atasnya. Lidah mereka saling menyatu dengan panas. Tubuh mereka menyatu, memberikan desiran birahi yang tak terbendung lagi.

_"Oppa,,, saranghaeyo..."_

Lagi, Junsu berbisik ke telinga Yoochun, membuatnya semakin bersemangat melumat bibir _yeojachingu_-nya. Lalu bibir Yoochun turun ke leher Junsu dan ke pundaknya. Tangannya terus mengelus tangan Junsu dan sekarang menjalar ke buah dada Junsu sebelah kanan. Meremasnya pelan, dan memainkan _nipple_-nya dengan ujung jarinya, "N—ngggh… _oppaaa~~"_ Junsu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Yoochun melirik ke arah Junsu yang wajahnya memerah dan menunduk geli menahan permainan lidah Yoochun di ujung belahan payudaranya.

"Aaaah… mmmh…" Junsu mendesah dan terasa bagaikan musik bagi telinga Yoochun. Dihisapnya belahan dadanya dan meninggalkan bercak disana. "Oppa..." Junsu menjambak rambut Yoochun ketika Yoochun mencium _nipple_ kirinya.

Yoochun melihat ke arah Junsu. Ketika ia jilat ujung _nipple_-nya, Junsu melenguh membusungkan dadanya, kepalanya mendongak nikmat seraya mulutnya terbuka lebar mengeluarkan desahan tertahan. Tangan Yoochun memainkan payudara kanan Junsu, menjepitnya di antara jempol dan jari telunjuknya. Ketika telah puas bermain di payudara Junsu, menghisap, menjilat, mengigit, bahkan mengulumnya, ia menurunkan ciumannya ke perut rata Junsu. Yoochun membuka celana Junsu, satu-satunya pakaian yang masih tersisa.

"Aaahhh... _oppaaaa..."_

Junsu mendesah ketika belahan vaginanya dielus Yoochun. Yoochun terkejut. Junsu sudah sangat basah, ia melirik ke arah bawah, dan membuka kaki Junsu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tarik kaki Junsu ke pundaknya, menopangnya, kemudian ia mencium paha Junsu, menghisapnya dengan lembut kemudian ciumannya turun ke selengkangannya. Yoochun lihat ke arah Junsu yang menatapnya dengan sayu. _Yeoja_ itu meremas seprai dan mengatur nafasnya.

Yoochun menurunkan kepalanya dan mencium ujung belahan vagina Junsu. "Ahhhshhh…" Junsu memejamkan matanya dengan kuat. Tersengal menahan nafasnya sendiri.

Yoochun mencium belahan vagina Junsu, kemudian membuka pahanya lebih lebar. Dilihatnya klitoris Junsu yang memerah dan langsung menjulurkan lidahnya, menjilatnya perlahan, membuat Junsu melenguh kencang.

"Mmmh…mmaaahhh…" Yoochun terus menjilatnya dan menghisapnya, tidak jarang menariknya ke dalam mulutnya, membuat pinggul Junsu terangkat dan kepalanya menjambak rambut Yoochun dengan kencang. Lidah Yoochun terus bergerilya, menjilatnya hingga ke belahan senggamanya yang basah akan cairan cintanya itu.

_"Oppaaaaa..._ aakkuuuhhh..."

Yoochun menghisap habis cairan itu dan melihat ke arah Junsu yang tersengal. Yoochun kemudian bangkit dan mencium Junsu, membiarkan ia merasakan cairan itu darinya.

"Mau kuteruskan?"

Yoochun mengusap peluh di kening Junsu dan menciumnya. Junsu mengangguk dan mencium leher Yoochun.

"Teruskan saja _oppa…_ aku milikmu…"

Yoochun memejamkan matanya, debaran jantungnya makin cepat. Ia mengangguk dan mencium Junsu lagi, sebelum ia menyentuh juniornya sendiri. Yoochun terkejut, tangan mungil junsu membantunya, membuatnya melenguh di antara ciuman mereka.

"Tahan sedikit, dan tenang…," bisik Yoochun. Dia mencium leher Junsu, menarik kedua kakinya ke punggungnya. Dipegangnya juniornya sendiri, dikocoknya dengan perlahan. Segera mengambil sebungkus pengaman dari dalam dompet dan merobek pembungkusnya. Yoochun memasang kondom dengan hati-hati ke seluruh permukaan juniornya yang sudah menegang. Lalu dia menuntun juniornya ke bibir vagina Junsu dan menggeseknya perlahan, melakukan _petting_ pertama kali. Ia menatap Junsu yang balik memandangnya.

"Aku masukkan sekarang. Usahakan tenangkan dirimu. Aku akan pelan-pelan."

Junsu hanya mengangguk. Pasrah.

"Aahhh…ngghh…"

Junsu melenguh. Dia meremas ujung sprei dan air mata mengalir. Yoochun menarik juniornya dengan panik dan mencium Junsu.

_"Mianhae... mianhae,_ Su..."

Junsu hanya menggeleng. "Sekali lagi, perlahan …" pintanya. Yoochun sempat ragu, namun ia mengikutinya.

Yoochun menarik nafas dan memposisikannya sebaik mungkin, kemudian kali ini ujungnya berhasil masuk. Junsu meringis , ia merasa nyeri. Darah mengalir dari vaginanya. Kemudian perlahan ia mulai menenangkan tubuhnya, menyambut ciuman Yoochun. Perlahan Yoochun memajukan lagi penetrasinya, dan semuanya junironya masuk kedalam lubang vagina Junsu.

"Junsu, _saranghaeyo..."_

Kali ini Yoochun berkata dengan lirih. Junsu diam sambil ia memeluk punggungYoochun ketika tubuh mereka bergerak seirama. Perlahan namun semakin cepat, Yoochun meraih tangan Junsu dan menggenggamnya, menghimpitnya di samping kepala Junsu. Mereka berciuman sambil terus bergerak dengan cepat, membuat ranjang Junsu menjadi berantakan .

Yoochun merebahkan dirinya di samping kiri Junsu tanpa melepas junironya, dan memiringkan tubuh Junsu sehingga membelakanginya. Kemudian kaki Junsu diangkat ke atas, dan mulai menghujamnya dari belakang tubuhnya. Menciptakan desahan yang memenuhi ruangan karena suara tubuh mereka.

_"Opppaaa..._ akuuuuu..."

Yoochun mempercepat gerakannya, dan tidak lama ia merasa dinding di sekitar juniornya berkedut dan mengencang. Bibirnya berdesis dan merasakan bahwa akhirnya ada semburan yang mengalir dari vagina Junsu. Yoochun mempercepat hujamannya, hingga ia meneriakkan nama Junsu dan sampai pada klimaksnya di dalam vagina Junsu.

Yoochun mencium pundak Junsu yang sudah tidak bergetar dan menarik juniornya keluar. Ditariknya selimut dan menarik pinggang Junsu ke dekapannya, mencium pundaknya berulang kali. Dilihatnya Junsu sudah terlelap lalu ia balikkan tubuh Junsu perlahan, membuatnya rebahan didadanya. Yoochun mencium keningnya, menatap wajah malaikat itu terlelap.

.

.

**~ flashback POV end ~**

.

**~ normal POV ~**

.

.

Jaejoong berada di pinggir ranjang. Tubuhnya tergolek lemah, bergelung seperti bola. Lengannya memeluk perut dengan erat. Hanya rasa sakit yang dirasakannya sekarang.

_'Ini pasti mimpi buruk.'_

Yunho baru saja menyetubuhinya. Dan yang membuatnya lebih parah, mereka _bukan_ sepasang kekasih. Yunho bahkan tidak menyukainya. Yunho meminta... tidak,, lebih tepatnya _memerintah_ Jaejoong untuk tidur dengannya sebagai syarat pelunasan pembayaran hutangnya.

Dan suara bisikan dari Yunho terasa seperti malaikat maut yang akan menjemputnya. "Bangun, _noona._ Jelaskan apa_ ini._"

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya, masih dengan posisi berbaring. Ditariknya selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang polos. Dengan terkejut dia melihat setitik noda merah di tengah seprai berwarna kuning gading itu. Lalu wajahnya beralih ke wajah Yunho yang menatapnya dengan pandangan horor

"Kau... masih perawan?"

"Sekarang tidak lagi," jawab Jaejoong dengan lirih.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" desis Yunho.

"Kau tidak pernah bertanya. Lagipula buat apa kau menanyakan itu. Kau hanya ingin aku tidur denganmu, tidak peduli aku perawan atau tidak..." tutur Jaejoong. Ada kepedihan dalam nada suaranya.

Yunho hanya terdiam.

"Ugh!" Jaejoong meremas selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Selangkangannya masih terasa sakit. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Jaejoongie…" bisik Yunho dengan suara bass yang lembut, tidak seperti tadi. Ia raih dagu Jaejoong, ia usap air matanya, dan ia belai pipinya, ia turunkan belaian tangannya ke rahang Jaejoong dan bertengger di lehernya, ia usap leher itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan katakan aku untuk berhenti kali ini… Karena aku tidak akan lakukan itu…" bisiknya ketika melihat bibir merah Jaejoong. Nafasnya yang teratur terhembus disetiap inci bibir mereka. Ia rasakan tubuh Jaejoong menegang, namun ia elus punggung Jaejoong dengan tangan kiri supaya rileks.

"Ya…aku tahu …" jawab Jaejoong dengan lirih.

Yunho memfokuskan tatapannya pada bibir merah itu. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan membuka sedikit mulutnyabibirnya. Yunho perlahan mencium bibir Jaejoong. Kali ini dengan lembut. Ia kulum dengan lembut bibir yang terbuka itu. Asin... Itu yang Yunho rasakan, karena air mata Jaejoong ikut membasahi ciuman lembut itu.

Perlahan ia tegakkan tubuhnya, ia raih tangan Jaejoong ke belakang lehernya, dan ia raih pinggang Jaejoong, memeluk tubuhnya. Yunho merasakan tubuh Jaejoong masih kaku dipelukannya. Dielusnya punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut, lama kelamaan ia rasakan tubuh Jaejoong rileks.

Kemudian mereka melepas ciuman mereka, dan perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya, ia lihat sosok Yunho lekat sekali dengannya, hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya. "Aku janji akan lembut padamu kali ini." Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong saat kedua kening mereka menyatu.

_Second time sweeter._

Yunho dengan lembut bibir Jaejoong. Perlahan Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, menarik nafasnya untuk rileks dan menerima sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Yunho membawa mulutnya dengan ciuman yang basah namun perlahan. Menghisap bagian atas bibir Jaejoong, sedikit memiringkan kepalanya agar lebih mudah.

"Buka mulutmu, Jaejoongie…" perintah Yunho seraya mengelus ujung bibir Jaejoong dengan jempolnya, tanpa membuka matanya…

Seperti menjadi hal yang sudah biasa, Jaejoong membuka mulutnya. Kemudian ia merasakan Yunho menjilat ujung bibir atasnya, menghisap bibir mulus Jaejoong. Genggaman Jaejoong mengerat di satu sisi tangannya dengan Yunho, yang lainnya menyentuh pundak Yunho dengan cengkeraman yang kuat seakan takut. Yunho tahu Jaejoong sedikit panik ketika ia julurkan lidahnya menelusuri tiap inci rongga bibirnya dan menjilat seluruh gigi yang tertata rapih.

"Yu... yuuunnn~~" desah Jaejong.

Yunho mengerang pelan menahan nafsunya. Libidonya kembali muncul ketika mendengar Jaejoong menyebut namanya. "Ya, begitu Jaejoongie. Sebut nama_ku_..."

Yunho memposisikan diri sebaik mungkin. Ia julurkan lidahnya mencari lidah Jaejoong. Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho. Lidah Jaejoong bertemu dengan Yunho, mereka bermain sesaat, membuat Jaejoong melenguh ketika ia biarkan Yunho memenangkan _battle tongue_ itu.

Tangan Yunho turun ke sisi tangan Jaejoong, mengelusnya dan kemudian turun ke pinggang rampingnya, menggelitik _spot_ sensitif yang kini telah diketahuinya, membuat tubuh lemah Jaejoong menggelinjang.

Ciuman Yunho turun ke rahang Jaejoong, menjalar ke lehernya yang mulus. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, tubuhnya terasa panas dan jantungnya berdebar cepat.

Kali ini Yunho tidak mau terburu-buru. Ia jilat leher Jaejoong, diciumnya dengan _butterfly kiss_ tanpa menghilangkan jejak merah, hanya menghisap kemudian melepasnya. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya seraya tangannya meremas rambut Yunho.

Tangan kanan Yunho mengelus tangan kiri Jaejoong, meraba pundak serta lengan yang telanjang. Ia turun ke pundak kurus Jaejoong, menciumnya atau sekedar menyesapkan hidungnya disana. Terus ia ciumi pundak Jaejoong, kembali ke lehernya dan ke lengannya yang kurus.

"Yuuuunnnn~~~" desah Jaejoong.

Tangan Yunho turun ke bawah. Ia belai paha Jaejoong dengan tangannya yang besar, membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang.

"Sssht… _gwenchana…_ kali ini aku tidak akan menyakitimu…" bujuk Yunho ketika melihat Jaejoong _masih_ sedikit ketakutan dan merapatkan pahanya.

"Nggh…hh…"

Jaejoong mendesah ketika Yunho menurunkan ciumannya ke lehernya dan tangannya kembali bergerilya di punggungnya. Yunho sungguh takjub, bagaimana Jaejoong yang sebelumnya _masih_ perawan ini bisa membuatnya gila. Kepalanya pusing. Pusing menahan gejolaknya sendiri.

"Angkat sedikit tubuhmu," perintah Yunho. Jaejoong gemetar dan menahan bahu Yunho untuk terus melakukannya. Yunho berhenti dan menatapnya sambil mengatur nafas. Kemudian Yunho menghisap _collar bone_ Jaejoong dan membuatnya mendesah keras. Perlahan turun ke leher dan bahunya, kemudian sampai di ujung payudaranya. Selanjutnya mata Jaejoong terbelalak. Ia rasakan benda yang lunak dan basah menjalar hingga membuatnya merinding. Lidah panas Yunho menjilati ujung _nipple_ kanan Jaejoong dan memainkannya layaknya bayi.

"Aaaahhhh..." lenguh Jaejoong.

Yunho berhenti sejenak sambil memandang wajah Jaejoong. Ketika Jaejoong tidak berkata apa-apa, Yunho melanjutkannya kegiatannya. Ia kulum _nipple_ kanan itu, seraya tangan kirinya bermain di _nipple_ kiri, mengelus, memencet, dan memelintirnya. Terus seperti itu. Jaejoong merasa melayang. Yunho menjilat, mengulum, dan menghisap kuat payudara Jaejoong hingga_ lead vocal_ DBSK itu berulangkali melenguh.

Ciuman Yunho ke perut rata Jaejoong. Jaejoong menggelinjang menarik kepala Yunhodengan kuat. Yuno meringis menerima jambakan itu, namun ia tidak perduli. Tangan Yunho turun ke paha Jaejoong, mengelusnya dan membuka pahanya. Ia gerakkan tangannya ke gundukan ditengah selangkangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong sudah basah. Bagus. Itu berarti kali ini tubuh Jaejoong sudah sedikit rileks.

Yunho menurunkan bibirnya dan mencium selangkangan Jaejoong. "Aaah…nhh…nggh… Yuuunnnn,,," desah Jaejoong ketika ia rasakan lidah Yunho menjulur ke vaginanya. Yunho menciumnya dan kemudian menjilatnya. Ia rasakan asin dari _precum_ yang mengalir di gundukan indah itu. Ia raih pinggul Jaejoong dan ia julurkan lidahnya lalu menghisap klitorisnya.

Jaejoong berusaha menahan desahan yang dihasilkan bibirnya yang tengah merekah merah. Sementara lidah Yunho sibuk dengan klitoris Jaejoong yang dihisap dan dikulumnya, tangannya yang bebas mencari-cari gundukan di dada Jaejoong. Meremasnya pelan, memijatnya perlahan. Ujung telunjuknya menggesek n_ipple_ Jaejoong yang mengeras dan dengan bantuan ibu jarinya dia mulai memelintirnya. Jaejoong dibuat gila olehnya. Entah sejak kapan ia menikmatinya. Mungkin ia sudah gila. Rasa takut itu hilang seketika. Dia meremas ujung kepala Yunho, sedangkan tangannya yang lain meremas ujung kasur. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas, merasakan sensasi yang diterima tubuhnya.

Otaknya serasa tidak berfungsi lagi. Tubuhnya seolah mempunyai jalan pikiran sendiri. Dan tubuhnya menuruti semua perintah yang Yunho berikan padanya.

"A-AAAHH…~~!"

Tubuh Jaejoong tersontak. Rasa takut dan kesakitan yang sedari tadi menghantuinya kini menghilang. Bersembunyi di suatu sudut dalam hatinya. Sekarang. Saat ini dia hanya merasakan perasan yang membawanya melayang. Surga dunia.

Yunho merasa bibirnya penuh dengan _precum_ Jaejoong. Tangannya yang menahan paha Jaejoong kini tengah menghapus cairan disudut bibirnya. Basah. Sudah sangat basah. Yunho menaikan kembali tubuhnya. Sehingga sekarang wajahnya dan wajahnya Jaejoong berhadapan. Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, menolak untuk bertatapan dengan Yunho.

Yunho menghela napas. Jaejoong belum berniat untuk membuat ronde kedua ini menjadi mudah.

Yunho memajukan tubuhnya hingga tubuh mereka saling bergesekan. Lagi-lagi tangan Yunho menari-nari dan menuruni leher Jaejoong. Pundak. Dan terakhir meremas dada Jaejoong pelan. Tidak ada lagi penolakan yang berarti, hanya desahan tertahan yang tercipta, dan Yunho merasa puas karenanya.

"Y-yuuunnnn... A-Aku... nghh…t-tidak tahan!" Jaejoong mengerang pelan.

Yunho tersenyum menang. Puas dengan dirinya sendiri. Kali ini tidak perlu kasar.

Yunho menurunkan tangannya perlahan, menuju paha Jaejoong, meraba pelan selangkangannya tanpa menyentuh gundukan itu. Kemudian setelah ia yakin, perlahan ia meraba bagian tengah selangkangan Jaejoong dan merasakan jika dia sudah sangat basah. Dan Yunho tidak memungkiri jika dirinya sudah dari tadi merasa _hard._

Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong. "Yang kedua kali masih akan sakit. Persiapkan tubuhmu... Jaejoongie."

Yunho perlahan dengan kedua tanganya mengambil kaki Jaejoong dan membukanya. Bedanya, kali ini Jaejoong dengan pasrah mengikuti semua perintahnya. Tangannya kembali bermain-main main di klitoris Jaejoong sehingga membuatnya tubuhnya kembali terlonjak. Jaejoong meremas selimut dan kepalanya tidak bisa diam menahan kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Yunho memegang juniornya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangannya yang lain menahan berat tubuhnya.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang saat dia merasa junior Yunho yang keras mulai memasukinya lagi. Yunho memajukan tubuhnya saat juniornya sudah masuk beberapa senti. Tidak full hanya seperempat, dan itu sudah membuat Jaejoong meringis dan memejamkan matanya. Yunho memghentikan kegiatannya. Sejenak ia teliti wajah wanita di bawahnya yang masih meringis itu, namun ia tahu Jaejoong sedang menahan. Itu terlihat dari air mata yang mengalir di pipinya, namun ia tidak bisa dan tidak akan berhenti.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti, Jaejoongie." Kalimat itu merupakan pernyataan dari Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk sambil masih memejamkam matanya, tanda bahwa dia paham.

Yunho berusaha menyesuaikan kesiapan Jaejong akan dirinya. Dan ketika tubuh itu kembali tenang, Yunho kembali memasukan juniornya ke dalam lubang Jaejoong.

"AKH…. S-SAAAKIT…. UUGNHH…"

Jaejoong mencengkram tubuh Yunho dengan keras, namun Yunho tidak melepaskan juniornya yang sudah berhasil masuk sebagian. Akan sangat lelah jika harus memulai dari awal kembali.

"Ssshh... tinggal sedikit lagi… tahan!"

Yunho mencium bibir Jaejoong dengan ganas. Lupakan tentang kelembutan. Nafsunya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

Jaejoong tidak menolak. Dia menerima. Bibir mereka bertautan dengan lekat. Tangan Yunho kembali meraih _nipple_ Jaejoong. Menggesek ujung telunjuknya yang sengaja dia basahi dengan air liurnya sendiri sehingga bisa memberikan sensasi dingin di sana. Bibirnya bercumbu. Tangan yang sibuk dengan payudara Jaejoong. Yunho kembali memulai kegiatannya. Diciumnya Jaejoong dengan liar. Dan tangannya memelintir _nipple_-nya dengan ganas.

Lenguhan Jaejoong yang tertutup bibir Yunho seakan hal terakhir yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan. Untuk mendorong tubuh Yunho pun ia rasakan sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi. Yang kedua kali masih saja terasa sakit, meski tidak sesakit yang pertama tadi. Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yunho. Air matanya mengalir, dan mulutnya berdesis di leher Yunho menguat seiring hujaman yang ia terima.

Yunho melajukan ritmenya. Mulai menghentakkan tubuhnya kuat. Sehingga ranjang mereka berderit tak karuan. Desahan dan lenguhan yang tercipta dari mereka berdua.

"Ssshh…AAHH…nggh…" racau Yunho merasakan kehangatan dari lubang Jaejoong. Juniornya yang berada di dalam tubuh Jaejoong yang bergesek dengan dinding rahim Jaejoong. Yunho membuka lebar kaki Jaejoong dan tangannya menahan pinggang Jaejoong. Mulai kembali melakukan hujamannya…

"A-aahh… Yuuunnnnnn~~~"

Suara desahan yang menawan, suara yang membuat Yunho berkali-kali lipat puas. Jaejoong meremas ujung bantalnya. Dan meracau dengan hebat.

Semakin lama semakin cepat. Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia lihat wajah Jaejoong yang meringis dan basah dengan air mata. Ia bungkukkan badan dan ia cium bibirnya seraya hujaman berlanjut. Kemudian ia rebahkan kepalanya di kening Jaejoong, nafas beradu dengan seirama. Desahan berkali-kali keluar dari mulutnya. Nafasnya tersengal. Hingga sampai sesuatu yang panas ingin keluar dari tubuhnya. Saat kenikmatan itu mencapai puncaknya. Dan sebuah cairan kental menyemprot lubang Jaejoong. Hangat, dan sedikit melegakan.

Cairan putih dan pekat bercampur dengan darah yang merembes keluar dari vagina Jaejoong. Kali ini hanya sedikit cairan merah yang ikut keluar. Yunho menjatuhkan tubuhnya menindih yeoja yang lebih tua darinya itu. Nafas mereka saling memburu. Peluh keringat mendominasi mereka. Gemetar, itulah yang ia rasakan ketika ia merasakan tubuh Jaejoong.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ditariknya juniornya keluar dari tubuh Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Jaejoong sudah tertidur karena kelelahan.

.

**~ TBC ~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's zone<strong>

_Dec.29.2011_

_._

Nah,, nah,, saya udah update kilat. Review please ^_^

_._

**_nina_**_  
><em>


	6. The Days After

**Rangkuman balesan review chapter 5:**

**..  
><strong>

- Alasan saya bikin FF DB5K genderswitch: karena DB5K yaoi/boy x boy udah buanyaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk... _I want something different._ Makanya tetep bikin cerita grup DB5K tapi membernya multi-gender gitu ^^

..

- Kenapa Yunho mampu kasih pinjaman sebanyak itu? Hmmm, ada dua hal disini:

a) Dalam kehidupan **nyata**, semua member bilang kalau Yunho adalah "bank berjalan"-nya DB5K. Duitnya banyak banget. Makanya di cerita saya juga bikin Yunho jadi "bank berjalan" :D

b) Dalam **cerita** ini, Jaejoong dikisahkan banyak membantu urusan finansial_ unniedeul_-nya untuk yaitu untuk usaha-usaha dagang unniedeul-nya. Ini akan saya sisipkan di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jadi yah, duit honor Jaejoong emang ga dipake dia sendiri tapi juga untuk bantu keluarga.

..

- Tentang _accident_ yang menimpa Hyunjoong (ketimpa lampu pas syuting), itu emang BENER atas suruhan Yunho. _Yunho did it on purpose_ -,,-

..

- YunJae NCan di hotel mereka di Jepang (setelah perform), sedangkan YooSu (flashback POV) NCan di rumah ortu Junsu pas rumah kosong /wkkkkkkkk

..

- Pas NC pertama, Yunho emang pake _pengaman._ Lha NC yang kedua, pengamannya masih tetep dipake meski ga saya tulis di chapter itu :p

..

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 6 - The Days After**

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Fandom: TVXQ. DBSK. Tohoshinki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Cast:_**

Kim Jaejoong, 26 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 20 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 22 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 21 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 18 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 24 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**~ Yunho FLASHBACK ~**

.

**Gwangju, Korea Selatan  
><strong>

.

_Jung Yunho, 9 tahun_

.

Sore ini matahari bersinar sangat terik karena sudah menginjak pertengahan musim panas. Menyinari sebuah perkampungan sederhana di daerah sub-urban wilayah Gwangju, Korea Selatan. Rata-rata penduduk setempat bermata pencaharian sebagai petani atau beternak hewan. Hal ini dikarenakan wilayah tersebut mempunyai wilayah yang cukup memadai untuk melakukan profesi agraris. Tanahnya cukup subur sehingga bisa digunakan untuk bercocok tanam.

Terlihat sosok Yunho kecil berlari-lari sepanjang jalan. Dia memakai topi untuk menghalangi matahari bersinar langsung ke kepala dan wajahnya. Di punggungnya ada tas ransel yang penuh berisi buku-buku pelajaran, seragam dan sepatu olahraga. Biasanya dia akan menempuh waktu sekitar tiga puluh menit dari sekolah menuju rumah. Tapi kali ini dia ingin cepat sampai di rumah. Ingin bertemu appa dan umma-nya. Ingin bertemu Jihye, adik perempuannya. Ingin mengabarkan berita gembira.

Yunho berhasil memperoleh nilai sempurna di kelas _dancing_ hari ini. Yah, itu semakin membuat Yunho kecil semangat berlari. Tidak lupa menyapa beberapa orang tetangga yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

_"Annyeong ahjumma. Annyeong ahjusshi,"_ ucapnya sambil tersenyum, memperlihatkan gigi gingsulnya.

_"Annyeong, Yunho-ah..."_

_.  
><em>

**At Jung residence**

**.  
><strong>

"Aku pulang~" Teriak Yunho sambil melepas sepatu di pintu depan. Dibukanya topi dan diletakkan di kursi ruang tamu. _"Umma! Appa!_ Jihye! Aku pulang~"

Perlahan Jihye muncul dari balik kelambu yang memisahkan ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga. _"Oppa~"_ Jihye yang berusia lima tahun menyambut _oppa_-nya di ruang tamu. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah buku gambar dan tangan kirinya menggenggam kotak karyon. Dia mengajak Yunho duduk di karpet ruang tamu. "Menurutmu bunga ini harus kuberi warna apa, _oppa?"_ tanyanya sambil memasang pose berpikir.

Yunho yang semula hendak bertemu orang tuanya, dengan sukarela melayani permintaan adik semata wayangnya itu. Tas ranselnya diletakkan di lantai dan dia duduk bersila di dekat Jihye.

"Merah saja. Itu bunga mawar kan?"

Jihye menggelengkan kepala. "Tapi aku bosan warna merah, _oppa."_ Bibirnya membentuk _pout._

Yunho mencubit pipi adiknya dengan gemas. _"Oppa_ tahu! Bagaimana kalau kita beri warna kuning saja?" tukasnya sambil mengambil krayon yang berwarna kuning.

_"Neee~~~_ Jihye suka kuning~"

Jihye bersemangat dan mengambil krayon berwarna kuning dari tangan Yunho. Tangan-tangan mungilnya bergerak mewarnai bunga di buku gambarnya. Yunho menunggu dengan sabar sampai Jihye selesai mewarnai sepuluh menit kemudian.

"Selesaaaiii~~~" Jihye mengangkat buku gambarnya sambil menunjukkannya ke Yunho. "Bagus kan _oppa?"_

_"Ne._ Kau pintar, Jihye." Sebuah pujian diberikan Yunho untuk adik tersayangnya. Jihye cekikikan sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Merasa senang karena dipuji sang _oppa._ Sedetik kemudian Yunho ingat. "Mana _umma_ dan _appa?"_

_"Umma_ di dapur. _Appa_ masih keluar."

Yunho segera beranjak dari sisi Jihye. _"Oppa_ ke dapur dulu ya. Jihye disini saja." Jihye mengangguk dan mulai membuka-buka halaman lain dari bukunya.

_"Umma?"_

Yunho mendapati _umma_-nya sedang berada di dapur, sedang mencuci piring. Dia menoleh ketika mendapati anak laki-lakinya ada di dapur. Wanita berusia empat puluhan yang terlihat masih cantik itu tersenyum.

"Yunho sudah pulang? Makanlah dulu. Kau pasti lapar. _Umma_ sudah menyiapkan makan siang."

_"Appa_ mana, _umma? "_ tanya Yunho sambil duduk di kursi.

"Emmm, _appa_-mu masih di toko."

Keluarga Jung memang mencari nafkah dengan membuka toko serta mempunyai beberapa hewan ternak untuk dikonsumsi sendiri.

_"Umma_ dan _appa_ sudah makan?"

Jung ahjumma mengangguk. "Kami berdua dan Jihye sudah makan. Kami tidak menunggumu karena kau kan pulang sore. Yunho makanlah dulu."

Yunho dengan lahap memakan nasi hangat, lalapan, sambal dan ikan asin (?) masakan _umma_-nya. Selesai makan, Yunho mandi dan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah sambil menunggu _appa_-nya pulang. Dia tidak sabar ingin menunjukkan piagam yang didapatnya. Dia ingin membuat orang tuanya bangga kepadanya.

Saat itu pun tiba. _Appa_-nya pulang dari toko tepat ketika matahari tenggelam. Seperti biasa beliau akan membersihkan diri dan berad di kamar sebentar hingga waktu makan malam tiba. Yunho semakin tidak sabar. Untuk membunuh waktu, dia bermain dengan Jihye hingga _umma_-nya memanggil untuk makan malam.

_"Chagiya!_ Makan malam sudah siap! Yunnie, bawa adikmu ke ruang makan!" teriak Jung _ahjumma_ dari arah ruang makan merangkap dapur mereka, memanggil semua anggota keluarganya untuk segera berkumpul.

_"Ne, umma!_ Ayo Jihye, kita makan malam."

Yunho menggandeng tangan mungil Jihye dan menuntunnya ke arah dapur. Mereka berempat berkumpul di meja makan. Biasanya Jung _ahjumma_ makan sembari menyuapi Jihye jika dia tidak mau makan sendiri. Setelah itu akan membuatkannya susu sebelum tidur. Jihye memang biasa tidur setelah makan malam. Karena dia masih duduk di bangku TK, jadi belum ada pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan gurunya. Beda dengan Yunho yang sudah duduk di kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar.

Keluarga Jung makan dalam diam, hanya bunyi alat-alat makan saja yang terdengar. Bahkan Jihye yang biasanya rewel pun kali ini tenang dan sangat penurut ketika disuapi _umma_-nya.

Yunho melirik ke _appa_-nya. Wajah orang yang sangat dihormatinya itu terlihat sangat lelah meski sudah mandi. Di bawah matanya ada cekungan yang menandakan kurang tidur. Kedua bola matanya juga terlihat keruh. Ini tidak seperti biasanya.

_'Meski capek, biasanya appa akan bercerita tentang kegiatan di toko seharian ini. Entah kenapa kali ini beliau makan dalam diam. Seolah ada suatu masalah yang disimpannya sendiri.'_

Ketika semua selesai makan, entah kenapa tiba-tiba _umma_-nya menggengam tangan _appa_ dan meremasnya, seolah memberi kekuatan dan semangat. Jung _ahjusshi_ tersenyum kepada Jung _ahjumma_ meski matanya masih saja terlihat lelah. Meski Yunho kecil tidak paham kelakuan kedua orang tuanya, tapi dia tahu bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

_"Appa, umma..._ Yunho mau memberitahu sesuatu." Yunho berlari ke arah kamarnya dan mengambil piagam karena memperoleh nilai tertinggi dalam kelas _dancing_ bulan ini. Dengan bangga disodorkannya piagam itu kepada kedua orang tuanya. "Yunho juara satu bulan ini," ujarnya dengan kebanggaan yang tidak bisa ditutupi.

"Oohh, Yunnie~~ Kami bangga kepadamu..."

Jung _ahjumma_ memeluknya sedangkan Jung _ahjusshi_ menepuk pundaknya dan mengusap kepalanya. Wajah Yunho kecil memerah, senang karena orang tuanya bangga kepadanya.

Mata Jung ahjusshi membulat ketika membaca kata-kata yang tertera di piagam. "Apa ini? Kau juga mendapat hadiah uang sebesar seratus ribu won?" _(author: sekitar satu juta rupiah)._

"Eheheee, Yunnie ingin memberi kejutan _appa_ dan _umma._ Yunnie mendapat hadiah uang juga, tapi hanya _umma_ atau _appa_ yang boleh mengambilnya besok di sekolah..." Mata musang Yunho semakin menyipit ketika tertawa.

"Oh Yunnieee~~~ _Gomawo... Gomawo_ karena sudah memperoleh uang dari kelas _dancing."_ Jung ahjumma memeluk putranya dengan erat. Yunho merasakan bajunya basah oleh air mata ibunya.

Dia merasa aneh. Bukankah uang seratus ribu won sudah biasa dimiliki oleh orang tuanya? Lalu kenapa sekarang _umma_-nya bertingkah seolah baru kali ini memiliki uang sejumlah itu?

_'Tentu saja umma menangis karena bangga bahwa akulah yang kali ini memperoleh uang atas jerih payahku sendiri. Tentu saja umma terharu karena ini. Iya, pasti karena piagamku.'_

Otak Yunho kecil yang masih sederhana hanya mampu berpikir sampai level itu.

.

Yunho terbangun dari tidur dan merasa ingin buang air. Tubuh kecilnya duduk di kasur sambil mengusap-usap mata. Jam setengah dua belas malam. Dengan mata setengah mengantuk, dia keluar kamar dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Seperti biasa, untuk menuju kamar mandi, dia harus melewati sebuah lorong karena kamar mandi terletak di ujungnya. Lorong itu gelap karena lampunya sudah dimatikan. Karena malas menghidupkan lampu lorong, Yunho berjalan pelan sambil sesekali meraba dinding, takut menabrak kursi atau benda lainnya.

Ketika melewati kamar orang tuanya, dia heran ketika mendapati lampu kamar masih menyala. Yunho tahu karena seleret cahaya muncul melewati bawah pintu. Menuruti perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul, Yunho mendekati pintu kamar orang tuanya dan dengan hati-hati menempelkan telinga di daun pintu. Didengarnya isak tangis _umma_-nya.

"Bagaimana bisa begini..." Jung _ahjumma_ berusaha bicara di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Tenanglah Seulgi, kita pasti akan menemukan jalan." Suara appa-nya bergetar, kelihatannya juga ingin menangis tapi dia masih mampu menahannya.

Yunho yang masih mengumpulkan kesadaran, berusaha mencerna perkataan orang tuanya. Kenapa mereka membicarakan seuatu yang sepertinya sangat rumit sekali? Jalan? Jalan untuk apa? Apakah ada sesuatu sehingga membutuhkan jalan?

"Aku takut Yunho tidak bisa meneruskan sekolah, Jiwon." _Umma_-nya masih terisak.

Eh ? Mata Yunho tiba-tiba melek mendengar namanya disebut. Telinganya semakin rapat menempel di daun pintu.

"Tidak, Seulgi! Aku tidak akan membiarkan Yunho putus sekolah." Suara _appa_-nya terdengar penuh tekad. "Yakinlah. Kita pasti akan menemukan cara."

Perlahan isakan _umma_-nya mulai reda. _Appa_-nya terdengar menghembuskan napas. "Kita akan menemukan cara. Sekarang kita harus tidur, _chagiya."_ Lampu di kamar orang tuanya pun mati.

Yunho membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Hilang sudah keinginan ke kamar mandi. Dirinya terancam akan putus sekolah? Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa orang tuanya tidak mengatakan apa pun kepadanya?

Pikiran ini terbawa tidurnya. Yunho hanya tidur sekitar dua jam sehingga dia masih mengantuk ketika _umma_-nya membangunkannya di pagi hari.

"Yunnie, bangun nak. Kau harus sekolah."

Senyum _umma_-nya masih sama seperti kemarin, seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Padahal Yunho mendengar_ umma_-nya menangis di kamar kemarin malam.

Yunho mengerjapkan mata sambil turun dari kasur. _"Ne, umma..."_

Mereka sarapan dalam diam. Yunho setengah mati ingin mengetahui penyebab kedua orang tuanya membicarakan dirinya kemarin malam. Tapi jika Yunho bertanya, sama saja dengan membuka rahasia bahwa dirinya menguping pembicaraan _umma_ dan _appa_-nya. Dan ini tidak bagus.

"Ehmm _appa,_ apa semua baik-baik saja?"

Jung _ahjusshi_ memandang putranya. "Tentu _appa_ baik-baik saja. Memang kenapa, Yun?"

"Wajah _appa_ lain daripada biasanya."

Jung _ahjusshi_ memandang putranya lekat-lekat. Yunho balik memandang _appa_-nya. Sinar matanya menyiratkan sebuah profil anak kecil yang sangat ingin mengetahui tentang dunia di sekitarnya.

Meski masih kelas 3 SD, kadang dia merasa Yunho lebih dewasa dari usia sebenarnya. Dan insting Yunho yang mengetahui perubahan pada diri _appa-_nya, membuat Jung _ahjusshi_ yakin bahwa dia sedang dalam proses menuju kedewasaan.

Sore hari sepulang sekolah, Yunho diajak bicara bertiga oleh orang tuanya ketika Jihye masih main ke rumah anak tetangganya. Mereka berkumpul di meja makan. _Appa_ dan _umma_-nya duduk berdampingan sedangkan Yunho duduk di hadapan mereka berdua. Dia dapat merasakan sesuatu sangat serius yang akan disampaikan oleh orang tuanya.

"Yunnie~~" _Umma_-nya memulai pembicaraan, "...Yunnie sudah besar ya sekarang..."

Yunho mengangguk. Masih menunggu kelanjutan perkataan _umma_-nya.

Jung _ahjumma_ meneruskan, "Umma pikir Yunnie wajib diberitahu tentang kondisi keluarga kita sekarang..."

Sampai titik ini, _umma_-nya tidak mampu lagi melanjutkan perkataannya dan terdiam. Jung _ahjusshi_ menggenggam tangan istrinya dan berkata, "Keluarga kita bangkrut, Yunnie... Usaha _appa_ banyak merugi..."

Jung _ahjusshi_ menarik napas. Ada jeda panjang setelah dia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Diperhatikan wajah anak sulungnya. Yunho kecil terlihat terkejut tapi hanya itu. Dia masih diam, berusaha mencerna. Jung _ahjusshi_ memutuskan melanjutkan omongannya.

_"Appa_ dan _umma_ mohon pengertian Yunnie. Kita tidak mampu lagi hidup di rumah ini, di lingkungan ini. Kita harus menjual rumah ini dan pindah ke rumah yang lebih kecil. Kau paham yang _appa_ bicarakan, nak?"

Yunho mengangguk.

_Appa_-nya melanjutkan. "Kita akan mendapat uang dari hasil menjual rumah ini. Uang dari menjual rumah ini akan kita gunakan untuk menyewa rumah yang lebih kecil. Yunnie?"

"Yunnie paham, _appa."_

"Selain itu, masih akan ada sisa uang yang bisa _appa_ pakai untuk membuat usaha baru di tempat baru."

"Maafkan kami. Yunnie sekarang tidak bisa lagi menikmati rumah seperti sekarang ini."

Air mata mengalir di pipi _umma_-nya. Rumah mereka memang tidak besar tapi tetap nyaman dan berada di lingkungan yang baik.

Yunho kecil menunduk. Tidak akan lagi teman-teman seperti di kompleks perumahan sini. Tidak akan ada lagi tetangga yang sering memberinya kue.

"Jangan kuatir, sekolah Yunnie tidak akan pindah kok. Malah jarak ke sekolah sekarang akan lebih dekat. _Appa_ dan _umma_ sudah mendapat _flat_ kecil di dekat sekolahmu," tambah _appa_-nya.

"Benarkah, _appa?_ Yunnie akan tetap bersekolah?" Yunho mengangkat kepalanya, merasa senang karena masih bisa bersekolah. Terlebih lagi, teman-temannya pun akan tetap sama.

"Tentu saja nak! Kami tidak akan membiarkanmu putus sekolah!" tukas _umma_-nya sambil mengusap air mata.

"Yunnie harus rajin belajar ya nak, supaya nilaimu tetap bagus."

Sejak saat itu Yunho bertekad akan membantu meringankan beban keuangan orang tuanya. Dia mulai bekerja _part time_ mengantarkan koran di pagi hari sebelum berangkat sekolah. Karena tubuhnya yang tinggi untuk anak seusianya, kadang dia juga menjadi kuli angkut di pasar. Upah yang didapatnya diserahkan kepada _umma_-nya untuk diatur dalam memenuhi kebutuhan sekolahnya.

Mulanya orang tuanya tidak setuju Yunho kecil bekerja. Tapi setelah Yunho membuktikan bahwa nilainya tetap bagus, kedua orang tuanya membiarkan. Toh mereka juga membutuhkan tambahan pendapatan untuk menghidupi keluarga.

.

.

**At SM building**

.

.

Beberapa tahun kemudian, Yunho merantau ke Seoul ketika duduk di bangku SMP demi memenuhi cita-citanya sebagai penyanyi. Dia mengikuti berbagai audisi hingga diterima di SM Entertainment, salah satu agensi artis terbesar di Korea. Dia diterima karena _dancing skill_ di atas rata-rata.

Seperti layaknya agensi artis, mereka yang diterima harus menjalani masa _training_ terlebih dahulu sebelum debut. Sebagai perantauan dan tidak memiliki sanak saudara di Seoul, Yunho tinggal di sebuah apartemen bersama belasan _trainee_ lainnya, di antaranya ada Leeteuk, Yesung, Donghae, Heechul yang kelak akan membentuk grup Super Junior.

Selain_ trainee_ _namja_, tentu saja ada _trainee yeoja._ Mungkin mereka juga dilatih untuk membentuk_ girl group._ Yang lain dilatih untuk memulai debut menjadi aktris. Sesama _trainee_ baik _namja_ atau _yeoja_ diwajibkan untuk saling mengenal, syukur-syukur bisa akrab. Siapa tahu di masa depan mereka akan bekerja sama.

Ketika pertama kali diterima sebagai _trainee,_ salah satu manajer _hyung_ membawa Yunho ke sebuah ruangan. Di sana sudah ada Yoochun dan Junsu yang telah dikenalnya. Manajer hyung meminta mereka untuk menunggu. Beberapa saat kemudian masuklah manajer yang lain bersama seorang _yeoja_ yang jelas-jelas lebih tua daripada Yunho.

"Yoochun, Junsu, Yunho... perkenalkan, ini Kim Jaejoong. Dia sudah dua tahun sebagai _trainee_ disini."

_Yeoja_ yang berdiri di belakang manajer _hyung_ maju ke depan. Penampilannya sangat sederhana: kaus, celana jins dan mantel yang agak kebesaran untuk tubuhnya. Tubuhnya kurus. Rambutnya yang lurus dikuncir sekenanya. Wajah agakberkeringat dan hampir tanpa make up. Tapi semua orang bisa melihat bahwa dia mempunyai kulit seputih salju, mata bulat besar dan bibir yang merah alami. Pandangan matanya tajam dan dalam.

"Kok diam? Mana sopan santun kalian?"

Suara manajer _hyung_ memecah keheningan di ruangan. Wajah Yoochun memerah karena berhadapan dengan yeoja yang lebih tua darinya. Junsu agak bersembunyi di belakang punggung manajer _hyung_, malu untuk berkenalan dengan orang asing. Wajahnya hanya menunduk. Biar bagaimanapaun dia memang masih sangat muda.

Ketika mendapati dua orang temannya itu hanya terpaku saja, Yunho berniat mengambil inisiatif. Dia maju ke depan dan membungkukkan badannya, memperkenalkan diri.

_"Annyeonghasseyo, noona._ Jung Yunho _imnida."_Yunho tersenyum.

_"Anyyeonghasseyo,_ Yunho. Jaejoong _imnida."_

Sejak hari itu, mereka berlima menjalani _training_ bersama. Jaejoong yang lebih dulu masuk agensi daripada ketiga anak itu, tentu saja bertindak sebagai seorang "sunbae." Dan Jaejoong memang lebih dekat dengan Yoochun, Yunho, Junsu daripada dengan _trainee_ yang lainnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Changmin masuk agensi juga. Dengan modal suara tenor dan tubuh tinggi menjulang meski masih SMP, dengan cepat dia menjadi _trainee_VIP dan mencuri perhatian di perusahaan.

Hidup sebagai seorang _trainee_ tidaklah mudah bagi Yunho. Ditambah dengan fakta bahwa dia adalah seorang perantauan di Seoul. Tidak punya kenalan atau sanak saudara di ibu kota. "Saudara-saudara"-nya adalah sesama _trainee_ SM. Yunho cukup dekat dengan Donghae dan Heechul. Mereka hidup satu apartemen bersama para _trainee_yang lain.

Satu hal yang membuat hidup seorang _trainee_ menjadi sangat berat adalah bahwa tidak ada yang gratis disini. Setelah diterima di agensi, bukan berarti tinggal enak saja. Selain berlatih keras, para _trainee_ juga wajib untuk membayar uang _training_ yang sama sekali tidak murah. Jadi rata-rata para _trainee_ memang memiliki pekerjaan sambilan untuk membayar biaya _training_mereka. Kadang mereka juga memiliki lebih dari satu pekerjaan sambilan.

Ketika pertama kali sampai di Seoul, Yunho hanya mengandalkan dari uang pemberian orang tuanya. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa harga berbagai barang di Seoul sangatlah tinggi. Setelah tiga bulan akhirnya tabungannya menipis. Untuk mencari pekerjaan, terpaksa dia banyak-banyak membaca lowongan di koran, di jalan, di mana saja. Sayangnya, rata-rata lowongan tersebut mewajibkan minimal SMU sedangkan Yunho sendiri masih duduk di bangku SMP.

Suatu hari, setelah selesai latihan menari, Yunho mendekati Heechul. Mereka berdua beserta _trainee_ lainnya sedang istirahat setelah memperoleh pelajaran _basic_ menari dari instruktur perusahaan. Beberapa _trainee_baik namja atau yeoja ada yang tetap tinggal di ruangan. Sebagian di antara mereka duduk di lantai dan mengobrol. Sebagian yang lain mengulangi gerakan yang belum dikuasai.

"Heechul _hyung..."_ Yunho menggeser duduknya sambil mendekat ke arah Heechul, seorang _namja_ yang cantik mirip_ yeoja._Heechul duduk di pojok ruangan sambil menyeka keringat dengan selembar handuk.

_"Ne?_Ada apa Yun?" Heechul menoleh ke arah Yunho dan melambaikan tangannya, memberi isyarat supaya Yunho duduk di dekatnya.

_"Hyung_ada lowongan pekerjaan untukku tidak? Aku butuh pekerjaan. Part time saja. Sampai malam juga tidak apa-apa," pinta Yunho sambil berbisik-bisik dan memelankan suaranya, takut terdengar yang lain.

"Hmmm..."

Heechul terlihat berpikir. Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sebetulnya di tempat kerjanya ada lowongan pekerjaan sebagai _office boy_ untuk menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan ruangan dan apa saja. Tapi sayangnya, Heechul bekerja di sebuah _night club_ dan mereka mensyaratkan usia minimal harus delapan belas tahun. Padahal Yunho kan masih lima belas tahun. Bos di tempat kerjanya sangat ketat dan tidak mau ambil resiko menerima pegawai yang belum genap berusia delapan belas tahun. _Club_ tempatnya bekerja memang termasuk salah satu _club_bergengsi di Seoul sehingga mereka menerapkan syarat yang sangat ketat di segala hal, termasuk usia pegawainya, meski hanya pegawai kontrak.

"Sayang sekali di tempatku tidak bisa Yun..."

Heechul menggelengkan kepala, wajahnya terlihat sangat menyesal. Yunho menggigit bibirnya. Harapannya langsung turun.

Menyadari mimik wajah Yunho, Heechul merasa kasihan. Dia sendiri menyadari sulit dan mahalnya hidup di Seoul mengingat dia juga seorang perantauan. Pandangan matanya menyusuri seisi ruang latihan. _Namja_ dan _yeoja_ terlihat membaur menjadi satu. Beberapa ada yang masih malu-malu ketika berbicara dengan lawan jenisnya. Para _trainee_yang lebih tua terlihat lebih nyaman, mungkin karena mereka sudah lama disini. Dilihatnya ada Hyoyeon, Jonghyun, Seohyun, Shindong, Victoria, Minho, Taeyeon, Hangeng, Yesung...

Tunggu! Yesung?

"Ah! Yesung!" Heechul menjentikkan jarinya. Dia menghadap Yunho. "Yesung, Yun..."

Yunho merasakan ada harapan yang mulai muncul. _"Jinjja?_ Yesung _hyung_bisa menolongku?"

"Bukan, tapi Jaejoong."

o_0

Yunho mengangkat alis. Kadang dia tidak bisa menangkap apa yang diomongkan Heechul, si AB type yang aneh _(author: maaf Petals x_X)._

"Maksud _hyung_ bagaimana sih? Tadi bilang Yesung _hyung,_ kok sekarang beralih ke Jaejoong _noona?_Yang benar yang mana?"

Heechul menggelengkan kepala. "Ketika melihat Yesung, aku tiba-tiba ingat Jaejoong..."

"Lantas?" Potong Yunho tidak sabar.

"Yesung dan Jaejoong kan berasal dari kota yang sama, dan mereka berdua lumayan dekat..."

"Terus?"

"Yesung pernah bercerita bahwa Jaejoong bekerja di sebuah _family mart._Mungkin kau bisa bertanya padanya, Yun."

Yunho manggut-manggut. Kalau begini kan jelas, tidak membuatnya bingung lagi.

Seolah takdir, orang yang sedang dibicarakan tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang latihan. Jaejoong membuka pintu dan segera menuju ke arah Yesung. Dia memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Yesung. Setelah itu mereka berdua berbicara santai. Sesekali Jaejoong mengikik dan menutup bibirnya karena geli mendengar omongan Yesung. Yunho bisa mendengar Yesung dan Jaejoong bicara dengan menggunakan logat asal daerah mereka.

Heechul menepuk pundak Yunho. _"Ya!_ Jangan melongo saja. Cepat bicara dengan Jaejoong sana."

Yunho diam. Masih mempertimbangkan tentang sesuatu. Melihat Yunho yang masih saja tepekur duduk diam, Heechul memutuskan untuk menggodanya. "Kau berani bicara dengan Jaejoong kan Yun?"

"_Ya! Hyung!_Tentu saja aku berani!" Wajah Yunho memerah digoda begitu.

"Hahaaa! Aku hanya bercanda Yun." Heechul tidak bisa menahan tawa melihat wajah _dongsaeng_-nya. "Lantas kenapa kau masih disini? Sudah sana, katanya mau cari lowongan kerja."

Yunho masih saja tetap di tempatnya. Melihat itu Heechul yang pada dasarnya tidak sabaran langsung berteriak, _"Ya!_Jaejoongie! Yunho mau bicara denganmu!"

Para _trainee_yang ada di ruangan itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Semua menoleh ke arah Yunho, termasuk Jaejoong. Dia menghentikan obrolannya dengan Yesung dan melihat ke arah Yunho dan Heechul.

"Heechul _oppa_memanggilku?" tanya Jaejoong sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"_Ne,_Jaejoongie. Nih Yunho ingin bicara denganmu," teriak Heechul sehingga bisa didengar seisi ruangan.

_"Ya! Hyung!_Apa sih. Aku kan bisa bicara sendiri dengannya!"

Wajah Yunho memerah. Sementara itu para _trainee_melanjutkan lagi kegiatan mereka, tidak mempedulikan Yunho dan Heechul.

"Lantas kenapa kau tidak berdiri dan segera bicara dengan Jaejoong, Yun?" Heechul berusaha menahan tawanya. Dia tidak ingin mempermalukan Yunho lebih lanjut. Apalagi dilihatnya Jaejoong menuju ke arah mereka berdua.

"Yunho-_ah,_kau ingin bicara denganku?" Jaejoong membulatkan mata seperti biasa, ciri ketika dia ingin tahu tentang sesuatu.

_"Hyung!_ Kau bagaimana sih! _Noona_sampai kemari."

Yunho masih saja bersungut-sungut. Dia merasa sungkan ketika Jaejoong berusia lebih tua darinya menghampiri mereka, padahal sebenarnya Yunho-lah yang ada keperluan dengan Jaejoong.

Heechul tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Sambil berdiri dia berkata, "Habis kau lambat sekali sih Yun..." Dia masih saja tertawa ketika meninggalkan Yunho berdua dengan Jaejoong.

Sementara itu Jaejoong masih memandangnya dengan mata membulat. Menyadari itu, Yunho segera mengutarakan maksudnya. _"Noona,_ kau tahu ada lowongan _part time_untukku tidak?" ucapnya sepelan mungkin.

"Oohh, begitu toh. Hmmm, aku tanya manajerku dulu ya, apa ada lowongan untukmu. Ada atau tidak, nanti aku kabari ya~"

_"Gomawo, noona."_Yunho membungkuk.

Seminggu kemudian, Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho ketika mereka bertemu di kantor SM.

"Psstt,, Yun... sini.. sini.."

"Ya _noona?"_

Yunho pun segera menghampirinya. Jaejoong mengajaknya untuk menjauh dari kerumunan para _trainee_yang habis keluar dari ruang meeting.

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu. Mereka mencari orang untuk membersihkan _family mart_tempatku bekerja." Jaejoong berkata sambil memberikan alamat tempat kerjanya itu.

"Ah _jinjja?"_ Yunho menerima kertas dari tangan Jaejoong dengan senang hati. "Tapi _noona,_usiaku lima belas tahun. Apakah mereka mau menerimaku?"

Jaejoong melambaikan tangan ke udara seolah meremehkan. "Ah, tidak masalah. Aku sudah memberitahukan usiamu kepada mereka."

Yunho membungkuk sambil berterima kasih. "Lalu apa yang harus aku kerjakan disana?"

"Kau menyapu, mengepel, memeriksa stok barang, mengangkut barang, apa pun yang mereka perintahkan harus kau kerjakan. Manajernya sangat subyektif. Kalau kau rajin dan bisa mengambil hatinya, dia akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Jaejoong menambahkan. "Tapi kau harus bertemu dengan manajernya sebelum bekerja. Dia akan mengadakan_ interview_terlebih dahulu. Nih detilnya disini," tunjuk Jaejoong ke kertas yang dipegang Yunho.

"Baik _noona."_

"Satu lagi Yun. Jika ditanya, bilang saja kau adik sepupuku yang berasal dari kota lain _ne?"_

.

Setelah bekerja di _family mart,_ Yunho merasa waktu dua puluh empat jam terasa kurang. Dia harus membagi waktu antara sekolah, _training_ dan bekerja. Tapi lumayanlah, biaya hidupnya sedikit terpenuhi meski kadang juga masih saja kurang. Meski demikian, Yunho berusaha menyisihkan upahnya untuk ditabung. Siapa tahu ada kebutuhan mendadak. Dia biasa menyimpan uangnya di dalam botol air mineral galon.

Suatu hari ketika selesai mengangkuti kotak-kotak tempat telur dan menyimpannya di gudang belakang, Jaejoong tiba-tiba memanggilnya. Yang membuat Yunho heran, Jaejoong celingukan seolah takut ketahuan.

"Yun, waktunya istirahat. Kau belum makan kan?" Yunho mengangguk. "Ini aku membawa bekal lebih. Makanlah." Jaejoong menyodorkan sebuah kotak bekal berisi nasi dan lauk pauk sederhana kepada Yunho.

_"Gomawo..."_ ujarnya gembira sambil menerima kotak bekal dari tangan Jaejoong. "Eh tapi _noona_ sudah makan?" Yunho merasa sungkan jika Jaejoong malah belum makan.

"Sudah," jawabnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah kotak bekal kosong yang masih basah karena baru dicuci. "Kau makanlah Yun. Aku mau kembali menjaga pos kasir."

Yunho pun menikmati bekal dari Jaejoong dengan lahap.

Karena bekerja di tempat yang sama, mau tidak mau Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi akrab. Apalagi mereka juga sama-sama menjadi _trainee_ di SM. Yunho menilai Jaejoong sebagai _noona_ yang baik, baik sebagai sesama _trainee_ maupun sebagai karyawan _family mart._ Jaejoong sering 'melindungi' Yunho dari manajer jika dia tidak puas dengan hasil kerja Yunho. Meski sama-sama hidup susah, tapi Jaejoong bukan orang yang pelit. Jika ada rezeki lebih, dia sering membuatkan bekal makan malam untuk Yunho juga.

_"Noona,_ kau kok sering sekali membawakanku bekal..." ujar Yunho suatu hari ketika mereka sedang makan bersama di luar pintu belakang _family mart._ Hari ini genap empat hari _berturut-turut_ Jaejoong membagi bekalnya dengan Yunho.

_"Mwo?_ Kenapa Yun? Kau tidak suka masakanku?"

Wajah Jaejoong terlihat kecewa. Dia menggigit bibir. Bagi seorang yeoja, salah satu hal yang membuat mentalmu _drop_ adalah ketika orang tidak menyukai masakan buatanmu.

Yunho menggelengkan kepala cepat-cepat. "Bukaaannn... Bukan itu, _noona._ Hanya saja... yah..." Yunho mengusap tengkuk dengan gugup, bingung bagaimana mengatakannya. Dia ingin bilang bahwa Jaejoong harusnya menghemat uangnya untuk membayar biaya _training_ dan kebutuhan hidup lainnya, bukan membuangnya dengan cara membuatkan makanan berlebih untuknya. "Masakanmu sangat enak,_ noona._ Aku takut menjadi gendut kalau makan banyak-banyak..." Yunho takut-takut melirik Jaejoong yang sedang menghabiskan bekalnya. Dia berusaha mengucapkan kalimat yang mungkin tidak akan membuat Jaejoong tersinggung.

Jaejoong menangguk-angguk dengan imut. "Benar juga sih. Kita jangan sampai menjadi gendut..." Yunho menghela napas lega karena Jaejoong tidak marah.

Di balik penampilannya yang dingin, Yunho mendapati bahwa Jaejoong sebenarnya adalah seorang pribadi yang ceria dan hangat. Dia juga mudah akrab dengan orang lain. Banyak yang menyukainya. Suatu kali Yunho mendapati Jaejoong pulang diantar oleh manajer toko. Esoknya, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan menanyakan hal itu padanya.

"Emmm, ya, kami memang pacaran, Yun."

Sungguh, Yunho langsung merasakan kekecewaan di dalam hatinya. Entah kenapa dia tidak rela Jaejoong pulang bersama dengan si manajer. Selama ini Yunho-lah yang selalu menemani Jaejoong pulang jika malam sudah sangat larut. Kebetulan rumah mereka searah. Jaejoong juga jarang membagi bekalnya lagi. Dia juga jarang mengobrol dengan Yunho di sela-sela waktu kerja mereka.

"Tapi dia lima belas tahun lebih tua darimu, _noona..."_ Ucapan Yunho seolah memprotes hubungan Jaejoong dengan si manajer. Tahun ini Jaejoong berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan si manajer tiga puluh enam tahun.

Tidak disangka Jaejoong tertawa mendengar omongan Yunho. Tangannya tiba-tiba mengacak-acak rambut namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Yunho yang merasakan sentuhan itu langsung membuang muka.

"Yun, kau tahu apa sih? Kau kan masih kecil." Jaejoong masih saja tertawa.

Masih kecil.

_Masih kecil._

_Ah..._

Yunho menerima fakta bahwa dia masih muda, masih berusaha mencari pelajaran dan pengalaman hidup.

Ya, usia Yunho memang masih tujuh belas tahun, lebih muda empat tahun daripada Jaejoong. Tapi Jaejoong seolah bersikap bahwa Yunho berusia tujuh tahun saja. Di usia seperti sekarang merupakan masa-masa sulit bagi seorang remaja yang sedang mencari identitas diri. Dan jika ada seorang yang lebih dewasa daripadamu mengatakan bahwa kau masih kecil, itu merupakan suatu pukulan telak.

Yunho tidak suka dibilang masih kecil.

Dia bertekad, akan ada saat di mana dia membuktikan akan menjadi _orang dewasa._ Dia akan menaklukkan dunia.

.

Mereka berdua bekerja di _family mart_ itu hingga saat hari debut tiba. Ternyata Yunho dan Jaejoong berada dalam satu grup, ditambah dengan Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun. Mereka berlima menjadi satu grup yaitu Dong Bang Shin Ki.

Yunho terpilih menjadi _leader_ DBSK dan usianya delapan belas tahun kala itu.

Pertama kali mereka diperkenalkan ke publik, masyarakat mengerutkan kening. Grup multi-gender? Mengapa tidak! Pembuktian eksistensi di tengah kelesuan pasar. Grup-grup senior macam HOT, Shinhwa, SES dan SHE sedang vakum karena kesibukan masing-masing personel. Dan disitulah DBSK muncul. Kehadiran mereka membawa angin segar bagi industri musik Korea. Banyak _boyband_ dan _girlband_ bermunculan sesudah mereka. Tapi yang multi-gender hanya DBSK. Grup yang lain rata-rata murni _boyband_ saja atau _girlband_ saja.

_...and the rest was a history..._

DBSK mengadakan promosi gencar di Korea dan Jepang. Mereka banyak mengisi acara musik, variety show, reality show, iklan, pemotretan, sampai kerja sosial. Dengan cepat mereka menjadi kesayangan SM Entertainment... dan kesayangan para fans yang menyebut diri mereka Cassiopeia, nama yang diberikan oleh Changmin untuk mereka. Big East, fans DBSK di Jepang. Dan baru-baru ini muncul Phoenix, fans DBSK dengan basis negara-negara di Eropa.

Pengalaman baru dialami. Banyak nama, wajah dan sosok yang dikenal dan mengenal mereka. Tak terkecuali _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_ mereka di SM. Sebagai _leader,_ Yunho merasakan betapa pentingnya mengakrabi berbagai golongan, mulai dari _security_ sampai selebriti. Itu tidak masalah buatnya.

"Yunho-_ah..."_ Panggil seorang _yeoja_ kepada Yunho ketika dia datang ke gedung SM pada sore hari.

"Lina _noona.."_

Yunho membungkuk. Lina merupakan salah satu member grup CSJH yang sekarang vakum karena kesibukan masing-masing personel. Lina sekarang mengajar vokal untuk para _trainee_ di SM. Dia merupakan salah satu _sunbae_ yang sangat akrab dengan Yunho. Lina banyak membantu Yunho meningkatkan kemampuan vokalnya meski Yunho bukan merupakan _lead vocal_ di grupnya. Mereka juga sering keluar dan makan malam bersama dengan para artis SM lainnya.

"Ah, jangan terlalu formal denganku Yun.. Seperti baru kenal saja.."

Lina tersenyum sambil menyentuh pipi Yunho. Lina merupakan salah satu orang yang sering melakukan _public-display affection._ Semua orang juga mengetahuinya. Dan dia juga sering melakukan _skinship._ Semua orang memakluminya. Memang begitulah dia.

"Ah, _ne..."_ jawab Yunho.

Dia berdiri di depan Lina sambil menunggu Lina mengatakan sesuatu. Yunho mengenakan setelan yang digunakan untuk perform tadi. Penampilannya sudah banyak berubah sejak debut. Tubuhnya lebih tinggi sekarang, hampir menyamai tinggi Changmin yang merupakan personel DBSK paling tinggi. Giginya yang gingsul dan berantakan sudah dirapikan sehingga senyumnya terlihat lebih rapi. Ototnya mulai terbentuk karena rajin _work out._ Tubuhnya terlihat lebih bagus ketika mengenakan _business suit_ seperti ini.

Lina memandangnya dengan kekaguman yang tidak ditutupi. "Kau terlihat lebih tampan sejak debut, Yun..."

Yunho _blushing_ mendengar pujian itu. _"Gomawo, noona..."_ angguknya salah tingkah.

"Kau berapa kali pacaran, Yun?" tanya Lina langsung.

Eh ?

Jika yang menanyakan pertanyaan itu bukan Lina yang dikenal blak-blakan dan apa adanya, mungkin Yunho akan marah. Tapi setelah setahun debut, dia belajar untuk menahan diri dan tetap memasang wajah biasa saja meski orang bertanya atau berkomentar macam-macam.

"Emm, sekali _noona._ Kenapa memangnya?"

Yunho memang hanya sekali pacaran. Itu pun tidak lama, hanya satu bulan saja. Penyebabnya, _yeojachingu_ Yunho mengira Yunho berselingkuh. Ketika itu Yunho dan Heechul sedang duduk di depan suatu toko. Heechul yang berambut panjang memang terlihat cantik seperti _yeoja._ Tak sengaja kekasih Yunho lewat dan dia melihat pemandangan itu, Yunho duduk berdampingan bersama _"yeoja"_ lain. Esoknya, dia minta putus. Yunho berusaha menjelaskan tapi kekasihnya tidak mau mendengar. Tragis memang.

_"Just asking."_ Lina mengangkat bahu. "Eh, kau ada waktu besok malam? Datanglah ke tempatku."

Yunho mengingat-ingat jadwalnya untuk besok malam. Mulai sore ada rekaman untuk acara chart musik. Biasanya selesai sekitar jam sembilan malam. Yunho memberitahukan jadwalnya kepada Lina sambil bertanya, "Memang ada acara apa di tempat _noona?"_ Sejak debut, Yunho memang sering mendapat undangan kesana kemari dari berbagai orang, baik undangan untuk grup maupun undangan pribadi. Undangan minum, undangan makan dan lain sebagainya.

_"You'll see tomorrow."_ Lina tersenyum misterius.

Menganggap ini penting, Yunho menyanggupinya. "Tapi aku mungkin terlambat,_ noona."_

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting kau datang."

Keesokan malam selesai rekaman acara musik, Yunho menyempatkan diri untuk pulang dulu, mandi dan berganti baju sebelum menuju ke apartemen Lina. Mengingat Lina adalah seorang _sunbae_ dan mempunyai banyak teman, Yunho berpikir mungkin akan bertemu dengan berbagai orang penting di sana. Oleh karena itu dia harus berdandan sebaik mungkin.

Tapi kok apartemen Lina sepi-sepi saja? pikir Yunho dengan heran ketika sudah sampai. Dipencetnya bel dan beberapa saat kemudian Lina tampak.

"Hai, masuklah Yun... Duduklah dulu.." tunjuk Lina ke arah sofa. Yunho duduk di tengah sofa panjang.

_"Annyeong noona..."_

Mata kecil Yunho menyapu seluruh ruangan. Kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa disini ?

Apartemen Lina cukup rapi dan harum baunya. Sayang, cahayanya terlalu remang untuk Yunho yang terbiasa dengan cahaya terang benderang di dorm. Yoochun dan Changmin tidak suka jika cahaya redup di dorm. _Seperti hidup di goa saja,_ begitu alasan mereka. Terdengar lagu jazz mengalun dari ruangan sebelah dalam.

Tiba-tiba Yunho merasakan matanya ditutup oleh sepasang tangan mungil dari belakang. _"Guess!"_

Yunho membeku di tempatnya, tidak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Memang Lina sering melakukan _skinship,_ tapi kali ini Yunho merasakan ada perbedaan. Lina memperlakukan Yunho seolah dia... kekasihnya. Mesra.

_'Tenang Yun, kau harus tenang. Ingat, dia sunbae-mu. Dan jangan bersikap seperti orang bodoh.'_

Meski dalam hatinya berdebar kencang, Yunho memutuskan untuk tersenyum. Diraihnya tangan Lina dengan lembut sambil membuka matanya. "Ah, _noona..._ Kau membuatku malu..."

_"Jinjja?_ Kau merasa malu? Bagaimana kalau ini?" tanya Lina sambil merangkulkan lengannya ke leher Yunho.

Yunho merasakan sebuah benda basah menjalari daun telinganya. Dia tahu bahwa lidah Lina bermain disitu. Yunho memejamkan mata, bingung harus bagaimana. Di satu sisi akal sehatnya menolak, di sisi lain tubuhnya mulai menikmati.

_"Noona,_ kita... kita tidak seharusnya..."

Perkataan Yunho terhenti dan dia kembali memejamkan mata. Meski Lina ada di belakang sofa yang diduduki Yunho, tapi tangan-tangan mungilnya dengan cekatan membuka beberapa kancing teratas kemeja Yunho. Tangannya yang halus bergerak dari _collar bone_ menuju ke bawah, mengusap dada bidang Yunho, dengan pelan membuat lingkaran-lingkaran disana.

"Jangan bilang kau tidak menyukai ini, Yun..."

Tangan Lina masih bergerilya di dada Yunho. Sementara lidah dan giginya masih bermain-main di area telinga _hoobae_-nya itu. "Kau tampan, Yun.. Aku menyukaimu.."

Napas Yunho semakin berat. Kedua tangannya mengepal.

"Aku tidak akan mengikatmu.. Kita akan melakukannya dengan bebas.."

Entah sejak kapan, Lina sudah ada di depan Yunho. Dia berlutut dan tangannya perlahan membuka sisa-sisa kancing kemeja Yunho hingga tampak dada dan _abs_-nya. Kedua mata Lina mengunci mata Yunho.

"Setelah malam ini, kita akan tetap menjadi _sunbae_ dan _hoobae_.. Kau tetap Yunho, dan aku tetap seorang Lina.." ucap Lina.

Sesuatu yang jauh di dalam dirinya mulai terbangun. Sesuatu yang selama ini Yunho tahan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Hubungan profesional kita tidak akan berubah..."

Di usia sembilan belas tahun, tubuhnya sangat membutuhkan pelepasan dari rasa frustasi secara seksual. Dia butuh untuk _mengalami._ Dia butuh untuk _merasakan._ Dan _sunbae_-nya ini memberikan penawaran yang menggiurkan. Cara yang paling tepat adalah melakukannya dengan orang yang lebih _berpengalaman._

"Kita simpan rahasia ini berdua..."

Dengan sekali gerakan, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Lina ke sofa dan memposisikannya untuk berada di bawah tubuhnya.

_It was his first sexual-experience._

.

**~ Yunho FLASHBACK end ~**

.

**~ normal POV ~**

.

**Hotel X, Tokyo, Jepang**

.

Entah sejak kapan Yunho terbangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Dia memakai celana dan kaus lalu berdiri dekat jendela, memandang ke arah luar hotel. Melalui jendela bisa dilihatnya bahwa di luar masih gelap. Jam meja menunjukkan pukul setengah enam pagi. Jam segini memang matahari belum muncul di Jepang. Udara di luar hotel sangat dingin sehingga Yunho memutuskan untuk menyalakan pemanas ruangan. Tubuhnya memang masih agak lelah setelah kemarin DBSK perform tiga lagu di salah satu _channel_ TV di Jepang, tempat dia berada sekarang. Dan yah... lelah setelah menjalani _aktivitas_-nya dengan Jaejoong semalam.

_Jaejoong..._

Dengan perlahan Yunho sedikit menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat sisi ranjang dimana Jaejoong berbaring. Dia tidur dengan meringkuk. Kepalanya tertekuk dan setengah tertutupi selimut. Yunho kembali melayangkan pandangan ke arah jalan raya yang terlihat dari jendela.

Bagi Yunho, peristiwa semalam terasa seperti kilat yang menyambar.

_Tidak disangka-sangka._

_Sangat cepat._

_Membutakan._

Yunho belum pernah memiliki sesuatu yang bukan merupakan _bekas_ orang lain.

Yunho ketakutan.

Ini semua sungguh di luar dugaannya.

Mulanya dia hanya ingin menakut-nakuti Jaejoong. Ingin _bermain-main_ saja. Disangkanya bahwa Jaejoong adalah wanita dengan kehidupan seksual yang aktif. Di luar apa pun yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua, menghabiskan semalam bersama Jaejoong tidaklah merugikan. Mereka bisa saling memuaskan di ranjang.

Sampai Yunho mengetahui kenyataan bahwa perkiraannya adalah salah. Sama sekali salah. Ternyata Jaejoong masih suci.

Yunho belum pernah tidur dengan _perawan_ mana pun. Kali ini dia salah menilai seseorang.

Yunho mengakui bahwa dirinya bukanlah seorang suci, tapi dia tidak pernah tidur dengan wanita yang masih suci dan istri/tunangan/kekasih orang lain. Setelah pertama kali tidur dengan wanita di usia sembilan belas tahun, selanjutnya dia selalu berhati-hati memilih _partner tidur_-nya. Dia hanya mau bersama partner untuk bersenang-senang saja, untuk sama-sama memenuhi kebutuhan biologis tanpa terikat hubungan.

Untuk saat ini dia fokus kepada karirnya. Tidak berniat mencari kekasih _sungguhan_. Waktu dua puluh empat jam sehari untuk bekerja terasa sangat kurang baginya, dan dia tidak mungkin menambah kerepotan dalam hidupnya dengan cara memiliki kekasih.

Bayangkan betapa repotnya mengantar jemput kesana kemari. Belum lagi menghadapi kecemburuan yang mungkin timbul akibat statusnya sebagai selebriti yang selalu dipuja para penggemar yang sebagian besar adalah wanita. Yang paling besar adalah tekanan internal, yaitu tekanan dari dalam perusahaan atas posisinya sebagai _leader_ dalam grup. Yunho dituntut untuk nyaris sempurna dalam hal apa pun.

"Nggghhhh..."

Jantung Yunho terasa berhenti mendengar lenguhan kecil. Dari pantulan jendela, Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya. Yunho tidak menoleh sama sekali. Pandangan matanya jauh menerawang keluar jendela.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan mata ketika pupilnya menerima cahaya yang berasal dari lampu kamar. Dengan perlahan menggosok kedua kelopak matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang terang. Kemudian disadarinya bahwa ini bukan kamarnya. Tubuhnya terasa sakit semua. Menyadari dirinya tidak mengenakan pakaian sama sekali, Jaejoong menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Seprai yang halus menggesek kulitnya yang kini terasa sangat sensitif.

"Ugh..." Jaejoong mengerutkan kening. Dia tidak bisa tidur lagi dan duduk di pinggir ranjang, berusaha mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Pergilah.."

Sebuah suara pria terdengar. Jaejoong menyadari bahwa dia semalam berada di kamar hotel Yunho. Dia menoleh ke arah Yunho yang masih saja berdiri mematung memandang keluar jendela.

"Y... Yun..." ujarnya lirih. Diremasnya selimut, seolah ingin mendapat kekuatan.

"Pergilah Jae."

Mata Jaejoong membulat. Tidak mengira Yunho akan mengatakan itu. Setelah kemesraan mereka semalam, Jaejoong mengharapkan perlakuan yang manis darinya. Tapi sekarang? Yunho bahkan tidak mau melihat padanya. Dia mengusir Jaejoong.

_'Tentu saja. Apalagi yang bisa aku harapkan. Aku memang bukan siapa-siapanya. Bodoh sekali aku mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.'_

"Kau dengar omonganku? Pergilah. Kembalilah ke kamarmu." Yunho masih saja melihat keluar jendela.

Perintah Yunho sudah jelas. Dengan malu Jaejoong memunguti pakaiannya yang masih berserakan di sekitar ranjang dan cepat-cepat memakainya. Jaejoong merasa seperti pelacur yang dicampakkan. Dia keluar dari kamar Yunho tanpa suara. Rasanya seharian ini Jaejoong ingin menghabiskan waktu di ranjang dan menangis sampai puas. Tapi itu tidak mungkin karena mereka harus segera pulang ke Korea.

_Killer schedule_ sudah menunggu mereka. Mereka dijadwalkan tiba di Korea jam satu siang. Malamnya, sekitar pukul tujuh, mereka harus menghadiri acara talk show _live_ dan menyanyikan satu lagu.

Jaejoong merasa tidak mampu memandang Yunho setelah peristiwa semalam terjadi. Dia merasa sangat... entah, berbagai macam perasaan campur aduk di dalam hatinya. Apalagi ditambah dengan tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri di daerah privat. Tiap kali berjalan, terasa sakit dan nyeri. Cara berjalan Jaejoong yang mengapit kedua pahanya sempat tertangkap mata Junsu.

_"Unnie,_ kau kenapa? Jalanmu kok aneh begitu," bisik Junsu sementara para _namja_ berjalan di depan.

"Oh.. eh.. aku..." Jaejoong bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Kau lagi _"hari"_-nya ya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan asal supaya Junsu tidak bertanya lagi. Dia tidak mau dongsaengnya itu menyelidik lebih jauh. Jaejoong bingung memikirkan jawaban yang harus dikatakannya jika Junsu bertanya lebih lanjut. Syukurlah Junsu tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi dan meneruskan berjalan menuju ke dalam pesawat. Untung saja tidak _delay_ dan mereka tiba tepat waktu di Korea.

Seolah sudah biasa, di Gimpo airport banyak sekali fans yang membawa kamera digital atau handycam. Ini sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari DBSK ketika di airport atau di manapun mereka berada. Fans mengambil foto mereka dan merekam mereka melalui handycam. Tumben hari ini banyak sekali penerbangan yang dilakukan sehingga banyak calon penumpang berkumpul dia airport. Mereka agak lega karena tertutupi oleh orang banyak ketika berjalan. Mereka berusaha membaur di tengah-tengah calon penumpang yang memenuhi airport.

_"Palli! Palli!_ Kita kejar jadwal." Manajer gemuk meminta mereka supaya berjalan lebih cepat.

"Tu... tunggu!"

Jaejoong merasa tidak sanggup berjalan cepat-cepat dan dia berjalan agak terhuyung menyesuaikan yang lain. Dia tidak tahu dari arah belakang ada seorang _ahjusshi_ yang membawa troli sambil berlari. _Duk!_ Troli itu menubruk tubuh kurus Jaejoong yang memang dasarnya tidak mampu berdiri dengan stabil. _Ahjusshi_ itu tidak merasakan jika dia menabrak orang dan setengah berlari melanjutkan perjalanannya, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang jatuh berlutut di lantai bandara.

"Aghh..." Jaejoong jatuh menimpa tas tangannya yang besar. Untung saja dia memakai celana panjang sehingga lututnya tidak terluka. "Manajer oppa..." ucapnya lirih. Mereka meninggalkan Jaejoong jauh di depan. Dengan susah payah Jaejoong berdiri sementara tidak ada orang yang sama sekali membantunya. Mereka sibuk berjalan atau berlari-lari kecil mengejar pesawat masing-masing.

Jaejoong jatuh terduduk ketika mencoba untuk berdiri. Dengan tangan gemetar dia men-_dial_ nomor Changmin, memintanya untuk menjemputnya. Dia merasa tidak sanggup untuk berjalan sendiri.

_"Noona?" _Suara Changmin terdengar panik.

"Changmin-_ah,_ to... tolong jemput aku..." pintanya dengan suara bergetar. Dia merasa seperti orang yang tidak berguna.

"Kau sekarang dimana? Aku kesana ya."

Jaejoong menyebutkan tempat dia sekarang berada. Dengan susah payah dia mencoba untuk berdiri lagi. Akhirnya dia berhasil berdiri dan akan berjalan ketika seseorang memeluk pinggangnya dan membantunya berdiri. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Yunho. Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat wajah Yunho dengan jelas karena tertutup topi dan kacamata hitam.

_ "Go... gomawo..."_ ucap Jaejoong pelan.

"Semua menunggumu," ucap Yunho tanpa memandang Jaejoong. Dia fokus berjalan menuju ke arah tempat parkir mobil mereka. Lengannya masih memeluk pinggang Jaejoong seolah memintanya untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Jaejoong menyempatkan menelepon Changmin dan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak perlu dijemput lagi. Changmin disuruhnya menunggu di mobil saja bersama yang lain.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, beberapa kamera fans mengambil gambar dan merekam kejadian tadi ke dalam sebuah video. Seperti biasa mereka langsung mengunduhnya ke situs atau _fan account_. Foto Yunho yang memeluk pinggang Jaejoong di bandara menimbulkan kegemparan di antara _netizens,_ terutama para Cassie. Orang-orang yang mengunduh foto dan video itu dengan sengaja mengedit sedemikian rupa sehingaa terlihat seprti Yunho dan Jaejoong yang berpelukan dengan mesra.

Padahal kenyataannya adalah Yunho mendorong-dorong pinggangnya seupaya berjalan lebih cepat. _Poor Jaejoong_ -_-

Netizens dengan pikiran _terbuka_ mulai menyadari kemungkinan adanya _couple_ baru di DBSK. _Couple official_ selama ini adalah YooSu. Kadang JaeMin juga ke-gap kamera fans yang jeli. Tapi Jaejoong sudah menerangkan bahwa dia menganggap Changmin sebagai adiknya sendiri.

Netizens yang banyak waktu luang (?) mulai _menganalisis_ foto dan video Yunho - Jaejoong di airport hari ini. _Leader_ DBSK yang tampan dan karismatik berpasangan dengan _lead vocal_ mereka yang cantik dan seksi. Dan hasilnya sangat mengejutkan. Dalam hitungan jam, banyak di antara netizens yang membahasnya di forum-forum khusus DBSK.

Sementara itu, setelah istirahat sebentar dan makan, para member DBSK menuju ke tempat stasiun TV sesuai jadwal. Mereka sampai sekitar jam lima sore dan mulai dirias. DBSK akan perform satu lagu yaitu_ "Hey! Don't Bring Me Down."_ Wajah Jaejoong sangat pucat selama di ruang rias sehingga _stylist_ membubuhkan _make up_ banyak-banyak ke wajahnya.. Dia khawatir dengan koreografi mereka. Dan kekuatiran Jaejoong terbukti.

Tubuh Jaejoong sangat kaku ketika menari. Untung saja suaranya tidak terpengaruh. Hanya saja bagian privatnya masih nyeri ketika digunakan untuk bergerak. Gerakannya seperti robot meski wajahnya tersenyum. Di bagian akhir lagu, mereka berlima harus melakukan gerakan_ hip thrust._ Jaejoong hampir tidak kuat karena selangkangannya terasa sakit tiap kali dia bergerak. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahannya. Dia hampir saja roboh ketika menuruni tangga dan hendak meninggalkan panggung. Untung saja lagu sudah usai. Jaejoong roboh menabrak Yunho yang dengan sigap menerimanya.

Dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong sangat pucat meski mengenakan _make up_ tebal. Kedua kelopak matanya setengah terpejam. Tanpa ragu Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong ala _bridal style._ "Maaf, tolong beri jalan," pintanya kepada beberapa orang yang ada berkerumun di belakang panggung.

Kejadian itu tentu saja terlihat oleh para penonton di barisan depan. Sekejap saja berpuluh-puluh kamera mengarah kepada Yunho yang sedang menggendong Jaejoong yang setengah pingsan. Jaejoong merasakan kesadarannya perlahan menghilang dan dia menangkap satu kata yang diteriakkan fans sebelum kegelapan menyelimutinya

"YunJae..."

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's zone<strong>

_Jan.15.2012_

_.  
><em>

Okeeee... Aturannya masih tetep sama: review dari reader jadi bahan bakar buat saya supaya cepet update /kisses ^^

.

**_nina_**


	7. Wipe Out

Saya tahu banyak readers yang tanya alasan Yunpa jadi 'dingin' kepada Jaemma, padahal ketika masa training mereka kan akrab.

'Alasan' ini akan ada di chapter-chapter berikutnya. Saya sesuaikan dengan cerita di masa yang akan datang.

Untuk sementara ini, readers mohon sabar dan 'menerima' cerita ini apa adanya ya xDD

.

.

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 7 - Wipe Out  
><strong>

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Fandom: TVXQ. DBSK. Tohoshinki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Cast:_**

Kim Jaejoong, 26 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 20 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 22 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 21 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 18 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 24 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**6 jam sebelumnya **

**Gimpo airport, 13.15 KST**

.

**~ Junsu POV ~**

.

"Su, tunggu..."

Kudengar suara Jae _unnie_ memanggilku. Entah kenapa aku sebal. Habis dia mengganggu aku dan Yoochun _oppa._ Tanganku digandeng erat oleh_ oppa_ karena siang ini banyak sekali orang di bandara Gimpo. Tentu saja itu karena _oppa_ takut kehilangan aku, _yeojachingu_-nya yang imut ini.

"Su..."

Uh, suara _unnie_ masih saja memanggil-manggilku. Tak urung aku lepaskan tangan_ oppa_ yang menggandengku dan menoleh ke belakang. Dia berjalan lambat sekali. Cara jalannya agak aneh, seperti mengempit sesuatu di antara kakinya. Dan cara jalannya sangat jelas terlihat karena dia hari ini mengenakan celana, bukan rok.

"Unnie, kau kenapa? Jalanmu kok aneh begitu," bisikku pelan sambil menyamai langkahnya yang perlahan-lahan.

"Oh.. eh.. aku..." Jaejoong_ unnie_ terlihat bingung mau menjawab apa.

Gimana sih _unnie_ ini, tadi memanggil-manggil, sekarang aku sudah disini, dia malah bingung menjawabnya. Atau mungkin dia pusing karena melihat saking banyaknya orang di Gimpo hari ini? Belum lagi ada beberapa fans yang mencoba mendekati rombongan kami sambil mengarahkan kamera.

"Kau lagi "hari"-nya ya?" tanyaku lagi.

Jae _unnie_ mengangguk. Ya ampun, aku kira dia kenapa-kenapa. Ternyata cuma lagi bulanan.

_"Palli! Palli!_ Kita kejar jadwal." Manajer gemuk meminta kami supaya berjalan lebih cepat.

_"Neeee..."_ jawabku sambil setengah berlari mengejar rombongan kami. Sementara itu manajer kurus sibuk menghalau para fans yang masih saja mencoba mendekati kami. Aku sih tidak masalah jika mereka mengambil gambar kami, asal dari jauh. Tolong beri ruang pribadi untuk kami... paling tidak tolong beri kami ruang pribadi untuk berjalan di tempat umum.

Di pintu luar sudah ada mobil van berwarna hitam yang akan membawa kami kembali ke Seoul. Mobil ini khusus digunakan untuk akomodasi DBSK. Kami harus menempuh sekitar setengah sampai satu jam untuk kembali ke ibukota. Ini memang resiko turun di Gimpo airport yang berada di luar wilayah Seoul.

"Annyeong oppa..." sapaku pada pengemudi van. Dia mengangguk dan dengan sabar menunggu kami semua hingga masuk ke dalam mobil. Biasanya aku duduk di belakang bersama Yoochun _oppa_ dan manajer kurus. Di seat tengah ada Changmin, Jae _unnie_ dan Yunho _oppa._ Di sebelah bangku supir biasanya manajer gemuk yang duduk.

Nah, aku sudah duduk tenang di samping Yoochun _oppa._ Changmin yang duduk di bangku tengah terlihat sedang menerima telepon.

_"Noona?"_ Suara Changmin terdengar panik. "Kau sekarang dimana? Aku kesana ya."

Changmin menutup telepon dan beranjak dari kursi ketika manajer kurus masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Mana Jae?" tanyanya.

Betul juga. Jae _unnie_ belum terlihat sama sekali.

Changmin menunjuk teleponnya. "Dia baru saja meneleponku. Katanya dia masih berada di dalam. Dia memintaku menjemputnya."

"Apa dia membawa barang? Bukankah semua koper-koper kita sudah masuk mobil?"

Yoochun _oppa_ ikut-ikutan melongok-longok dari seat belakang yang kami tempati berdua.

Changmin mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Akan kujemput dia sekarang."

"Aku ikut, Min." Yoochun _oppa_ berteriak kepada Changmin yang sudah melompat keluar dari mobil.

"Tidak usah!"

Eh? Aku dan manajer kurus saling memandang. Kami berdua berteriak bersamaan.

"Biar Changmin saja, Chun," tukas manajer kurus.

_"Oppa_ disini saja..." rengekku sambil memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Dia menoleh dan kembali duduk. "Baiklah, Su. Aku disini saja." Segera saja Yoochun _oppa_ kuhadiahi seulas senyumku yang paling manis.

Aku duduk di bangku belakang sambil menggenggam lengan _oppa_ erat-erat. Aku tidak mau dia ikut-ikutan mencari _unnie._ Biar si _food monster_ itu saja.

Kulirik wajah _namnjachingu_-ku itu. Dia memejamkan mata. Memang dia mudah lelah, apalagi ditambah dengan penyakit asma yang dideritanya. Lihat saja sekarang, dahinya berkeringat hanya gara-gara berlari-lari kecil di dalam bandara tadi. Dengan lembut kuusap keringatnya dengan tisu. Semoga dia bisa tidur nyenyak sebelum sampai Seoul.

Kenapa sih semua harus memperhatikan _unnie?_ Apa istimewanya dia? Selain sebagai _lead vocal, she's nothing._ Dia juga lemah dalam menari. Bahkan bisa dibilang yang paling lemah.

Kenapa aku selalu menjadi yang kedua? Secara resmi, semua orang selalu mengatakan bahwa aku mempunyai suara terbagus nomor dua di DBSK. Bayangkan: nomor dua. Entah aku harus senang atau sedih dengan pernyataan orang-orang itu.

Satu lagi. Ketika sedang _browsing_ di forum-forum Cassie, sebagian di antara mereka menganggap aku sebagai penari terbaik kedua dalam grup. Ini berat, ketika aku dibandingkan dengan seorang '_dewa,'_ Yunho oppa. Meski harus kuakui, aku sebetulnya juga pantas menerima gelar penari terbaik kedua. Aku sudah bekerja keras selama ini. Tubuhku yang lentur merupakan hasil _training_ bertahun-tahun. Lagipula aku juga pernah ikut les balet ketika masih kecil. Sayang tidak kuteruskan karena aku lebih memilih menjadi trainee SM daripada menekuni dunia balet.

Selama ini aku selalu tersenyum. Aku, si Angel Xiah, selalu menampakkan wajah ceria dan riang gembira. Si _mood-booster_ dalam grup. Meski semua member kerap mem-_bully,_ aku selalu menerima dan hanya tertawa saja.

Ketika disebut sebagai _**second** lead-vocal_ dan _**second** best-dancer,_ aku hanya tersenyum dan berterima kasih.

_Oh gee, **second** person._

Orang **kedua.**_  
><em>

Tapi mereka semua tidak tahu. _I wanna come first._

_.  
><em>

**~ Junsu POV end ~**

..

..

**~ Changmin POV ~**

.

Jae _noona_ ternyata masih tertinggal di dalam airport! Dia minta aku menjemputnya.

Dalam pikiranku sudah terbayang yang aneh-aneh: Jae noona dikerubungi oleh fans sehingga tidak bisa berkutik. Mereka menarik-narik apa saja yang bisa mereka raih, tas, baju, bahkan bisa jadi mereka mencakar-cakarnya.

Oh tidak! Kalau Jae _noona_ terluka dan masuk rumah sakit, siapa lagi yang akan memasak untuk kami? Soto ayam, sate kambing, gado-gado, ketoprak, rendang, plecing kangkung, ayam betutu, gulai rica-rica (?) tidak akan bisa kunikmati lagi.

"..."

Maafkan aku. Aku memang berlebihan. Tapi... masakan Junsu _noona_ memang tidak seenak Jae _noona._

"..."

Setelah menutup telepon, dengan cepat aku melompat keluar dari mobil van, bahkan sampai hampir menubruk manajer _hyung._

"Mau kemana, Min?" Dia mencekal lenganku.

"Menjemput _noona._ Dia masih di dalam airport."

"Ya ampun anak itu. Sedang apa sih kok sampai belum keluar? Apa dikepung fans?"

Aku mengangkat bahu dan langsung melesat masuk lagi ke dalam. Nyaris saja melompati pagar pembatas yang biasa digunakan untuk membatasi antrian penumpang. Petugasnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatku. Salah satu keuntungan menjadi orang terkenal, orang lebih toleran kepada tingkah lakumu. Toh aku juga sudah bilang bahwa akan menjemput salah satu member yang masih ada di dalam.

Belum lagi sampai di tempat _noona_ berada, handphone-ku berbunyi. "Ya _noona,_ kau masih disitu kan? Aku sekarang menjemputmu."

"..."

"Hah? Tidak jadi menjemput? Kau ini sudah mau keluar pintu? Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke mobil."

Aku langsung berbalik dan berlari menuju mobil kami. Beberapa fans ada yang mengenaliku dan sempat menjerit ketika melihatku. Rasakan, kali mereka tidak akan sempat merekamku karena aku berlari dengan begitu cepat. Syukurlah aku punya kaki yang panjang sehingga mampu menghindari kerumunan orang yang menyemut di airport siang ini.

"Mana Jaejoong?" Manajer _hyung_ yang sedang berdiri di samping mobil segera mematikan rokoknya begitu melihatku.

"Dia sedang menuju sini, _hyung,"_ jawabku sambil menghempaskan tubuh ke jok kursi tengah. Bersama Yunho _hyung,_ tambahku dalam hati.

Benar saja. Beberapa saat kemudian dua orang itu datang mendekati mobil. _Noona_ berjalan pelan sambil membawa tasnya yang besar itu, sedangkan Yunho _hyung_ berjalan di belakangnya. Di sekitar tempat kami parkir, ada beberapa orang fans dewasa yang berhenti untuk sekedar melihat aktivitas kami. Tapi mereka tidak mengarahkan kamera seperti yang biasa dilakukan fans remaja.

Tunggu. Apa itu? Aku melihat sebuah pemandangan yang tidak biasa. Mesti mataku minus parah, tetap saja aku masih bisa melihat karena saat ini memakai kaca mata. Tangan Yunho _hyung_ ada di pinggang Jae _noona._

Fan service? Tidak mungkin. Kami sedang tidak ada di panggung. Aku tahu kadang di antara kami berlima saling memeluk dan melakukan _skinship_ di luar panggung dan ketika _off-camera._ Para _yeoja_ juga sering memeluk atau menyentuh manajer _hyung._ Tapi tetap saja, Yunho _hyung_ adalah orang terakhir yang akan dipeluk atau disentuh oleh Jae _noona,_ meski untuk fan service sekalipun. Lagipula couple kami kan YooSu. Kami tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa di luar skenario.

Tentu saja ini membuatku heran karena dua orang itu kami sebut sebagai anjing dan kucing. Selalu saja tidak pernah klop. Julukan ini tentu saja hanya memberdeul dan manajer hyung yang tahu, tidak sampai keluar grup. Kami semua diam-diam memberikan julukan ini kepada mereka berdua.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, _noona_ segera duduk di sampingku. "Ini minum dulu." Aku memberikan sebotol air mineral dingin yang langsung ditenggak _noona_ hingga habis separuhnya._ "Gomawo_ Minnie." Dia melilitkan scarf ke leher untuk melawan dinginnya hembusan udara dari AC mobil. Matanya terpejam dan kepalanya bersandar ke kursi mobil. Wajahnya agak pucat.

Aduh _noona,_ jangan sakit dong T_T

"Kita makan dulu." Manajer gemuk yang duduk di samping sopir, menoleh ke belakang dan berkata kepada kami semua.

"Yeahh!" teriakku tanpa bisa ditahan. "Aku belum makan dari tadi, _hyung~"_

"Kau belum makan sejak dua jam yang lalu, Min." Suara sinis Yunho _hyung_ terdengar.

"Sshh.. ya! Kalian ini! Jangan ribut. Jaejoong dan Yoochun sedang tidur."

Manajer kurus bersuara dari seat belakang mobil. Kulihat Yoochun _hyung_ tidur dengan mulut agak terbuka. Sedangkan Jae _noona,_ posisi tidurnya agak aneh. Dia berada di tengah-tengah antara aku dan Yunho _hyung,_ tapi posisi tubuhnya seolah menghadap kepadaku dan sedikit membelakangi Yunho _hyung._

_"Noona... _bangun_ noona..._ sudah sampai..."

Mobil kami sudah berhenti. Bahunya yang kurus sedikit kuguncang-guncang supaya terbangun tapi dia tidak juga terbangun. Aku bingung karena kepalanya menyandar di bahuku. Kalau aku bergerak, kepalanya tentu akan jatuh. Aku jadi serba salah, sampai aku tidak juga keluar dari mobil karena kepala Jae _noona_ masih bertumpu di bahuku.

"Kau sedang apa, Min? Katanya lapar."

Suara Yunho _hyung_ tiba-tiba menyeruak. Dia berdiri di depan pintu penumpang. Kuletakkan jari telunjuk di bibir, memberi tanda supaya tidak ribut.

"Jae _noona_ belum bangun, _hyung..."_ jawabku dengan suara lirih, takut membangunkan noona.

"Kau sudah membangunkannya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi dia tidak bangun juga, _hyung..."_ keluhku. Pundakku sudah pegal dijadikan sandaran oleh _noona_. Lagipula perutku sudah menjerit-jerit minta diisi.

Tanpa kuduga, Yunho _hyung_ masuk lagi ke mobil dan duduk di tempatnya tadi, di sebelah Jae_ noona_. Lalu dia berkata, "Bangun, Jaejoongie. Sudah sampai." Dia lantas keluar begitu saja dari dalam mobil, tidak menunggu apakah _noona_ terbangun atau tidak oleh suaranya.

Seolah dimantrai, kepala Jae _noona_ bergerak sedikit. Kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak dan perlahan terbuka. Kemudian terbuka sepenuhnya. "Minnie?" Matanya yang bulat itu mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha menyesuaikan dengan cahaya siang yang masuk ke dalam mobil. Kelihatannya dia juga sedikit bingung karena dibangunkan dengan tiba-tiba. "Kita di mana?"

"Kita di restoran, _noona._ Makan dulu yuk," ajakku sambil mengulurkan tangan. Seperti biasa kami bergandengan tangan. Apakah aku tidak takut akan fans yang mem-bash kami? Noona kan pernah menjelaskan di suatu _variety show_ tentang hubungan kami berdua. Kalau pun jika ada yang marah, aku tidak peduli selama mereka tetap membeli album dan merchandise kami.

Manajer _hyung_ memilihkan tempat yang agak tersembunyi untuk kami. Dan ini mudah saja mengingat restoran ini milik salah satu temannya. Meski demikian, kedatangan lima orang personel DBSK secara bersamaan tetap menjadi perhatian pengunjung siang ini. Beruntung ini sudah hampir setengah tiga sore. Waktu makan siang sudah lama usai dan hanya ada beberapa pengunjung saja.

"Aku pesan tteokbokki, naeng myun, bulgogi, namul, salad, hamburger, dan jus melon tiga gelas," ujarku mantap tanpa disuruh.

"Tiga gelas jus, Changminnie?" tanya Junsu _noona_ dengan wajah datar.

"Iya dong. Aku kan pesan makanan banyak. Bagaimana kalau aku tersedak nanti, _noona?"_ jawabku sambil memasang wajah se-_innocent_ mungkin.

"Kau hanya pesan salad, Jae?" tanya manajer kurus. Tak urung aku ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah Jae _noona_ meski di depanku ada setumpuk makanan pesananku. Demi makanan-apa-pun-yang-enak, _noona_ hanya memesan sepiring salad. Itu sih hanya sepersepuluh porsiku.

"Jae, kau akan memakannya atau tidak? Nanti bumbu saladmu keburu cair," tambah manajer kurus lagi.

Orang ini seperti _ahjumma_ saja. Cerewet sekali.

"Kau masih diet, Jae?" tanya manajer gemuk tidak percaya. "Beratmu cuma 48 kilo loh. Kau bisa melayang terbawa angin nanti."

Jae _noona_ tidak menjawab. Entah kenapa matanya tidak tertuju kepada salad melainkan melihat ke arah lain.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memakannya, jangan diacak-acak, Jaejoongie. Berikan saja makananmu pada Changmin."

Kudengar _uri leader_ angkat (?) suara. _Noona_ seperti orang tersentak mendengarnya. Memang sih dari tadi dia hanya melamun saja dan tidak ikut dalam obrolan kami. Dia menundukkan kepala sedikit ketika memberikan makanannya padaku. "Minnie, kau mau saladku?"

_"Ne, noona._ Jangan kuatir. Akan kuhabiskan." Tambahan sepiring salad tidak akan membuatku kekenyangan. Kunikmati semua makananku dengan hati gembira. Di Jepang aku tidak bisa menemukan tteokbokki sih.

Ada satu hal yang tiba-tiba mengganjal pikiranku. Setelah kembali ke Korea, aku menjadi penasaran terhadap satu hal : _since when did uri leader call uri noona 'Jaejoongie?'_

_.  
><em>

**~ Changmin POV end ~**

..

..

**~ Yoochun POV ~**

**.  
><strong>

Brrr, pagi ini sangat dingin sekali di Jepang. Disitu sudah bersalju karena sudah menginjak bulan November. Kalau di Korea sih biasanya salju baru turun pada bulan Desember. Yang mengherankan, tidak hanya udara saja yang dingin, tapi juga suasana pagi ini sangat dingin alias sepi. Padahal biasanya suasana 'hangat' atau bahkan 'panas.' _And it has nothing to do with the weather._ 'Dingin' atau 'panas' itu hanya arti kiasan, mengacu pada, yah... dua orang tertua di grup kami: Yunho hyung dan Jae noona.

Kami sarapan dalam hening. Pagi ini berlalu dalam damai. Tidak ada sindiran-sindiran tajam dari Yunho hyung ataupun balasan bernada pedas dari Jae _noona._ Sebetulnya kejadian ini tidak biasa karena dua orang itu sering berdebat tentang apa pun. Atau mungkin mereka sedang 'gencatan senjata' karena kebetulan beberapa orang petinggi AVEX sarapan bersama kami. Kami harus memberi kesan yang baik, bukan? Baik sebagai grup ataupun sebagai orang Korea.

Satu yang kuingat, wajah _noona_ agak pucat. Mungkin dia sakit. Junsu juga sering seperti itu ketika sedang sakit. Aku sendiri sebenarnya juga kuatir ketika ada member _yeoja_ di grup kami. Ketahanan fisik _namja_ dan _yeoja_ kan berbeda. Semoga Junsu dan Jae _noona_ bisa mengikuti tight schedule yang sudah diberikan perusahaan. _I don't want any members to get sick._

Sayangnya, harapanku tidak terkabul. _Noona_ tiba-tiba ambruk setelah kami selesai perform di salah satu stasiun televisi.

.

**~ Yoochun POV end ~**

..

..

**~ normal POV ~**

.

"Kyaaaa!"

Junsu menjerit sambil menutup mulutnya ketika melihat Jaejoong jatuh dalam posisi miring menimpa tubuh Yunho. Untung saja _leader_-nya itu cepat tanggap dengan menangkap tubuh Jaejoong yang terkulai lemas sehingga mereka berdua tidak jatuh ke lantai. Segera saja di belakang panggung terjadi kehebohan. Para kru dan artis yang sedang ada di situ segera merubung.

_"Mianhaeyo... mianhaeyo..._ tolong beri jalan..." pinta Yunho ketika melihat kerumunan yang mulai mengerubungi mereka. Dengan mudah diangkatnya tubuh ringkih Jaejoong dan mulai berjalan ke arah ruang ganti mereka. "Su! Chunnie! Changmin! Ayo!" teriaknya kepada tiga orang _dongsaeng_-nya yang hanya berdiri mematung karena terlalu terkejut. Ketiga orang itu pun berlari-lari kecil mengikuti sang_ leader._

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, Yunho langsung meletakkan Jaejoong di sofa panjang yang ada di situ. _"Hyungdeul_ jangan merubungi. Duduk saja. Orang yang pingsan butuh udara segar supaya cepat sadar," ucapnya kepada kedua manajer ketika mereka akan mendekati sofa tempat Jaejoong diletakkan.

"Ambilkan bantal sofa itu, Chun..."

Bantal sofa pun diletakkan di kaki Jaejoong sehingga kedudukan kakinya lebih tinggi daripada tubuhnya.

"Kok bukan ditaruh di kepala _unnie_ saja, _oppa?"_ tanya Junsu.

_"Aniyo._ Kepalanya tidak diberi sandaran, Su. Kita meletakannya di kaki supaya aliran darah dari kakinya akan mengalir ke arah jantung. Ini akan membantu mengembalikan kesadarannya."

Lalu Yunho memegang salah satu tangan Jaejoong, mencari titik nadi yang ada di punggung tangannya, di antara jempol dan jari telunjuk. "Su, tolong pijit-pijit disini." Yunho menekan titik tersebut dan Junsu menggantikannya.

Selanjutnya Yunho membuka sepatu boots yang dipakai Jaejoong. Ketika sepatu telah terlepas semua, tangannya menuju ke pinggang Jaejoong dan membuka ikat pinggangnya.

_"Hyung!_ Apa yang kau lakukan!" jerit Changmin sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Yunho yang hendak membuka ikat pinggang Jaejoong.

"Aku melonggarkan semua yang mengikat di tubuhnya, _magnae"_ jawab Yunho sambil menepis tangan Changmin dan kembali melakukan tugasnya. Changmin lantas terdiam, mengamati yang dilakukan sang _leader._

Setelah boots dan ikat pinggang terlepas, Yunho menoleh kepada Yoochun. "Chun, kau punya parfum atau cologne? Kita bisa membangunkan dengan memberinya bau-bauan."

Yoochun mengangguk dan segera meraih cologne dari dalam tasnya.

"Tolong arahkan botol cologne-mu di bawah hidungnya supaya bisa dihirup," perintah Yunho yang langsung dilakukan oleh Yoochun. Sementara itu dia memijat suatu titik di jempol kaki Jaejoong yang telanjang. Junsu pun juga masih memijit-mijit titik di punggung tangan Jaejoong.

"Changmin, tolong belikan minuman manis di mesin penjual minuman. Teh saja ya, jangan _soft drink."_ Lagi-lagi sang leader memberikan perintah.

Sang _magnae_ segera keluar ruangan tanpa bersuara dan beberapa saat kemudian membawa dua botol teh dingin di tangannya. Satu diminumnya sendiri dan satunya diletakkan di meja. Wajahnya sangat khawatir melihat _noona_-nya yang pintar masak itu tidak sadar-sadar juga.

Sementara itu dua orang manajer mereka menanti dengan cemas sambil duduk di kursi, mengamati tiga orang member DBSK yang sedang berusaha menyadarkan sang_ lead vocal_ dari pingsan. Mereka bertanya-tanya dalam hati, darimana Yunho mendapat ketrampilan Pertolongan Pertama seperti itu.

"Darimana kau belajar itu, Yun?"

Manajer kurus tidak tahan menyuarakan rasa penasarannya.

"Kau lupa, _hyung?_ Asalku dari desa. Kami memang selalu diberi ketrampilan seperti ini. Jaga-jaga jika suatu saat pingsan karena terlalu lama bekerja di ladang. Atau habis ditendang hewan liar," jawab Yunho sambil masih tetap memijit jempol kaki Jaejoong.

Usaha yang dilakukan mereka akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Kelopak mata Jaejoong perlahan-lahan bergerak dan akhirnya terbuka. Yunho segera melepaskan kaki Jaejoong yang dipegangnya dan segera menuju pintu keluar ruang rias.

"Mau kemana, Yun?" tanya manajer gemuk.

"Menemui PD-nim acara. Meminta maaf."

"Aku ikut!" seru manajer gemuk sembari bangkit dari kursi. Sekejap kemudian mereka berdua menghilang di balik pintu.

.

"Aku dimana?"

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Dicobanya untuk duduk di sofa meski kepalanya masih terasa pening.

"Kita masih di ruang rias, _unnie."_

Junsu masih saja mengipasi Jaejoong yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Minum..." pinta Jaejoong dengan lemah. Changmin segera memberikan teh botol dingin yang tadi dibelinya. Jaejoong segera meneguknya dengan rakus, hampir tersedak karena rasa dingin yang tiba-tiba menyergap otaknya.

"Pelan-pelan,_ noona,"_ saran Yoochun sambil menutup botol cologne yang tadi digunakan untuk memberikan bau-bauan.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong berdiri sehingga membuat semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut. Dengan agak terhuyung berjalan ke arah pintu.

Manajer kurus menghampirinya. "Mau kemana?"

"Menemui produser. Aku... harus mengatakan sesuatu karena mereka mungkin akan khawatir."

"Kita bersama-sama saja menemui mereka. Ayo, kemasi barang-barang kalian dan kita segera pulang," kata manajer kurus.

Jaejoong, Junsu, Changmin dan Yoochun mengemasi barang masing-masing. Mereka berempat bersama manajer kurus bertemu sang PD acara. Di sana ada Yunho dan manajer gemuk.

"Jaejoong-_ssi_ sudah tidak apa-apa?" tanya _PD-nim_ begitu melihat Jaejoong.

"Saya tidak apa-apa, PD _oppa_. Mohon maaf merepotkan," ujarnya sambil membungkuk.

"Kami pamit dulu, _hyung,"_ tukas para manajer sambil mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Mereka pulang dalam diam. Sebagian memejamkan mata karena lelah dengan jadwal maraton hari ini. Siang tadi tidak ada yang cukup beristirahat sepulang dari Jepang.

"Kau sedang apa, _noona?"_ tanya Changmin kepada Jaejoong yang duduk di sampingnya. Anak bungsu keluarga Kim itu sibuk memencet-mencet Blackberry-nya, online.

_"Update_ status. Para fans mungkin melihat dan jadi khawatir."

Dugaannya benar. Sebelum menulis tweets, dilihatnya banyak sekali mentions yang masuk di akun twitter pribadinya.

_"Unnie kenapa?"_

_"Performance yang bagus. Tetaplah sehat."_

_"Makanlah yang cukup. Istirahatlah yang bagus."_

_"Noona, kau sakit? Cobalah menemui dokter."_

...dan sederet mentions lainnya. Tapi tidak sedikit anti-fans yang mencemooh perihal dia jatuh di belakang panggung. Dihelanya napas. Dia sedang tidak punya energi untuk marah kali ini. Tubuhnya sangat butuh istirahat. Segera ditulisnya satu tweet untuk memberitahukan kondisinya.

_"It's getting colder day by day. Eat well. Sleep well. I'm fine. Thanks for your attention guys."_

Segera sign out supaya tidak terganggu dengan bunyi handphone yang menandakan mentions masuk. Jaejoong memikirkan tentang mentions fans yang tadi dibacanya. Sepertinya dia memang harus pergi ke dokter.

Setelah sampai apartemen, Jaejoong berganti pakaian untuk bersiap pergi ke rumah sakit. Tidak ada waktu untuk menghapus riasan. Dikenakannya atribut andalan : rok panjang yang lebar untuk memudahkan diperiksa, hoodie besar dan kedodoran, syal, masker, kacamata hitam. Benda yang terakhir digunakan untuk jaga-jaga saja. Meski sekarang malam hari, siapa tahu dia tiba-tiba membutuhkannya. Riasan matanya sangat mencolok sehingga memudahkannya dikenali sebagai seorang selebriti.

_"Unnie_ mau ke mana?" tanya Junsu sambil keluar dari kamarnya. Dia sudah berganti baju dan sedang mengambil air hangat ketika melihat teman seapartemennya itu membawa tas dan kunci mobil.

"Ke rumah sakit."

"Jam sebelas malam? Kau masih pusing tidak?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Aku ke rumah sakit langganan kok." Tanpa menoleh Jaejoong segera menutup pintu apartemen. Junsu geleng-geleng saja. Kadang Jaejoong keras kepala dan tidak bisa dicegah.

Rumah Sakit yang dituju Jaejoong terletak di pusat Kota Seoul. Sebuah rumah sakit swasta bertaraf internasional yang buka 24 jam. Mereka memiliki dokter-dokter spesialis yang jaga 24 jam meski kadang tidak semua pasien membutuhkannya. Jaejoong menahan napas sebelum memasuki ruang periksa yang dituju. Dokter spesialis Kulit dan Kelamin.

_'Syukurlah dokternya wanita,'_ batin Jaejoong dalam hati.

Dokter jaga mendongakkan kepala melihat ada yang mengetuk pintu ruang prakteknya. Dilihatnya seseorang memakai hoodie besar dan masker. Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak, ketakutan jika yang datang malam-malam begini adalah orang jahat. Bernapas lega ketika orang itu membuka "penyamaran"-nya. Tampaklah sesosok wanita muda dengan dandanan lengkap duduk di depannya.

_"Annyeonghasseyo,_ dokter... Park..." sapa Jaejoong sambil melihat papan nama di atas meja.

_"Annyeonghasseyo._ Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Selangkangan saya sakit. Mungkin anda bisa memeriksanya," jawab si pasien tanpa basa basi. Sang dokter segera meminta Jaejoong tiduran di meja periksa. Ditutupnya kelambu yang ada di dekat situ.

"Setelah saya periksa, ada beberapa jaringan yang robek," ujar sang dokter ketika selesai memeriksa Jaejoong.

"Bisakah anda memberikan sesuatu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya? Nyeri sekali tiap saya bergerak berlebihan." Jaejoong tersenyum kecut.

"Saya berikan salep supaya cepat membantu memperbaiki jaringan yang rusak."

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Nama?" tanya dokter Park sambil bersiap menggoreskan alat tulisnya.

"Kim... Jaejoong," ujar Jaejoong dengan sedikit ragu, tidak yakin apakah dia harus menyebutkan nama aslinya atau tidak. Khawatir jika kunjungannya ke dokter akan bocor dan menjadi bahan berita. Tapi dia memutuskan akan menggunakan nama aslinya. Dokter kan juga punya kode etik untuk menjaga rahasia pasien. Toh kalau pun bocor ke media massa, Jaejoong tahu pihak mana yang akan dituntutnya.

Dokter Park memandang Jaejoong. Otaknya berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana dia pernah mendengar nama itu. Jaejoong balik memandangnya.

"Dokter?"

Jaejoong melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah dokter yang sekarang sedang melotot memandangnya. Sedikit ketakutan, sebab wajah dokter Park terlihat menakutkan. Bibirnya yang diolesi lipstik caramel pink membuka membentuk huruf 'O.' Jemarinya yang bercat kuku warna hijau toska menunjuk tepat di depan hidung si pasien.

"Anda! Anda! Idol_ itu?"_ pekiknya.

Jaejoong mendesah lega. Ternyata sang dokter tidak apa-apa.

"Ya, saya idol _itu~~"_

_'Entah _itu_ apa yang dia maksud.'_

"Dong Bang Shin Ki..." Suara sang dokter seolah telah memenangkan sesuatu yang penting.

Senyum Jaejoong mengembang._ "Ne._ Saya Dong Bang Shin Ki's Jaejoong."

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Jaejoong-_ssi?"_

Pertanyaan dokter Park membuat Jaejoong sedikit cengo.

"Kalau tahu ini anda, saya akan berikan pengecekan lengkap."

Jaejoong mengangguk, sedikit sungkan karena dokter memperlakukannya dengan istimewa mengingat dia seorang artis. "Tidak apa-apa, dokter. Emmm, biasakah anda memberikan saya resepnya? Saya harus segera pulang karena masih ada _schedule_ lain."

"Ah, anda pasti sibuk sekali ya."

Dokter Park cepat-cepat menuliskan suatu resep dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

_"Kamsahamnida."_ Jaejoong membungkuk dan segera berlalu dari ruang periksa.

Tujuan berikutnya adalah apotik yang berada di sisi lain rumah sakit. Kedatangan Jaejoong untuk menebus resep menimbulkan sedikit kehebohan di kalangan staf yang bertugas malam itu. Setelah memberikan tanda tangannya di buku-buku mereka, berfoto dengan enam orang staf yeoja dan dua orang staf namja, dia memperoleh resep yang dibutuhkan. Biasanya manajer _oppa_ tidak membolehkannya berfoto dengan fans, apalagi _fanboy_ karena bisa menimbulkan skandal. Hanya diijinkan memberikan tanda tangan saja. Tapi bukan Jaejoong namanya jika tidak menyenangkan fans-nya dengan cara berfoto bersama. Apalagi sekarang dia tidak bersama-sama manajer.

Selasar rumah sakit sepi karena waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam dua belas malam. Semua pasien pasti berada di kamar masing-masing. Jaejoong berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali melihat arlojinya. Di ujung selasar, Jaejoong melihat sosok yang seperti dikenalnya. Seorang namja sedang berbicara dengan seorang perawat. Ketika namja itu membalikkan badan, Jaejoong cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik pot tinggi yang ada di lorong rumah sakit itu. Saking sepinya kondisi malam ini, Jaejoong takut jika jantungnya yang berdetak kencang bisa didengar oleh namja yang berada di depan kamar di ujung ruangan rumah sakit.

Manajer _oppa._

Ya, dia mengenal sosok itu. Dia manajer oppa, tapi bukan manajernya melainkan manajer Hyunjoong, _namjachingu_-nya.

Bagaimana dia bisa lupa! Hyunjoong juga dirawat di sini. Meski belum menjenguknya karena kemarin dia masih di Jepang, tapi Hyunjoong sudah memberikan alamat kamarnya. Jaejoong benar-benar lupa.

Sambil bersembunyi, dia sesekali mengintip apakah manajer Hyunjoong pergi atau malah masuk kamar. Ketika dilihatnya si manajer pergi menjauh, Jaejoong cepat-cepat menuju ke kamar tempat si manajer tadi berbicara dengan perawat. Jaejoong menahan napas. Tangannya mencoba memutar _handle_ pintu dan... ini hari keberuntungannya. Pintu tidak terkunci.

Dilihatnya Hyunjoong berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Tubuhnya mengenakan baju rumah sakit berwarna hijau. Kedua matanya terpejam. Hampir separuh kepalanya tertutup perban, bahkan di beberapa bagian terlihat warna merah, bekas darah yang merembes. Pertanda bahwa lukanya masih baru dan basah. Pandangan matanya tiba-tiba buram dan berair. Dengan susah payah mencoba menahan isakan yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya. Karena terfokus pada Hyunjoong, dia tidak menyadari dan menabrak sebuah kursi hingga terbalik.

"Siapa?"

Hyunjoong tiba-tiba membuka mata. Dicobanya untuk duduk dan melihat siapa yang membuat keributan di kamarnya malam-malam begini.

Kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu. Tubuh Jaejoong membeku. Keadaan Hyunjoong sangat memprihatinkan di matanya. Helai-helai rambutnya yang dicat merah mengintip dari sela-sela perban. Sangat kontras dengan warna putih perban yang membebat kepalanya. Di lengannya ada luka memar yang jelas terlihat. Jaejoong semula tidak menyadarinya, tapi kini dia tahu karena Hyunjoong membuka lengannya lebar-lebar. Dicobanya untuk tersenyum.

_"Jae~~~"_

Hyunjoong mencoba membuat suara _aegyo_ ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong berdiri dengan wajah berurai air mata. Tidak ingin membuat _yeojachingu_-nya itu menangis.

Kaki Jaejoong terasa dibebani batu ketika melangkah menuju ranjang. Berat. Ketika merasakan kulit mereka bersentuhan, Jaejoong tidak bisa lagi menahan dirinya dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Sambil berdiri di samping ranjang, Jaejoong memeluk dan membenamkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Hyunjoong.

"Jae, _uljima~~"_

Diusapnya punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan masih berada dalam posisi seperti itu hingga lima menit kemudian. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Hyunjoong tapi tangannya tetap menggenggam tangannya. Ditariknya kursi ke samping ranjang. Matanya masih saja mengalirkan air mata. Kali ini dia menangis tanpa suara. Digenggamnya tangan Hyunjoong dan diciumnya. Kepalanya menunduk.

"Maafkan aku, Joongie..." Jaejoong masih saja menunduk, tidak berani memandang Hyunjoong.

Tangan kanan Hyunjoong mengelus puncak kepala kekasihnya. _"Pabbo!_ Kenapa harus minta maaf?"

_'Ini semua salahku. I caused you trouble.'_

Jaejoong tidak bisa mengatakan sebabnya. Dia tidak sanggup.

"Aku... aku baru kesini sekarang..." Jaejoong mencoba memberi jawaban. Kepalanya masih menunduk.

"Jae, _chagiya..._ lihat aku," Hyunjoong meraih dagu Jaejoong sehingga dia mendongak. Mata Jaejoong memerah. Bibirnya bergetar karena menangis. _Make up_ yang dipakainya berantakan. Maskaranya sedikit luntur dan mengotori pipi. Tapi di mata Hyunjoong, Jaejoong belum pernah terlihat secantik ini. Ketika seseorang menangis dan berduka untukmu, tanda bahwa mereka merupakan bagian dari hidupmu. "Kau kan sedang bekerja."

Jaejoong semakin menunduk. Seolah diingatkan bahwa rekan _kerja_-nya yang menyebabkan Hyunjoong menjadi seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku..." ulang Jaejoong. Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya sekarang. "Aku sangat menyesal tidak bisa bersamamu kemarin..."

_'Karena kemarin aku bersama orang lain...'_

"Jangan menyesal, Jae. Aku akan sembuh beberapa hari lagi," ucap Hyunjoong menenangkan. _"Uljima, ne?"_ Diusapnya pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut.

Meski matanya masih memerah, Jaejoong kini tidak menangis lagi. Dipandangnya Hyunjoong. Dalam keadaan normal, mungkin dia akan menertawakannya karena kepala diperban dan memakai baju rumah sakit yang buruk seperti ini. Tapi sekarang hatinya hanya dipenuhi penyesalan dan keprihatinan.

Hyunjoong balik memandangnya. Tersenyum dan meraih kepala Jaejoong. Mencium dahinya dengan lembut. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Jae..."

Jaejoong memeluk leher Hyunjoong erat-erat. "Tidak, Joongie. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's zone**

_Feb.2.2012_

.

_I know it's a short-and-boring chapter. Please leave your comment(s).  
><em>

Mohon tinggalkan jejak kalian berupa review... duit juga boleh ^^

.

**-Nina-**


	8. The End? Or The Beginning?

Happy reading...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 8 - The End? Or The Beginning?  
><strong>

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Fandom: TVXQ. DBSK. Tohoshinki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Cast:**_

Kim Jaejoong, 26 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 20 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 22 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 21 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 18 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 24 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~ Jaejoong POV ~**

.

Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti mengalir.

Kupeluk tubuh Hyunjoong yang berada di ranjang rumah sakit. Kurasakan perban di kepalanya agak basah karena lukanya masih baru. Darahnya sedikit mengalir. Kuraba lengannya dan kurasakan agak kasar karena memar-memar yang terdapat disitu.

Pelukanku semakin erat.

"Jae~~~"

Kudengar suara Joongie memanggilku. Kepalaku perlahan menengadah. Dia mengusap aliran sungai di pipiku dengan lembut.

_"Uljima, ne?"_

Kedua bahuku naik turun menahan isakan yang dari tadi keluar. Tidak ada seorang pun yang pantas menderita seperti ini. _Joongie did not deserve it._ Kenapa harus dia yang jadi korban? Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengannya!

"Sakit ya?"

Sekejap tanganku langsung menutup mulut. Pertanyaan bodoh. Rasanya bagaimana jika ada benda padat berukuran lima puluh senti kali lima puluh senti kali lima puluh senti jatuh tepat di atas kepalamu?

Hyunjoong tersenyum. "Masih pusing sedikit."

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan rasa sakit ketika itu terjadi.

_"Mianhae_ Joongie... _mianhae..."_

Bahuku bergetar lagi. Ini sama sekali tidak adil baginya.

_"Jae, why did you keep saying that word? It was not your fault..."_

Diusapnya punggung tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya.

Kepalaku menggeleng. Bibirku tidak mampu berkata apa pun._ 'If only you'd knew, Joongie...'_

Wajahnya terlihat bingung. "Kau kan harus ke Jepang. Aku tidak masalah kok."

Jepang. Tempat di mana _itu_ terjadi.

"Dalam beberapa hari lagi akan sembuh," ujarnya terdengar riang. Aku tahu di balik itu dia sedang mencoba menahan sakit di kepalanya. Dia tidak tahu aku diam-diam memperhatikannya sedang mengernyit kesakitan tadi.

Aku terpaku di kursi. Dengan sendu kupandang wajahnya. Tanganku tidak berhenti mengelus-elus tangannya.

"Nah, sekarang coba ceritakan Jae, bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Jepang~"

Pertanyaan yang diucapkan Joongie dengan nada ceria itu membuatku mengalirkan air mata lagi.

.

**~ Jaejoong POV end ~**

..

..

**~ Junsu POV ~**

.

Dua orang sosok sedang berada di atas ranjang. Tanpa busana. Namja dan yeoja. Keduanya sedang berusaha mengatur napasnya setelah menjalani 'aktivitas' yang melelahkan.

"Nngghh... _oppppaaaa~~"_

Junsu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Yoochun yang berbaring di bawahnya. Dirasakannya jantung yang berdetak dengan cepat di bawah kulit tubuhnya.

"Hm?" jawabnya sambil mengelus-elus punggungku yang basah oleh keringat.

_"Opppaaa~~_ Masa hanya 'hm' saja?"

Kuangkat wajahku dari lehernya. Kutumpukan siku di samping kepalanya. Wajah kami hanya berjarak lima belas senti saja.

"Lalu?"

"Tanya dooonnnggg... apa maukuuu~"

Aku tahu suaraku terdengar sangat imut.

"Jangan bilang kau masih 'ingin' lagi. Kita sudah melakukannya dua kali."

Kurasakan wajahku memanas. Pasti mukaku sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"A..."

Suara handphone merusak momen berharga kami. Itu dering khusus untuk telepon, yang berarti harus kuangkat. Lagi pula ini jam satu malam. Tidak ada orang yang menelepon jam segini tanpa maksud tertentu. Dengan sedikit menggerutu aku bangun dari atas tubuh Yoochun _oppa._ Kurasakan tangannya mengikuti lekuk tubuhku ketika bangun dari tubuhnya. Pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari bagian belakang tubuhku.

My best body-part. My S-line. My very-round ass. My duck butt.

Dengan cepat kupakai _t-shirt_ raksasa yang biasa kupakai tidur. Meski pun si penelepon tidak bisa melihatku, tapi aku juga tidak mungkin menerima telepon sambil telanjang juga kan?

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

_"Su, aku pulang ke apartemenku, tidak pulang ke dorm. Kunci saja pintunya."_

_"Ne, unnie."_

"Siapa?" tanya _oppa_ sambil duduk di ranjangku.

Napasku tertahan melihat tubuhnya. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Dia langsing tapi tubuhnya cukup berotot, tidak kalah dengan Yunho _oppa._ Entah sudah berapa puluh kali aku melihatnya _topless._ Di ruang latihan, di kolam renang, atau di mana pun. Tapi... tentu saja berbeda jika dia berada di atas ranjangmu. _Totally naked._

"Jae _unnie."_

"Oh ya? Sedang di mana dia?" Oppa terlihat tertarik dan membulatkan mata. Hal ini membuatku kehilangan 'selera.'

Segera kulancarkan jurus ngambek. Duduk di pinggir ranjang dan membelakanginya. Muka sengaja ditekuk. _Hana... Dul... Set..._

"Su..." Lengannya memeluk pinggangku dari belakang. Kurasakan tubuhku diangkat sedikit dan hap... sekejap saja sudah berada dalam pangkuan _oppa._ Kedua kakinya yang panjang itu terjuntai di pinggir ranjang. Tubuhku dipeluk dengan sangat erat. Kurasakan napasnya berhembus ke bahuku yang tertutup_ t-shirt._ "Kau ini gampang sekali ngambek..." keluhnya.

"Habis _oppa_ sering memperhatikan Jae _unnie,_ sih."

Tidak betah menyimpan uneg-uneg yang selama ini mengganjal.

"Hah? _Aniyo._ Aku juga memperhatikanmu kok," sanggahnya.

"Tuh kaaannn~~~ _Oppa_ bohong lagi." Aku berusaha berdiri tapi lengannya semakin erat memeluk perutku.

"Perhatianku ke dia kan wajar saja. Namanya juga satu grup."

"Tapi _oppa_ lebih memperhatikannya daripada aku," protesku. "_'Noona inilah... noona itulah...'_" ucapku menirukan dirinya yang sering membahas tentang Jae _unnie._

_"OK I get it. My Su-ie is jealous, isn't she?"_

Bisa kurasakan dia tersenyum di belakangku. Tangan kirinya yang tadi memeluk perutku kini turun menuju pahaku, meninggalkan jejak-jejak melingkar di sana. Selalu seperti ini. Jika aku sudah mulai memprotes tentang perhatiannya yang berlebihan terhadap_ lead vocal_ kami, dia akan mulai merayuku. Dan seperti biasa aku selalu lemah terhadap rayuan dan sentuhannya. Lupa terhadap kemarahanku sendiri. _Oppa_ adalah milikku yang berharga di dunia ini. Kekasih pertamaku. Namja pertama yang menyentuhku.

"Uhh..."

Aku bersyukur sedang duduk di pangkuannya sekarang. Karena jika tidak, aku akan jatuh ke lantai. Kedua lututku lemas seperti jelly. _T-shirt_ yang kupakai perlahan terlepas.

.

**~ Junsu POV end ~**

..

..

**~ normal POV ~**

.

"Mana makanannyaaaa~~~"

Terdengar suara merengek dari dalam apartemen. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si _food monster_. Pagi ini dia dengan semangat langsung menuju dorm _yeoja_ setelah mandi dan rapi. Tapi tidak ada apa-apa di meja makan. Malah sebelumnya dia dan Yoochun yang harus menggedor pintu dorm karena Junsu belum juga bangun. Yoochun kembali ke _dorm_-nya sendiri._ 'Kita tidak mau memberikan contoh yang tidak baik untuk Minnie kan,'_ alasan Yoochun ketika dia tidak menginap di kamar Junsu kemarin malam. Junsu langsung _blushing_ dengan sukses.

"Jangan berisik, Min. Kita tidak memasak pagi ini. Agenda kita baru mulai sore nanti. Telepon saja restoran cepat saji," jawab Junsu sambil mengeringkan rambut dengan pengering rambut. Dia baru bangun jam sembilan karena pagi ini tidak ada pekerjaan. Seperti biasa, para member [minus Jaejoong dan Yunho] dan kedua manajer sedang ada di _dorm yeoja_, menyiapkan agenda untuk hari ini.

"Boleh?" Changmin sangat antusias.

"Iya, aku yang bayar. _Oppadeul_ mau pesan apa? Biar dicatat oleh Changmin." Dalam sekejap manusia-manusia kelaparan itu menyebutkan pesanan mereka dan Changmin menulisnya. Tentu saja dia yang pesannya paling banyak dan beraneka ragam.

Manajer kurus sibuk menelepon. "Kemana anak itu?" gerutunya. Dari tadi dia menelepon tapi tidak ada yang mengangkat di seberang sana.

"Siapa?" Yoochun menaikkan alis sambil mengusap bibirnya yang bernoda saus spaghetti.

"Jae."

"Bukannya _noona_ tidak pulang kesini? Dia tidur di apartemen pribadinya. Yunho _hyung_ juga pulang ke apartemennya. Mau mengambil baju, katanya."

"Sial! Kenapa dia tidak mengabariku kemarin malam?"

Manajer menekan tombol _off_ dengan brutal. Yoochun mengangkat bahu.

"Apa ada masalah, _oppa?"_

Junsu merasa kuatir. Menoleh kepada Yoochun dan menyuapinya spaghetti. Changmin dan kedua manajer sudah sangat biasa dengan tingkah _lovey-dovey_ YooSu.

"Tentu saja ada masalah! Jam setengah sebelas dia ada jadwal pemotretan. Dan sampai sekarang _handphone_-nya tidak bisa dihubungi," geramnya sambil memukul meja.

"Minum dulu biar tenang, _hyung,"_ saran Changmin sambil bicara dengan mulut penuh. Dia sendiri asyik menikmati satu _large_ pizza dan tiga burger _big size_ untuk sarapan.

"Bukannya _noona_ sudah memegang jadwalnya kan? Selain di kertas yang biasa kita terima, aku lihat dia rajin menyalinnya ke _organizer_ dan _reminder_-nya." Yoochun berusaha menenangkan.

"Jinjja? Aku tidak tahu."

Yoochun mengangguk. "Dia kan artis profesional. Aku yakin dia tidak lupa."

"Semoga saja ucapanmu benar. Paling tidak teleponku diangkatlah supaya aku tidak kuatir."

"Mungkin dia masih menyetir,_ oppa,"_ tambah Junsu.

.

Jaejoong merasakan _handphone_-nya berdering terus dari tadi. Dengan agak malas dia melihat layarnya. _Omooo!_ Ada lima pesan dan dua puluh panggilan dari manajer. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dari ranjang dan mandi kilat. Setelah memasukkan benda-benda yang dibutuhkan ke dalam tas, dia menyambar mantelnya dan bergegas turun ke basement. Dalam sekejap saja dia sudah mengendarai mobilnya menuju tempat pemotretan.

Jaejoong baru kembali dari rumah sakit sekitar pukul dua pagi. Karena pulang ke apartemen pribadi, jadi tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Lagipula hari ini dia sendiri yang ada jadwal pemotretan untuk suatu katalog sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain tidak. Mereka berlima baru akan ada jadwal bersama sore nanti. Dia berhasil tiba di lokasi tepat jam setengah sebelas.

Dia mengumpat ketika melihat arlojinya menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lebih sepuluh menit. Kurang dua puluh menit lagi. Ditambahnya laju mobilnya. Setelah parkir, dia memutuskan untuk menghubungi manajer.

_"Mianhae oppa,_ aku baru bisa meneleponmu sekarang. Aku sudah di lokasi. Sudah ya, jangan menghubungiku dulu. _Bye bye,,"_ Klik. Jaejoong tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada manajer untuk berbicara dan langsung mematikan telepon. Memasang mode _vibrate_ karena tidak mau diganggu ketika sedang bekerja.

Sudah hampir dua tahun ini Jaejoong menjadi model_ lingerie_ wanita untuk suatu merk luar negeri yang dipasarkan di Korea. Partnernya adalah seorang aktor. Mereka membuat CF, foto dan lain sebagainya. Beda dengan di Barat, iklan ini tentu saja tidak mengenakan produk yang minim dan terbuka, tetapi lebih kepada aspek fungsinya. Sesuai dengan motto produk itu sendiri yaitu _"what is hidden is more interesting that what is obvious."_ Apa yang tersembunyi terlihat lebih menarik daripada apa yang terlihat.

Ketika pertama kali diberi job sebagai model_ lingerie_ ini, Jaejoong sempat ragu mengingat reputasinya sebagai idol yang mayoritas fans berusia 13-20 tahun. Sedangkan produk ini sendiri difokuskan pada wanita dewasa. Tapi petinggi agensi mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong menjadi model atas nama pribadi, atas nama Kim Jaejoong, bukan atas nama Jaejoong DBSK. Lagipula usia Jaejoong ketika itu sudah dikategorikan sebagai wanita dewasa, yaitu 24 tahun. Di antara member DBSK, hanya dia sendiri yang terpilih.

"Jaejoong-_ah,_ bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tidak berjumpa?" sapa si penata rias.

"Kabarku baik, _unnie."_

Terakhir mereka berjumpa adalah tiga bulan lalu untuk pemotretan katalog musim gugur. Sekarang mereka berdua bekerja sama lagi untuk katalog musim dingin. Jaejoong sudah berganti pakaian dan sedang dirias.

"Sayang sekali Taewok_-ssi_ sudah masuk wajib militer. Kau akan bekerja sama dengan model baru." Si _unnie_ penata rias memberi informasi.

"Ah, Taewok _oppa_ sedang wamil? Sudah lama kami tidak berhubungan."

Sayang sekali Jaejoong tidak berpasangan lagi dengan Kim Taewok, aktor yang juga menjadi pasangannya untuk produk ini. Dia humoris dan membuat Jaejoong merasa nyaman ketika bekerja sama olehnya.

"Iya, hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan partner barumu, Jae."

Seolah tersambung, partner baru Jaejoong datang. Jaejoong bisa melihat sekilas sosoknya dari cermin yang ada di depannya. Orang itu berjalan di belakangnya sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

_"Mianhaeyo_ saya terlambat. Mobil saya sedang ada masalah di jalan," ucapnya sambil membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

Jaejoong seperti mengenal suara ini...

"Pejamkan matamu, Jae," ucap si _unnie_ sambil mulai membubuhkan eyeshadow.

"Kami sudah menunggumu, Yunho-_ssi,"_ tukas produser yang berdiri di belakang punggung Jaejoong.

Keringat dingin mulai meluncur menuruni punggung Jaejoong.

_"Mianhaeyo, hyung."_

Suara itu sudah dihapalnya beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"Kalian kan satu grup. Kenapa tidak berangkat bersama-sama ke sini?" tanya _unnie_ penata rias.

Jaejoong gatal ingin menjawabnya. Sayang sekali bibirnya sedang diolesi lipstik.

"Emmm, aku dan Jaejoongie ada keperluan sendiri-sendiri sebelum berangkat ke sini tadi," jawab Yunho sementara dirinya juga dirias oleh penata rias yang lain.

Jaejoong merasa wajahnya panas ketika Yunho memanggilnya "Jaejoongie" di muka semua orang. Dan ini bukan orang-orang di grupnya, melainkan benar-benar orang "luar."

"Jaejoongie? Kau memanggilnya begitu? Bukankah dia lebih tua darimu?" _Unnie_ penata rias membulatkan matanya.

"Aku yakin dia tidak keberatan. Kami kan sangat akrab. Ya kan, Jaejoongie?" tanya Yunho sambil memegang pergelangan tangan Jaejoong di kursi.

Jaejoong terpaksa mengangguk. Semua orang yang ada di situ langsung berkata 'oohhh...' dan kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing.

Hatinya berdebar. Apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho melakukan _skinship_ seperti ini? Biasanya, untuk menimbulkan kesan baik kepada grup mereka, Yunho cukup membicarakan yang baik-baik saja tentang membernya.

Tapi sekarang? Mereka berdua sedang duduk berdampingan di ruang rias. Jemari Yunho memegang dan mengelus-elus pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Jaejong merasa malu, bingung, dan... sedikit_ turned on._ Setelah pertama kali dia "dipaksa" oleh Yunho, sekarang kulitnya terasa sangat sensitif. Terpaan udara dari AC saja membut kulitnya merinding, apalagi sekarang Yunho mengelus tangannya.

Apakah Jaejoong "menikmati"-nya? Rasanya otaknya mulai berhenti berpikir.

_'Hentikan, Jaejoong! Kau sudah punya Hyunjoong. Lupakan Yunho. Anggap saja kejadian di Jepang itu tidak pernah terjadi.'_ Sisi rasional dalam dirinya muncul.

_"U... unnie?_ Apa... masih lama? Aku haus."

"Kau haus? Biar mereka mengambilkan minuman untukmu." Si _unnie_ berteriak kepada seorang staf untuk mengambil minuman.

_'Bukan itu maksudnya. Aku tidak haus. Aku hanya ingin menjauh dari sini,'_ keluh Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Nah selesaiiii~~~ Kau boleh membuka mata sekarang, Jae."

Perlahan dibukanya kelopak matanya. Di cermin tampak pantulan bayangannya. Rambut pirangnya digelung acak dan helai-helainya bertebaran di leher dan bahunya. Kostum yang dipakainya adalah gaun putih dengan lengan dan bahu yang terbuka. Bagian punggungnya membentuk V-line sebatas pinggang sehingga menampakkan tato bertuliskan "TVfXQ" yang ada di punggung atasnya. Secara keseluruhan penampilan Jaejoong cukup feminin. Untuk katalog ini mereka memang tidak pernah memotret model yang sedang memakai produk. Nanti foto-foto Jaejoong juga akan dimasukkan di dalam katalog tersebut. Dan juga dipasang di beberapa tempat lainnya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai!" teriak fotografer. "Yunho_-ssi,_ Jaejoong-_ssi,_ ayo berpose sesuai yang kukatakan ya!" Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sudah ada di _set_ segera berpose. Jaejoong sangat gugup hari ini. Itu karena dia tidak mengira bahwa partner-nya adalah Yunho.

"Jaejoong_-ssi,_ apa ada masalah? Kenapa kau tidak memeluk Yunho_-ssi?"_ tanya si fotografer tidak sabaran. Entah kenapa _idol yeoja_ ini kaku sekali posenya. "Kalian harus berdekatan! Berpelukan! Pose mesra! Bisa tidak sih?"

Tidak disangka Yunho yang angkat bicara sambil menoleh ke sang fotografer. _"Mianhaeyo hyung._ Mungkin dia kecapekan. Kemarin jadwal kami sangat padat." Tersenyum seolah minta dimaklumi. Kali ini mereka mendapat fotografer yang frontal dan tisak sungkan-sungkan mendamprat model jika tidak sesuai keinginannya,

Jaejoong mendesis di antara wajah mereka yang berdekatan. "Aku bisa bicara sendiri, terima kasih." Jaejoong tidak butuh juru bicara.

"Karena itu tersenyumlah," Yunho tersenyum untuk kamera tapi Jaejoong bisa melihat mata Yunho sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Sementara itu fotografer meneriakkan berbagai perintah untuk berpose dan sibuk memotret mereka berdua. "Berposelah dengan bagus. Turuti apa kata fotografer. Bersikaplah mesra padaku... seolah aku ini kekasihmu..." Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong sehingga membuatnya bergidik. Refleks Jaejoong akan mundur ke belakang, tapi Yunho dengan cepat memeluk pinggangnya.

"Jangan takut padaku, Jaejoongie..." Yunho masih berbisik di telinganya dan memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dengan erat.

Fotografer yang melihat adegan itu mendapat pose bagus: si _namja_ memeluk pinggang si _yeoja_. Bibirnya terbenam di antara rambut Jaejoong. Sementara itu wajah si yeoja antara malu dan terkejut. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka.

"Yak begitu! Bagus! Pertahankan posisi itu!" perintahnya. Dia mengelilingi pasangan yang sedang perpelukan itu dan mengambil gambar mereka dari berbagai arah.

Sesi _photoshoot_ berakhir setelah empat jam, lebih cepat daripada yang Jaejoong perkirakan. Agenda selanjutnya adalah syuting _live_ di sebuah televisi nanti malam. Dia masih memiliki waktu beberapa jam sebelum berangkat ke gedung televisi itu berada. Meski sedikit, kadang waktu luang seperti ini membuatnya bingung. Apa yang akan dilakukannya? Dia terbiasa memiliki jadwal padat. Mungkin sebaiknya dia mengunjungi Hyunjoong saja untuk mengetahui kondisi terakhirnya.

.

Seperti biasa, minimal seminggu sekali DBSK terbang ke Jepang untuk memenuhi agenda di sana. Kali ini akan tinggal beberapa saat untuk promosi album Jepang "T." Karena akan meninggalkan Korea untuk jangka waktu yang agak lama, Jaejoong berpesan jika Hyunjoong harus selalu mengabarinya tentang kondisinya. Syukurlah kekasihnya itu berangsur-angsur membaik. Diperkirakan dia boleh meninggalkan rumah sakit tepat bersamaan dengan hari dimana Jaejoong berangkat untuk memulai kampanye tur di Jepang. Dia sangat menyesal tidak bisa menemani Hyunjoong pulang dari rumah sakit.

Cuaca Jepang yang bersalju menyambut mereka sekali lagi. Tur promosi album "T" dibagi di beberapa kota. Untuk tahap pertama mereka akan melakukan promosi di Tokyo, Sapporo dan Nagoya. DBSK akan dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok untuk melakukan promosi di tiga kota itu: satu orang melakukan promosi sendirian di Tokyo, dua orang di Sapporo dan dua orang lagi di Nagoya. Pembagian grup promosi akan ditentukan melalui undian atau lotre.

Sebaagi artis besar, tentu saja mereka melakukan undian tidak dengan cara yang "biasa." Mereka mengundang fans untuk menghadiri pengundian lotre mereka. Saat ini DBSK berada di Yoyogi Park, Tokyo. Di luar, sekitar 3.500 fans berdiri di tengah hujan salju yang untungnya, tidak lebat. Payung berwarna warni terlihat di mana-mana untuk melindungi kepala dari salju. Jaejoong melihat keluar jendela dan tertegun. Begitu banyak fans yang rela menunggu sambil menahan dingin sebelum acara dimulai.

"Woww..."

Jaejoong berseru lirih melihat kesetiaan fans. Di sekitarnya, para kru sibuk melakukan berbagai persiapan. Semua perlengkapan dicek sebelum mereka tampil. MC sibuk membaca-baca _script._

Cameraman-_san_ sedang mewawancara Junsu. "Di mana pun aku ditempatkan, meski pun di Tokyo sini, tidak masalah karena fans kami sudah menunggu," ujar Junsu dengan ceria.

Lalu dia beralih kepada Jaejoong. "Jejung-_san,_ bagaimana prediksimu?" tanya cameraman_-san_ sambil mengarahkan kamera kepada Jaejoong. Di dekat Jaejoong ada Yoochun yang bernyanyi "Forever Love". Sementara itu Changmin berdiri dekat Jaejoong yang sedang diwawancara. Jaejong yang mengenakan mantel abu-abu memberikan senyum terbaiknya di depan kamera.

"Kurasa Junsu dan aku akan ditugaskan ke Nagoya," jeda sejenak sebelum Jaejoong melanjutkan. "Yoochun dan Changmin mungkin pergi ke Sapporo..." Changmin yang ada di sebelah kiri Jaejoong, tertawa mendengarnya. Dia memang benar-benar ingin pergi ke Sapporo. Kabarnya banyak makanan enak di sana. "...dan Yunho tetap tinggal di Tokyo..." Jaejoong berkata tepat ketika Yunho yang mengenakan mantel putih, lewat di depan mereka.

Sepertinya itu harapan Jaejoong, tanpa tahu bahwa harapannya tidak akan jadi kenyataan.

Setelah wawancara sedikit dengan MC di panggung, tibalah saatnya pengundian lotre. Mereka berlima memilih sebuah gulungan kertas yang berisi nama-nama kota tempat mereka akan "bertugas" mempromosikan album "T." Ketika gulungan kertas dibuka semua fans bertepuk tangan. Junsu bertugas sendirian di Tokyo. Yoochun dan Changmin di Sapporo. Sedangkan Jaejoong dan Yunho akan pergi ke Nagoya. Jujur, sebetulnya Jaejoong tidak ingin ditugaskan bersama Yunho, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka yang memilih sendiri lotre mereka.

Setelah acara pengundian, semua bersiap menuju ke pos masing-masing. Junsu mengantarkan Yoochun dan Changmin ke _airport._ Dia memeluk Yoochun lama sekali sebelum dipisahkan secara "paksa" oleh Changmin.

"Aku ingin ikut _oppa~~"_ keluh Junsu setelah melepaskan pelukan dari tubuh Yoochun dengan tidak rela. "Aku tidak mau sendirian di sini..."

"Sabarlah, Su. Kau bersama dengan kru yang hebat-hebat di Tokyo. Percayalah, kau tidak akan kesepian, _ne?"_

Yoochun tersenyum. Sementara itu Changmin sibuk bergumam tentang daftar makanan yang ingin dimakannya di Sapporo nanti. Setelah mengantar Yoochun dan Changmin, Junsu juga mengantar Jaejoong dan Yunho ke stasiun. Ya, Jaejoong dan Yunho akan naik _bullet train_ menuju Nagoya.

_"I'm worried about those two..."_ kata Junsu kepada cameraman-_san_ ketika diwawancara. Jika orang "luar" yang mendengar, mungkin mereka berpikir bahwa dia kuatir jika mereka berdua akan menemui kesulitan dalam melakukan promosi. Yapi maksud Junsu bukan itu. Dia tahu hubungan tidak bagus antara _unnie_ dan _oppa_-nya yang satu itu. Junsu mengatakan itu bukan tanpa maksud. Dia hanya berharap mereka berdua melaksanakan tugas promosi dengan baik.

Di dalam kereta, Jaejoong lebih banyak diam sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan memakai topi. Yunho duduk di pinggir sehingga otomatisnya Jaejoong tidak bisa kemana-mana. Dia hanya bicara ketika diminta oleh cameraman. Dalam hati Jaejoong mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang mengambil kertas lotre. _'Seharusnya tadi aku mengambil yang sebelah pinggir sendiri,'_ sesal Jaejoong dalam hati. Hubungannya dengan Yunho yang buruk rasanya jadi semakin kikuk setelah mereka "melakukan"-nya. Yunho sendiri juga tidak pernah membahas kejadian itu. Akan sangat canggung sekali jika mereka membicarakannya.

Jaejoong kini berharap bisa segera mendapat uang untuk melunasi hutangnya. Dia tidak mau lagi diingatkan bahwa dia dan Yunho tidur bersama karena masalah hutang itu.

Tidak seperti umumnya ketika mereka tinggal di hotel, kali ini mereka menginap di losmen-losmen tradisional di Nagoya. Para kru diberi _voucher_ oleh pemilik losmen untuk promosi musim dingin. Jadilah kali ini kamar Jaejoong tidak terdapat kasur melainkan matras tradisional yang diletakkan di atas _tatami_ di dalam kamar. Semua di kamar itu berbau tradisonal. Hanya pintunya saja yang modern, pintu pintu geser dari kertas seperti yang biasa terdapat di rumah tradisional Jepang.

"Jejung_-san,_ kau selesai istirahat?" Sayuri_-san,_ salah satu kru DBSK di Jepang, mengetuk kamar Jaejoong. Selama di Nagoya, Jaejoong dan Yunho mempunyai satu kru wanita dan enam kru pria. Sayuri_-san_ juga berprofesi sebagai penata rias selama mereka melakukan kegiatan promosi. Sebagai satu-satunya kru wanita, Sayuri selalu bersama Jaejoong.

"Masuklah, Sayuri_-san._ Pintunya tidak dikunci," teriak Jaejoong sambil menutup kopernya.

Seraut wajah berambut panjang muncul dari balik pintu. Sayuri_-san_ mengenakan kimono tipis dan dia membawa tas kecil. Melihat itu Jaejoong bertanya. "Setelah ini kegiatan kita apa?"

"Agenda kita hari ini bebas. Kau mau ikut ke _onsen?_ Air hangat lumayan untuk melemaskan otot yang pegal." Sayuri_-san_ menggoyangkan tas kecil yang dibawanya. Sepertinya itu peralatan mandi.

"Kelihatannya menyenangkan." Jaejoong setuju.

"Biasanya di dalam lemari ada kimono. Coba kau lihat dulu, Jejung_-san._ Kau bisa memakainya," tunjuk Sayuri_-san_ ke sebuah lemari yang terletak di pojok kamar Jaejoong. Dia menemukan sebuah kimono tipis sebatas lutut yang biasa digunakan untuk pergi ke _onsen._

"Eh tapi..." Jaejoong teringat sesuatu. "Apakah... di sana..."

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan Jaejoong, Sayuri_-san_ menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Jangan kuatir. _Onsen_ disini terpisah antara pria dan wanita." Dia tahu perbedaan budaya di Jepang dan Korea. Di _onsen,_ orang tidak mengenakan baju sama sekali. Dan _onsen_ campuran tentu saja membuat Jaejoong yang orang Korea, menjadi canggung. Sayuri_-san_ sangat tahu tidak ada budaya seperti _onsen_ di Korea.

Mereka berdua membilas tubuh dulu sebelum berendam di _onsen_. _Onsen_ bukan untuk mandi tapi hanya berendam saja. Oleh karena itu mereka mandi dulu di kamar mandi sebelum masuk ke dalam kolam berisi air panas itu. _Onsen_ yang mereka tempat merupakan _onsen_ alami dan berada di luar losmen. Sumbernya dari mata air panas yang ada di pegunungan Nagoya. Di sekeliling mereka terdapat pagar bambu untuk membatasi area wanita dan area pria. Batu-batuan alami tersusun di dalam onsen. Mereka juga bisa melihat langit malam di atas mereka meski terdapat atap yang menaungi _onsen_ terbuka itu. Lampu-lampu tradisonal yang ditempatkan disitu semakin menambah nuansa tradisional pedesaan. Meski di luar bersalju, tapi mereka sama sekali tidak merasa dingin karena suhu air cukup panas.

Jaejoong duduk di atas kursi kecil yang diletakkan di dasar _onsen._ Rambutnya yang pirang digelung di puncak kepala. Tubuhnya terasa lebih rileks sekarang. Diusapnya handuk kecil dengan perlahan di belakang lehernya yang pegal. Sayuri_-san_ sedang sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan seorang _ahjumma_ yang juga berendam di sebelahnya. Ada sekitar delapan wanita yang juga berendam di tempat yang sama. Mereka sibuk mengobrol dan tertawa. Punggung Jaejoong menghadap ke pagar bambu yang memisahkan area wanita dengan area pria. Tatonya terlihat jelas dari sela-sela pagar. Hal ini tidak sengaja tertangkap oleh mata musang Yunho yang juga sedang berendam di _onsen_ pria bersama kru yang lain. Dia mempunyai suatu rencana dalam benaknya.

.

Di depan ruang ganti, mereka berdua bertemu dengan para kru pria yang ternyata juga selesai berendam. Sayuri_-san_ menyapa mereka lantas mengobrol. Jaejoong sedang sibuk mengaduk-aduk tas kecilnya, mencari di mana sikat gigi yang tadi lupa diletakkannya.

"Sayuri_-san,_ aku kembali ke dalam dulu. Sepertinya ada barangku yang ketinggalan."

Jaejoong memberitahu Sayuri lantas melesat kembali ke dalam. Setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya, Jaejoong kembali keluar dan bergabung dengan para kru yang masih asyik mengobrol di luar onsen. Jaejoong duduk sambil memandang pemandangan di luar yang meski langit gelap, tampak salju putih di mana-mana. Betapa indahnya. Seandainya dia punya cukup waktu untuk menikmati keindahan alam ini... Beberapa kru juga ikut duduk di samping Jaejoong. Sepertinya mereka juga tertarik melihat pemandangan di luar.

"Indah sekali, kan?" tanya seseorang dalam bahasa Korea.

"Ya, indah sekali," desah Jaejoong. Secara otomatis menjawab dalam bahasa Korea juga. Sedetik kemudian dia ingat bahwa tidak ada _seorang_ pun kru mereka yang bisa berbahasa Korea. Dia menoleh ke samping kiri. Yunho memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Rambutnya yang dicat kecokelatan terlihat masah basah sehabis berendam di onsen. Dia mengenakan kimono biru yang mempertegas bahunya yang lebar. Leher kimononya terbuka rendah, menampakkan sebentuk dada yang bidang. Jaejoong ingat dia pernah berbaring di bawahnya...

Wajah Jaejoong terasa panas akibat pemikirannya sendiri. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia mengingat peristiwa yang ingin dilupakannya? Apakah dia... menyukai kebersamaannya bersama Yunho?

Memang dalam hati kecilnya, Jaejoong mencintai Yunho. Sudah lama sekali. Tapi sikap Yunho yang dingin dan ketus membuatnya putus asa. Yunho selalu meremehkannya. Jaejoong tidak tahu apa salahnya. Ditambah lagi sikap bahwa Yunho beberapa kali menjalin hubungan dengan sesama artis SM, membuatnya semakin menderita. Karena Jaejoong juga mengenal mereka. Tapi tampaknya Yunho tidak pernah lama berhubungan dengan mereka. Jadwal DBSK yang terlalu pada mungkin menjadi salah satu penyebabnya.

Memang ada aturan tidak tertulis yang melarang mereka berhubungan dalam agensi yang sama, _but the rules are made to be broken, aren't they?_

Ketika mulai mengenal Hyunjoong, Jaejoong merasakan namja itu menyukainya. Dan ketika dia memintanya menjadi kekasih, Jaejoong menerimanya. Mungkin ini saatnya _move on,_ pikir Jaejoong kala itu. Tapi perasaan yang sudah lama tersimpan tidak semudah itu hilang. Betapa pun kerasnya Jaejoong berusaha menggantikan Yunho dengan Hyunjoong di hatinya, tetap saja _leader_-nya itu mendapat tempat istimewa. Jaejoong mencoba berpikir bahwa terlalu sering bertemu dengan Yunho [karena mereka satu grup] lama kelamaan akan membuatnya bosan sendiri dan akhirnya melupakannya. Konsep itu tidak berlaku untuknya.

Kebersamaan mereka dalam DBSK semakin memperkuat perasaannya.

Layaknya berada dalam pasir hisap, semakin kuat seseorang berusaha melepaskan diri, semakin dalam pasir itu akan menghisap. Semakin kuat Jaejoong berusaha melupakan Yunho, semakin kuat perasaan itu tertanam di hatinya.

Kata-kata tidak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaan Jaejoong. Bahkan perasaannya yang tercurah dalam lagu-lagu DBSK yang ditulisnya masih belum cukup menggambarkan semuanya.

Ini bukan perasaan cinta yang membara dan berapi-api. Ini perasaan yang sudah lama terpendam, kuat, dan menghancurkan dari dalam. Jaejoong bahkan tidak tahu bahwa ada perasaan seperti ini sebelum dia mengalaminya sendiri.

Sekarang yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan hanya menghindari Yunho. Selama dan sesering mungkin. Meminimkan kontak... meski rasanya mustahil. Kontraknya akan berakhir kurang dari setahun lagi. Dan jika mendengar rumor yang beredar di SM, kontraknya tidak akan diperpanjang. Ya, Jaejoong hanya harus bertahan setahun lagi.

"Sayuri_-san,_ ayo kita kembali," ajaknya kepada Sayuri dan hendak berdiri ketika Yunho menahan tangannya supaya tetap duduk.

"Tidak sabar ingin melarikan diri dariku, Jaejoongie?" tanyanya lagi masih dalam bahasa Korea.

"Aku tidak melarikan diri darimu! Ini sudah malam. Besok harus bekerja," bantah Jaejoong sambil membuang muka. Wajahnya memerah karena Yunho seolah tahu keinginannya pergi dari situ. Dia bicara dengan sedikit keras. Para kru Tohoshinki yang ada di situ melihat adegan tersebut. Yunho memegang tangan Jaejoong dan mereka bicara dalam bahasa Korea. Pelan-pelan mereka saling memberi kode untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Memutuskan bahwa kedua artis mereka mungkin membutuhkan sedikit privasi.

"Lalu kenapa tingkahmu seperti tikus yang ketakutan bertemu kucing tiap kali di dekatku?"

"Aku..." Jaejoong tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Dia tidak punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan.

Yunho perlahan melepaskan tangannya dan beralih ke belakang Jaejoong. Napasnya yang hangat berhembus ke tengkuk Jaejoong. Jaejoong merasakan dirinya sulit bernapas. Seluruh udara di sekeliling mereka terasa tersedot. Seperti ini... selalu seperti ini. Tidak bisa kabur ke mana-mana. Tubuh mereka tidak berjarak sama sekali sekarang meski Yunho tidak menyentuhnya. Jaejoong merasakan panas tubuh dari _namja_ di belakangnya.

"Aku menginginkanmu... di bawahku..." bisik Yunho tepat ke telinga Jaejoong. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong membeku. Seperti biasa, mengira Yunho akan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyindirnya. Tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan itu.

"Kau sudah... melakukannya..."

Jaejoong memejamkan mata. Ini tidak mungkin. Kedua tangan Yunho menahan bahu kurus Jaejoong. Menahannya tetap berada di tempatnya.

"Kau tahu apa yang kudapat? Aku menginginkan buah yang bagus, tapi yang kudapat hanya buah karbitan. 'Matang' di luar, tapi 'mentah' di dalam."

Wajah Jaejoong terasa panas mendengar perumpamaan yang diucapkan Yunho.

"Hutangmu belum lunas. Kau masih harus membayarnya..."

Hidung Yunho menyusuri permukaan leher dan bahu Jaejoong yang tidak tertutup kimono. Mencecap harum tubuh wanita itu. Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya memanas. Sisi logisnya perlahan meninggalkan dirinya.

_The slightest touch and Jaejoong feels weak._

.

Jaejoong tidak ingat kapan Yunho membawanya ke kamarnya. Semua terasa begitu cepat. Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong di atas _futon._ Membawa tubuhnya untuk menindih wanita itu. Membelai kedua pipi ranum yang merona merah dengan indah. Memuaskan diri menatap wajah yang juga memandangnya.

Cantik.

Memajukan wajah dan kembali mencium bibir Jaejoong. Mengecap masing-masing rasa manis dari bibir keduanya. Yunho membiarkan tangannya menyusuri tiap lekuk dari tubuh Jaejoong. Dari lengan hingga ke pinggang. Mencoba melepaskan _obi_ yang melilit disana.

"Ummmppppppppphhhhhhh…"

Membuang _obi_ ke sembarang tempat. Menyusupkan tangannya masuk ke dalam kimono Jaejoong dan mulai membukanya. Menaikkan tubuh wanita itu dengan melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang. Terdiam beberapa saat ketika melihat Jaejoong terbaring di bawah dengan tubuh yang telah telanjang beralaskan kimononya. Rambut pirang Jaejoong yang panjang, tergerai di sekitar kepalanya. Bibirnya yang berwarna cherry terlihat bengkak dan basah akibat ciuman mereka. Yunho menahan napas. Dia serasa melihat seseorang dari alam lain.

_'Kau tidak rugi memilikinya, Jung,'_ bisik iblis dalam dirinya.

Jaejoong menoleh ke arah lain. Meredam debaran jantung yang kini beritme tinggi. Mengatur nafas dan memejamkan mata.

Yunho melepas pakaian yang di kenakannya. Hingga bagian terakhir dari tubuhnya. Kembali memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Jaejoong ketika keduanya kini sepenuhnya tidak mengenakan apapun.

Semaram temaram bulan yang mengintip dari sela jendela kamar Jaejoong yang terbuka. Memantulkan cahaya pada tubuh keduanya. Membuat mereka terlihat bagai lukisan sempurna dari karya seorang pelukis ternama. Tubuh yang berkilau dan deru nafas yang menyebabkan hembusan embun.

"akh… ssssssss…"

Menjilati leher jenjang, dan melumatnya bagai suatu manisan yang lezat. Menjalarkan lidahnya disana dan merembeskan _saliva._ Menyedotnya berkali-kali. Merasakan rambut yang kini dicengkeram dengan sedikit kasar oleh Jaejoong. Yunho menaikkan wajah dan melumat bibir merah yang terbuka. Memasukkan lidah dan mempermainkannya lama. Menggelitik langit atas dari rongga bibir sang wanita cantik. Merasakan kini tangan Jaejoong mencengkeram erat lengannya.

Peluh keringat yang mulai menampakkan diri, menjadikan tubuh mereka melekat dengan erat. Yunho meliukkan tangannya di atas dada Jaejoong yang membusung. Melingkar tanpa menyentuh bagian sensitif yang sudah dihapalnya. Hanya ingin membuat rangsangan. Membawa bibirnya menciumi tiap jengkal tubuh wanita itu. Dari bibir, dagu, leher, hingga pundak dan kemudian memposisikannya pada _nipple_ merah yang bening. Menciumnya pelan dan...

"ahhhh…" Jaejoong terlonjak kecil, meremas pinggiran _futon_. Memejamkan mata menerima semuanya.

Yunho mengulum _nipple_ Jaejoong yang manis. Tangan yang lain sibuk memelintir _nipple_ dada yang lain. Lama mempermainkan dada wanita itu. Mengecap dan sesekali menampar _nipple_ Jaejoong dengan lidahnya.

"AKH…"

"Panggil namaku, Jaejoongie..." racau Yunho masih dengan bibir yang menyedot _nipple_ Jaejoong.

"akh… Yun... AKH…"

Sedotan panjang yang menilik saraf nikmat pada tubuh Jaejoong membuat wanita itu tersentak ke belakang dan membusungkan dadanya lebih kepada bibir Yunho. Yunho menjalarkan tanganya ke daerah paha Jaejoong. Membuka kaki wanita itu agar lebih lebar di hadapannya. Mengelus paha dalam. Dan mulai mengarahkan pada selangkangan Jaejoong. Menaruh tangan pada bibir vaginanya. Basah. Memainkan telunjuknya disana. Mengelus-elus pelan.

"AKH… he...n...ti...kan..."

Yunho menekan klitoris Jaejoong. Hanya menekan pelan dan wanita itu sudah menggelinjang tidak karuan. Membuat lumatan bibir mereka sedikit merenggang.

"Jaejoongie,,,"

"Yun… akh… akh…"

Mengusap bibir vagina dengan ujung telunjuknya. Meraba-raba daging yang kini sangat basah. Sesekali menekan dan memelintir klitoris Jaejoong dengan pelan.

"AKH… AKH… SSSSSSSSSSS,,,,,,,,,umphhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

"Sekarang kau minta aku untuk berhenti, hmm?" goda Yunho. Mencium bibir Jaejoong sekilas, dan kemudian beralih ke dada Jaejoong. Mulai mengulum_ nipple_ wanita itu lagi.

Lalu jari telunjuk Yunho mengarah pada lubang Jaejoong. Sempit sekali. Memasukkan perlahan. Hanya satu ruas dan wanita itu mendorong tubuhnya ke belakang.

Wajah Yunho turun ke bawah menciumi lekuk tubuh Jaejoong sejengkal demi sejengkal. Berlama-lama mengulum nipplenya. Dan mulai lagi memasukan telunjuknya, pelan dan pelan.

"Sa... kit..." rintih Jaejoong. Yunho tidak mengacuhkan ekspresi kesakitan wanita di bawahnya itu. Tetap memasukkan jarinya. Sakit... Namun malam ini dia menginginkan Yunho... ingin sekali... tidak peduli dengan esok hari. Kendali atas tubuhnya telah diambil oleh oleh _namja_ yang dicintainya ini. Lupa akan semuanya.

"AKH…" rintih Jaejoong ketika merasa seluruh jari Yunho memasuki tubuhnya.

_"Want me to stop?"_

_"No..._ akhhhhh..."

Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat Jaejoong menganggukkan kepala. Menggerakkan jarinya perlahan. Pelan hingga mendengar rintihan menjadi desahan. Menusuk-nusuk lubang Jaejoong dengan cepat. Sampai cairan bening membasahinya.

Yunho tersenyum. Menahan diri sejak tadi hingga dia merasa sedikit tersiksa. Yunho mengarahkan juniornya pada lubang Jaejoong. Menggeseknya. Membuat sensasi-sensasi yang merangsang. Membuat alat kelamin mereka semakin basah. Semakin mengeluarkan cairan.

"AKH… AKH… SSSSHH…UHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"SSHHH…..AKH….."

Keduanya mendesah ketika kepala junior Yunho mengenai klitoris Jaejoong. Sengaja kembali menggesek di daerah sana. Keduanya meracau.

"akh…"

Mengangkat kedua kaki jenjang Jaejoong ke bahunya. Yunho memegang juniornya dan berusaha memasukkannya. Susah.. sulit.. masih sempit. Akhirnya mendorong pinggulnya sedikit kuat.

"AKH…."

Mata Jaejoong memanas. Kedua sudut matanya berair.

"Masih... sakit?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan. Mencengkeram lengan Yunho hingga lecet dengan kukunya yang dimanikur dengan rapi.

"Teruskan…" Jaejoong mengangguk lemah.

Yunho mendorong kembali tubuh bawahnya lebih dalam memasuki lubang vagina Jaejoong. Merasa sedikit lagi. Dan sedikit lagi... Jaejoong menaruh kedua tangannya pada pinggang Yunho. Merasakan jika tubuh pria itu bergerak lagi. Mendorong tubuhnya perlahan. Masih merasa sakit meski sedikit.

".. akh… akh… akh….."

Yunho memejamkan mata. Meremas pinggang Jaejoong dan sedikit mengangkatnya. Kenikmatan menjalar ke seluruh sel saraf dalam tubuhnya. Dengan ritme yang masih pelan menusuk lubang vagina Jaejoong yang menjepit miliknya. Mencium bibir Jaejoong. Melumat dan menyedotnya.

"ahhhhhhhhhh… ahhhhhhhhhhhh…. Ahhhhhhhhhhhh….."

Mendesah dalam tiap hujaman. Yunho yang sekarang semakin cepat. Menusuk lubang vagina Jaejoong dengan bertubi-tubi.. Mendorong tubuh Jaejoong semakin ke atas. Yunho menaikkan kembali kaki Jaejoong yang mulai merosot dari bahunya. Menarik selangkangan Jaejoong lebih merapat pada tubuhnya. Dan mulai kembali menghujam dan menusuk lubang vaginanya. Cepat dan semakin cepat merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tubuh bawahnya.

"AKH…" Lenguhan panjang keluar dari bibir Yunho ketika cairan spermanya memenuhi pengaman yang dipakainya. Merosot dan menindih tubuh Jaejoong yang berada dibawahnya. Merasakan tubuh mereka yang penuh dengan peluh. Membiarkan waktu yang melewati mereka yang terus mendesah dan saling menikmati. Sama sekali tidak sadar berapa lama waktu yang di habiskan. Berapa masa yang mereka lalui. Hingga merasa lelah dan kehabisan tenaga namun masih saling ingin merasakan tubuh masing-masing.

Tubuh Jaejoong gemetar ketika Yunho melepaskan diri darinya. Tubuhnya tergeletak di _futon_ dalam kamarnya. Hanya berpikir untuk malam ini saja. Tidak ada hari esok. Telinganya menangkap langkah kaki Yunho yang berjalan menjauh.

Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menyentuh keningnya. Masih memejamkan mata. Yunho melap tubuh Jaejoong. Mulai dari wajah, leher, dada, perut, hingga kakinya. Ketika selesai, Yunho memakaikan kembali kimono Jaejoong dan menyelimutinya. Terasa nyaman dan hangat.

"Selamat tidur, Jaejoongie,,," ujarnya ketika menghilang ke balik pintu.

.

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

.

Hyunjoong membuka pintu apartemen dengan perlahan sementara sang manajer ada di belakangnya, sibuk membawa tas-tas berisi baju. Hari ini dia kembali dari rumah sakit setelah hampir seminggu menginap di sana untuk pengobatan. Tubuhnya sudah sehat meski kepalanya masih sering pusing. Bekas lukanya pun sudah menggering. Tidak masalah. Dia akan meminta supaya _make up artist_ tidak mengoleskan banyak gel atau _hairspray_ ketika dia mulai bekerja kembali.

"Taruh sana saja, hyung.." ujarnya kepada sang manajer yang lantas meletakkan tas-tas itu di lantai ruang tamu. "Biar kubongkar sendiri nanti."

"Yakin tidak mau kubantu beres-beres?"

"Tidak usah."

Sang manajer lantas ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman bagi mereka berdua. Sementara itu Hyunjoong duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Fyuuhh, berantakan sekali. Dan agak berdebu. Sudah seminggu dia tidak menempatinya. Dan bibi yang biasanya membersihkan apartemen tidak akan datang jika tidak diminta. _Handphone_ Hyunjoong berdering, menandakan pesan masuk. Dirabanya saku celana dan meraih benda berwarna putih.

"Kau mau minum apa, Joongie? Mau kubuatkan minuman hangat atau dingin saja?" teriak si manajer dari arah dapur. Sibuk membuka-buka rak, mencari sesuatu untuk diminum. Ketika Hyunjoong tidak menjawab juga, dia memutuskan ke ruang tamu. Dilihatnya handphone Hyunjoong tergeletak di kaki si pemilik.

"Jaejoong... dia memutuskan hubungan denganku..."

.

Nun jauh di Jepang, seorang wanita yang sedang berbaring di atas _futon,_ memegang handphone yang masih menyala. Matanya memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Dunia terus berputar. Kalau harus seperti ini, biarkanlah.

_There's no holding back._

Dia tidak peduli lagi. Persetan dengan janji.

_Selamat tinggal, Hyunjoong..._

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's zone**

_Feb.7.2012_

.

Happy **YunJae Day,** shipper ^_^_ [Feb 5th]_ - YunJae shipper rocks !

.

**Saengil chukkae hamnida uri leader... Saengil chukkae hamnida Jung Yunho...** _[Feb 6th 1986 - Feb 6th 2012]_

.

**Happy 26th birthday to Jung Yunho**_ [Western age]._ All the best wishes for you. **_PS: Diet dong. Jatah makan Minnie jangan diembat mulu_ -_-"**

.

Ada yang mau liat pic spam foto-foto **YunJae & Yunpa** di blog Tumblr saya? Klik **ninanutter116 (dot) tumblr (dot) com.** Please like and re-blog also ^^

.

**-Nina-**


	9. Max To The Max A

Chapter ini pendek. Author lagi banyak kerjaan di kantor soalnya_ *curcol*  
><em>

_This chapter is specially dedicated to the birthday boy, __uri maknae, the food monster - _**SHIM CHANGMIN**_  
><em>

_Also, there's some** JaeMin** moments here. If you don't like it, please push "close" button. That easy ^_^_

_._

_._

_._

**Changmin is too hot too handle now**_** +_+**  
><em>

.

.

.**  
><strong>

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 9 - Max To The Max  
><strong>

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Fandom: TVXQ. DBSK. Tohoshinki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~ Changmin POV ~**

.

**Sapporo, Jepang**

.

_"Hyung,_ aku capek~~" keluhku ketika kami masuk kamar hotel kami di Sapporo. Aku dan Yoochun _hyung_ memang bertugas berdua dalam promosi album Jepang kami, "T." Kami ditempatkan dalam satu kamar dengan _double bed._ Aku juga tidak mau kok ditempatkan terpisah mengingat kami hanya ada berdua di kota ini. Sepi sekali.

Kami baru saja selesai makan malam bersama para kru Tohoshinki... makan malam yang sangat telat menurutku. Karena jadwal hari ini yang sangat padat, kami baru makan jam sebelas malam ! Bayangkan ! Jam sebelas malam ! Bagaimana kalau aku sakit karena tidak punya tenaga untuk bekerja ? Siapa yang akan repot ? Seharian ini kami harus melayani puluhan interview televisi, majalah, dan radio. Tim Tokyo dan Nagoya juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti kami sempat melakukan pembicaraan via telepon untuk direkam oleh para kru.

Ah, aku jadi berpikir tentang Junsu _noona_ yang sering kuusili. Apa dia baik-baik saja di Tokyo ? Apa dia tidak melakukan kesalahan saat bekerja _sendirian ?_ Bukan rahasia jika dia yang yang paling _careless_ di antara kami berlima. Selalu membuat orang tersenyum karena kepolosannya... dan kadang karena tindakan konyolnya, kalau bukan karena tindakah bodohnya. Tapi perkembangannya sangat pesat. Kemampuan menari dan menarinya semakin meningkat. Aku benar-benar iri... _*sighs_

Jika dibandingkan dengan mereka berempat, rasanya aku adalah satu-satunya member yang paling _tidak berguna._

Dalam suatu grup, _maknae_ hadir_ sepertinya_ hanya untuk "disayang-sayang," dan "diperlakukan seperti "bayi" dalam grup itu. _Maknae_ harus mau disuruh ini-itu, baik ketika _on-camera_ maupun _off-camera._ Contoh ketika _on-camera,_ aku disuruh melakukan hal-hal yang diminta oleh MC karena _hyung_ dan _noona_ tidak mau melakukan. Ketika_ off-camera_, _maknae_ disuruh-suruh mengerjakan tugas rumah tangga yang membuat capek, hhaaahhhh...

Menurut otakku yang sinis ini, _maknae_ hadir sebagai "lucu-lucuan" saja. Pelengkap. Dan di DBSK, akulah yang "bertugas" untuk itu.

Kami debut di saat aku masih SMP. Saat-saat ketika aku menginjak remaja dan hormonku mulai berubah. Ketika aku mulai merasakan keinginan pemberontakan atas semua yang terjadi di lingkunganku. Saat-saat ketika aku harusnya melewati masa sekolah dan remaja dengan tenang. Sayangnya aku harus bekerja. Dan itu sangat membuat stres karena energi masa remajaku habis untuk bekerja.

Rasa stres kulampiaskan pada dua hal: makan dan memberontak.

Aku mem-_bully_ kedua _hyung_ dan merepotkan kedua _noona_. Meski kurus, untunglah aku punya tubuh paling tinggi dari semua member. Aku tidak sungkan mem-_bully hyungdeul_ secara fisik.

Junsu _noona_ selalu kuusili, kadang sampai dia menangis... tapi dia tidak pernah marah padaku, sama seperti dia tidak pernah marah pada Junho, saudara kembarnya.

Jae _noona_ selalu kuminta untuk memasak banyak sekali untukku. Aku juga manja padanya karena dia sangat penyayang. Habis di rumah kan aku sebagai anak pertama, jadi selalu dituntut untuk menyayangi dan melindungi kedua adik perempuanku. Di DBSK aku bisa sebaliknya, bermanja-manja dan mengganggu mereka berempat... sepuasnya.

Herannya, mereka tampak sayang padaku. Mereka selalu memujiku di depan umum. Bukan berarti di belakang kamera selalu menjahatiku... tidak begitu. Jika kami tidak syuting, mereka berempat juga selalu memperhatikanku. Yunho _hyung_ selalu mengalah padaku. Apa permintaanku selalu diturutinya.

Yoochun _hyung_ tidak pernah lupa mengajakku melakukan salah satu kegiatan favoritku: makan di tengah malam.

Junsu _noona_ tidak pernah gagal membuatku tertawa dengan omongan dan tingkah konyolnya.

Jae _noona_ sering memasak KHUSUS untukku _-catat ini-_ KHUSUS untukku, hah ! _Noona_ sering menyampingkan urusan perut _member_ lain dan sering mendahulukanku. Bahkan Yunho _hyung_ yang punya masalah pencernaan juga sering dinomorduakan... demi untukku. Dia juga selalu mengirim pesan jika kami tidak sedang bersama-sama. _"Kau sedang apa, Minnie?"_ ...adalah kalimat yang selalu ditulis _noona_ dalam pesannya. Sampai aku bosan membacanya.

Sekian tahun _training_ dan sekian tahun menjadi _idol,_ aku merasa mereka berempat _benar-benar_ menyayangiku. Benar-benar dan sungguhan. _But that won't stop me from mocking them._

Kulihat Yoochun _hyung_ tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil memijat belakang lehernya yang pegal. Dia duduk di _bed_-nya sambil menghadap lampu meja, membelakangiku. Ingin berlaku sebagai _dongsaeng_ yang baik, maka aku mendekatinya.

"Pegal,_ hyung?"_ Kucoba memijat pundaknya.

Tanpa diduga, aku memperoleh reaksi sebaliknya. "Hiiiiyyyy..." Yoochun _hyung_ bergidik sambil menepis tanganku yang [berusaha] memijat pundaknya. "Kau membuatku merinding, Min... sana..." usirnya.

Aku cemberut. "Hargailah usahaku memijat pundakmu, _hyung..."_ ujarku tanpa basa-basi. Yah, aku memang selalu bicara terus terang kepada teman-teman segrupku. Tapi mereka malah mengatakan jika perkataanku "tajam."

"Dipijat olehmu rasanya seperti diinjak-injak kucing,,," keluh Yoochun _hyung_ berkata sambil memejamkan mata. Punggungnya menyandar di kepala ranjang. Meski cemberut tapi aku tidak tersinggung. Aku tahu kok kalau tidak punya kemampuan memijat. Hanya saja aku merasa kasihan melihat _hyung._ Karena di Sapporo ini kami hanya berdua, rasanya lebih capek ketika bekerja. Meskipun tugas promosi ini terlihat sepele, seperti melayani _interview,_ tapi kami hampir tidak ada _break_ di sela-sela waktu _interview._

Kami mulai bekerja jam sepuluh pagi, dan baru selesai hampir jam setengah sebelas malam. Bahkan waktu makan siang hanya tiga puluh menit, itu pun kami tidak pergi ke restoran atau tempat makan, melainkan para kru hanya memberi kami kotak _bento_ yang berisi _hitsumabushi_ [nasi dengan lauk lele panggang] saja ! Kalau menu _hitsumabushi_-nya lengkap beserta _side dishes_ sih tidak apa-apa, tapi yang ini tadi hanya dalam kotak bento, yang berarti menunya hanya itu saja. Bukannya aku mengeluh, tapi kami kam membutuhkan asupan gizi yang cukup untuk bekerja. Apalagi aku juga dalam masa pertumbuhan, jadi butuh banyak makan. Untung saja di beberapa tempat_ interview,_ kami disuguhi minuman dan _snack_ khas Sapporo.

Sebenarnya aku tidak meminta, tapi sebagai _dongsaeng,_ aku diberi porsi yang lebih sedikit oleh Yoochun _hyung._ Dia lebih banyak menjawab pertanyaan _interview._ Jika aku ditanya, baru akulah yang menjawab. Yaaa... aku sih senang-senang saja tidak capek bicara. Bayangkan, belasan _interview_ dalam satu hari, jadi aku harus mengulangi jawaban yang sama berulang kali.

"Kau tidak membersihkan _make up, hyung?" _

Meski hari ini bekerja dengan pakaian kasual dan santai, tapi para kru tetap memberikan _make up_ tipis di wajah kami. Tentu saja, kan gambar kami juga direkam untuk disiarkan di televisi lokal. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan wajah kami terlihat berantakan bukan ?

_"Aishh,_ diajak bicara malah tidur..." omelku pelan ketika melihat Yoochun _hyung_ dengan mata terpejam dan dada naik turun dengan teratur. Kelihatannya dia capek sekali. Bahkan dia tidak sempat berganti baju dan memakai selimut. Aku mendekati _bed-_nya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut yang ada di samping bantalnya.

"Sebaiknya aku juga tidur sekarang..." pikirku ketika melihat arloji dan mendapati sudah lewat tengah malam. Kunyalakan pemanas ruangan dan menarik selimut sampai batas dagu.

.

**~ Changmin POV end ~**

.

**~ Yoochun POV ~**

**.**

_"Konichiwa_ Yuchun_-san._ _Konichiwa_ Changmin-_san..."_ sapa Michi-_san,_ salah satu kru Tohoshinki ketika masuk kamar kami. Pagi ini kami mulai _make up_ jam sepuluh lantas berlanjut sarapan. Setelah itu kami mulai bekerja di hari kedua. Agenda tetap sama seperti kemarin, melayani _interview_ dari majalah, televisi dan media lainnya.

Syukurlah aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak mengingat kemarin adalah hari yang melelahkan. Sepertinya aku langsung tidur begitu kepala menyentuh bantal. Dan untunglah tidurku tenang mengingat aku sekamar dengan si _maknae._ Tahu sendiri kalau Changmin tidurnya berantakan dan sering meracau sendiri. Mungkin karena dia kebanyakan melihat blue film... Bukannya aku tidak suka dia melakukannya, hanya saja aku kasihan karena dia tidak punya partner. Ralat: belum punya. Dan dia belum boleh "melakukan"-nya... menurutku sih. _Oh boy..._

Usianya masih delapan belas tahun. Dia pernah sekali pacaran sesudah mulai debut, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama. Kesibukan selalu jadi penyebabnya. Aku beruntung bersama Junsu yang punya kesibukan sama denganku.

"Yuchun_-san,_ ada jerawat di hidungmu..." ujar Michi_-san._ Aahh benar, jerawat kecil di ujung hidung. Untunglah tidak terlalu kentara.

"Dia kemarin tidak membersihkan make up, Michi_-san,"_ lapor Changmin tanpa dosa. Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku akan menerima ceramah dari Michi_-san_ karena tidak membersihkan make up di malam hari. Dia paling anti pergi tidur dengan wajah masih ber-_make up_. Awas kau Changmin ! Di belakang punggung Michi-_san,_ Changmin mengejekku sambil meleletkan lidah. Lantas dia asyik dengan laptopnya.

"Kau tahu Yuchun-san..." Michi_-san_ memulai ceramahnya sambil mengolesi wajahku dengan pelembab, "...bla bla bla..."

Ya ampun, rasanya aku kembali lagi seperti anak SD yang dimarahi gurunya.

"Baiklah Michi_-san,_ aku tidak akan lupa membersihkan _make up_ nanti malam," ujarku sambil melempar senyum mautku yang terkenal. Yes, bahkan Michi_-san_ pun tidak kebal. Dia menata rambutku, masih menggerutu kecil tapi sudah menghentikan ceramahnya.

.

****~ Yoochun POV end ~****

.

**~ Changmin POV ~**

.

_WTH ?_ Apa yang sedang kulihat ini ? Jae _noona_ dan Yunho _hyung_ berdiri berdekatan ? Kepala mereka hampir menempel ?

Dibandingkan member yang lain, aku adalah member yang paling rajin _online_ dan _browsing_ internet. Seperti biasa, pagi ini aku sengaja browsing segala sesuatu tentang . Kami memang sudah pernah dua kali ke sini, tapi tetap saja aku harus mencari hal-hal yang _up-to-date_ tentang tempat yang kita kunjungi, bukan ? Aku mencari berita dengan menggunakan _keyword_ nama grup kami. Menemukan berbagai berita dan gambar. Tidak sengaja aku memencet _link_ ke _fan account_ ini dan tampaklah gambar kedua _member_ tertua kami itu.

Jantungku hampir copot melihatnya. Bagaimana tidak ! Pose mereka sangat intim ! Karena perbedaan tinggi badan, Yunho _hyung_ agak menunduk. Dia berdiri di belakang Jae _noona._ Gambarnya diambil dari jauh, tapi terlihat bahwa wajah Yunho _hyung_ hampir menempel di leher Jae _noona._ Gambar itu diambil di salah satu _onsen_ yang ada di Nagoya, jadi gambar itu benar-benar masih baru kemarin diambil. Aku segera membaca kalimat-kalimat yang ada di bawah gambar itu. Kebanyakan dari _netizen_ Jepang meskipun ada juga yang dari Korea.

.

_"Tohoshinki Yunho dan Jejung..."  
><em>

_"Yunho oppa dan Jaejoong noona di Jepang. Sangat mesra. Aku iri..."_

_"Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan? Apakah mereka mempunyai suatu hubungan?"_

...dan lain-lain.

Aku mengambil napas panjang. Sabar Shim, sabar... itu hanya _fan service. _Tidak mungkin mereka berdua melakukan itu di kehidupan _nyata._ Maksudku... ayolah, semua _member_ dan manajer tahu bagaimana buruknya hubungan _hyung_ dan _noona. _

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, dan aku tidak mau tahu. Selama mereka bekerja dengan profesional, itu cukup buatku. Memang selama ini _couple_ resmi kami adalah YooSu, tapi Yunho _hyung_ dan Jae _noona_ juga pernah melakukan _fan service_ ketika syuting reality show. Meski tidak sebanyak YooSu sih.

Mungkin para kru ingin membuat _fan service_ untuk menggencarkan promosi. Dan kebetulan _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang jadi satu tim adalah tim Nagoya: Yunho _hyung_ dan Jae_ noona. _Bisa saja sih sesama _namja_ seperti aku dan Yoochun _hyung_ juga melakukan _fan service,_ tapi chemistry kami tidaklah sama seperti chemistry _namja_ dan _yeoja. _Lagipula paling jauh kami hanya bisa berpelukan. Lain halnya jika_ namja_ dan _yeoja,_ mungkin _fan service_ yang mereka lakukan bisa lebih "jauh." Yah, salahkan otak _pervert_ para fans yang selalu menginginkan hal lebih dari para idolanya.

Harus kuakui bahwa dalam hati kecil, aku merasa "terancam" dengan banyaknya grup yang dengan cepat memperoleh banyak cinta dari masyarakat. Ada Super Junior, SNSD, Big Bang, KARA, Wonder Girls dan lainnya.

Ya, itu pasti hanya _fan service_ baru yang dibikin oleh para kru.

_._

******~ Changmin POV end ~******

.

******~ normal POV ~******

.

Promosi album "T" selama tahun baru berjalan dengan sukses. Meski bekerja dalam hawa dingin yang menusuk di Jepang, Jaejoong tetap bersemangat. Satu hal yang sepertinya berubah dari hidupnya: hubungannya dengan Yunho.

Jaejoong sudah pasrah bahwa Yunho hanya menginginkan tubuhnya sebagai pembayaran hutangnya. Setelah di Jepang, Yunho beberapa kali bercinta dengannya. Sekali di Korea, dan yang lainnya di Jepang. Yunho sangat berhati-hati supaya tidak ketahuan _member_ lainnya. Di depan mereka, Yunho tidak menyindirnya atau berkata sesuatu yang menyebalkan seperti sebelumnya, tapi juga tidak bersikap mesra.

_Kekasih._ Apakah sekarang Yunho bisa disebut sebagai kekasihnya? Jaejoong tidak tahu. Tapi dia sudah berniat akan membuat kenangan sebanyak mungkin dengan _namja_ yang dicintainya sebelum kontraknya tidak diperpanjang lagi oleh agensi. Toh Yunho juga memperlakukannya dengan biasa. Tidak ketus seperti sebelumnya, tapi juga bukan berarti bersikap seperti kekasih.

Yunho sering menjaga Jaejoong, terutama ketika mereka di keramaian seperti bandara. Yunho seolah menjadi tameng hidup bagi Jaejoong di tengah kerumunan fans. Ketika di dalam suatu reality show, Yunho pernah menggenggam tangan Jaejoong. Dan sesudah _reality show_ itu tayang, Yunho sering ke-_gap_ melakukan hal serupa. Dan Jaejoong akan berakhir dengan wajah memerah dan menundukkan kepala. Merasa malu karena Yunho melakukan itu di depan umum.

Pernah Jaejoong mencoba menanyakan alasan Yunho melakukan hal-hal itu. Tapi jawaban yang didapat adalah, "Aku hanya mencoba melindungi propertiku. Kau "milik"-ku selama masih berhutang," jawabnya dengan tampang datar.

Baiklah, jadi Yunho menganggap Jaejoong sebagi "properti"-nya, sebagai "barang milik"-nya. Jaeoong menangis di malam hari ketika Yunho mengatakan itu. Tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat ? Hanya seperti itukah arti dirinya bagi Yunho...

.

Tanpa terasa sudah bulan Februari. Saatnya Changmin menghadiri upacara kelulusan yang bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahunnya. Setelah melihat video kelulusan sekolah dari beberapa _sunbae_, dia menyadarai bahwa hari kelulusan adalah saat dimana dirinya bisa berdekatan dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Mereka pasti akan meminta foto dan tanda tangannya. Dan itulah yang terjadi di pagi yang bersalju ini. Changmin bersama manajer kurus naik mobil van DBSK ke sekolah. Dia diberi waktu sehari libur untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan.

Di halaman sudah ada beberapa kru televisi. Begitu dia turun mobil, teman-teman sekolahnya langsung merubung. Kru televisi mewawancarainya di halaman sebelum dia sempat masuk ke dalam gedung. Setelah selesai wawancara sebentar, dia masuk kelasnya dengan diiringi puluhan siswa-siswa sekolahnya. Di kelas pun dia tidak bisa tenang karena harus melayani permintaan foto dari teman sekelasnya dan juga siswa kelas lain. Mereka tampaknya benar-benar memanfaatkan momen ini. Kapan lagi bisa berfoto bareng _maknae_ grup terbaik di Asia kalau bukan hari ini ?

.******  
><strong>****

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's zone<span>**

_Feb.17.2012_

.

Saengil chukkae hamnida uri maknae:** Shim Changmin...** _[Feb 18th 1988 - Feb 18th 2012]_

.

**Happy 24th birthday to SHIM CHANGMIN**_ [Western age]. _Hope you'll be more mature... and always be healthy, baby...

.

Pic spams _uri_ Minnie : **ninanutter116 (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

.

**-Nina-**


	10. Max To The Max part B

Chapter ini MASIH saya kasih buat memperingati anniversary ChangMomo - Changminator - Lord Voldemin

Saya Yunho biased tapi gemes juga sama ChangMonster, so jangan bosen ya kalo dua chapter terakhir ini lebih banyak bicara tentang Changmin

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 10 - Max To The Max [part B]**

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Fandom: TVXQ. DBSK. Tohoshinki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Cast:**_

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 25 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~ Changmin POV ~**

.

Aku lapaaaaarrrrr ~~~ Sial, aku benar-benar lapar !

Tidak ada murid yang menghadiri upacara kelulusan tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu. Dan ini karena Jae _noona_ tidak mau memasak, sedangkan Junsu _noona_ sudah berangkat syuting "Family Outing" bersama Yunho _hyung_ pada jam empat pagi. Aku dan Yoochun _hyung_ sama-sama tidak bisa memasak. Empat _cup_ ramen instan ukuran jumbo yang kumakan hanya berfungsi sebagai camilan saja. Sama sekali tidak mengenyangkan.

Aku heran dengan Jae _noona_, tumben sekali dia tidak memasak. Bukan kali ini saja. Akhir-akhir ini dia jarang memasak untuk kami. Padahal selama ini jika kami beraktivitas diKorea, dia selalu memasak di dorm. Paling tidak dia selalu memasak untuk sarapan. Itu jadi hal wajib karena kami semua membutuhkan energi awal untuk beraktivitas sepanjang hari.

Seingatku, Jae noona _mulai_ "absen" memasak sarapan sejak insiden dia pingsan setelah mengisi acara di salah satu stasiun televisi. Mulanya aku menganggap absennya dia memasak karena kesehatannya belum pulih. Tapi lantas aku berpikir, masa cuma gara-gara setelah pingsan, dia jadi absen memasak sarapan selama dua minggu ?

Sering kudapati dia tidak tidur di dorm pada malam hari sehingga Junsu _noona_ sendirian. Kalau sudah begitu, Yoochun _hyung_ pasti menemani Su _noona_ di dorm. Berdua saja. Aku kan tidur di dorm namja. Jangan tanya mereka berdua melakukan apa saja. Tidak mungkin mereka hanya mengobrol dan nonton televisi saja sepanjang malam.

Aku mungkin paling muda, tapi aku tidak bodoh. Junsu _noona_ dan Yoochun _hyung_ pasti sedang melakukan aktivitas, ehmmm... kau-tahu-apa. Dan jika dilihat dari tingkah mereka berdua sehari-hari, pasti mereka sudah melakukan yang lebih dari sekedar berpelukan atau berciuman. Sepertinya itu tidak jadi masalah karena biar bagaimanapun mereka kan sepasang kekasih. Bukan hanya untuk keperluan komersial saja tapi di kehidupan nyata juga.

Terima kasih kepada video-video yang sering aku unduh dari internet. Aku tidak akan berpura-pura, aku memang sering menonton video "biru." Dan aku juga pernah mengakui kegemaranku itu di salah satu _reality show_. Sayangnya _umma_ juga ada di studio ketika aku mengakui kegemaranku itu. Dia melihatku dengan tampang sedih dan kecewa.

Maafkan aku umma, _but I just couldn't help it._ Aku bangga menjadi bagian dari 90% populasi pria, yaitu kumpulan orang-orang yang melihat pornografi ( =,= )

Ah sudahlah, kenapa aku jadi membicarakan salah satu hobiku. Lebih membicarakan hobiku yang lain, yaitu makan. Kalau aku tidak makan masakan Jae _noona_ untuk beberapa lama, rasanya ada yang kurang. Masakannya tidak kalah dengan masakan restoran ternama. Kupikir selain menyannyi, memasak adalah salah satu _passion_-nya. Kenapa dia sekarang jarang memasak?

Kupikir ini bermula setelah Jae _noona_ pingsan. Esoknya, dia mengeluh masih tidak enak badan dan meminta Junsu _noona_ yang memasak. Sebetulnya aku tidak terlalu berselera dengan masakan Su _noona_, tapi apa boleh buat, daripada tidak ada sarapan sama sekali. Kadang dia memasaknya terlalu asin, atau sayurnya terlalu lembek karena terlalu lama direbus. Pokoknya ada saja kelemahannya dalam memasak.

Jae _noona_ sendiri akhir-akhir ini sering tidak tidur di _dorm_ dan pulang ke apartemen pribadinya. Dan dia sering datang ke _dorm_ dengan wajah mengantuk di pagi hari. Malah dia pernah tertidur sesudah sarapan. Sampai manajer _hyung_ harus membangunkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Minnie..." jawabnya ketika kutanya pada suatu hari. "Ehmm, _unnie_-ku datang menginap bersama suaminya. Kami mengobrol semalam suntuk."

Jawaban ini bisa kuterima pada awalnya. Tapi tidak mungkin kan _unnie_-nya menginap berminggu-minggu dan mengobrol dengannya tiap malam sehingga Jae _noona_ kembali ke dorm di pagi hari dengan wajah mengantuk ? Orang menginap kan paling cuma beberapa hari saja. Lagipula aku tahu bahwa _unnie_-nya harus menjalankan usahanya di kampung halaman mereka, jadi tidak mungkin ditinggal untuk jangka waktu yang lama. Jae _noona_ kan artis profesional, dan dia pasti bisa mengatur sendiri waktu untuk istirahat dan aktivitas lainnya.

Suatu pagi kutemukan jawabannya. Jae _noona_ kembali ke dorm tapi kali ini dia memasak. Ketika kami semua sarapan bersama, tanpa sengaja aku melihat ke arah leher Jae _noona_ yang duduk di depanku. Dia sedang menoleh dan mengobrol dengan manajer _hyung_ ketika kulihat ada tanda berwarna keunguan di lehernya yang bagian samping. Mukaku memerah dan aku menunduk. Tentu saja. Jadi begitu ya. Kenapa tidak terpikir sebelumnya. Noona berusia pertengahan dua puluhan, seorang wanita yang sehat dan normal fisiknya, lagipula dia juga punya pacar.

Kubayangkan jika _aku_-lah yang memberikan tanda keunguan itu di lehernya...

Tunggu ! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan ini ? Kugelengkan kepala cepat-cepat. Kebanyakan melihat video porno rasanya mempengaruhi otakku. Jae noona kan miliknya Hyunjoong hyung.

_Yeah, I'm a lovesick dongsaeng._

"Minnie, kau sakit? Wajahmu memerah." Suara orang yang dari tadi kubayangkan tiba-tiba menembus indera pendengaranku. Jae _noona_ memandangku dengan matanya yang bulat itu.

"Uh... A... _aniyo noona..._ Aku kenyang."

Segera membawa piringku ke bak cuci. Suhu tubuhku rasanya agak hangat. Cepat-cepat meneguk segelas besar air dingin. Kudengar Jae _noona_ kecewa karena sisa makanan masih banyak dan tidak kuhabiskan.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, di antara kami, akulah yang paling kesepian. Di antara kesibukanku yang super padat ini, aku tidak punya pacar untuk kuajak berbagi. Semua orang di sekelilingku sudah memiliki orang istimewa. Bahkan kedua manajer _hyung_ pun juga punya kekasih, salah satunya bahkan bertunangan dan akan menikah. Junsu _noona_ memiliki Yoochun _hyung_ dan Jae _noona_ memiliki Hyunjoong _hyung._

Yunho _hyung?_ Hmmm, aku tidak yakin dengan_ leader_ kami yang satu itu. Dia memang tertutup untuk urusan pribadi. Tidak pernah memperkenalkan pacarnya. Aku pernah memergokinya dengan beberapa wanita berbeda, tapi tampaknya tidak ada yang serius baginya.

Aku hanya tahu dia pernah menjalin hubungan dengan Lina _noona_ dan Tiffany member SNSD, sesama rekan kami di SM. Selain mereka berdua, tampaknya dia hanya mau menjalin hubungan dengan sesama artis saja. Entah hubungan macam apa. Mungkin karena jika berhubungan dengan sesama artis, mereka memiliki pengertian akan profesi Yunho _hyung_ dan tidak terlalu banyak menuntut. Lain halnya jika berhubungan dengan orang biasa, mungkin mereka tidak akan mengerti dengan jadwalnya yang super padat dan melelahkan itu.

Jika sedang bosan, aku sering menghubungi Kyuhyun atau Minho untuk kuajak _hang out._ Apa jawaban mereka?

"Changmin-_ah,_ daripada aku menghabiskan waktu luangku yang sempit ini denganmu, lebih baik aku kencan dengan Seobaby…"

Sahabatku sesama agensi ini memang menjalin hubungan dengan Seohyun, maknae SNSD. Bisa kubayangkan _hoobae-_ku di Super Junior itu bicara dan wajahnya penuh senyum evil.

_(author: sori buat KyuMin shipper ! Namanya aja cerita switchgender, jadi couple-nya pada straight semua ^.^ )_

"Sial kau Kyu ! Kau lebih memilih _yeojachingu_ daripada aku !" umpatku.

"Jadwal Super Junior dan SNSD kan padat dan sering bentrok. Nah, mumpung ada waktu luang, malam ini kami mau kencan~" ujarnya memberi alasan... dan sedikit memanas-manasiku.

Kucoba taktik lain. "Kyu, kau tidak takut diikuti fans? Siapa tahu nanti kalian juga akan diganggu oleh mereka..."

Di ujung telepon, Kyu meledak tertawa. "Kau hanya iri, Changmin-_ah._ _Find a girlfriend !"_ Teleponku ditutup oleh si evil itu.

Minho juga sama saja. "Emmm, aku sudah janji akan menonton Krystal di "Kiss and Cry," _hyung..."_

_(author: sori buat 2Min shipper :p )_

Satu lagi pasangan yang dimabuk asmara di agensi kami.

"Ayo kita keluar. Jalan-jalan atau makan-makan..." pintaku dengan putus asa kepada Victoria,_ leader_ f(x), yang juga salah satu anggota gengku.

_"Mianhae..._ Aku ditunggu Khunnie..."

"Khunnie?" tanyaku bego.

"Nichkhun. _Member_ 2PM~~" jawab Victoria sambil terkikik. Dia memang bilang tidak punya pacar, tapi aku yakin dia sedang dekat dengan _namja_ yang tadi disebutnya itu.

Ryeowook_ hyung_ malah lebih parah. Dia sih tidak bingung pacaran, tapi jika ada waktu luang, dia lebih suka memasak untuk member Super Junior yang sekampung banyaknya.

"Maaf Changminnie, Leeteuk _hyung_ memintaku menjaga dorm dan memasak ketika yang lain ada jadwal pribadi."

_Fine !_ Jadi begitu kesimpulannya. Aku tetap saja sendirian. Kutarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan berat.

"Ada apa, Changmin_-ah ?_ Kau tidak gugupkan?"

Suara manajer _hyung_ membuyarkan lamunanku. Sampai lupa jika sedang berada di dalam mobil yang akan mengantarku ke sekolah. Kugelengkan kepala. "Tidak, hyung."

Aku sudah tahu bahwa mungkin banyak murid-murid di sekolah yang akan menyambutku, tapi tidak menyangka mereka akan sebanyak ini. Rasanya seluruh murid tumpah ruah di halaman sekolah. Belum lagi ada beberapa fans _noona_ yang juga ada disitu, berteriak-teriak seolah tidak mau kalah dengan anak-anak sekolahan.

"Changmin ! Changmin !"

Begitu keluar mobil, aku hampir tidak bisa bergerak karena banyaknya kerumunan siswa berseragam yang mendekatiku. Langsung saja salah satu reporter televisi "menyambar"-ku dan memberikan sebuah karangan bunga. Tiga buah kamera televisi dan berpuluh-puluh kamera handphone menyorotku. Kuberikan senyumku yang paling manis.

Karena mulai pagi ada hujan salju sehingga sangat dingin, jadi aku mengenakan kaus halter neck bergaris merah putih setinggi leher yang kupakai di dalam baju sweater dan jas sekolahku. Long coat kupakai untuk menyamarkan tinggi badan meskipun gagal. Aku tetap yang paling menjulang di antara teman-temanku sehingga memudahkan mereka untuk mengenaliku.

Sepanjang "perjalanan" dari mobil menuju kelas terasa sangat lama karena kerumunan anak-anak yang membuatku sulit bergerak. Petugas _security_ sekolah membentuk barikade di sekelilingku dengan cara bergandengan tangan. Di kelas pun aku ditodong teman-teman untuk berfoto, baik dari kelasku sendiri maupun kelas lain.

Ya sudahlah, kulayani saja mereka. Hitung-hitung sekali seumur hidup menyenangkan teman sekaligus fans. Kehadiranku di sekolah bisa dihitung sehingga aku jarang berinteraksi dengan mereka. Nama-nama mereka pun tidak kuhapal. Lagipula ketika hari-hari biasa, pihak perusahaan juga memberikan instruksi kepada sekolah supaya melarang siswa lain "menggangguku"-ku. Jadi kurasa ini saatnya aku berbuat baik kepada mereka.

Upacara kelulusan diadakan diadakan di aula sekolah. Kupastikan penampilanku tidak berantakan karena beberapa stasiun televisi yang meliput. Wajahku pasti akan terlihat _adorable_ di layar kaca. Aku terkejut ketika Kepala Sekolah mengumumkan bahwa diriku meraih nilai tertinggi di antara semua lulusan tahun ini.

Aku tahu bahwa aku jenius dan nilaiku selalu bagus di kelas, tapi nilai tertinggi satu sekolah ? Woww, itu berita baru dan membuatku melangkah maju dengan hati bangga dan kepala tegak untuk menerima piagam kelulusan dari tangan Kepala Sekolah.

Ketika aku berbalik untuk menghadap isi aula, puluhan kamera diarahkan padaku dan tepuk tangan membahana di seluruh penjuru. Kubungkukkan tubuh sedalam sembilan puluh derajat dan memberikan pidato singkat sebagai lulusan terbaik.

Selain sukses dalam karir, aku juga sukses dalam bidang akademis. Bukankah itu bagus ?

Aku Shim Changmin. Umurku hari ini genap 19 tahun dan selesai menjalani masa SMU sebagai lulusan terbaik. Hal ini membuatku lebih bangga daripada ketika DBSK menerima award sebagai grup terbaik sekalipun. Kenapa ? Karena di luar jadwalku yang super padat dan tidak ada hentinya, aku masih bisa meraih predikat sebagai lulusan terbaik.

Ketika kembali ke kelas, beberapa siswa yeoja yang entah nekat atau berani, mencium pipiku dan mengucapkan selamat. Wajahku langsung merona dengan sukses. Sangat menyenangkan karena begitu banyak cinta yang kuterima hari ini. Lebih menyenangkan lagi karena aku dan manajer_ hyung_ diundang dalam jamuan makan yang diadakan oleh sekolah untuk siswa-siswa berprestasi. _Yes !_

Hidup tidak bisa lebih baik lagi hari ini.

.

**~ Changmin POV end ~**

.

**~ normal POV ~**

.

Hari ini Jaejoong tidak ada agenda kerja. Junsu dan Yunho syuting untuk_ reality show_ "Family Outing." Changmin diberi satu hari _off_ untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusannya. Yoochun sibuk membuat lagu bersama komposer SM. Jaejoong memutuskan akan ke gedung SM saja untuk menemui koreografer SM, Rino _unnie_ dan Jaewon _oppa._ Dia ingin mempelajari koreografi untuk album baru dengan lebih dalam lagi.

"Jaejoong-_san,_ kau tidak konsentrasi," keluh Rino _unnie._ _Yeoja_ asli Jepang yang fasih berbahasa Korea dan Inggris itu memperbaiki gerakan Jaejoong yang masih kaku.

"Tubuhmu bergerak seperti robot, Jaejoong_-ah!_ Jangan-jangan kau juga tidak punya otak, seperti robot!" Jaewon oppa lebih keras lagi mengkritiknya.

_"Mianhae..."_

Hanya itu yang bisa Jaejoong ucapkan sambil berlatih lebih keras lagi. Akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya sering kelelahan di malam hari, apalagi ketika Yunho "mendatangi"-nya. _'Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal itu.'_

Diputuskannya untuk berlatih lebih keras lagi seolah tidak ada hari esok. Sebelum semua ini berakhir, paling tidak dia bisa memberikan penampilan yang terbaik. Selalu merasa bahwa kontraknya tidak akan diperpanjang oleh agensi. Desas-desus itu semakin ramai terdengar. Kabarnya petinggi agensi banyak yang tidak menyukainya, entah atas dasar apa. Dan akhir-akhir ini fans DBSK di Daum Cafe menurun. Banyak yang menyalahkannya untuk itu.

"Kedekatan"-nya dengan Yunho ditengarai menjadi penyebabnya. Memang setelah mereka tidur bersama, Yunho jadi lebih "dekat" ke Jaejoong. Dekat dalam arti di depan kamera, Yunho selalu berada di dekatnya dan melakukan_ fan service._ Sering menyentuhnya. Begitu juga ketika di keramaian misalnya di bandara, Yunho seolah menjadi tameng hidup atau _bodyguard_ Jaejoong. Melindunginya dari kerumunan fans.

Fans yang pro menjuluki mereka sebagai YunJae _couple._ Jaejoong mengetahuinya setelah membaca di internet. Fotonya ketika dipeluk Yunho di bandara, digendong Yunho sewaktu pingsan, dan berbagai foto yang bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu itu ada. Ketika DBSK ada show, misalnya di stasiun TV, fans yang pro YunJae selalu membawa _banner_ yang mencolok.

Jaejoong bahkan pernah kaget ketika foto di _onsen_ yang ada di Nagoya, di-_upload_ oleh fans. Bagaimana bisa mereka mendapat foto itu ? Setelah Jaejoong merunut ke sumbernya, foto itu tidak sengaja diambil oleh seorang warga Nagoya ketika dia hendak memotret_ onsen_ yang ditempati oleh kru Tohoshinki. Tanpa sengaja gambar Yunho yang sedang mencium lehernya ikut terambil. Sejak saat itu foto mereka berdua banyak beredar.

Tidak sedikit fans yang kontra, terutama dari fans Yunho secara individu atau fans YooSu _couple_. Fans Yunho yang _yeoja_ tentu saja mengecam Jaejoong karena kedekatannya dengan sang _leader._ Begitu juga fans YooSu_ couple_ menganggap YunJae mengalahkan _couple_ kesayangan mereka. Dalam beberapa kali penampilan di televisi, _banner_ YunJae couple mulai banyak bermunculan. Bahkan pernah fans YooSu dan fans Jaejoong [tentu saja mendukung YunJae] hampir ribut.

"Yun, aku pikir… sikapmu berlebihan…"

Jaejoong menolak ketika suatu hari Yunho memegang lengannya ketika keluar dari sebuah tempat setelah mereka selesai syuting. Di sekitar mereka ada fans yang siap dengan senjata mereka: handphone dan kamera.

"YunJae _shipper_ lebih banyak daripada fans individuku…"

Mungkin yang dikatakan Yunho benar. Meski demikian, Jaejoong tidak ingin Junsu merasa semakin cemburu dan iri karena fans YunJae lebih banyak daripada fans YooSu. Tiap kali mereka tampil, Junsu-lah yang paling rajin mengamati para penonton untuk melihat berbagai _banner_ YooSu yang dibawa mereka. Matanya akan berbinar-binar ketika melihat itu. Ketika _banner_ YunJae mulai dibawa oleh fans, Junsu suka mengeluh.

"Kenapa sih harus ada _couple_ YunJae segala huh !"

Dongsaengnya itu memang sangat jujur dan selalu mengatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Jaejoong hanya bisa diam. Bingung harus berkata apa lagi ke Junsu.

Meski dia sudah bilang ke Yunho supaya tidak ada _fan service,_ tetap saja sang leader melakukannya. Akibatnya, fans YunJae yang dikenal sebagai YunJae _shipper_ sering menghadiahinya benda-benda_ couple,_ apalagi jika DBSK yang menjadi model iklannya. Jaejoong menyimpan benda-benda tersebut di apartemen pribadi dan bukan di _dorm_ karena sungkan jika Junsu melihatnya.

Di akun Twitter, _shipper_ sering mengiriminya link untuk membaca karya _fan fiction_ mereka tentang YunJae. Bahkan mereka mencetak _fan fiction_ tentang Yunjae yang diberi judul "Gashiyeon" dan diterjemahkan menjadi "Thorn Year" dalam bahasa Inggris. Buku bersampul merah tersebut didistribusikan secara _underhand_ alias tidak resmi, hanya untuk kalangan terbatas saja. Tentu saja untuk fans YunJae pada khususnya dan Cassiopeia pada umumnya.

_What the heck !_

YunJae _shipper_ semakin delusional.

_'Seandainya mereka tahu bahwa YunJae couple itu tidak nyata. Setidaknya dari pihak Yunho…'_

Hubungan mereka murni "bisnis." Yunho tidak pernah menjanjikan apa-apa. Jaejoong tidak tahu kapan ini akan berakhir. Tapi dia berniat, sebelum kontraknya dengan agensi habis, hutangnya yang dua puluh juta Won itu harus lunas. Beberapa minggu lagi depositonya akan jatuh tempo. Jumlahnya cukup untuk membayar hutang dan hidup sampai dua puluh tahun ke depan.

Selama ini Jaejoong hidup hemat. Barang-barang yang dimilikinya juga kebanyakan hadiah dari fans atau dari sponsor. Sebagian besar honornya diinvestasikan untuk menjalankan restoran bersama teman-temannya dari kalangan non-artis. Tidak ada satu pun member DBSK atau orang agensi yang tahu tentang hal ini karena dia memilih untuk merahasiakannya. Yang jelas, namanya tercantum dalamsuratijin mendirikan usaha restoran tersebut. Di situ sama sekali tidak ada foto atau pun petunjuk bahwa pemiliknya adalah Jaejoong karena dia belum berniat untuk menggunakan namanya sebagai penarik konsumen ke restorannya. Jika kontraknya habis, barulah dia akan berpromosi secara terbuka tentang restorannya. Selama ini usahanya lumayan lancar dan banyak pelanggan meski hanya dijalankan oleh teman dan pegawai kepercayaannya.

Seperti siang ini, Jaejoong diam-diam berkunjung kesana untuk makan siang. Beberapa pegawai masih baru sehingga belum tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah pemilik sebenarnya. Mereka hanya menganggap bahwa Jaejoong adalah seorang idol yang kebetulan sedang makan siang di tempat kerja mereka. Sambil menikmati makanannya, dia diam-diam mengamati para pegawainya menjalankan tugas. Selesai makan, Jaejoong memanggil si manajer. Dua orang pegawai terlihat cemas, takut jika Jaejoong – yang sejauh ini hanya mereka kenal sebagai _idol_ - akan complain mengenai pelayanan mereka.

_"Annyeonghasseyo, Jaejoong-ssi…"_

_"Annyeong, oppa…"_

Jaejoong hanya berbicara mengenai hal-hal yang dirasanya kurang hari itu. Menu yang dimakannya terlalu manis sehingga dia menginginkan perbaikan lagi di masa yang akan datang. Lantai yang baru dipel masih basah sehingga bisa membahayakan pengunjung. Jendela agak kotor, dan lain sebagainya. Manajer mencatatnya.

Setelah selesai, Jaejoong kembali ke dorm dan menyalakan perapian karena udara semakin dingin. Di luar mulai turun salju meski sedikit. Lalu diingatnya bahwa hari ini selain Changmin lulus sekolah, dia juga berulang tahun ! Tiba-tiba saja timbul keinginan membuatkan kue ulang tahun spesial untuk Changmin. Tidak sulit membuatnya, hanya _fruit cake_ saja.

Persediaan tepung, gula, telur, mentega dan buah kaleng masih ada. Sebetulnya bisa saja Jaejoong membeli di toko, tapi tidak akan terasa _special._ Itu sama seperti ketika Jaejoong membeli kue-kue sebelum ini. Lagipula di luar sedang bersalju.

Tidak terasa sekian saat berlalu ketika Jaejoong selesai memberikan sentuhan akhir di kuenya. _Fruit cake_ berukuran empat puluh senti kali empat puluh senti terlihat cantik di atas meja makan. Cake lembut dua lapis berisi selai _strawberry._ Di atasnya dihiasi lapisan gula berwarna putih. Buah-buahan beraneka warna diletakkan menutupi seluruh permukaan. Peach untuk warna oranye, kiwi warna hijau, ceri warna merah. Di pinggir kue ditulisi "happy birthday Changmin" dalam tulisan Hangul. Lilin merah berbentuk angka "19" di tancapkan di tengah kue. Dia tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Changmin jika melihat kue buatannya. Pasti mata si _maknae_ akan berbinar-binar, sama seperti tiap dia melihat makanan.

Terdengar suara pintu dorm dibuka. Itu pasti Changmin dan manajer _oppa_, pikir Jaejoong. Siapa lagi yang pulang paling cepat kalau bukan _the birthday boy._ Yang lain mungkin pulangnya masih lama. Jaejoong segera berlari ke arah ruang tamu. Tapi yang dilihatnya disana adalah Yunho dan Junsu. Jaejoong tidak menyangka mereka pulang syuting lebih awal. Jaejoong terpaku dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yunho. Tapi yang dipandang seolah tidak peduli dan langsung menuju dapur.

"_Unnie_ masak apa? Aku lapaaaarrrr~~" Suara _dongsaeng_-nya itu mengalihkan perhatian Jaejoong dari Yunho. Junsu terdengar seperti Changmin.

"Eh ? Aku... belum memasak, Su..." Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya.

"Sekarang jam berapa sih ? _Omoooo,_ jam sembilan, _unnie_..."

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak dulu sebelum yang lain pulang."

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Sebuah pemandangan yang ada di sana membuatnya terkejut. _Fruit cake_ yang sudah susah payah dibuatnya untuk Changmin, hancur dan tergeletak berantakan di lantai. Yunho berdiri di dekat kue hancur itu dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat marah.

"Kau belum memasak makan malam, padahal kami semua sudah lapar. Tahukah kau bahwa seharian ini kami tidak sempat makan ? Sempat-sempatnya kau membaut kue bodoh ini tapi belum memasak..." Yunho berkata dengan mendesis dan bernada mematikan. Dia tidak berteriak sama sekali. Tapi justru itu yang membuat Jaejoong keakutan.

_"Noonaaaaaaa~~~"_ Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan suara tenor memenuhi dorm. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si maknae.

"Semua kemana sih?" Kali ini suara _husky_ si cassanova terdengar.

_"Omooooo !_ Apa ini ?" Teriak si _maknae_ ketika sampai di dapur. Pandangan matanya tertuju ke arah "kekasih"-nya yang hancur berantakan di lantai. Changmin kan memang sangat "menghargai" makanan. Dia tidak pernah "menyiaka-nyiakannya."

Yoochun melihat Yunho berdiri dengan wajah penuh amarah sedangkan Jaejoong terpaku di tempatnya dan tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Dia yang menyadari situasi ini segera memegangi Yunho. _"Hyung,_ sabar. Tenanglah. Coba kau liat dia. Aku mohon, _hyung..."_ bujuknya.

Seolah tersadar dengan omongan Yoochun, Yunho memandang Jaejoong. Sang_ lead vocal_ berdiri membatu di depan meja makan. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

_._

**~ TBC ~**

.

**Author's zone**

_Feb.28.2012_

.

Chapter ini pendek, maklum author sedang sakit TT_TT _/curcol terus_

Makasih buat _readers_ yang udah kasih komen di chapter-chapter sebelumnya. FF ini bisa berlanjut terus karena mendapat banyak _feedback_ dari kalian semua. Cerita bakal tambah aneh, karena itu jangan bosen baca dan kasih _review_ :)) _YunJae moments are on the waaaayyyy..._

.

**-Nina-**


	11. Untitled

_I'm back !_ Terima kasih buat yang sudah kasih review ^^

.

Bulan Maret 2012 kemarin merupakan bulan yang penuh duka untuk keluarga besar DBSK & Cassiopeia.

Dua orang _member_ yaitu **Disney couple / Kiss couple [Micky & Minnie]** ditinggal selama-lamanya oleh orang-orang yang mereka cintai.

Saya pribadi mengucapkan bela sungkawa kepada **Park Yoochun** dan keluarga atas meninggalnya ayahanda tercinta.

Sekaligus juga bela sungkawa kepada **Shim Changmin** dan keluarga atas meninggalnya nenek tercinta.

.

Now back to the story ^^

.

.

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 11 - Untitled  
><strong>

**Author: Shin Min Rin  
><strong>

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Fandom: TVXQ. DBSK. Tohoshinki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**_Cast:_**

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 25 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Jaejoong berdiri di depan meja makan dengan tubuh gemetar. Yunho memandangnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Sungguh, Jaejoong takut sekali melihatnya. Dengan gugup dia mengusapkan telapak tangannya yang terasa basah ke roknya.

Terdengar suara Yoochun berkata, _"Hyung, _sabar. Tenanglah. Coba kau liat dia. Aku mohon, _hyung..." _bujuknya.

Seperti tersihir, Yunho memandang Jaejoong. Kedua mata wanita itu berkaca-kaca. Tubuhnya yang jauh lebih kecil darinya tampak gemetar. Dia terpaku di tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

_'Apa yang dipikirkannya ? Malah membuat kue bodoh itu dan tidak memasak !'_

Changmin yang seharian ini mendapat libur kerja segera menghampiri Jaejoong dan memegang bahunya dari samping. "Tenangkan dirimu, _hyung._ Lihat, kamu membuat _noona_ ketakutan !"

Changmin memandang Yunho dengan berani. Yunho balas menatapnya. Sepertinya _maknae_ mereka itu sedang menantangnya. Tiba-tiba dirasanya Changmin tampak berbeda. Dia tumbuh dengan pesat empat tahun ini. Usianya sudah sembilan belas tahun sekarang dan bahkan lebih tinggi dari Yunho. Karena rajin _work out_, tubuhnya terbentuk dengan bagus. Rambutnya sengaja dipanjangkan. Kulitnya berwarna _tanned_ secara alami. Secara keseluruhan Changmin jelas berbeda dengan saat ketika dia debut dulu.

_(A/N Bayangkan Changmin kayak di MV "Summer Dream" dan AADBSK 2, author paling suka pas dia gondrong kayak gitu)._

Dia berdiri di hadapan Yunho sambil memegangi bahu Jaejoong, seolah-olah Jaejoong milik_nya._ Dan itu membuat Yunho bertambah marah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa Yunho berlalu dan meninggalkan ketiga _member-_nya di dapur.

"Apa... _ouch !"_ Junsu yang baru melangkah memasuki dapur, terkejut ketika Yunho berjalan dan menabrak bahunya. "Mau kemana, _oppa ?"_

Yunho tidak menjawab. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara pintu apartemen dibuka dan ditutup kembali.

"Ada apa ini ?" tanya Junsu ketika melihat suasana dapur. Seonggok kue yang telak rusak ada di lantai dapur. _Unnie_-nya berdiri dan wajahnya menahan tangis. Wajah Yoochun murung.

_"Hyung_ marah karena _noona_ belum memasak," kata Changmin. Dengan lembut dia membimbing Jaejoong duduk di kursi dapur. Jaejoong mematuhinya, terlihat masih gugup.

Junsu mengambil kotak jus dari dalam kulkas dan menuangnya ke dalam gelas. Segera ditenggaknya sampai habis karena sangat kehausan. "Tentu saja Yun _oppa_ marah. Dia capek, maksudku kami berdua capek seusai syuting. Eh, begitu pulang ternyata belum ada makanan."

"Su..." Yoochun berusaha menenangkan _yeojachingu_-nya. Dia sendiri juga lapar tapi harus ada yang berkepala dingin disini.

"Loh, memang iya kan ? Memasak kan tugasnya _unnie."_ Junsu ngotot.

"Sudahlah Su. Jangan menyalahkan _noona."_

Yoochun benar-benar paham sifat Junsu. Dia tidak akan mau mengalah begitu saja. Meski tampak polos dan ceria, sebenarnya Junsu sangat kompetitif. Yoochun tidak ingin hari ini berakhir dengan suatu pertengkaran. Mereka benar-benar butuh istirahat untuk aktivitas esok hari.

Junsu memandang Yoochun dengan tidak percaya. _Namjachingu_-nya itu membela si bersalah.

_"Oppa,_ aku tidak percaya ini ! Kamu membelanya ! Padahal _dia_ benar-benar bersalah !"

Junsu bahkan tidak menyebut nama Jaejoong. Hanya menyebut sebagai _'dia.' _Sambil menghentakkan kaki, Junsu menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu. Yoochun hanya diam dan tidak mengikutinya. Dipijatnya kepala yang tidak pusing. Nanti kemarahan Junsu akan reda sendiri. Dia hanya perlu diberi waktu sendirian.

Jaejoong yang duduk di kursi bergumam lirih, "Sekarang ada dua orang yang marah kepadaku..."

Dengan agak terhuyung dia berdiri dan menuju kamar Junsu. Dia hanya mengangkat tangannya ketika Yoochun dan Changmin hendak memeganginya karena hampir jatuh.

"Jangan ikuti aku."

_Tok ! Tok ! Tok !_

Jaejoong berulang kali mengetuk kamar Junsu tapi tidak ada jawaban. Berusaha membukanya tapi dikunci oleh sang pemilik. langkah terakhir pun dijalankan. Jaejoong mengeluarkan kunci cadangan kamar Junsu yang memang diam-diam dimilikinya. Junsu tidak pernah tahu bahwa Jaejoong mempunyai duplikat kunci kamarnya.

"Su..." panggil Jaejoong ketika masuk ke kamar _dongsaeng_-nya itu. Junsu menelungkup di atas kasur dan rambut panjangnya berantakan. Junsu yang menyadari bahwa Jaejoong bisa memasuki kamarnya, terkejut dan mengangkat wajah. Wajahnya penuh air mata.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa masuk ?" jeritnya sambil bangun dari ranjang.

Jaejoong berhenti di depan pintu kamar Junsu. Dia takut jika _dongsaeng_-nya itu tiba-tiba melakukan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kamu marah padaku, Su ?"

Junsu duduk di ranjang sambil mengikat rambutnya sembarangan, memandang Jaejoong dengan marah.

"Kamu tahu apa yang membuatku marah padamu ? Kamu _terlalu_ sempurna ! Kamu cantik ! Suaramu bagus ! Saudara kembarku mengidolakanmu ! Pacarku sendiri dekat denganmu !"

Junsu mengeluarkan semua uneg-unegnya. Jaejoong tertegun. Tidak menyangka _dongsaeng_-nya mempunyai pikiran seperti itu. Dia merasa seperti disiram air dingin mendengar perkataan rekan _yeoja_ satu-satunya di grup mereka itu. Jadi begitukah Junsu melihatnya selama ini?

"Kamu ngomong apa, Su?"

"Kamu dengar apa yang aku bilang! Aku muak menyimpan ini selama empat tahun!" jawab Junsu sambil menyingkirkan poni yang menempel di dahinya yang berkeringat. "Aku muak selalu jadi bayanganmu! Aku muak selalu jadi yang kedua!"

Jaejoong tertegun tidak percaya. Yang _kedua?_ _Bayangan_nya? Apa tidak terbalik? _Jaejoong_-lah yang setengah mati iri kepada Junsu.

Junsu mempunyai keluarga yang lengkap: ayah, ibu dan saudara. Bukan berarti Jaejoong tidak punya keluarga yang lengkap, tapi siapa pun juga tahu bahwa selama ini dia hidup dengan keluarga angkatnya.

Keluarga Junsu yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan keluarganya. Keluarga Junsu kaya serta mempunyai toko es krim dan pizza. Dia dan saudara kembarnya bisa menempuh pendidikan hingga bangku kuliah, sedangkan Jaejoong? SMU saja tidak lulus, terpaksa _drop-out_ karena dia lebih memilih bekerja untuk membiayai _training_-nya di agensi. Ibu Junsu merupakan mantan Miss Korea dan sampai sekarang aktif di berbagai lembaga sosial.

Di keluarganya, Jaejoong turut membantu memberikan modal dagang untuk beberapa orang _unnie_-nya karena orang tuanya tidak mampu menyekolahkah mereka berdelapan _sekaligus_ ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Dan sekarang Junsu membuka rahasia bahwa dia iri kepada Jaejoong? Jaejoong tidak tahu harus bangga atau sedih mengetahui hal ini.

"Su?" Jaejoong melangkahkan kaki dengan pelan mendekati Junsu yang duduk di pinggir ranjang. Junsu menunduk sambil sesekali bahunya naik turun menahan tangis. Kedua tangannya terkulai di samping tubuhnya.

"Pergi... Keluar dari sini..." pintanya lirih.

Melihat Junsu berkata pelan seperti ini, membuat Jaejoong memberanikan diri semakin mendekatinya. Perlahan tangannya mengelus bahu Junsu, mencoba menenangkan. Tidak disangka, Junsu menepis tangannya dan menatap tajam ke arahnya.

"Pergi!" Junsu setengah berteriak kepada Jaejoong. "Selain untuk keperluan bekerja, aku tidak mau sering-sering bertemu denganmu!"

"Junsu..." Lirih suara Jaejoong berkata. Hatinya serasa tersayat ketika dongsaeng yang paling dekat dengannya memperlakukannya seperti itu. Dan ternyata Junsu sudah lama menutupi perasaan yang sebenarnya. "Apa... apakah Yoochun juga terlibat disini? Apa... kamu tidak suka jika aku juga dekat dengannya?"

Sepertinya ucapan Jaejoong itu telak mengenai sasaran karena tiba-tiba Junsu mendorongnya keluar dari kamar dengan sekuat tenaga. Jaejoong yang tidak mengira akan ada tindakan sama sekali tentu saja tidak siap.. Tubuhnya terjatuh di depan pintu kamar Junsu._ Blam!_ Dongsaeng-nya itu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras dan terdengar suara dikunci dari dalam. Dia cepat-cepat bangkit dan mengetuk pintu keras-keras meski tahu itu percuma saja.

"Su, tolong buka pintunya." Jaejoong memohon sambil berlinang air mata dan tetap mencoba mengetuk.

_"Noona,_ ada apa?" tanya Changmin yang baru saja datang dari arah dapur bersama Yoochun.

"Kenapa dia menguncimu dari luar?" tanya Yoochun.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan hanya mengusap air matanya.

"Kamu bertengkar dengan Su noona?" tanya Changmin sambil tertegun. Belum pernah dilihatnya kedua _noona_-nya seperti ini. Personil _yeoja_ mereka tentu saja pernah bertengkar, tapi tidak sampai separah ini. Jaejoong tidak mengacuhkan kedua _dongsaeng_-nya dan berlalu menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana?"Yoochun mengejarnya dan mencegah tangan Jaejoong yang hendak membuka pintu. Jaejoong masih diam, hanya berdiri. Diam-diam Changmin memberikan kode kepada Yoochun supaya membiarkan Jaejoong pergi. Yoochun menurutinya dan melepaskan pegangannya dari tangan Jaejoong.

Setelah tangannya bebas, Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemen dan berjalan menuju parkir mobilnya di lantai _basement_ apartemen. Seperti robot, dia menyetir secara otomatis ke arah club tempatnya biasa minum bersama teman-temannya. Club yang ditujunya merupakan salah satu club elit di kota Seoul dan biasa didatangi para selebritis.

"Ah, Jaejoong-_ssi..."_ sambut salah satu bartender ketika melihat Jaejoong duduk di sudut favoritnya. "Pesan apa?"

"Seperti biasa, _oppa."_

Dengan sigap si bartender menyiapkan minuman yang diminta Jaejoong. Tidak lupa menyertakan semangkuk camilan kacang asin. "Kok sendirian? Kemana Kim Hyunjoong-_ssi?"_ tanyanya heran. Biasanya teman-teman dekat Jaejoong yaitu TOP member Big Bang dan Boomie member _girlgroup_ 2NE1 -_yeojachingu_ TOP- sering menemaninya. Kadang juga bersama Hyunjoong, _namjachingu_ Jaejoong. Para idol itu sering menjadi pusat perhatian di club ini. Mereka nyaman bergaul di sini karena banyak selebriti yang juga member club ini. Sebagai sesama selebriti, mereka mempunyai semacam pengertian karena kesamaan profesi.

Mendengar nama Hyunjoong disebut, hati Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Dia memutuskan Hyunjoong secara sepihak, bahkan tanpa bertemu dan bertatap muka secara langsung dengannya melainkan hanya melalui pesan singkat saja. Jika Jaejoong seorang _namja,_ sebutan tidak _gentle_ tentu diarahkan padanya. _'What the heck, aku bukan namja. Aku tidak butuh dibilang gentle. Kenapa hari ini aku harus diingatkan akan berbagai hal ? Junsu dan si leader marah padaku. Dan sekarang bartender ini mengingatkanku pada Hyunjoong.'_

Jaejoong meneguk minumannya dengan cepat dan meletakkan botol yang sudah kosong dengan mantap di meja. "Tambah lagi, _oppa." _

Si bartender sudah tahu bahwa Jaejoong mempunyai toleransi tinggi terhadap alkohol. Karena itu dia selalu bersemangat melayaninya jika idol yang satu ini mampir ke club. Karena itu berarti dia akan menjual banyak minuman.

"Joongie?"

Terdengar suara dari arah belakang Jaejoong. Rasanya jantung Jaejoong berhenti berdetak seketika. Tidak ada lagi yang memanggilnya dengan nama 'Joongie' selain satu orang _itu._ Dia tahu itu suara siapa. Dia tidak menoleh dan melanjutkan acara minumnya yang sempat tertunda.

Hyunjoong duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak memandang wajah mantannya itu. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dan mengambil tas tangannya. Hyunjoong yang melihatnya ikut berdiri. Jaejoong berjalan dengan sedikit terhuyung. Kandung kemihnya terasa penuh karena sudah menghabiskan sekian botol alkohol. Dengan sigap Hyunjoong memapah Jaejoong. Dia memutuskan tidak akan berbicara dulu dengan Jaejoong, meski dalam hati dia masih belum bisa menerima tentang status mereka berdua. Dia benar-benar tahu keadaan _yeoja_ itu. Jika Jaejoong sampai mabuk, itu berarti dia sudah minum _sangat_ banyak. Keperluannya bisa menunggu. Yang penting sekarang dia mengurus Jaejoong dulu. Hyunjoong menghembuskan napas. Jaejoong bisa sangat menyulitkan. Meski demikian dia tidak bisa tidak bisa tidak peduli padanya.

_'Karena aku mencintainya.'_

_"Restroom..."_ Bisik Jaejoong lirih ketika Hyunjoong memeluk pinggangnya dan membawanya menjauh dari mejanya semula.

"Kamu butuh kesitu?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar sambil sesekali cegukan kecil. Hyunjoong menghela napas dan memapah Jaejoong ke toilet wanita.

"Joongie, kita sudah sampai. Aku tidak mungkin masuk ke dalam," ujar Hyunjoong mencoba bercanda.

Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Hyunjoong yang memeluk pinggangnya dan terhuyung masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik. Setelah selesai, selama lima menit dia terduduk di toilet. Kepalanya semakin terasa berputar. _'Berapa unit yang tadi kuminum?'_ pikirnya berusaha mengingat-ngingat dan dia sama sekali tidak ingat. Ketika keluar dari bilik, dengan tidak sabar Jaejoong segera membasuh wajahnya. Untung saja dia tidka mengenakan _make-up_ sehingga riasannya tidak akan berantakan. Rasanya lebih baik setelah wajahnya terkena

Dengan sabar Hyunjoong menunggu di depan toilet wanita. Ketika melihat Jaejoong keluar, dia segera menghampirinya. Tapi Jaejoong tidak mengacuhkannya dan berjalan keluar club.

"Joongie!" panggil Hyunjoong sambil mencekal lengan Jaejoong dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Mau kemana? Kamu tidak boleh mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk. Ayo kuantar."

"Apa urusanmu mengantarku? Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi!" bentak Jaejoong. Sedetik kemudian dia terdiam, menyadari bahwa dia terlalu kasar.

Hyunjoong menghela napas. Dia bertekad akan berkepala dingin. "Kita bisa membicarakan itu lain kali. Tapi biarkan aku mengantarmu pulang. Kamu sedang mabuk berat."

Jaejoong cegukan. "Aku tidak mabuk, _pabbo,"_ jawabnya sambil menuju mobilnya. Hyunjoong tidak mau menyerah dan tetap mengikuti Jaejoong. Karena kesal, Jaejoong mengarahkan tas tangannya ke arah Hyunjoong. "JANGAN IKUTI AKU, BODOH!" teriaknya. Teriakan Jaejoong mengundang perhatian dua orang _security club_ yang berbadan besar. Mereka menghampiri keduanya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya salah seorang yang berkepala botak.

"Usir dia, _oppa._ Dia mengikutiku," rengek Jaejoong sambil cegukan lagi.

"Aku hanya berusaha mengantarnya pulang. Kalian lihat? Dia mabuk?" jawab Hyunjoong.

Kedua orang security itu memandang kedua idol itu. Dua-duanya sama-sama artis terkenal. Tapi ketika di club seperti ini, para artis itu akan terlihat kepribadian aslinya.

"Kalau aku menjadi dirimu Hyunjoong-_ssi,_ aku akan membiarkannya pulang sendiri," jawab security yang berubuh gempal.

_"Ne._ _Yeoja_ selalu tidak bisa dipahami apa maunya. Terutama jika mereka sedang mabuk." Si kepala botak memandang temannya kemudian tertawa bersama. Hyunjoong hanya bisa menghela napas.

Jaejoong menyetir sambil berusaha memfokuskan pandangan ke jalan. Lalu lintas agak sepi. Kepalanya semakin terasa berputar. Efek alkohol itu baru terasa setelah tidak dikonsumsi lagi. Di suatu tikungan yang licin, mobil Jaejoong tergelincir dan menabrak pembatas jalan. Ketika mobilnya berhenti, Jaejoong baru merasakan kesadaran penuh. Dia terengah-engah dan memegang kemudi mobilnya. Tiba-tiba saja jalanan sepi itu sudah ramai orang.

"Joongie! Joongie!"

Jaejoong merasa dirinya berhalusinasi. Kenapa bisa ada suara Hyunjoong disini? Dia merasa seperti boneka ketika Hyunjoong mengangkat tubuhnya dari kursi sopir dan mendudukkannya di trotoar jalan. Sejam kemudian mereka berdua sudah ada di kantor polisi. Di luar suasana sangat ramai karena banyak fans dan wartawan menerima kabar bahwa mobil Kim Jaejoong kecelakaan karena dia mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk. Untunglah Jaejoong tidak terluka sama sekali. Hyunjoong membantunya memberikan keterangan kepada polisi.

Setelah tadi merasa sangat mabuk, Jaejoong merasakan kesadarannya mulai pulih. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar suara fans berteriak-teriak di halaman kantor polisi. Beberapa saat kemudian seorang petugas masuk ke ruangan bersama dengan Yunho, si leader.

"Yunho_-ah..."_ Hyunjoong-lah yang menyambutnya.

Yunho memandang Hyunjoong tanpa ekspresi._ "Hyung,_ aku menerima pesanmu. Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yunho tanpa basa basi.

"Dia mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk," tunjuknya kepada Jaejoong yang hanya duduk tertunduk di kursi kantor polisi. "Untung saja aku ada di belakang mobilnya."

"Kamu mengikutinya, _hyung?_ Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan _member_-ku. Sekarang biar aku yang mengurusnya. Aku sudah membawa uang jaminan untuk membebaskannya. Tidak ada sidang karena kadar alkohol dalam tubuhnya sudha diperiksa. Tidak melebihi batas normal." Yunho membungkuk sedikit dan segera menyerahkan uang jaminan kepada petugas yang memeriksa Jaejoong. "Aku akan mengurus semuanya."

"Eh tapi..."

"Terima kasih atas bantuan _hyung."_ Yunho membungkuk lagi. Hyunjoong menyadari bahwa itu sinyal supaya dia diminta pergi.

Setelah semua dibereskan, Yunho membawa Jaejoong pulang sedangkan mobil Jaejoong yang masih tertinggal di jalan, dikirim pulang lewat jasa derek berdua bersusah payah melewati kerumunan wartawan dan fans yang tiba-tiba saja berdatangan.

Jaejoong hanya menunduk ketika Yunho mengantarnya masuk ke dalam dorm. Suasana sepi. Sepertinya Junsu sudah tidur.

"Mianhae... Maafkan aku..." Air mata mengalir di pipi Jaejoong. "Aku... aku memang tidak berguna..." ujarnya penuh sesal. Kenapa hari ini rasanya dia membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya marah dan kerepotan terus.

Merasa capek dan kelelahan, dia langsung tertidur begitu tubuhnya menyentuh kasur. Yunho hanya memandangnya. Memandang wajah malaikat itu tertidur dengan bekas-bekas air mata di pipinya. Dadanya naik turun dengan teratur, menandakan tidur pulas. Diselimutinya tubuh mungil yang berbaring meringkuk itu. Perlahan disentuhnya pipi yang lembut dengan ujung jarinya. Menghapus bekas-bekas air matanya.

_'Aku tidak suka melihatmu masih bersamanya, Boo. Jangan mengulanginya."_

.

Jaejoong bangun dengan kepala masih pusing. Bedanya, sekarang dia sudah sadar sepenuhnya. _'Aku butuh kopi.'_ Ketika menoleh ke arah meja untuk melihat jam, dia mendapati bahwa ada sebuah kotak hitam terbuat dari beludru diletakkan di dekat jam meja. Secarik kertas kecil tertempel diatas kotak itu. Dia merasa tidak pernah meletakkan sesuatu disitu. Lagipula itu bukan miliknya. Penasaran, Jaejoong memutuskan mengambil kertas terlebih dahulu. Ada sebuah kalimat tertulis disitu dan membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

_"Pakai ini dan jangan dilepas."_

_-YH-_

Dengan tangan gemetar Jaejoong mengambil kotak hitam kecil itu dan membukanya. Ada sebuah cincin emas putih berbentuk tapal kuda atau huruf 'U.' Berlian-berlian kecil menghiasi tapal kuda itu. Ketika terkena cahaya lampu meja, mata cincinnya bersinar sangat indah.

.

**~ TBC ~**

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Author's zone**

_April.7.2012_

.

_**QueenDeeBeauty :** _tar mentions aja di twitter yak

.

Okeeee, saya mau bicara tentang sesuatu yang penting disini. Buat readers yang sering nagih-nagih supaya saya cepet _update_, _sorry I can not grant your wish._

_Believe me,_ di balik FF ini, ada **seorang author yang punya kehidupan di _DUNIA NYATA_.**

FYI, saya pegawai kantoran dengan kerjaan menumpuk dan berbagai aktivitas lain. Waktu yang ada, tidak saya habiskan _cuma_ duduk-duduk doang depan komputer dan _stalking_ berita terbaru tentang _bias_ -_-

Buat para readers yang juga _dongsaeng_-ku, sebagai _fangirl_ yang usianya jauh di atas kalian, saya sarankan kalian juga melakukan kegiatan lain. **Masih ada dunia di luar dunia K-POP yang kalian jalani ini. **Ikut ekskul kek, nyari tambahan duit jajan kek, nyari pacar, atau nyari kerjaan.

Saya tahu kalau **segala aspek dunia K-POP memang bikin kecanduan.** Saya juga merasakan itu. Tapi itu ga akan bikin saya terpaku dan melupakan hal lain yang lebih penting.

Jangan salah paham ya. Saya tidak sedang marah. Saya cuma berbagi pengalaman saja sama kalian.

Jangan sampai masa muda kalian hilang [berantem sama ortu gara-gara boros ngabisin duit buat beli merchandise, ga sempat berteman, ga sempat pacaran dll.] gara-gara terlalu fokus sama _bias_ dan dunia K-POP ^^

Saya pengen kalian jadi _fangirl_ yang 'SEHAT' dan jangan jadi _fangirl_ yang 'SAKIT' /amit-amit... ketok meja 3x... (?) Silakan artikan sendiri kalimat saya :)

.

Yang minta YunJae moments diperbanyak, sabar ya, jangan banyak-banyak dulu,,, tar muntah ... :)

.

Buat readers yang tetep aja ga sabar nunggu _update_, _bear with me._ _Subscribe_ aja dulu. Dengan begitu kalian akan tahu kalo FF ini update :)

.

**-Nina-**


	12. Guilty

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 12 - Guilty  
><strong>

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Fandom: TVXQ. DBSK. Tohoshinki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Cast:**_

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 25 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**~ Junsu POV ~**

.

Gara-gara sekian jam menangis, mataku jadi terlihat bengkak dan lebih sipit dari biasanya. Terpaksa harus dikompres es. Tapi aku enggan keluar kamar. Jae unnie pasti masih ada di dorm sedangkan oppa dan Changmin sudah kembali ke dorm mereka sendiri.

Sebetulnya aku malas menangis karena Jae unnie, tapi Yoochun oppa tersangkut disini. Aku heran, kenapa Yoochun oppa masih tetap sama. Kupikir dengan memberikan diriku sepenuhnya maka oppa akan berubah. Nyatanya, dia tetap saja dekat dengannya. Aku tidak suka jika dia dekat dengan Jae unnie! Belum lagi Minnie juga sangat manja padanya. Kenapa semua namja di sekelilingku memujanya? My twin-brother Junho, Yoochun oppa, Minnie juga.

Dari semua member DBSK, aku sangat sadar bahwa akulah yang paling tidak menarik. Aku tidak cantik. Oleh karena itu mereka meletakkanku di ujung tiap kali DBSK membentuk formasi, entah itu ketika photoshoot atau sewaktu bernyanyi ballad di panggung. Formasi baku DBSK adalah aku - Yoochun oppa - Jae unnie - Changmin - Yunho oppa. Aku selalu berdiri di sebelah kanan Yoochun oppa. Pernah nekat bertanya kenapa aku ditempatkan dalam satu grup dengan orang-orang yang begitu menyilaukan seperti mereka berempat, dan apa jawaban yang kuterima?

"Junsu-ah, kamu mempunyai suara emas."

Selalu begitu jawaban mereka. Hanya suara emas? Hanya itukah yang membawaku menjadi member DBSK?

Yeah right! Like I believe! Jika aku bersuara emas, kenapa aku tidak menjadi lead vocal? Kenapa malah Jae unnie? Dialah lead vocal DBSK dan dia menarik, baik kepribadian maupun wajahnya. Oleh karena itu mereka meletakkannya di tengah-tengah formasi. Ya, dialah visual-member di grup kami. Pin-up girl. Sudah cantik, menjadi lead vocal, dekat dengan para namja, belum lagi dia lebih banyak menerima tawaran CF pribadi daripada aku. Dunia memang tidak adil!

Selama ini aku memang berusaha menutupi perasaanku dan menerima semuanya. Aku belajar dan bekerja dengan keras. Di kantor agensi, aku berlatih lebih lama dengan pelatih vocal untuk memperbaiki teknik bernyanyiku. Belajar dance dari koreo, dan sesekali menciptakan gerakan dance baru untuk dipakai dalam lagu kami. Sayangnya, Yunho oppa selalu bilang, "Junsu-ah, koreografer SM sudah bekerja keras menciptakan tarian untuk kita jadi kamu tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan gerakan baru. Kamu hanya perlu menghapal dan melakukan gerakan dengan sebaik-baiknya. " See? Bahkan leader kami pun meremehkanku.

Kusadari image diriku adalah cute, innocent dan segala image baik. Mungkin itu yang membuat mereka di sekelilingku salah kaprah. Mereka pikir aku adalah orang yang menerima segala perlakuan yang kuterima dengan lapang dada. Mereka salah. Di dunia ini, siapa yang mau kalah? Siapa yang mau diremehkan? Tidak ada.

Jika aku belajar menyanyi dengan keras, itu karena aku ingin suatu saat mereka menunjukku sebagai lead vocal. Belajar dance untuk menyamai tingkatan Yunho oppa. Rela di-bully oleh Minnie karena aku benar-benar paham akan sifatnya yang kurang ajar itu. Minnie hanya mengeluarkan sifat aslinya jika berada di antara orang-orang yang mempunyai hubungan yang dekat dengannya. Dan aku ingin Minnie juga dekat denganku. Diriku juga sudah kuberikan sepenuhnya kepada Yoochun oppa... _Yoochun oppa..._

Hiks! Oh sial... Why am I tearing up again. Kenapa air mataku keluar lagi. Seharian ini aku sudah capek syuting, kenapa sekarang malah menangis dan belum tidur juga. Air mataku terlalu berharga untuk dibuang dengan percuma. Baiklah, mungkin ini saatnya mengompres mata. Sepertinya di luar kamar sudah sepi, tidak terdengar suara apa-apa.

Segera kuambil beberapa potong es dari kulkas yang ada di dapur. Tidak lupa mematikan lampu-lampu yang masih menyala. Manajer oppa suka marah-marah jika tagihan listrik kami membengkak. Ketika hendak keluar dari dapur, tanpa sengaja aku membentur tubuh seseorang. Potongan es yang kuletakkan di mangkuk ada yang terpental dan jatuh ke lantai. Aku mengerjapkan mata dalam kegelapan, berusaha melihat siapa yang kutabrak tadi. Jae unnie-kah? Tampangku sudah masam duluan.

"Eh Yunho oppa?" tanyaku kaget begitu menyalakan tombol lampu meja yang ada di dekatku.

Kulihat jam dinding, hampir setengah tiga pagi. Kenapa dia masih berkeliaran disini? Kulihat ekspresi kekagetan di matanya ketika melihatku, tapi dengan cepat menghilang.

"Kok belum tidur, Su?" Dia balik bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu.

"Oppaaaaa, kamu belum menjawabku, sekarang kok malah balik bertanya," ujarku kesal. "Aku tadi mengambil es batu."

Matanya yang sipit itu membesar. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Eh, untuk wajah," jawabku tanpa merinci sesuatu. "Oppa, kamu sedang apa disini malam-malam? Bagaimana kalau orang agensi mengetahui ini?"

Dia menghela napas. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. "Jaejoongie..."

Entah sejak kapan dia memanggil unnie hanya dengan namanya saja, tanpa embel-embel noona. Tidak sopan sekali. Anehnya, Jae unnie tidak marah. Mereka berdua memang aneh, lead vocal dan leader kami. Physical attractions mereka sangat kentara. Si namja sangat protektif sedangkan sang yeoja terlihat sangat bergantung padanya. Sering kulihat di internet, para fans mempunyai foto mereka bersentuhan ketika di tempat umum.

Kami berlima sangat dekat tapi mereka berdua seolah memiliki dunia sendiri dimana aku, Yoochun oppa dan Changmin tidak termasuk di dalamnya. Kami bertiga tidak ada yang berani bertanya tentang kelakuan mereka, terutama ketika off-camera. Bahkan Changmin juga tidak berani bertanya, padahal dia yang biasanya bermulut lancang dan tidak sungkan mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"...dia baru saja mengalami kecelakaan." Kata-kata Yunho oppa membuatku kembali memusatkan konsentrasi kepadanya.

"MWO?" jeritku. That old woman, made some troubles again?

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" desakku.

"Dia mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk..." Dia pun menceritakan garis besarnya. Mulai dari pesan yang dikirim Hyunjoong oppa kepadanya, sampai pembayaran uang tebusan yang dilakukan olehnya.

"Oppa, kenapa harus kamu yang membayar tebusannya? Kenapa bukan dia sendiri atau keluarganya?"

"Su, dia masih berada dalam kondisi mabuk. Tidak mungkin mengurusi dirinya sendiri. Lagipula keluarganya tidak ada di Seoul, bukan?"

Hampir saja aku keceplosan bilang bahwa salah satu unnie-nya sering menginap di apartemennya.

"Lagipula aku bertanggung jawab atas semua memberku," tambahnya lagi.

Right.

"Apa agensi sudah tahu mengenai ini, oppa?"

Aku sudah menelepon para manajer. Besok kita harus bangun pagi-pag untuk memberitahu Yoochun dan Changmin.

Kulihat mata leader-ku itu sedikit merah karena kurang tidur dan capek. Hari ini syuting Family Outing memang sangat melelahkan sekali. Dia sudah bekerja sangat keras di lokasi.

"Su, tolong temani unnie-mu itu. Besok kita akan bertemu dengan petinggi agensi."

Aku mengangguk. Dia pun berlalu menuju dorm-nya. Setelah dia berlalu, aku tidak jadi mengompres mata dan langsung tidur saja.

.

**~ Junsu POV end ~**

.

**~ Yoochun POV ~**

.

I'm not a morning person, really. But he woke me up at six in the morning, the leader. The sun had not risen yet!

Hyung membangunkanku dan Changmin dengan tergesa-gesa padahal dia sudah tahu kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan apa pun dengan benar di pagi hari. Otakku sangat lambat bekerja jika bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Lagipula hari ini kami tidak ada jadwal. Kami hanya perlu absen ke kantor agensi dan berlatih di sana. We're not in a rush! Changmin juga menggerutu dan bangun dengan terpaksa. Dialah yang paling susah dibangunkan.

Setengah delapan kami sudah berkumpul di dorm yeoja. Terima kasih kepada mereka, masakan sudah terhidang pagi-pagi sekali. Aku butuh nutrisi untuk membuat mataku terbuka. Tapi kenapa suasana di dorm yeoja terlihat gloomy? Maksudku, tidak seramai biasanya. Hampir semuanya berdiam diri. Jae noona melamun di dapur, Junsu di kamarnya dan belum keluar juga, sedangkan kedua manajer hyung terlihat berbicara dengan serius di telepon.

Ah, itu mungkin karena Junsu dan Jae noona sedikit bertengkar kemarin malam. Sebetulnya bukan bertengkar sih, hanya saja Junsu salah paham. Dipikirnya aku membela noona. Aish, anak itu Kenapa sepertinya dia sangat menentang noona akhir-akhir ini? Setahuku, dia selalu mematuhi noona dan dekat sekali dengannya. Maklum, sama-sama yeoja. Noona juga mengurusnya dengan baik. Pernah kutanya, dan dia menjawab sambil setengah menggerutu, "Aku tidak suka padanya." Apa tidak salah? Jika tidak suka, kenapa tidak bilang? Kulihat Junsu oke-oke saja bersamanya. Dasar! Yeoja memang susah dipahami.

Ketika kami semua sudah berkumpul, terdapat berita mengejutkan. Jae noona mengalami kecelakaan mobil tadi malam tapi tidak terluka. Hanya masih shock sampai pagi ini. Pantas saja dia hanya berdiam diri mulai tadi. Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat.

"OK we have situation."

Manajer kurus memulai meeting kecil kami. Hingga lima belas menit kemudian, dia menjelaskan apa yang harus kami lakukan. Seharian ini semua jadwal kami dibatalkan terkait urusan ini. Kami dilarang berbicara kepada pihak manapun sebelum ada meeting dengan petinggi agensi. Oleh karena itu kami tetap harus hadir di kantor agensi untuk menerima petunjuk lebih lanjut. Yang membuat perkara ini menjadi besar bukan hanya masalah kecelakaannya saja, tapi karena Jae noona mengemudi sambil mabuk yang merupakan pelanggaran hukum.

Dalam waktu semalam, berita menyebar seperti api, terutama di kalangan pengguna internet. Beberapa wartawan yang tadi malam ada di lokasi bahkan sudah posting foto mobil Jae noona, kata manajer hyung. Bahkan ada beberapa jurnalis dan fans yang menunggu di dekat gedung apartemen mulai tadi.

Kami sarapan dalam diam. Kedua manajer hyung terlihat berpikir keras. Kami semua berusaha mencerna tentang kejadian tersebut. Jae noona bahkan tidak ikut berada di ruang makan. Wajahnya pucat sekali. Badannya yang kurus membuat kondisinya menjadi tambah dramatis. Aku kuatir dia akan terbang ditiup angin.

Selesai makan, kami perlu usaha ekstra keras untuk melewati kerumunan wartawan dan fans yang menyemut di sekitar gedung apartemen. Para wartawan berteriak-teriak dan melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan kepada kami. Sesuai instruksi, kami tidak diperbolehkan menjawab apapun dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil untuk menuju ke kantor agensi.

.

**~ Yoochun POV end ~**

.

**~ Changmin POV ~**

.

"Changdola! Stop munchin' and get your lazy ass here!"

Pelan-pelan kuletakkan ayam goreng ke dalam kotak styrofoam dan melap bibir dengan tisu kertas. Sayang sekali, padahal baru kumakan separuh. Tapi hyung jidat lebar menyuruhku berhenti makan karena saat ini kami berada di ruang dance SM. Bukannya kami tidak boleh makan disini. Hanya saja Yoochun hyung tidak suka jika aku mengotori ruangan.

Saat ini di ruang dance ada aku, Yoochun hyung dan Junsu noona. Yunho hyung, Jae noona dan manajer gemuk sedang bertemu dengan petinggi agensi di ruang meeting. Selain kami, ada juga para hoobae dari SHINee yang selesai berlatih dan sedang mengobrol bersama kami. Junsu noona asyik berbicara dengan Key. Sementar itu kulihat leader Onew sibuk mencuri pandang ke arah kotak styrofoam. Dengan sadis aku memberikan tatapan kamu-tidak-boleh-meminta-ayam-gorengku dan cepat-cepat memasukkan kotak ke dalam tas plastik.

Pagi tadi Yunho hyung memberitahu kabar mengejutkan itu. Ketika berita itu disampaikan, satu pikiran langsung terlintas di benakku: siapa yang akan memasak untukku jika Jae noona ditangkap polisi karena mengemudi sambil mabuk, oh tidak! Syukurlah dia tidak apa-apa. Shock saja tapi tubuhnya tidak terluka. Dia juga tidak perlu ditahan polisi karena Yunho hyung sudah menyerahkan tebusan untuknya.

Tapi aku kasihan melihatnya tadi pagi. Wajahnya sepucat mayat. Dia bahkan tidak ikut sarapan bersama kali. Peristiwa semalam tentu mempengaruhinya. Buktinya, dia tidak memasak masakan baru tapi hanya memanaskan makanan sisa kemarin dan menambahkan beberapa daging ham saja.

Semua keadaan ini membuat stressku bertambah. Aku tidak menyalahkan Jae noona krena mengemudi dalam keadaan mabuk. Itu sudah terjadi, biarlah. Bagaimanapun, masalah ada untuk dihadapi, bukan untuk dihindari.

Ketika stress, aku biasanya melakukan dua hal: makan atau mem-bully seseorang. Karena saat ini suasana sedang suram, aku tidak bisa mem-bully Junsu noona. Oleh karena itu kuminta salah satu staff SM untuk membelikanku ayam goreng di cafetaria kantor.

Tadi manajer hyung sudah memberikan petunjuk kepada kami supaya jangan membicarakan peristiwa ini dengan siapapun sebelum konferensi pers digelar nanti sore, termasuk juga dengan artis-artis SM lainnya. Tapi kurasa beberapa dari mereka sudah mengetahui hal ini jika melihat televisi. Staff juga banyak yang sudah tahu. Apalagi di ruang lobi kantor, beberapa channel hiburan juga tidak henti-hentinya menayangkan insiden ini di saluran mereka. Yah sudahlah, cepat atau lambat ini bukan merupakan suatu rahasia lagi. Trainees terlihat berbisik-bisik sebelum membungkukkan wajah ketika menyapaku. Beberapa artis bahkan bertanya terang-terangan kepada kami. Kami jawab saja apa adanya.

Mereka belum juga keluar dari ruang meeting meski jam makan siang telah tiba. Aku, Yoochun hyung dan Junsu noona rehat sejenak dan memutuskan makan siang tanpa menunggu mereka. Kami bertiga berjalan menuju kafetaria kantor. Kubawa barang-barangku yang berharga dalam tas. Tak lupa sisa ayam juga kubawa, bahkan saat kantung plastiknya sedang berada dalam pelukanku. Hyung tidak akan memarahiku jika aku makan di kafetaria.

Kami bertemu beberapa staf yang mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat. Kami berterima kasih dan berharap semoga masalah ini cepat selesai. Beberapa staf yang lain sibuk menyiapkan konferensi pers di sebuah hotel dekat kantor agensi. Kenapa harus di hotel dan bukan di kantor agensi saja? Karena petinggi agensi tidak ingin wartawan dan fans berlalu lalang di kantor sehingga mengganggu pekerjaan staf dan jadwal artis lainnya. Oleh karena itu mereka mengadakan konferensi pers di luar saja.

Aku asyik memencet-mencet HP sambil berjalan sementara YooSu couple berjalan duluan di depan. Kedua tanganku penuh dengan HP dan kantung plastik berisi ayam. Ketika di belokan, aku tidak tahu ada orang yang sedang berlari-lari dan menabraknya. Orang itu terkejut dan reflek menarik tanganku yang memegang kantung supaya dia tidak terjatuh. Dia tidak terjatuh sih, tapi sialnya kantungku robek dan ayam gorengku jatuh ke lantai. Oh, ayam-ayamku yang berharga. Sekarang tidak bisa kumakan lagi dan harus dibuang.

"O... oppa, mianhae~~"

Kulihat siapa yang menabrakku. Hyoyeon, hoobae-ku di SNSD. Wajahnya memerah karena habis berlari-lari di koridor. Yeoja satu ini ini memang enerjik, kalau tidak mau dibilang pecicilan. Napasnya seperti mau habis dan dia memandangku dengan wajah kecapekan. Aku memandangnya dengan wajah menyesal karena baru saja kehilangan (?) ayam gorengku yang berharga.

"Unnie!" Beberapa orang yeoja memanggil dan menghampirinya. Krystal dan Luna dari f(x), serta Sooyoung dari SNSD.

"Anyyeong oppa!" Sapa mereka bertiga bersamaan. Krystal dan Luna memakai kostum dan berdandan, sepertinya ada jadwal perform. Sedangkan Sooyoung mengenakan baju biasa dan terlihat membawa air mineral serta bungkusan potato chips di tangannya.

"Sedang apa disini, oppa?" tanya Luna yang murah senyum.

"Hyonnie barusan menabrakku," jawabku santai.

"Oohh!" Sooyoung manggut-manggut sambil mengeluarkan nada suara dramatis. Bibirnya tidak henti-hentinya mengunyah potato chips. Dia bahkan tidak menawariku, sunbae-nya ini.

"Emm oppa, kami mendengar apa yang terjadi pada Jae unnie," kata Krystal tanpa basa-basi. "Semoga semua cepat selesai."

Aku mengangguk sebagai tanda terima kasih. Mereka berempat kemudian berlalu. Hyoyeon dan Sooyoung menuju ke ruangan staf sedangkan Krystal dan Luna berangkat menuju tempat perform. Aku segera bergabung dengan YooSu di kafetaria.

.

**~ Changmin POV end ~**

.

Konferensi pers tentang insiden yang menimpa Jaejoong diadakan di sebuah hotel pada jam empat sore. Yang hadir ada staf Public Relation (PR) SM, Jaejoong, manajer gemuk beserta Yunho. Changmin dan YooSu tidak hadir karena insiden ini adalah insiden pribadi ketika Jaejoong melakukan kegiatan di luar kegiatan agensi. Karenanya ketiga member itu dianggap tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan insiden.

Kegiatan ini dihadiri oleh wartawan dari berbagai media. Meski demikian, SM memasang peraturan yang sangat ketat dan menyensor semua wartawan yang hendak memasuki ruang konferensi pers. Acara ini disiarkan secara live di sebuah channel hiburan yang telah mendapat ijin khusus dari SM untuk penyiaran berita tentang insiden.

Jaejoong menyampaikan permohonan maaf kepada fans karena telah membuat mereka khawatir. Dia bersyukur tidak ada seorang pun yang terluka karena kecelakaan mobil yang dialaminya. Jalanan cukup sepi waktu itu. Berjanji tidak akan menyetir sesudah mengkonsumsi alkohol karena akan memberikan contoh buruk untuk fans yang masih di bawah umur. Dia juga meminta maaf kepada agensi karena telah menyebabkan kerepotan. Untuk menyatakan penyesalannya, Jaejoong bersimpuh di lantai dan membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya. Setelah itu duduk kembali di kursi sambil mendengar staf PR memberikan pernyataan.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepala dan memasang wajah menyesal selama konferensi pers. Perasaannya bercampur aduk. Di satu sisi tidak menduga dan sedih atas insiden kemarin malam. Di sisi lain dia bingung tapi bahagia menerima cincin dari Yunho. Untuk hal yang terakhir ini dia sangat bingung._ 'Apa maksud pemberian cincin ini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati sambil mengelus cincin yang sekarang terpasang di jari manisnya.

Otak Jaejoong terasa blank. Dia menyerahkan seluruhnya pada agensi. Pasrah menerima konsekuensi yang mungkin akan terjadi. Sedangkan mengenai cincin itu... Jaejoong menyerahkan semuanya pada Yunho. Wajahnya memerah ketika tidak sengaja bertatap muka dengan Yunho. Terlebih lagi ketika Yunho menggengam tangannya dengan erat di atas meja, di depan seluruh wartawan, di depan semua orang.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**

**Author's zone **

_April.25.2012_

.

Lagi males ngomong banyak. Yang mau review ya monggo, yang ga mau kasih review mari kita tidur, zzZzZzzzz ...

.

**-Nina-**


	13. Choosey Lover

_"Nothing comes close but your choosey lover..."**  
><strong>_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 13 - Choosey Lover**

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Fandom: TVXQ. DBSK. Tohoshinki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Cast:**_

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 25 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hyunjoong sedang berada di apartemennya ketika manajer hyung memanggilnya. "Hyunjoong-ah! Lihat ini!" teriak si manajer.

"Ada apa hyung? Tidak tahukah aku sedang menggosok gigi?" jawabnya sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda. Digosoknya gigi dengan santai karena hari ini dia tidak ada kegiatan.

"Lihat ini!" Si manajer malah lari ke kamar mandi dan menyeret tangan Hyunjoong menuju ke ruang televisi.

"Hyung apaan sih! Aku sedang menggosok gigi nih!" seru Hyunjoong agak marah karena sikat giginya mengenai mulutnya dan menimbulkan sedikit rasa sakit. "Sebaiknya ini urusan penting atau..."

"Penting untukmu, pabbo!" seru manajernya sambil menunjuk ke arah televisi yang menyala di apartemen mereka.

Hyunjoong tertegun ketika melihat layar kaca. Dia memang mengetahui bahwa SM akan mengadakan press conference hari ini terkait insiden kecelakaan yang menimpa Jaejoong. Bagaimana Hyunjoong tahu? Mungkin orang akan menganggap itu karena dia adalah namjachingu-nya Jaejoong.

Salah. Hyunjoong mengetahui rencana presscon dari televisi. Jaejoong belum menghubunginya sama sekali setelah semalam.

Hyunjoong bersikap pengertian dan tidak menghubungi Jaejoong karena menanggap yeoja itu tentu sangat sibuk dengan persiapan presscon. Hyunjoong tahu sendiri bagaimana ketatnya SM jika menyangkut mengenai skandal para artis mereka. Jaejoong tentu akan di-briefing ini itu oleh petingi agensi sehingga mereka tidak akan sempat berkomunikasi.

Satu hal yang masih mengganjal di hati Hyunjoong: dia masih belum menganggap Jaejoong sebagai _mantan_ kekasihnya. Pesan singkat dari Jaejoong yang menyatakan bahwa mereka sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi, sama sekali tidak dianggap oleh Hyunjoong. Dia tahu betapa Jaejoong sering berganti-ganti pendapat dengan cepat. Entah apa yang ada di otaknya.

Rencana Hyunjoong sekarang adalah meminta kejelasan tentang status mereka. Ah bukan, bukan _meminta_ kejelasan, tapi akan _menetapkan_ status mereka. Sebagai seorang namja, tentu Hyunjoong-lah yang banyak memutuskan sesuatu dalam hubungan mereka. Dan Hyunjoong akan _memutuskan_ bahwa Jaejoong tetaplah kekasihnya, terlepas dari apapun yang pernah dikatakan atau ditulis oleh Jaejoong kepada Hyunjoong. Tapi yang jelas, dia akan sabar menunggu hingga SM selesai mengurusi insiden ini. Dia berniat akan mendampingi Jaejoong dan memberinya dukungan moral, sampai...

"Apa yang dilakukannya?" tanya manajer hyung sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke layar televisi dengan heboh.

Mata kecil Hyunjoong mengikuti jari si manajer. Di terlihat suasana presscon yang ramai oleh jurnalis. Yunho terlihat menggenggam tangan kanan Jaejoong dengan erat. Yang lebih kentara, di tangan itu terdapat sebuah cincin yang berkilauan terkena lampu blitz para wartawan. Hyunjoong tidak ingat pernah memberikan sebuah cincin kepada Jaejoong. Dia belum berani memberikan benda sesakral itu mengingat hubungan mereka yang baru berjalan beberapa bulan.

"Tidakkah dia tahu itu bisa menyebabkan skandal?"

Rupanya si manajer lebih takut bahwa kondisi itu akan menyebabkan skandal di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Karena si manajer tahu, jika kekasih artisnya mengalami skandal, maka Hyunjoong sulit berkonsentrasi dalam pekerjaannya. Artisnya yang satu ini memang tipe yang sangat penyayang kepada yeojachingu-nya.

...rasanya jantung Hyunjoong meloncat keluar dari rongganya... Tangan kekasihnya digenggam oleh leader grupnya. Dan ini bukan untuk urusan pekerjaan. Memang benar Hyunjoong tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah yeoja yang supel dan mempunyai banyak teman namja, baik artis maupun non-artis.

Apakah SM berniat untuk membuat couple baru? Hyunjoong tahu bahwa di DBSK ada couple YooSu yang resmi dibuat oleh SM untuk mendongkrak popularitas mereka. Dan nyatanya, karena cinlok (?) YooSu jadi resmi berpacaran, meski fans juga tidak tahu dan hanya bisa menebak-nebak saja pada tiap fanservice yang mereka lakukan.

_'Kenapa Jae tidak menceritakan tentang ini padaku?_

_'Apakah aku sudah tidak berharga lagi di matanya...'_

_'Apa dia sudah tidak menganggapku sebagi namjachingu-nya lagi?'_

_'Yunho-kah yang menjadi tempat pelariannya sekarang?'_

Berbagai macam pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak Hyunjoong.

"Ah, mungkin saja SM sedang membuat couple baru ya..." Manajer hyung berbicara sambil terkikik kecil, salah tingkah karena melihat wajah artisnya keruh dan merengut.

"Tidak mungkin," sanggah Hyunjoong.

"Eh, kenapa tidak? SM kan terkenal membuat couple-couple untuk keperluan bisnis. Lihat saja Sungmin dan Sunny yang akhirnya jadi host di suatu radio. Belum lagi ada duo magnae Kyuhyun dan Seohyun yang akan merilis single duet." Manajer hyung berusaha mendinginkan hati Hyunjoong.

"Kalau couple official itu harus terlihat mesra di muka umum ya hyung?"

"Tentu saja," jawab manajer hyung cepat-cepat. Memasang wajah sumringah supaya kerutan di dahi Hyunjoong berkurang, bahkan menghilang jika perlu. Sudah biasa dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan naif yang diajukan artisnya yang satu ini. Hyunjoong memang terlihat dewasa, tapi sebenarnya dia seperti seorang bocah yang harus diyakinkan terus.

"Couple official perusahaan biasanya bersikap mesra jika tampil di muka umum. Bergandengan tangan diam-diam di muka umum tapi berharap supaya paparazzi melihatnya. Makan siang di restoran lokal. Satu lagi, mereka juga biasanya mengenakan couple stuff," imbuh manajer dengan bersemangat.

Hyunjoong terlihat berpikir keras. "Hmmm, baiklah hyung. Akan kutanyakan itu pada Jae nanti."

Wajah manajer hyung cerah kembali. Artisnya yang satu ini memang mudah sekali dibujuk.

Hyunjoong berlalu menuju kamarnya. Lima menit kemudian dia keluar sambil memakai jaket hoodie super besar serta kacamata hitam.

"Kamu mau kemana?" tanya manajer hyung heran. Seingatnya tadi Hyunjoong bilang ingin di rumah saja mengingat hari ini off sehari.

"Aku mau menemui Jaejoong dulu, hyung."

.

.

"Nngghh..."

Terdengar desahan dari salah satu sudut hotel yang sepi. Terlihat seorang namja sedang berdiri berdempetan dengan seorang yeoja. Tubuh mereka berdiri sangat dekat bahkan bisa dibilang sambil menempel. Bibir sang namja tidak hentinya menyusuri permukaan kulit halus si yeoja.

"Yu... Yunho, hentikan,,, kita di ruang publik sekarang..." sergah Jaejoong dengan lemah sementara bibir Yunho bermain-main di pipinya. Tapi Yunho seolah tidak mau berhenti. Kedua tangannya memepet pergelangan tangan Jaejoong hingga menempel rapat di dinding dan Jaejoong tidak bisa bergerak. Sekarang bibirnya menempel di bibir Jaejoong meski hanya sekilas. Lidahnya menjilati bibir bawah Jaejoong yang terbuka sehinggan menyebabkan yeoja itu menggeliat lemah. Selalu seperti ini. Kedua kakinya seolah berubah menjadi jelly jika Yunho mulai menyentuhnya. Terlalu lemah untuk bergerak, bahkan demi keselamatannya sendiri mengingat sekarang mereka berdua sedang berada di tempat umum.

Jaejoong menutup matanya, berniat untuk pasrah saja ketika dirasakannya tubuh Yunho menjauh. Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya dan pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan mata musang Yunho. Kedua pipi Jaejoong langsung memerah dan wajahnya terasa panas. Meski sudah pernah melakukan 'itu,' tapi dia jarang sekali bertatapan mata dengan Yunho dalam kondisi biasa.

Biasanya Jaejoong akan langsung menunduk malu dan mengarahkan pandangan ke arah lain. Tapi kali ini Jaejoong tidak bisa melakukannya karena Yunho memegangi kedua sisi wajah Jaejoong dan mendongakkannya. Mau tak mau Jaejoong terpaksa melihat kepada Yunho. Jaejoong berkedip dengan gugup.

"Bagus. Sekarang kamu tidak pucat lagi. Tidak seperti tadi di ruang presscon."

Hah?

"Kedua pipimu sudah berwarna lagi. Dengan alami."

Wajah Jaejong terasa semakin memanas mendengar perkataan Yunho. Betapa mudahnya menebak Jaejoong. Yunho menyetuhnya sedikit saja dan Jaejoong akan melemah. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong merengut dan bibirnya membentuk sebuah pout. Perlahan Yunho melepaskannya dan berlalu dari situ tanpa sepatah kata pun lalu segera lenyap di belokan koridor hotel, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang _clueless_.

Jaejoong yang masih sedikit shock berusaha mengatur napasnya. Dilihatnya sekeliling tempatnya berada. Suasana sepi sekali. Dia merapikan bajunya. Mengeluarkan cermin dari dalam tas dan mendapati diwajahnya tidak terdapat 'tanda-tanda' mencurigakan. Jaejoong segera berlalu dari situ dan menuju ke parkir mobil di basement hotel.

"Jae..." Dirasanya seseorang menyergap lengannya ketika dia hendak membuka pintu mobil. Hyunjoong. Jaejoong mengeluh dalam hati atas semua kejadian yang dialaminya dua hari ini. Pertama, insiden mobil. Sekarang harus menghadapi namja bebal yang satu ini.

"Kamu lagi!" seru Jaejoong. "Tidak bisakah kamu berhenti mengikutiku hah?" bentaknya.

"Jae... Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan yeojachingu-ku.. apa itu salah?" ucap Hyunjoong dengan berani.

"Pacar apa?"

"Tentu saja pacarku. Kamu kan pacarku, Jae..."

"Kamu tidak mendengar omonganku? Dengar ya..." Telunjuk Jaejoong menunjuk dada Hyunjoong. "...kalau aku bilang kita putus ya putus. Apa kurang jelas? Aku sudah memutuskanmu melalui sms! Kita sudah selesai! Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi! Jadi berhentilah menggangguku!"

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's zone**

_May.21.2012_

.

Adakah yang inget FF ini ? :D Ini chapter paling pendek dari semua chapter sebelumnya. Mungkin ke depannya update-an saya tidak lebih dari 3,000 kata secara saya juga lagi banyak urusan di **dunia nyata** ^^

.

Silakan review... kalau mau aja loh :) Sudah dulu ya, saya mau menikmati kegantengan (poto-poto) Yunpa di SM Town LA hari ini :)

.

**-Nina-**


	14. No?

Buat **jaexi** yang minta NC, saya kasih tapi dikiiiiiiiitttttttttttt aja nih... saya kabulkan di chapter ini ^^;

NC gagal tapi -_-

.

.

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 14 -  
><strong>

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Fandom: TVXQ. DBSK. Tohoshinki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Cast:_**

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 25 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Jae..."

Hyunjoong memandang Jaejoong dengan pandangan mengiba. Untuk acara _press conference _resmi, yeoja itu mengenakan setelan jas dan rok berwarna krem yang berbaur dengan kulitnya yang seputih salju. Rambutnya digelung rapi dan kali ini dia mengenakan kacamata. Terlihat mirip sekali seperti pekerja kantoran dan bukan seorang idol.

Diamatinya baik-baik wajah Jaejoong yang sekian bulan ini menjalin hubungan dengannya. Mencoba mencari makna dari sepasang mata yang sedang berkilat-kilat karena marah tersebut. Apakah terdapat kesungguhan di dalam diri sang _lead vocal._ Semudah itukah Jaejoong menjalin sebuah hubungan lalu kemudian memutuskannya.

Wajah Jaejoong terlihat serius. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda sedang bercanda. Hyunjoong bahkan merasa perlu mencari kamera tersembunyi untuk meyakinkan bahwa dia sedang tidak masuk dalam sebuah _prank show._

"Kamu bukan lagi kekasihku... Kim Hyunjoong..."

Jaejoong mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan perlahan. Kedua mata doe-nya memandang lurus ke dalam mata namja yang ada di depannya. Meyakinkannya.

"Jae..."

Jaejoong mengangkat tangannya ke depan tubuhnya sebagai isyarat supaya Hyunjoong tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. "Kamu mendengar omonganku. Kita sudah putus."

"Be...benarkah?" tanya Hyunjong lagi. Hanya ingin memastikan.

Jaejoong mengangguk dengan mantap. _"Ne."_

Rasanya tubuh Hyunjoong mulai berkeringat dingin. Jaejoong... Hyunjoong benar-benar menyayanginya. Pengalaman Hyunjoong dengan yeoja tidak banyak. Dia hanya pernah berpacaran satu kali. Itu pun dilakukan sebelum debut karena Hyunjoong sangat sibuk setelah debut sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk menjalin hubungan. Ketika mengenal Jaejoong yang berprofesi sama seperti dirinya, Hyunjoong merasa nyaman karena Jaejoong mempunyai pengertian terhadap resiko profesinya yang mempunyai banyak penggemar yeoja. Jaejoong tidak keberatan. Bahkan waktu itu Jaejoong-lah yang pertama kali memintanya menjadi kekasih. Tapi kini? Jaejoong jugalah yang pertama kali memutuskan hubungan. Hyunjoong menghela napas.

"Apakah... ada orang lain, Jae?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Jeda sedetik sebelum Jaejoong menjawab. "Tidak ada."

"Kamu... yakin?"

"Aku selalu yakin dengan hidupku." Jaejoong bersidekap, seolah menegaskan ucapannya.

Ragu, Hyunjoong bermaksud untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah dipersiapkan sejak dari rumah: apakah Jaejoong melakukan fanservice dengan Yunho. Tapi sekarang semua kata-katanya hanya terkubur dalam jati. Semua pertanyaan tidak ada gunanya lagi. Hanya cukup untuk membuat perih di hati.

Keheningan yang menyesakkan melingkupi mereka berdua. Jaejoong masih memandang Hyunjoong dengan kedua bola matanya yang tertutupi lensa bening.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kamu katakan, sebaiknya aku... Auch!" seru Jaejoong terkejut ketika tubuhnya disentakkan oleh Hyunjoong. Namja itu menenggelamkan wajah di lehernya.

"Le... lepaskan!"

"Tunggu! Jae! _Please..._ kumohon... biarkan aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kali."

Kedua lengan Hyunjoong merangkul erat tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejong memejamkan mata dalam pelukan Hyunjoong. Tidak bereaksi. Tidak membalas pelukan si namja. Kedua lengannya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam. _'Maafkan aku. It had to be done.' _

Hatinya terasa kebas. Tidak ada apa pun yang tersisa. Jaejoong terpaksa harus mendorong dada Hyunjoong untuk melepaskan pelukan namja itu. Hyunjoong melepaskan pelukannya dengan tidak rela. Seperti wajah anak anjing yang tersesat. Dalam kodnisi normal mungkin Jaejoong akan tertawa. Tapi kali ini dia berniat untuk sedikit memberikan 'penghargaan' terakhir kepada mantan kekasihnya.

Setelah sedikit mengangguk, Jaejoong kemudian berlalu. Hyunjoong tidak berusaha mengejarnya. Hanya menatap sosok feminin itu menjauh dengan mobilnya. Kedua kakinya terasa digantungi puluhan ton beban. Berat. Setitik air mata di pipilah yang mampu mengungkapkan semua.

.

.

Langit beranjak senja dan berwarna kemerahan. Penerangan pun mulai dinyalakan di mana-mana. Sebuah mobil Audi meluncur dengan mulus di jalanan kota Seoul yang semarak terang benderang dan penuh kendaraan. Yunho, sosok di balik kemudi itu terlihat tidak tenang. Wajah tampannya terlihat gusar. Feeling-nya mengatakan dia sebaiknya tidak pergi dulu setelah _press conference._ Benar saja. Dia melihat Jaejoong berpelukan dengan seorang namja di _basement_ tempat parkir. Dari kejauhan Yunho bisa mengenali bahwa namja itu adalah Kim Hyunjoong. Rupanya dia belum putus dari namjachingu-nya.

Dadanya seolah disesaki api. Panas. Membara.

Jaejoong miliknya. Hanya miliknya. Semuanya.

"Sial! _Dammit!"_ umpatnya tidak pada siapa-siapa. Dia memutuskan akan menanguuhkan ini dulu karena saat ini mobilnya telah sampai di halaman kantor SM. Setelah parkir, dia masuk melalui pintu khusus artis dan membungkuk kepada _security_ yang sedang bertugas. Kakinya langsung melangkah ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai paling atas. Ruangan CEO SM Entertainment. Ruangan Kim Youngmin. Yunho menahan napas sebelum mengetuk pintu kaca tersebut.

_Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk." Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari dalam ruangan. "Duduklah." Kim Youngmin memberi tanda dengan dagunya (?) supaya Yunho duduk di depannya. "Bagaimana?" tanyanya tanpa basa basi.

Yunho langsung _blank._ Seharian ini dia harus menjawab pertanyaan tentang insiden Jaejoong dari rekan-rekan staf, trainee dan sesama artis SM. Belum lagi menghadapi presscon yang sangat menguras emosi dan image. Dan sekarang Youngmin tanpa pembukaan langsung bertanya tentang sesuatu.

"Tentang apa, Presiden Kim?"

"Tentu saja tentang insiden member-_mu_, Yunho," Youngmin menekankan kata yang mengandung makna _kepemilikan_ itu.

Hening sejenak.

"Jangan kuatir, Presiden. Semua sudah terkendali. Kami sudah memberikan keterangan di presscon tadi." Yunho berkata dengan wajah datar.

"Bagus. Jangan sampai terjadi hal yang tidak _kita_ inginkan. Ingat perjanjian kita."

Sang Presiden memang tidak pernah berbasa basi dalam berbicara. _Straight to the point._ Dan tidak suka dibantah. Jadi jarang ada orang yang bicara panjang lebar dengannya karena semua pembicaraan langsung pada intinya saja. Yunho mengangguk dan keluar ruangan Youngmin. Menyandarkan punggung pada sebuah dinding di luarnya. Menghembuskan napas. Ketika pertama kali terpilih sebagai _leader_ DBSK, dia tidak menyangka akan terlibat dalam urusan seperti _ini._

Cukup sudah semua hal ini dalam sehari.

Teringat sesuatu, Yunho langsung menganbil handphone dari dalam saku celananya. Menghubungi seseorang yang merupakan salah satu _hartanya yang paling berharga di dunia._

.

.

_I need you tonight_  
><em> I need you right now<em>  
><em> I know deep within my heart<em>  
><em> It doesn't matter if it's wrong or right<em>  
><em> I really need you tonight<em>

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemennya dengan tergesa-gesa karena bel yang tak kunjung berhenti. Tetangga kadang menjadi sesuatu yang mengganggu, apalagi jika dia sangat ingin beristirahat seperti saat ini meski jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan tidak tidur di dorm dan meninggalkan Junsu sendirian. Paling nanti Yoochun-lah yang akan menemaninya.

Dirinya sendiri sudah siap beranjak tidur. Piama hangat serta kaus kaki dan secangkir coklat panas menjadi teman wajib sebelum tidur.

Jantungnya serasa hampir meloncat keluar ketika melihat siapa yang memencet bel. Sosok Yunho yang tinggi besar seolah memenuhi pintu apartemennya yang kecil. Sosoknya yang mengenakan baju yang sama seperti ketika presscon tadi: kemeja resmi berwarna coklat dan celana putih. Kedua lengannya digulung sebatas siku. Rambutnya coklatnya yang panjang diikat sembarangan. Karena tidak mengenakan make up, Jaejoong bisa melihat dengan jelas bekas luka di pipi kiri Yunho. Tapi itu tidak mengurangi pesonanya, bahkan semakin mempertegas kharismanya.

Sangat tampan. Sangat manly. Banyak diidolakan oleh fans maupun sesama idol.

Dan sangat dipuja oleh Jaejoong meski tidak pernah tersampaikan.

Wajah Jaejoong tiba-tiba memerah. Bagai terhipnotis dan tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka tapi tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang bisa keluar. Tiba-tiba gugup dan menggosokkan telapak tangannya ke bajunya.

_"I need you."_

Tanpa berkata lebih jauh lagi, Yunho membopong Jaejoong ke kamar si yeoja dan meletakkannya di ranjang. Perlahan dibukanya piama sutra itu. Jaejoong tidak mengenakan apa-apa di baliknya. Wajahnya semakin memerah ketika Yunho membukanya perlahan.

"Sepertinya kamu tahu aku akan datang. Sudah bersiap-siap rupanya, hmmm?"

Jaejoong memicingkan mata, merasa sedikit aneh. Yunho bernapas dengan berat dan berbau sangat tajam. Sebagai seorang pecinta alkohol, Jaejoong bisa menebak dengan tepat bahwa Yunho -yang tidak biasa minum- sedang mabuk berat.

"Tunggu. Kamu mabuk, Yun."

Jaejoong mencekal pergelangan tangan Yunho yang hendak membuka celana piamanya. Cepat-cepat dirapikannya atasan piama yang hampir terbuka. Mencoba untuk duduk ketika Yunho malah mendorong bahunya sehingga Jaejoong terhempas kembali ke ranjang. Jaejoong mengaduh dengan kaget dan tidak menyangka.

"Kamu menolakku?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah sambil mencengkeram bahu Jaejoong yang terhimpit ke ranjang.

"Yunho, kamu sedang mabuk," ulang Jaejoong sambil mendorong dada Yunho yang berada di atasnya. Tapi gerakan itu seolah tidak mempengaruhi Yunho. Buktinya dia sama sekali tidak berkutik. Sekarang tangannya malah melepas ikat pinggang yang dikenakannya sedangkan tangan yang satunya memegang kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong. Karena tangannya cukup besar, jadi mudah saja baginya untuk mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang mungil.

"Kamu mau apa?" bisik Jaejoong dengan sedikit takut. Kedua matanya melebar melihat Yunho tengah menindihnya sambil memegang sebuah ikat pinggang. "Lepaskan tanganku!" teriaknya sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Yunho yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Percuma saja. Sekarang Yunho berhasil mengikatkan kedua pergelangan tangannya ke sandaran ranjang. Yunho memundurkan tubuhnya sehingga hanya menduduki kaki Jaejoong.

"Pergi!" Jaejoong memohon. Air matanya mulai merebak. Ketakutan melihat Yunho seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah kasar. Tidak pernah menduduki tubuhnya dengan liar seperti sekarang ini.

_Bret!_

"Aahh~!"

Jaejoong merasakan hembusan udara dingin mengenai kulitnya ketika Yunho membuka paksa atasan piamanya. Dua buah kancingnya terlepas dengan kasar dari tempatnya. Tubuhnya hanya bisa menggeliat-geliat ketika Yunho membuka lebar atasan piama yang masih dikenakan Jaejoong. Karena kedua tangan Jaejoong terikat di sandaran ranjang, jadi piama tidak terlepas total dari tubuhnya. Meski demikian, udara dingin pendingin ruangan yang berhembus mengenai dada dan perutnya tetap membuatnya menggigil. Kedua pucuk _nipple_ payudaranya mulai mengeras.

Yunho tidak berhenti sampai situ. Ketika turun dari tubuh Jaejoong, dengan sekali tarikan (?) dia melepas bawahan piama Jaejoong sekaligus _lingerie_ yang dikenakannya. Secara refleks Jaejoong merapatkan pahanya tapi tidak bisa karena Yunho menahan kedua paha Jaejoong dengan masing-masing kakinya.

"Aghh!"

Jaejoong kesakitan ketika kakinya dibuka dengan paksa. Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa dengan rasa sakit yang datang kemudian. Yunho memasuki dirinya dengan sekali sentak. Tanpa pemanasan. Tanpa peringatan.

"AARRGGHH!"

Air matanya meluncur semakin deras. Rasa panas dan perih menjadi satu.

"HENTIKAN, YUNHO! HENTIKAN! SAKIT!" teriaknya sambil meronta.

Tapi Yunho seolah tidak mendengar. Dia terus saja melakukan penetrasi sambil menahan tubuh Jaejoong supaya berhenti meronta. Ketika Yunho sudah selesai, Jaejoong kembali berteriak, "Hentikan!"

_Plaakk~~~_

Suara tamparan mengenai pipi Jaejoong sehingga membuat tangisnya berhenti seketika. Bukan tamparan dengan telapak tangan tapi Yunho memukulnya dengan genggaman tangannya. Jaejoong langsung merasakan ngilu di tulang pipinya. Air matanya kembali merembes keluar. Tubuh dan hatinya telah tersakiti oleh namja yang dicintainya ini.

Shock. Tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini. Ditolehkannya kepala kepada Yunho yang wajahnya memerah.

"Itu... hukuman buatmu... PENGKHIANAT!" teriak Yunho tiba-tiba. Membuat Jaejoong semakin membeku.

"Aku... tidak mengkhianatimu, Yunho." Jaejoong menggeliat-geliat, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tetap saja percuma. Tenaga Yunho jauh lebih besar darinya. Apalagi Yunho juga belum keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Lantas berpelukan dengan Kim Hyunjoong di tempat parkir itu kamu bilang apa hah?"

"Aku tidak..."

Ucapan Jaejoong terhenti karena tiba-tba Yunho ambruk menimpa tubuhnya. Diam tidak bergerak kecuali bernapas.

"Yu... Yunho..."

Sepertinya efek alkohol mulai bekerja padanya. Jaejoong tidak bisa apa-apa karena tubuh Yunho menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan perlahan dicobanya untuk menutup mata. Semoga tidak bermimpi buruk malam ini.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Jaejoong bangun dengan perasaan hangat karena tubuhnya berselimut. Ikatan di tangannya pun sudah terlepas dan dia tidur dengan normal semalaman. Satu yang berbeda, dia merasakan panas tubuh seseorang di punggungnya. Sebuah lengan melingkari perut Jaejoong dengan erat. Yunho. Namja itu menginap sepanjang malam di apartemennya. Sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini. Meski mereka tidur bersama, tapi Yunho tidak pernah sekali pun menginap. Setelah _selesai,_ dia biasanya langsung pergi.

Setelah pagi ini, Jaejoong tidak tahu lagi harus berlaku seperti apa di hadapan Yunho. Semua ini akan membuatnya tambah canggung lagi. Pertama Yunho memberinya cincin, lalu kemarin malam Yunho memukulnya ketika mereka bercinta. Apa arti cincin itu? Apakah Jaejoong bernilai bagi Yunho? Tapi lalu YUnho memperlakukannya dengan kasar semalam dan menuduh Jaejoong sebagai pengkhianat.

_'Aku tidak pernah berkhianat pada siapapun, Yunho. Aku tidak pernah berkhianat padamu karena aku tidak pernah menjalin hubungan denganmu. Kita hanya saling bertukar kehangatan ranjang tanpa komitmen apa pun... ' _pikir Jaejoong dengan sedih._  
><em>

Semua sangat membingungkan. _There's so many questions to answer._

Oh, rasanya Jaejoong mau menangis lagi.

"Rupanya kamu sudah bangun."

Jaejoong menahan napas. Bagaimana Yunho bisa tahu?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong yang tidak terucap, Yunho berujar, "Tarikan napasmu berubah."

Kali ini Jaejoong benar-benar menarik napas dan membalikkan tubuh, bersiap menghadapi namja yang menemaninya semalam.

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's zone**

_May.28.2012_

.

Untung chapter depan, saya mau minta tolong para readers, boleh? ^^

Diluar kebiasaan, **khusus untuk chapter 15** author membuka sesi request :

1) **I'm asking you to decide the storyline for the next chappie, guys ^^**

2) Caranya? Readers silahkan menulis **_quote_ [kutipan] lagu DBSK** yang sekiranya **sesuai** untuk _kelanjutan_ chapter ini. Lagu DBSK yang reader sukai juga boleh. Cukup menulis sebagian _quote_/kutipan dan _English translation_ saja, dan **_BUKAN_ **keseluruhan liriknya.

3) Boleh versi Korea atau versi Jepang selama itu lagu DBSK/TVXQ/Tohoshinki.

4) Tulis di kotak review. **Contoh:** untuk chapter 15 reader pingin NC (-_-!), jadi tulislah kutipan lirik Mirotic dan English trans-nya_  
><em>

_neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo_  
><em> he eonal su eobseo I got you- Under my skin<em>  
><em> neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo<em>  
><em> neon na-ye no ye I got you- Under my skin<em>

_You want me, you've fallen for me, you're crazy for me_  
><em>You can't break out, I got you~ Under my skin<em>  
><em>You want me, you've fallen for me, you're crazy for me<em>  
><em>You are my slave, I got you~ Under my skin<em>

_[Korean version]  
><em>

5) Tidak semua request saya kabulkan. Mungkin hanya beberapa saja, nanti saya yang akan menyesuaikan ^^ Oleh karena itu, tulislah kutipan lirik lagu DBSK yang kalian anggap _paling sesuai_ untuk jalan cerita di chapter 15 nanti. Siapa tahu nanti akan saya pertimbangkan ^^_  
><em>

6) Reader tidak perlu sampai menuliskan dialog, scene dan plot. Itu semua nanti tetap menjadi hak author untuk menuliskannya. Reader hanya perlu menuliskan _quote/kutipan lagu dan English translation saja._

7) Dilarang request Mirotic, karena Mirotic sudah author jadikan contoh :D_  
><em>

Kenapa chapter 15? Simpel, karena angka **5** yang merupakan angka "keramat" bagi DBSK._  
><em>

Selain menuliskan request kalian, jangan lupa kasih review juga untuk chapter 14 ini yah ^^

.

**-Nina-**


	15. Runaway

_'Aku tidak pernah berkhianat pada siapapun.'_

_'Kita hanya saling bertukar kehangatan ranjang tanpa komitmen apapun...'_

_There's so many questions to answer_

.  
>.<p>

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 15 - Runaway**

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 (dot) tumblr (dot) com**

**Fandom: T-V-X-Q. D-B-S-K. Toho-shin-ki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to S.M. (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Cast:**_

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 25 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gugup. Itu yang dirasakan Jaejoong sekarang. Disini, di kamarnya, di ranjangnya. Dan itu semua karena kehadiran seorang namja yang berbaring bersamanya. Sedang memeluk tubuhnya. Punggung Jaejoong menempel dengan erat dengan dada si namja. Tubuh Jaejoong serasa kaku. Dia tidak mampu bergerak. Tidak mampu bernapas. Kehadiran seorang Jung Yunho seolah-olah mengendalikannya.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan, Jaejoongie?"

Suara Yunho menyeruak membuyarkan lamunannya. Hembusan napasnya hangat mengenai tengkuk Jaejoong. Membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

_'Banyak yang aku pikirkan, Yun. Banyak sekali.'_

Untuk beberapa saat Jaejoong berada dalam posisi seperti itu dengan lengan Yunho memeluk perutnya. Tidak ada kata-kata. Hanya ingin meresapi momen ini saja.

_'Enjoy it while you can, Jaejoong. It might never happen again..."_ bisik hati kecilnya.

Mata Jaejoong tiba-tiba melebar. _'Kenapa aku berpikir seperti itu? Bagaimana bisa aku berpikir seperti itu? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?'_ Jaejoong mengutuk hati kecilnya. Kenapa sekarang dia menjadi peramal dan meramalkan bahwa 'ini' tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Tanpa diduga tiba-tiba Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga sekarang mereka berbaring berhadapan. Jaejoong mengedipkan mata dengan bingung ketika wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah kecil Yunho yang hanya berjarak tiga puluh senti saja dari wajahnya. Yunho memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sepasang mata musang miliknya mengunci _doe eyes_ milik yeoja yang sedang berbaring di hadapannya ini.

Mata Jaejoong membulat dengan gugup ketika ditatap begitu oleh Yunho. Memikirkan penampilannya saat ini. Napasnya tertahan. _'Wajahku pasti berminyak setelah bangun tidur. Oh no...'_

Jemari Yunho yang panjang menyapu permukaan pipi Jaejoong. Wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah member _yeoja_-nya itu.

"Kenapa ini... berwarna biru...?"

Alis Yunho berkerut ketika melihat noda berwarna biru di pipi Jaejoong yang seputih salju. Jaejoong tersentak. Ingatannya melayang kepada kejadian kemarin malam ketika Yunho melayangkan pukulan ke pipinya. Tidak disangka akan membekas. Hatinya terasa sedih mengingatnya. Yunho menyakitinya.

"Kamu... mabuk," jawab Jaejoong dengan suara tercekat. Tidak jadi meneruskan ucapannya. Terlalu menyakitkan ketika disakiti oleh orang yang dicintainya, meski saat itu Yunho dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Kedua bola matanya mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah Yunho.

Jaejoong bangun dari posisi tidurnya, tidak menghiraukan Yunho yang memandangnya dengan terkejut karena tindakannya yang tiba-tiba. Disambarnya jubah kamar yang tergeletak di dekatnya dan mengikat tali pinggangnya dengan asal. Jaejoong duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan wajah menunduk. Baru sekarang dia merasakan efek akibat kejadian semalam ketika Yunho tanpa sadar memukulnya. Pipinya memang terasa sakit, tapi hatinya lebih sakit lagi.

"Hiks~~"

Jaejoong menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan, berusaha menahan isakan yang sudah terlanjur keluar. Dia tidak mau bermain menjadi korban disini, tapi hati kecilnya menginginkan Yunho untuk menyadari atas apa yang dilakukannya semalam. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Bahu kecilnya bergetar menahan tangis.

Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terasa melayang karena Yunho menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Namja itu meletakkan tubuh ringkih Jaejoong di atas pangkuannya. Jaejoong sedikit memberontak pada awalnya, merasa tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho melakukan itu. Tapi lengan kokoh Yunho terus saja menahan Jaejoong supaya tidak terlepas dari pelukannya. Kedua lengannya merangkum tubuh Jaejoong dalam satu pelukan yang... membingungkan.

Menyerah. Akhirnya Jaejoong menumpahkan semua kesedihan, kemarahan, dan kebingungan hatinya dalam deraian air mata.

_"Uljima...~~"_

Air mata Jaejoong semakin deras membasahi permukaan dada _leader_-nya. Lantas dia berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya. Yunho mengelus rambut pirang Jaejoong yang halus dan mengecupnya.

_"I did not mean to do that..."_

Jaejoong tahu seberapa angkuhnya Yunho. Dia selalu berusaha menghindari meminta maaf kepada orang lain. Tapi jika dia sudah berkata seperti itu, artinya dia benar-benar meminta maaf, meski tidak secara langsung berkata "maaf." Yunho meminta maaf dengan caranya sendiri. Menyadari itu entah kenapa membuat hati Jaejoong sedikit tenang. Dia tidak lagi menangis tersedu-sedu seperti tadi. Hanya isakan kecil yang sesekali keluar dari bibirnya. Wajahnya memerah karena keintiman posisi mereka. Yunho meletakkannya di atas pangkuan dan memeluk bahunya. Setelah merasa mampu menguasai dirinya kembali, Jaejoong berusaha turun dari pangkuan Yunho tapi Yunho menahannya tetap di tempat. Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan dengan perlahan.

_"Please..."_

_"Please what?"_

_"Let me go..."_

_"No."_

_"Please..._ Ini sudah hampir pagi..."

Jaejoong mengingatkan. Matanya melirik jam di meja yang menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Pada musim seperti ini matahari biasanya baru terbit pukul tujuh pagi. Meski demikian, Yunho harus cepat-cepat pergi dari apartemen Jaejoong atau mereka berdua akan mendapat masalah.

Salah. Mereka sudah berada dalam masalah. Jaejoong selalu berada dalam suatu masalah. Sejak debut hingga sekarang.

Yunho tidak bergeming. Dia malah meraih wajah Jaejoong dan menghadapkan padanya. Sekali lagi Jaejoong terpaksa memandang wajah _leader_-nya itu. Ibu jarinya mengelus noda berwarna biru di pipi putih itu.

"Sakit?"

Mendengar itu Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merahnya. Yunho menghembuskan napasnya.

_"Don't... do that."_

"Huh?"

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya sedikit. Pandangannya bertemu dengan mata musang Yunho.

_"Pouting your lips like that." _

Jaejoong terlihat sangat imut jika sedang seperti itu... dan menggairahkan. Membuatnya ingin menyerang Jaejoong saat ini. Yunho menghembuskan napas. Berusaha menahan dirinya. Menenangkan hatinya. Candu tubuh Jaejoong serasa tidak ada habisnya. Tanpa sadar sudut-sudut bibir Yunho terangkat dan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Jaejoong tertegun. Entah kenapa dirinya sedikit tergerak melihat senyum _leader-_nya. Suasana mereka pun sangat nyaman untuk saat ini. Oleh karena itu Jaejoong berniat untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal di dalam hatinya.

"Yun, kenapa kamu mau membantuku membayar hutang_ unnie_-ku?"

Yunho tidak langsung menjawab. Wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Jaejoong hingga dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Matanya terpejam.

"Mmm, katakan saja... itu hanya alasan."

"Alasan? Alasan apa?"

"Alasan untuk menyentuhmu."

Kedua tangan Yunho mengelus pinggang ramping Jaejoong dengan perlahan. Jaejoong menahan napas. "Oh~" Hanya itu yang bisa dikatakannya. Kedua wajahnya terasa panas lagi. "Tapi aku akan berusaha melunasinya. Beri aku waktu."

Yunho membuka mata dan memandangnya dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Dia tidak berkomentar apa pun tentang hutang Jaejoong.

"Cincin ini?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Hadiah untukmu sekaligus untukku. Bulan ini kita berdua berulang tahun. Dan aku punya cincin pasangannya. Jadi jangan dilepas."

Cincin pasangan. Apakah Yunho hendak menyampaikan bahwa mereka_ berpasangan_ sekarang?

"Apakah kita berpasangan sekarang?" tanya Jaejoong dengan wajah polos.

Sekali lagi ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Jaejoong yang membiru. _'Baiklah, diam berarti iya,"_ Jaejoong menyimpulkan. Namja benar-benar membingungkan. Kenapa mereka irit sekali bicara?

Tiba-tiba Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dari pangkuannya. Menggendongnya dengan cara bridal style. Jaejoong yang terkejut lantas berteriak.

"Eh?"

"Ayo. Kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini." Digendongnya Jaejoong ke arah dapur.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sedikit panik sambil merapikan kimono kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka karena gerakan ketika Yunho menggendongnya.

"Dapur. Kita akan mengompres pipimu."

_'Another way of him to say he's sorry.'_ Salah satu cara Yunho meminta maaf padanya.

Yunho meletakkan Jaejoong di kursi dapur. Ketika menyadari bahwa Yunho sama sekali tidak berpakaian, Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan dan merasa sangat malu. "Pa... pakai bajumu," pintanya dengan sedikit mengomel.

Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus saking merahnya. Dari sudut matanya Jaejoong bisa menyadari betapa sempurnanya tubuh _leader_-nya itu. _Tall, tanned, and hot._ Kalau saja Cassie tahu adegan yang sedang berlangsung di dekat Jaejoong, mereka pasti berharap bisa bertukar tempat dengannya. Bahkan mungkin ada yang akan mati kegirangan karena ini.

Jung Yunho,_ leader_ Dong Bang Shin Ki, berdiri tanpa mengendakan pakaian sama sekali di dapur Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong bisa merasakan jantungnya mau copot saking kerasnya berdetak.

Yunho meletakkan sebuah panci berisi air hangat yang diambilnya dari dispenser air yang ada di dapur. Meletakkan panci di meja bersama sebuah handuk kecil. Dirinya berniat menggoda Jaejoong lebih dulu.

"Kamu malu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Masih tidak memandang wajah Yunho dan mengalihkan pandangan. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas.

"Setelah apa yang kita lakukan selama ini?" Yunho menekankan pada dua kata terakhir. Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak bisa melihatnya karena dia sibuk menundukkan kepala.

"Tapi tidak seperti ini! Tubuhmu sekarang terbuka semua!" protesnya. "Dan kita tidak sedang di kamar saat ini~ Seharusnya kamu mengenakan pakaian jika tidak sedang ada di kamar! Kamu... mesum!" Jaejoong pura-pura menekuk wajahnya.

"Jadi kamu ingin aku menutupi tubuhku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat-cepat.

"Baiklah..."

Dengan satu gerakan, Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dari kursi dapur dan gantian dia yang mendudukinya. Lantas Yunho memangku Jaejoong lagi. Kedua tubuh mereka berhadapan. Kedua kaki Jaejoong menggantung di samping kursi dapur yang mereka berdua duduki. Yunho menarik kedua lengan Jaejoong dan meletakkannya di pundaknya supaya yeoja itu merangkulnya. Dielusnya punggung Jaejoong dengan perlahan.

"Mmmhh..." desah Jaejoong perlahan sambil memejamkan mata karena keenakan. Kedua tangan Yunho yang besar naik turun dari luar kimononya dan menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri. Gerakan tangan Yunho dan gesekan kain yang mengenai kulitnya membuatnya... _ah..._

"Begini? Tubuhku sudah tertutupi oleh tubuhmu..." ujar Yunho.

"Oh? Yaaaa, baiklah..." Jaejoong menyetujui. "Tapi ini tidak adil! Aku berpakaian tapi kenapa kamu tidak? Yang kuminta bukan cuma menutupi tubuhmu, tapi kamu harus mengenakan pakaian." Bibirnya mengerucut lagi. Kedua kakinya bergoyang-goyang di pangkuan Yunho.

"Oke. Aku akan adil. Karena aku tidak berpakaian, kamu juga harus melepas bajumu," seringainya sambil membuka kimono Jaejoong dan melemparnya entah kemana.

.

.

Memang benar kata orang tentang bercinta di pagi hari yang membuat tubuh terasa lebih segar dan bersemangat. Setelah menghabiskan pagi di dapur dengan Jaejoong, melupakan rencana bahwa dia akan mengompres pipinya, akhirnya mereka berdua berakhir dengan bergulat (?) di lantai dapur. Jika saja matahari tidak segera terbit, Yunho pasti akan menghabiskan lebih dari satu ronde bersama Jaejoong.

Tapi saat ini ada hal yang lebih penting lagi. Jam sembilan pagi dirinya sudah berada di dalam ruangan Kim Youngmin, CEO SM bersama kedua manajer_ hyung._ Setengah sembilan tadi dia telah menerima briefing singkat tentang agenda pribadinya. Yunho akan diminta untuk mengunjungi rumah keluarganya di Gwangju dan menceritakan tentang keluarganya untuk sebuah acara reality show.

"Jadi begitu, Yunho..." Youngmin menyampaikan ucapan penutup. "Detilnya sudah aku sampaikan kepada kedua manajer."

"Baik. Terima kasih Youngmin_-seongsaenim._ Saya akan bekerja keras." Yunho membungkukkan badan.

"Dan Yunho..." Yunho mengangkat wajahnya. "...perusahaan tidak memperbarui kontrak Kim Jaejoong. Beberapa bulan lagi Dong Bang Shin Ki akan menjadi empat member saja."

Sekali lagi Yunho mengangukkan kepala tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Setekah selesai briefing, Yunho lantas menelepon kedua orang tuanya di Gwangju. Setelah lima belas menit berbicara, dengan mereka berdua, giliran Yunho berbicara dengan Jihye, adik satu-satunya.

_"Annyeong, oppa~"_ teriak Jihye dengan bersemangat layaknya fangirl. Yunho sampai harus menjauhkan teleponnya karena suara berdenging yang cukup keras.

"Ya! Jihye_-ah,_ jangan berteriak~" ucapnya dengan sayang.

_"Oppaaaaa~~_ aku merindukanmuuuuuu~~" Jihye masih berteriak-teriak di telepon.

_"Neeeee, oppa_ tahu kok. Sebentar lagi _oppa_ akan pulang ke Gwangju."

"Ah _jinjja?_ Apa mereka memberimu liburan? Berapa hari _oppa_ akan pulang?"

Adik semata wayangnya itu memberondonginya pertanyaan. Yunho menjelaskan satu persatu tentang detik kegiatannya di ketika pulang kampung nanti.

"Oh begitu ya. Jadi oppa akan pulang karena tuntutan pekerjaan." Suara Jihye terdengar kecewa.

_"Mian_ Jihye-_ah, oppa_ memang pulang untuk urusan pekerjaan. Yah, tapi setidaknya _oppa_ bisa bertemu kalian bertiga. Itu yang lebih penting kan?" Yunho berusaha menenangkan hati adiknya.

"Umm, _neeee... _Ah _oppa,_ aku sudah menerima transferanmu. Kenapa banyak sekali? Lebih banyak dari jumlah yang kuminta untuk membayar uang kuliahku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jihye. Uang itu bisa kamu tabung untuk kebutuhan lainnya. Jangan merepotkan _umma_ dan _appa_ lagi."

.

.

Jaejoong mendengar desas desus bahwa kontraknya tidak diperpanjang oleh agensi. Dia beberapa kali mendapati staff SM membicarakan itu dengan diam-diam di kantor. Jika itu benar-benar terjadi, Jaejoong berusaha untuk mengikhlaskan hati. Memang akan sangat menyesal jika dia tidak tergabung di DBSK lagi. Baginya, DBSK adalah hidupnya. Separuh jiwanya. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan berpisah dari keempat _member_-nya. Member yang sudah "diasuh"-nya selama ini sebab dialah _"umma"_ mereka.

Tapi dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan berpisah dengan Yunho. Jika kontraknya tidak diperpanjang, dia memang tidak akan bersama dengan Yunho lagi di DBSK tapi mereka akan tetap bersama di kehidupan pribadi. Ya, hubungan mereka berdua sangat intens dan dekat. Yunho tidak pernah mendeklarasikan bahwa mereka berpacaran atau semacamnya. Tapi Jaejoong menilainya dari benda-benda pemberian Yunho. Setelah memberinya cincin, Yunho juga memberinya berbagai c_ouple stuff_ dan semacamnya.

Puncaknya adalah ketika Yunho memberinya sebuah mobil Audi seharga 175,000,000 won (kurang lebih Rp 1,4 miliar).

"Jika ada yang bertanya, katakan saja kamu membelinya dengan honormu," ujarnya ketika memberikan kunci mobil dan surat-surat kepada Jaejoong.

"Ini... ini terlalu besar harganya," protes Jaejoong.

Tapi Yunho tidak bergeming dan menyuruh Jaejoong memakainya. Jaejoong bertekad akan melakukan tugasnya sebagai member dengan baik di sisa waktu kontraknya. Dia menjadi lebih bersemangat berlatih. Kadang juga sampai larut malam ketika berlatih di kantor agensi.

Suatu hari Jaejoong pingsan karena kecapekan setelah latihan menari. _"Unnie!"_ teriak Junsu ketika melihat Jaejoong ambruk. Dia dan Yoochun yang khawatir lalu membawanya ke rumah sakit.

"Kalian pulanglah. Aku akan menginap disini," pintanya pada Junsu dan Yoochun.

_"Unnie_ tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri?" tanya Junsu. Dia takut juga ditinggal sendirian di dorm.

_"Noona_ tidak ingin pulang?" Yoochun menimpali.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku akan menunggu hasil pemeriksaan sampai besok. Sementara itu kalian pulanglah dan jangan menungguiku disini."

Ketika hasil pemeriksaan keluar keesokan harinya, Jaejoong sangat terkejut. Dia tidak menderita penyakit apapun. Sebaliknya, dia dinyatakan sedang mengandung selama tujuh minggu. Jaejoong menerima kabar ini dengan muka datar. Rasanya seluruh dunia melayang. Selama beberapa hari berikutnya dia bingung bagaimana akan menyampaikan kabar ini kepada Yunho. Biar bagaimanapun dia adalah ayah dari bayi yang ada di perutnya sekarang.

Akhirnya suatu hari Jaejoong mendapat kesempatan ketika sedang berdua dengan Yunho... dan dia memberanikan diri menyampaikan kabar ini. Mereka berdua sedang berada di kamar Jaejoong. Namja itu memeluknya di ranjang Jaejoong. Jantung Jaejoong berdebar dengan keras ketika dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho dan mengambil kertas hasil pemeriksaan laboratorium rumah sakit.

"Yun, aku hamil. Tujuh minggu..." ujar Jaejoong sambil menyodorkan kertas itu kepada Yunho.

Yunho tertegun. Seharian ini tidak menyangka sama sekali akan menerima kabar seperti ini. Jaejoong tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda apa pun selama ini. Lantas sekarang tiba-tiba dia memberi tahu kabar ini?

Ingatan Yunho melayang ke masa beberapa tahun silam. Masa trainee dan masa debut di awal karirnya sebagai personel DBSK. Dia telah meraih hampir semua hal yang hanya bisa diimpikan saja oleh orang lain: harta, status, nama tenar.

Tapi sekarang dia harus memutuskan sesuatu. Dipandangnya wajah _yeoja_ yang sedang menanti jawaban dari dirinya itu dan berkata, "Kamu harus meninggalkan Korea. Sendirian. Tanpa aku."

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's zone**

_ Juni.11.2012_

.

Dear my fellow YunJae shippers,,, telat sehari, tapi tetep saya ucapkan: Happy YunJae 5th anniversary ^^ **(June 10th 2007 - June 10th 2012)** ~ This is YunjaeTime ^^  
>.<p>

After knowing YunJae long time ago, I found out that all (yaoi) couples in K-Pop seemed so FAKE. YunJae is real. Period ~_*

.

Terima kasih buat readers yang sudah kasih masukan lagu untuk chapter 15 ini. Saya ga ambil satu lagu secara spesifik tapi saya gabungkan beberapa dan jreeeennnggg... jadilah chapter gagal ini... -_-

Ini juga kenapa pas perayaan YunJae ke-5 saya malah bikin scene kayak gini di FF ._.v

Now, review please ^^

.

**-Nina-**


	16. Secrets and Lies

Hello my beloved readers ...  
>Thanks for giving me reviews in the last chapter<p>

Almost all-of-you cursing on Yunho for being a jerk /LOL

Don't worry, Yunho has his own reason to do such thing

In this chapter I'll give you the reason why Yunho acts like an asshole :)

So, happy reading ^^

.  
>.<p>

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 16 - Secrets and Lies  
><strong>

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 . tumblr . com**

**Fandom: T-V-X-Q. D-B-S-K. Toho-shin-ki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Cast:**_

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 25 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Note:** yang pingin tahu secuil kehidupan masa lalu Yunho sebelum ini, silahkan baca chapter 6 dulu ^^_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~ FLASHBACK ~**

.

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

_Jung Yunho, 9 tahun_

.

Appa bilang malam ini akan ada makan malam bersama dengan para paman dan bibi. Oleh karena itu aku tidak boleh kemana-mana sepulang sekolah melainkan harus membantu umma menyiapkan hidangan dan menata ruangan. Aku tidak tahu siapa saja yang akan datang, tapi umma menyuruhku untuk menyapu, mengepel dan mengelap perabotan hingga mengkilap. Seperti mau menerima tamu agung saja, padahal mereka kan cuma para paman dan bibi saja.

Sepulang sekolah aku langsung pulang sesuai instruksi appa dan umma sebelumnya. Langsung pulang dan tidak mampir kemana-mana. Kulihat sepatu appa di pintu masuk ruang tamu. Rupanya beliau sudah pulang dari toko.

"Aku pulang!" teriakku ketika memasuki ruang tamu rumah kami yang kecil.

Keadaan rumah sepi-sepi saja. Aku segera menuju ke kamarku yang terletak di kamar paling depan. Setelah pindah ke rumah kami yang baru (lebih dekat sekolahku... dan lebih kecil dari rumah kami yang dulu), aku mendapat kamar paling depan. Kamar Jihye berada di sebelah kamarku sedangkan kamar appa dan umma di belakang, dekat dapur.

Kulihat kamar Jihye terbuka dan aku bisa mendapati dia sedang tidur siang dengan pulas sambil mendekap boneka beruang (!) kesayangannya. Adikku yang berusia lima tahun itu memang diwajibkan untuk tidur siang oleh umma. Dia masih duduk di bangku TK jadi sekolahnya hanya sampai jam dua belas siang saja sehingga dia bisa tidur siang dengan baik.

Ketika mengambil minum di dapur, aku bisa mendengar suara-suara dari dalam kamar kedua orang tuaku. Dengan perlahan aku berjalan mendekat dan mengangkat tanganku untuk mengetuk pintu ketika kudengar suara umma. Denagn hati berdebar karena takut ketahuan, telinga langsung kutempelkan ke pintu supaya bisa mendengar obrolan mereka. Memang mereka tidak pernah mengajariku melakukan perbuatan tercela ini, tapi aku penasaran.

"Jiwon, bagaimana ini?"

Suara umma tercekat, seperti sedang menangis.

"Sudahlah Seulgi, kita harus berkorban. Rejeki bisa dicari lagi..."

Kudengar suara appa menenangkan umma. Tiba-tiba kursi berderak, tanda mereka berdiri dan suara-suara langkah kaki mendekat ke pintu. Cepat-cepat aku duduk di kursi meja makan, meminum minumanku dan berlaku seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Appa dan umma keluar dari kamar.

"Annnyeong appa, annyeong umma," sapaku pada kedua orang tuaku.

"Ah, kamu sudah pulang, Yun~ Kami butuh bantuanmu untuk menyiapkan makan malam nanti," pinta appa tanpa basa basi.

"Ne, appa."

Umma mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Kudongakkan kepalaku menatapnya. Bisa kulihat bahwa mata umma sedikit merah dan bengkak, pasti bekas menangis. Dalam hati aku bertanya apa penyebabnya. Umma berusaha keras tersenyum kepadaku. "Yunnie makanlah dulu. Umma sudah menyiapkan makan siang untukmu."

Aku mengangguk dan mulai mengambil makan siang. Sejak usaha appa bangkrut, harus kuakui kualitas hidup kami tidak seperti dulu lagi. Appa dan umma terpaksa menjual rumah dan berbagai perabotan untuk membayar hutang. Kami juga terpaksa pindah ke rumah yang lebih kecil, sangat kecil malah. Untunglah kami hanya berempat dan rumah baru kami lebih dekat ke sekolahku sehingga aku tidak perlu naik bus dan hanya berjalan kaki saja. Artinya, uang transportasi bisa kutabung. Dan kami juga makan seadanya dalam artian tidak bisa menikmati berbagai hidangan dengan lengkap. Kami hanya mampu membeli bahan makanan dengan harga yang paling murah, seperti yang saat ini sedang kumakan.

Uhukk, aku hampir saja tersedak makananku. Rasanya aneh. Entah apa yang dimasak umma. Padahal biasanya masakan umma selalu enak rasanya. Krena tidak mau menyinggung perasaan beliau, cepat-cepat kuhabiskan makananku.

"Aku kenyang. Gomawo umma~" ucapku sambil mengelus perut.

"Yunnie-ah kenapa makannya sedikit?" Umma terlihat kecewa karena biasanya aku menghabiskan semua makanan.

"Yunnie sudah kenyang, umma. Tadi ada yang teman memberi Yunnie kue di sekolah," tolakku dengan halus.

"Baiklah umma tidak memaksa. Sekarang Yunnie bantu umma memasak ya."

Aku mengangguk. Sebagai seorang namja, aku diajari untuk tidak merasa malu ketika harus membantu umma di dapur. Lagipula jikia bukan aku lantas siapa lagi? Jihye masih terlalu kecil untuk memegang pisau dan semacamnya. Rupanya umma dan appa tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam menyiapkan acara makan malam nanti. Meski harganya murah, tapi mereka menyiapkan berbagai bahan untuk dimasak. Ketika kutanya pada umma, beliau menjawab bahwa akan ada sekitar 9-10 hidangan malam ini.

Ketika makan malam tiba, sesuai tradisi di Korea, tentu saja kami para anak kecil tidak duduk satu meja dengan para orang tua melainkan duduk terpisah. Mereka memakan hidangan utama dan minum alkohol sedangkan anak kecil seperti kami biasanya hanya makan kue dan jus saja.

Karena dapur kami sempit dan hanya cukup menampung para orang dewasa, aku dan dua orang sepupuku bermain di ruang tamu. Satu orang sibuk menggambar dan satunya sibuk membuat origami. Sedangkan Jihye sudah disuruh tidur oleh umma karena dia masih terlalu kecil untuk tidur larut malam. Sayup-sayup pembicaraan mereka bisa kudengar dengan jelas.

"Nah, bagaimana usahamu, Jiwon?" tanya salah seorang paman yang kuketahui berprofesi sebagai pengacara terkenal di kota kami. Suaranya terdengar meremehkan.

Di keluarga kami banyak yang berprofesi sebagai penegak hukum, misalnya pengacara dan jaksa. Rata-rata mereka memang mampu secara finansial. Yang menyedihkan, Jung Jiwon-lah yang mempunyai pendapatan terendah di dalam keluarga kami.

"Kami masih berusaha, hyung. Tidak mudah memulai usaha lagi." Kudengar suara appa menjelaskan.

"Sebaiknya kamu lebih agresif lagi, Jiwon-ah... atau keluargamu akan kelaparan dan kedinginan di jalan. Kudengar kamu bahkan tidak bisa memberi makanan yang pantas untuk anakmu ya?" Pamanku yang lain menimpali.

Aku tertegun dan tidak menyangka kenapa mereka bisa berkata seperti itu. Apakah keadaan keuangan kami seperti itu parahnya. Saat ini mereka makan makanan enak yang dimasak umma. Seharian ini umma bekerja keras menyiapkan semua hidangan untuk mereka. Apakah mereka tidak bisa menghargai orang tuaku dengan tidak berkata yang menyakitkan? Memang kami sekarang tidak mampu, tapi paling tidak mereka tidak usah menghina keluarga kami.

"Ummmaaaa~~~~"

Sebuah suara menginterupsi obrolan para orang tua. Kudengar Jihye merintih dari dalam kamarnya.

"Maaf, aku melihat Jihye dulu." Umma permisi dari dapur dan menuju ke kamar Jihye bersamaan denganku.

"Anakmu kenapa, Seulgi?" tanya seorang bibi kepada umma.

"Dia haus, unnie. Tadi aku lupa membuatkannya susu," jawab umma sambil menggendong Jihye memasuki dapur. Aku mengikuti di belakang umma. Adikku mengusap-usap matanya, sedikit jengah melihat banyak orang di dapur kami.

"Kalau begitu cepat buatkan dia susu supaya gemuk. Jangan sampai dia kurus karena kamu tidak bisa memberinya makan yang pantas," perintah si bibi dengan sadis. Umma hanya menunduk sambil menelus kepala Jihye. Sedangkan appa, aku melihat salah satu tangannya terkepal, menandakan sedang menahan marah.

Mengetahui itu, si bibi malah semakin gencar berbicara. "Jiwon, kenapa kamu mengertakkan gigi seperti itu? Toh yang aku katakan memang benar. Kalian bangkrut sekarang," timpal si bibi dengan angkuhnya. "Lihat, kamu memasukkan apa ke dalam botol susu anakmu, Seulgi?" tanya bibi sambil mengendus-endus botol susu Jihye. "Ini bukan susu bubuk atau susu segar. Katakan pada kami, ini apa Seulgi?" paksa bibi sambil mengacungkan botol susu Jihye supaya semua orang yang ada di meja makan melihatnya.

Umma tertunduk malu sambil menggendong Jihye. Perlahan butiran bening menuruni pipinya.

"Semuanya, lihat ini! Keluarga Jung memberi anak mereka minum tepung terigu encer dicampur air tajin hangat bekas cucian beras!"

Suara "oohh" menggema di dapur kami. Sejujurnya, aku juga baru tahu saat ini jika Jihye minum minuman seperti itu. Rasanya kemarin umma masih mempunyai susu untuk Jihye. Apakah sudah habis sehingga umma terpaksa mengelabui Jihye? Adikku itu memang tidak bisa berhenti minum susu. Dia sangat menyukai minuman gurih itu.

"Noona, aku mohon... kami memang miskin, tapi jangan berkata seperti kepada kami. Kami akan berusaha lagi." Appa menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

Jadi apakah paman dan bibi makan malam di rumah kami hanya untuk menghina keluarga Jung?

Sepanjang acara makan malam itu aku menguping pembicaraan para orang tua. Intinya, mereka tidak bisa -menurutku tidak mau- membantu keluargaku yang sedang bangkrut ini. Appa menundukkan kepala. Umma mulai menitikkan air mata. Jihye yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya menikmati botol susunya. Mungkin baginya tepung terigu sama gurihnya dengan susu.

Nyatanya perut anak-anak Jihye tidak bisa menampung itu semua. Keesokan harinya dia terserang diare hebat sehingga harus menginap di rumah sakit. Tubuh mungilnya terpaksa diberi cairan infus karena dia banyak buang air besar. Perutnya tidak bisa menerima minuman "asing" yang diberikan umma. Sepanjang hari umma hanya menangis, merasa sangat bersalah karena menyebabkan putri kecilnya masuk rumah sakit karena sesuatu yang diminumnya. Sedangkan appa bingung mencari pinjaman uang untuk membayar biaya kamar dan obat yang tidak murah.

Sebagai anak tertua dan anak namja, aku jadi berpikir untuk mulai mencari uang sendiri. Aku pergi ke Seoul dan meninggalkan keluargaku di Gwangju. Aku bekerja serabutan sebagai tukang pengantar koran dan membereskan barang di pasar. Kolong jembatan dan bangku stasiun bawah tanah menjadi tempatku tidur di malam hari.

Ketika menginjak bangku SMP, seorang yang kukenal di jalan menawariku pekerjaan sebagai buruh bangunan. Dia memberitahuku karena melihat tubuhku yang lebih tinggi dari anak seusiaku sehingga orang tidak akan mengira aku masih SMP. Kontraktor bangunan menginginkan pekerja kontrak yang tidak rewel meminta hak ini itu. Kuterima saja pekerjaan itu meski sebenarnya aku punya cita-cita lain. Aku ingin menjadi penyanyi. Aku juga pintar nge-_rap._ Selepas bekerja, aku biasanya bergabung dengan musisi jalanan yang beraksi di jalanan kota Seoul ketika malam mulai tiba. Dari sana aku belajar rap, menari dan menyanyi secara otodidak. Merasa punya bakat, aku memberanikan diri mengikuti audisi di berbagai agensi sampai akhirnya diterima di SM Entertainment.

_The rest was a history.  
><em>

Aku ditunjuk menjadi leader Dong Bang Shin Ki, sebuah idol grup yang multi-gender. Grup kami terdiri dari aku, Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin sebagai member namja serta Kim Junsu dan Kim Jaejoong sebagai member yeoja.

Nama yang terakhir ini dengan cepat menduduki tempat istimewa di hatiku. Sebagai noona, dia baik dan selalu menolong dongsaeng-nya. Dia bahkan menolongku mencari pekerjaan ketika SMU dan sering membuatkanku bekal makan siang. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman bersama yeoja yang lebih tua dariku. Dia sangat penyayang dan bisa mengurus kami dengan baik karena terbiasa berada dalam satu keluarga besar dengan banyak anak.

Sebelum debut aku dan dia bekerja di tempat yang sama di suatu family mart. Dia sering membantuku ketika aku harus pulang lebih cepat untuk berlatih di agensi. Dia sering berbohong kepada manajer toko yang notabene merupakan kekasihnya. Dia berbohong untuk melindungiku ketika aku harus pulang cepat. Dia _benar-benar_ baik kepadaku. Dia_ terlihat_ menyayangiku. Paling tidak begitulah menurutku.

Aku tidak pernah punya pengalaman dengan yeoja sebelumnya. Pengalaman pacaran sekali dalam jangka waktu cuma dua minggu kurasa tidak cukup untuk membuatku mengenal yeoja. Ketika aku berusia tujuh belas tahun, aku memberanikan diri meminta Kim Jaejoong menjadi yeojachingu-ku. Usianya dua puluh satu tahun kala itu.

"Noona, jadilah yeojachingu-ku," pintaku dengan wajah merah padam sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga mawar yang kubeli di toko bunga dekat family mart.

Apa yang kudapat? Kulihat wajahnya tertegun lantas dia tertawa kecil. "Yunho, kamu masih SMU," ujarnya sambil mengelus pelan rambutku.

Sungguh, ucapannya itu sangat membekas pada diriku. Aku memang lebih muda darinya. Tidak punya harta atau apa pun. Saat itu aku juga bru tahu bahwa dia berpacaran dengan manajer family mart yang sangat kaya.

Aku bertekad suatu hari aku harus menjadi "orang" supaya Kim Jaejoong memandangku. Memandang seorang Jung Yunho.

Itu bisa menjadi kenyataan ketika aku terpilih untuk debut bersama Dong Bang Shin Ki. Jalan hidup pun sudah dipilihkan untukku: aku dan Kim Jaejoong bergabung dalam satu grup yang sama. Keinginanku dekat dengan Kim Jaejoong terkabul sudah.

Ketika mulai debut, tentu saja kami harus banyak muncul di berbagai acara musik supaya masyarakat mengenal kami. Bisa dibilang setelah kemunculan DBSK, banyak boygroup dan girlgroup yang juga bermunculan. DBSK sebagai pelopor. Itu suatu yang membanggakan. Tapi satu hal yang tidak kusukai: Jaejoong juga akrab dengan member grup-grup baru, terutama boygroup. Beberapa bahkan diisukan **menjalin hubungan** dengannya. Ketika suatu hari kutanya, dia dengan entengnya menjawab, "Anak-anak baru itu butuh publikasi, karena itu skandal perlu dibikin. Sedangkan DBSK juga butuh pengakuan dari _hoobae_ bahwa kita selalu menjadi yang terbaik di dunia idol. _This is how we play the game."_

Baiklah, jadi menurutnya DBSK perlu melakukan hubungan timbal balik yang saling menguntungkan dengan para hoobae. Aku tidak suka, sangat tidak suka. Apalagi ketika dia mulai minum-minum tidak aturan, keluar malam bersama para rookie itu dan yang paling buruk, dia membuat tato di tubuhnya. Sebagai seorang yang dibesarkan di kota kecil, aku benci melihat yeoja bertato. Apalagi ditambah fakta bahwa dia masih menganggapku _anak kecil_ sangatlah menyesakkan.

Bagaimana caranya supaya Kim Jaejoong melihatku sebagai seorang namja dan bukan sebagai remaja?

Posisi sebagai leader kumanfaatkan dengan baik. Aku berusaha merubah semuanya. Bekerja keras, _work out,_ belajar menyanyi dan menari dengan benar. Juga berusaha memimpin grup dengan baik.

Wahai Kim Jaejoong, lihatlah aku! Lihatlah aku, Jung Yunho. Leader dari grup yang terkenal dan sukses se-Asia. Dengan tinggi 186 senti, kulit kecokelatan, wajah kecil, mata musang yang tajam, aku menjadi pujaan yeoja-yeoja di Asia.

Aku yakin suatu hari Kim Jaejoong akan melihatku sebagai seorang namja dan bukan sebagai anak kecil lagi. Hari itu akhirnya tiba. Keinginanku hampir menjadi kenyataan ketika pada suatu hari Jaejoong melihatku dengan _pandangan_ yang berbeda.

"Yunho, kamu... berubah."

Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Banyak hal yang telah kupelajari, termasuk juga tentang yeoja. Dan itu benar-benar mencakup _segalanya_. Aku belajar bagaimana memberikan _kenikmatan_ kepada yeoja. Aku tidak menyesal kehilangan virginitasku kepada Lina noona. Kami benar-benar partner tidur yang saling menguntungkan. Aku bisa belajar darinya.

Pada akhirnya semua kulakukan untuk Kim Jaejoong. Aku sadar dia juga telah banyak berpacaran dengan namja. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya. Oleh karena itu aku berusaha mencari _pengalaman_ sebanyak-banyaknya dengan yeoja.

Tidak, aku tidak pernah mencintai mereka. Ketika aku tidur dengan mereka, murni hanya untuk mencari pengalaman.

Aku ingin ketika aku dan Jaejoong berhasil _bersatu,_ aku tidak akan mengecewakannya. Aku, Jung Yunho, adalah seorang namja _dewasa_ dan bukan anak kecil lagi.

**Kim Jaejoong, yeoja yang selalu kuinginkan dalam hidupku.**

Berhasil. _Kim Jaejoong finally laid her eyes on me._ Dia mulai mendekatiku. Tentu saja aku tidak menolaknya. Setelah setahun debut, kami mulai dekat. Kami tidak terpisahkan.

_But good thing always came to an end._

Hal-hal yang baik selalu cepat berakhir. Suatu hari aku dipanggil oleh Kim Youngmin, CEO agensi kami. Dia mulai menanyakan berbagai hal tentang keluargaku. Aku menjawabnya dengan jujur. Memang ketika training, kami sudah diberi pelajaran tentang segala konsekuensi menjadi artis. Termasuk juga orang akan mengetahui tentang kondisi keluarga kita. Dia tahu bahwa kondisi keluargaku pas-pasan, kalau tidak mau dibilang miskin. Appa dan umma kurang sukses dalam menjalankannya.

Hasilnya, kondisi keluarga kami tidak berubah sejak aku berusia sembilan tahun sampai sekarang. Keinginanku tentu saja membantu mereka. Tapi apa daya aku belum bisa karena belum memperoleh honor. Honor kami dibayarkan dua kali: di bulan Juni dan bulan Desember. Lantas Youngmin memberikan penawaran kepadaku.

"Aku akan membantu keluargamu dengan satu syarat: kamu jauhi Kim Jaejoong karena kalian satu grup."

Youngmin tidak menjelaskan tentang "menjauhi" itu seperti apa. Tapi dari yang kutangkap, jangan sampai kami berpacaran karena itu bisa menimbulkan skandal. Peraturan sialan! Bagaimana bisa mereka menggabungkan namja dan yeoja dalam satu grup tanpa mengharapkan adanya hubungan khusus di antara kami. Tidak masuk akal sama sekali.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti alasan Youngmin membantuku dan mengeluarkan syarat seperti itu.

Tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Apalagi ketika appa dengan menangis meneleponku untuk meminta bantuan. Dengan terpaksa aku menerima bantuan dari Youngmin dan mulai bersikap aneh kepada Jaejoong. Sikapnya yang suka sembarangan kujadikan alasan untuk menjauhinya. Mencoba bersikap dingin dan ketus. Menjadikan sifatnya yang sulit diatur sebagai alasan untuk menjauhinya.

Tapi dia tidak tahu bahwa aku sangat menderita ketika harus memperlakukannya seperti itu.

.

**~ Yunho flashback end ~**

**.  
><strong>

****~ NORMAL POV ~****

.

"Kamu harus meninggalkan Korea. Sendirian. Tanpa aku."

Kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Yunho tanpa bisa ditahan. Satu yang diingat Jaejoong ketika mereka berdua berada di apartemennya kemarin. Yunho duduk membelakanginya di ranjang, tidak mau memandangnya.

"Kenapa, Yun? Ini... ini anak kita."

"Oh, ya? Benarkah itu... anakku?"

Jaejoong tersentak. "Kamu... kamu tidak percaya ini anak kita?"

"Kurasa aku selalu memakai pengaman, bukan?"

Yunho memasang wajah datar. Hatinya merintih pedih._ 'Maafkan aku, Boo. Maafkan aku.'_

"Pernah satu kali tidak. Waktu itu kamu sedang mabuk dan... memukulku," jelas Jaejoong pelan. Ingatannya melayang kembali saat Yunho mabuk dan menuduhnya pengkhianat. Yang terburuk, saat itu Yunho tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dan memukulnya._  
><em>

"Kamu harus pergi," tegas Yunho. "Ini semua demi kebaikanmu sendiri. Kamu seorang _public figure._ Bagaimana jika masyarakat tahu kamu mengandung tanpa seorang suami?"

.

.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang berada di salah satu sudut ruangan terbuka di gedung SM. Dengan perlahan dielusnya perutnya. Memang agak sedikit buncit. Jaejoong mengira dirinya mulai gemuk karena makanan. Tidak tahunya sekarang ada sebuah kehidupan yang tercipta dalam rahimnya. Jaejoong tidak sempat berpikir apa-apa setelah mengetahui tentang kabar itu. Dia terlalu sibuk menjalankan jadwal yang padat. Dia hanya bisa berhati-hati supaya tidak melukai bayi yang ada di perutnya sekarang.

Jelas sekali Yunho tidak menawarkan apa-apa, apalagi tawaran untuk menikahinya.

"Noona! Ah kamu disini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Hapemu tidak kamu angkat," keluh Yoochun sambil menghampirinya.

Jaejoong tidak bergeming. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan. Sebagai orang yang mempunyai sifat sensitif, Yoochun bisa merasakan ada _sesuatu._ Dia berlutut di depan Jaejoong dan menggengam tangannya. Jaejoong menoleh dan memandang ke arah dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Ada apa, noona?" tanya Yoochun sambil meremas tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Jaejoong membuang muka. Tidak ingin Yoochun melihat kesedihannya. Wajahnya yang ekspresif kadang menjadi titik lemahnya.

"Noona, ayolah. Aku tahu kamu sedang mengalami sesuatu. Tidakkah kamu mau berbagi denganku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng

"Kamu tahu kan aku menyayangimu, noona?" bujuk Yoochun. Tangannyas emakin erat menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tinggi. "Oppa!"

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's zone<strong>

_Juni.15.2012_

.

Yang tanya kenapa sikap Yunho kepada Jaejoong berubah setelah debut, moga pertanyaannya bisa terjawab di chapter ini.

_I'm not really good at explaining something :( There will be more explanations on next chapter(s).  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Yang galau karena ga bisa nonton konser **XIA JUNSU** mana suaranyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Disini ada yang mau lihat konser si dolphin besok? Author berhalangan liat, jadi tambah galau deh TT_TT

_Well, have fun guys._ Jaga nama baik Cassie ya ^^

_Review please..._

.

**-Nina-**


	17. Before You Go (part 1)

Adakah yang masih ingat FF ini?

Saya bawa chapter baru setelah sebulan hiatus

Selamat membaca ^_^  
>.<p>

.

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 17 - Before You Go**

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 . tumblr . com**

**Fandom: T-V-X-Q. D-B-S-K. Toho-shin-ki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Cast:**_

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 25 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Gedung SM Entertainment, setengah jam sebelumnya** _

.  
><strong>~ Junsu POV ~<strong>

.  
><em>I heard something. A "little bird" told me the story.<em> Perusahaan tidak memperpanjang kontrak Jae _unnie_!

Kabar ini kuterima beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dan melihat dari siapa sumber yang mengatakan berita itu padaku, maka aku mempercayainya. Dia merupakan salah satu staf senior SM. Tidak mungkin dia berbohong tentang berita sepenting itu kan? Karena tiap keputusan apa pun yang dibuat agensi pasti berpengaruh kepada fans nanti. Entah kepada jumlah fans atau pendapatan yang akan masuk nanti.

Aku bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya "bunga" di dalam grup. Pusat perhatian karena aku satu-satunya _yeoja_ di sana.

Changmin akan menghargai dan tidak mem-_bully_-ku lagi. Yunho _oppa_ juga pasti akan mempertimbangkan usul dan saranku, terutama tentang harmonisasi vokal ketika menyanyi dan koreografi tarian kami. Tentu saja setelah ini aku-lah yang akan menjadi _lead vocal!_ Memangnya mau siapa lagi?

Dan Yochun _oppa,_ ah... aku tidak perlu mengatakannya. Dia akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Dia akan memperhatikanku sepenuhnya.

Aku hanya perlu bertahan bersama Jae _unnie_ beberapa saat lagi.

Dengan langkah ringan aku berjalan memasuki gedung SM sendirian. Kami berlima tidak berangkat bersama karena kebetulan kemarin jadwal kami hanya sampai sore saja. Oleh karena itu kuputuskan untuk menginap di rumah keluargaku dan tidak kembali ke dorm. _Umma_ sangat cerewet mengingatkanku untuk pulang ke rumah jika jadwal DBSk agak longgar. Maklumlah, dengan hanya menjadi satu-satunya _yeoja_, otomatis dia selalu rindu denganku sebagai temannya bergosip.

Jadi hari ini aku berangkat sendiri dari rumah menuju kantor agensi. Kulayangkan senyumku yang paling manis kepada orang-orang yang kutemui: _security_, resepsionis, sampai kepada para _trainee_. Tak lupa sedikit melakukan _aegyo._ Para _trainee_ yang masih muda menatapku dengan penuh kekaguman sambil berujar, "Junsu_ unnie,_ kamu sangat imut," atau "Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu." Baiklah, rupanya aku mulai mendapat perhatian dari mereka.

_"Annyeong oppa~"_ sapaku pada Yunho _oppa_ ketika kami berpapasan di tangga. Segera saja kuikuti langkahnya. Wajah Yunho_ oppa_ terlihat keruh dan tanpa senyum. Aku tahu di kesehariannya dia merupakan orang yang kaku dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi tidak tahulah, kali ini kurasakan ada sesuatu yang lain. Sepertinya dia memendam sesuatu. Sesuatu yang besar. Entah apa itu, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.

_"Oppa_, wajahmu pucat," sergahku.

Yunho _oppa_ menghentikan langkahnya. Dia berdiri dua anak tangga di atasku. Sinar matahari yang masuk melewati kisi-kisi jendela membias ke sosoknya, menciptakan sebuah bayangan panjang. Dia memicingkan mata dan memandang ke bawah, ke arahku.

"Benarkah?"

Dua orang staf promosi berjalan menuruni tangga di dekat kami. Menyingkir sedikit untuk memberi jalan, tersenyum dan memberikan salam kepada mereka. Setelah mereka berdua berlalu, kuarahkan pandangan kembali kepada leader-ku itu.

_"Eye bags_-mu juga terlihat jelas tanpa make-up, _oppa."_

"Hmmm... aku kurang tidur."

Dia membuang muka, membalikkan badan dan melanjutkan menaiki anak tangga dengan aku mengekor di belakang. Kuikuti dengan sedikit berlari karena langkahnya yang panjang-panjang itu tidak sebanding dengan langkahku yang pendek ini. Hanya itukah yang bisa dikatakannya?

_"Oppa,_ apakah ini berkaitan dengan Jae _unnie?"_

Berhasil!

Dia berhenti seketika dan secara perlahan balik kanan menghadap ke arahku. Mulanya jarak kami sekitar tiga meter ketika tiba-tiba saja dia sudah berada tepat di depanku dalam sekejap. Dia memandang tepat ke dalam mataku dan membuatku sedikit gugup akan kedekatan kami. Dia sangat tinggi dan membuatku terpaksa mendongakkan kepala saat memandangnya. Kedua mata musangnya memicing.

"Apa maksudmu, Junsu?"

Nada suaranya pelan, rendah dan terdengar berbahaya. _Grep!_ Dia langsung mencengkeram kedua pundakku ketika mengatakan itu.

_"Appo~~"_ keluhku. "Sakit, _oppa~"_ Tanganku berusaha melepaskan jemarinya yang melingkupi pundakku. Jujur aku merasa sedikit takut melihat leader-ku yang seperti ini. "Ma... maksudku, apa _oppa_ sudah mendengar kabar itu?" tanyaku sambil memberikan pandangan lepaskan-tanganmu-dari-bahuku. Dia akhirnya menurunkan tangannya. Dimasukkannya kedua tangan itu ke dalam saku celananya.

"Kabar apa maksudmu?"

Nah, kedua alis matanya berkerut lagi.

"Errr, apa _oppa_ sudah mendengar kabar?"

"Kabar apa?"

Dia menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Kontrak Jae _unnie_ tidak diperpanjang oleh perusahaan," ujarku dengan wajah se-_innocent_ mungkin.

"Oh yang itu."

Lho, kok dia berkata dengan santai? Wajahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut. Berarti dia memang sudah tahu dong?

_"Oppa_, kamu sudah tahu duluan ya?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu, Su..."

Uhh, kok dia tidak cerita sih kalau sudah tahu? _"Oppa,_ kenapa kamu tidak bilang padaku kalau sudah tahu?"

"Kenapa aku harus cerita padamu, Su?"

Dia menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Uh, kalau tidak ingat dia lebih tua dariku, sudah kujitak Yunho _oppa_ dari tadi. Ditanya kok jawabannya malah berputar-putar.

"Aku kan member-mu, _oppa!"_ seruku tidak terima.

"Yah, itu..."

Kulihat wajah sang _leader_ tampak malu. Dia memalingkan wajah seperti seorang maling yang tertangkap basah. Kuputuskan akan menggodanya sedikit.

"Kamu... tidak menganggapku sebagai member ya, oppa..."

Kupasang wajah sedih dan memelas. Mataku yang sipit ini kubuat sesedih mungkin. Kelihatannya berhasil.

"Eh, bukan begitu, Su..."

Dia mengusap bagian belakang kepala. Gerakan tersebut kukenali dilakukan tiap kali Yunho _oppa_ merasa gugup. Lantas dia menghembuskan napas dengan berat.

"Rupanya kamu juga sudah tahu berita itu ya."

Dia memberikan _statement_ dan tidak merasa perlu untuk bertanya dari mana aku mendapat berita itu. Berarti berita itu kemungkinan besar adalah benar.

"Tentu saja!"

Dia menatapku dalam-dalam. "Siapa saja yang sudah tahu berita ini?"

"Aku sudah tahu dari beberapa minggu yang lalu. Changmin dan Yoochun _oppa_ belum kuberitahu. Entah mereka sudah tahu dari orang lain atau belum," jawabku jujur.

Sesaat kemudian leader-ku ini kembali memandangku dalam-dalam dengan mata musangnya. Kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang berkecamuk di pikirannya. Cukup lama dia melakukannya, sekitar satu menit. Aku berusaha tidak gugup ketika dipandang seperti itu.

"Helloooo~ _oppa_~~ Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku? Kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu?"

_Ctik!_ Kujentikkan jari di depan wajahnya. Dia terlihat terkejut, seolah tersadar dari sesuatu.

"Ah ya ya, sampai mana kita tadi, Su?" tanyanya pelan dengan raut wajah yang... ah, susah aku mendeskripsikannya.

"Huh _oppa!"_ Aku mengerucutkan bibir. Kenapa sih leader-ku ini tidak seperti biasanya. Sehari-hari Yunho _oppa_ orang yang cepat tanggap. Tapi saat ini dia terlihat seperti orang yang sedang melamun. Pikirannya seolah tidak terfokus pada topik pembicaraan yang sedang kita bahas. "Kamu bilang bahwa kemungkinan kontrak Jae _unnie_ tidak diperpanjang, itu benar."

"Ne. Kemungkinan besar perusahaan tidak memperpanjang kontraknya, Su." Dia menghembuskan napas.

Kami berlima memang dekat satu sama lain, tapi dengan Yunho _oppa_ aku merasa paling tidak akrab. Karena kulihat Yunho _oppa_ sedang dalam mode santai saat ini, langsung saja aku mencetuskan sesuatu yang sudah berminggu-minggu ini mengganjal di hatiku.

"Emm _oppa,_ begini... Jika benar kontrak _unnie_ tidak diperpanjang, berarti nanti aku akan menjadi satu-satunya _yeoja_ di grup..."

Kalimat sengaja kugantung untuk memberinya waktu berpikir dan mencerna omonganku.

"Ya? Lalu?" Alisnya berkerut.

"Yah jadi _oppa_ harus percaya padaku juga dong..."

"Apa selamaini kamu pikir aku tidak mempercayaimu, Su?" Alisnya semakin berkerut.

Kugelengkan kepala cepat-cepat. _"Aniyo oppa,_ hanya saja oppa kan lebih dekat dengan, ehm,,,, Jae_ unnie._ Lagipula jika dia sudah pindah nanti, bukankah aku yang akan mengatur 'rumah tangga' DBSK nantinya..."

"Kita kerjakan bersama-sama, Su."

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku kan nantinya yang mengurus kalian bertiga, jadinya yah, begitulah... Kuharap kita bisa lebih dekat lagi, _oppa."_

Yunho oppa mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. "Baiklah."

.

**~ End of Junsu POV ~**

.

**~ NORMAL POV ~**

.

_"Noona!_ Ah kamu disini. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Hapemu tidak kamu angkat," keluh Yoochun sambil menghampirinya.

Jaejoong tidak bergeming. Pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan. Sebagai orang yang mempunyai sifat sensitif, Yoochun bisa merasakan ada sesuatu. Diperhatikannya wajah _noona_-nya yang satu itu. Lingkaran hitam dan kantung mata tercetak dengan jelas di wajah putih Jaejoong yang tidak mengenakan _make-up_ saat ini. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Sifatnya yang _free_ dan _careless_ seolah lenyap begitu saja. Dia lebih terlihat... menyedihkan.

Dia berlutut di depan Jaejoong dan menggengam tangannya. Jaejoong menoleh dan memandang ke arah_ dongsaeng_-nya itu. "Ada apa, _noona?"_ tanya Yoochun sambil meremas tangan Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Jaejoong membuang muka. Tidak ingin Yoochun melihat kesedihan dan bebannya. Wajahnya yang ekspresif kadang menjadi titik lemahnya.

Yoochun menghembuskan napas._ "Noona,_ ayolah. Aku tahu kamu sedang mengalami sesuatu. Tidakkah mau berbagi denganku?"

Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Kamu tahu kan aku menyayangimu, _noona?"_ bujuk Yoochun. Tangannya semakin erat menggenggam tangan Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tinggi. _"Oppa!"_

Dari kejauhan tampak Junsu berlari-lari kecil menuju ke arah Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Spontan Jaejoong menarik tangannya yang digenggam Yoochun. Yoochun berdiri berdiri ketika melihat _yeojachingu-_nya itu setengah berlari menghampiri dirinya dan Jaejoong. Dengan sekali lompat, Junsu meraih lengan Yoochun dan memeluknya erat.

_"Oppaaaaa~ bogoshippoooooo~~"_ ujarnya manja, tidak mengacuhkan sepasang mata yang menatap mereka dengan kuatir jika adegan itu dilihat oleh orang-orang agensi. Biar bagaimanapun mereka sekarang berada di kantor, di sebuah ruangan terbuka di mana orang bisa lewat kapan saja.

"Uh Su, sesak,,,"

Yoochun mengeluh ketika Junsu memeluknya dengan tenaga lumba-lumba (?). Takut asmanya kambuh. Junsu seolah tidak mendengarnya dan mengalihkan pandangan ke Jaejoong. Gantian dia memeluk unnie-nya. _"Unnie!"_ jeritnya.

Eh?

Jaejoong bengong ketika Junsu menabrak tubuhnya dan memeluk dengan tenaga lumba-lumba yang tidak kalah kuatnya dengan pelukan yang diberikan Junsu pada Yoochun. Setelah beberapa minggu ini sering ketus padanya tanpa diketahui penyebabnya, Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Junsu hari ini bertingkah seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Apalagi Jaejoong tadi juga sempat mengetahui bahwa Junsu melihat Yoochun yang menggenggam tangannya. Kenapa Junsu tidak memasang tampang marah atau merajuk seperti biasanya? Benar-benar aneh. Tapi tidak urung dipeluknya juga _dongsaeng_-nya itu dan tangannya mengusap-usap punggung Junsu.

_"Why so happy,_ Su?" tanyanya penasaran sambil menatap wajah tembem Junsu.

_"Aniyo._ Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Junsu sambil menggeleng dan melepaskan pelukannya. Jaejoong sangsi dengan jawabannya mengingat Junsu adalah orang yang mudah ditebak. Apalagi bibirnya juga tersenyum. Pasti dia habis mengalami sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Setelah memeluk Jaejoong, Junsu kembali beralih ke Yoochun.

"Yuk _oppa,_ ke ruang latihan," ajaknya.

Mereka bertiga pun berlalu menuju ruang dance dan bersiap berlatih untuk hari itu.

_..  
><em>

_..  
><em>

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

Ah, kenapa Junsu harus mengingatkan tentang kontrak itu! Aku jadi teringat kepada Jaejoong.

Lagipula darimana Junsu tahu tentang kabar itu? Itu hanya kabar yang hanya beberapa orang tahu! Hanya butuh satu tangan untuk menghitung siapa saja yang sudah tahu.

Benar, secara tersembunyi hanya lima orang saja yang tahu berita ini: CEO Kim Young Min, Yoo Young Jin hyung selaku pencipta lagu dan konseptor album, dua orang manajer _hyung,_ dan aku. Sekarang jadi berenam karena ternyata Junsu juga sudah tahu. Aku tidak perlu terlalu memikirkannya. Toh kontrak Jaejoong tidak akan diperpanjang oleh mereka.

_Ah Jaejoong..._

Apakah ini hukuman yang harus kuterima? Hukuman yang harus kuterima karena memanfaatkan Jaejoong selama ini?

Aku berusaha sekeras mungkin membuat Jaejoong membenciku. Kulakukan itu untuk menyelamatkannya dari tangan Young Min. Berpura-pura sekeras mungkin tidak berhubungan dengan Jaejoong.

Nyatanya, aku tidak pintar berpura-pura. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku. Aku ingin selalu menyentuhnya, melindunginya terutama ketika kami berada di ruang publik. Fans bisa sangat brutal jika sudah fanatik.

Jaejoong mencintaiku. Seharusnya aku senang karena akhirnya dia membalas perasaanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa terang-terangan mengekspresikan perasaanku. Semua karena perjanjian sialan itu! Jadilah aku bersikap dingin dan ketus padanya, semua demi keselamatannya supaya dia tidak dipecat oleh Young Min.

Jaejoong butuh mencari nafkah! Dia butuh menjadi seorang idol! Dia butuh untuk tetap berada di agensi, paling tidak sampai kontraknya berakhir. Apalagi dia juga sering membantu anggota keluarganya yang banyak itu.

Ketika pertama kali foto kami berdua diunggah ke internet, Young Min langsung memanggilku ke ruangannya dan memberiku peringatan keras.

_"Kamu tahu ini apa?" tanya Young Min pada waktu itu sambil melemparkan beberapa lembar foto berukuran 5R kepadaku yang sedang duduk di kursi. Foto itu jelas-jelas diunduh dari internet karena kulihat ada credits-nya._

_"Itu... fan service, CEO," kilahku perlahan._

_"Fan service apa! Hanya Yoochun dan Junsu yang melakukan fan service di DBSK! Itu semua sudah diatur. Sudah masuk dalam konsep grup. Hanya YooSu!" ujar Young Min keras._

Dan sekarang Jaejoong hamil. Dia bilang itu anakku. _Oh God,_ kenapa semua jadi begini... Inikah hukuman dari-Mu?

Aku seorang idol di Korea. Aku _tidak boleh_ punya anak ketika berada di puncak karir seperti ini. Jangankan punya anak, untuk punya kekasih pun aku harus sembunyi-sembunyi.

Fans di negara kami terkenal sangat posesif. Mereka tidak suka jika member _boy group_ kesayangan mereka dekat dengan lawan jenis. Itu bisa berdampak pada penjualan album dan merchandise yang menurun.

Sempat berpikir untuk pergi dari agensi ini dan berpindah agensi. Tapi niat itu kuurungkan ketika ingat memberku yang lain. Entah mereka akan jadi apa tanpaku. Apalagi nama DBSK sudah sedemikian besarnya. Delapan ratus ribu fans resmi di Korea dan tiga ratus ribu fans resmi di Jepang. Belum lagi fans yang tidak terdaftar, baik fans Korea maupun fans internasional.

Young Min _won't let me go so easily._ Aku masih berhutang banyak padanya. Memang bantuan darinya sudah berakhir, tapi itu semua tidak gratis. Sampai saat ini aku masih berusaha keras mengembalikan semua pinjaman keluargaku yang tidak sedikit.

Hutang... Hal ini pula yang "mengikat" Jaejoong kepadaku. Kugunakan "hutang" sebagai alasan untuk dekat dengannya. Untuk menyentuhnya. Sekarang kutuai akibatnya.

Aku tidak bisa membayangkan ada sebuah kehidupan lain yang tercipta di dalam tubuh Jaejoong. Dan itu semua karenaku. Aku sangat cemburu ketika melihatnya berpelukan dengan Hyunjoong. Karena itu aku melampiaskan kekesalanku dengan mabuk. Akibatnya aku meniduri Jaejoong dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Dia juga bilang bahwa aku memukulnya? _Andwae!_ Apakah aku sudah menjadi seorang penyiksa sekarang? Aku memukul yeoja yang kucintai?

Aku menyakiti Jaejoong jiwa dan raga. Sekarang aku menerima hukumannya. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa kepada Jaejoong. Aku tidak boleh melakukannya.

.

**~ End of Yunho POV ~**

.

**~ Normal POV ~**

.

Jaejoong duduk dalam diam menyaksikan keempat _dongsaeng_-nya sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Mereka saat ini berada di ruang latihan agensi untuk mempersiapkan SM Town Live World Tour. Kelima member DBSK berlatih terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka berlatih bersama para artis SM yang lain.

Junsu sibuk melatih vokalnya, Changmin melatih _high notes_-nya, Yunho mengulangi gerakan dance "Rising Sun" sedangkan Yoochun sibuk melatih _english_-nya. Berjaga-jaga jika suatu saat diperlukan ketika DBSK menghadiri press conference nanti.

Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak banyak melakukan gerakan ketika tidak sedang berlatih. Dia lebih banyak diam. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang mudah lelah, salah satu tanda kehamilan. Jika tidak ada jadwal, dia lebih suka tidur daripada pergi keluar. Junsu bahkan pernah sampai harus menggedor kamarnya keras-keras karena Jaejoong tidak juga keluar kamar padahal mereka ada jadwal hari itu.

Usia kehamilan Jaejoong memasuki dua setengah bulan tapi perutnya belum terlalu terlihat membesar. Masih bisa ditutupi kostum. Sekarang Jaejoong juga selalu meminta kepada coordi unnie untuk dibuatkan kostum yang longgar di daerah perut. Dia takut jika kostum yang ketat akan menyakiti bayinya. _"Unnie,_ tolong buatkan kostum yang longgar untukku," pintanya pada coordi DBSK. _"Waeyo_ Jaejoong_-ah?_ Kamu tidak mau mengenakan baju yang seksi lagi?" tanya si unnie. Jaejoong hanya berkilah bahwa dia tambah gemuk sekarang.

Jaejoong memperhatikan gerakan Yunho. Yang diperhatikan bukannya tidak menyadari itu. Yunho mengeraskan hatinya ketika melihat wajah sendu Jaejoong yang memandangnya. Wajah yeoja yang sedang mengandung anaknya.

Ketiga _dongsaeng_-nya selalu merasa bahwa ada suatu hubungan di antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Seperti saat ini, Jaejoong memandang Yunho tanpa berusaha untuk menutupinya. Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin saling memandang satu sama lain, diam-diam memberi kode. Mereka bertiga keluar dari ruang dance tanpa pamit, meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang seolah tidak sadar bahwa hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di sana. Ketika melihat bahwa ruangan dance hanya diisi mereka berdua, Jaejoong mulai membuka suara.

"Yun..."

Yunho tidak bergeming dan meneruskan gerakannya menari "Rising Sun" meski tanpa musik.

"Yun~!" Beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong mengulangi dengan suara lebih keras ketika merasa tidak diacuhkan.

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya. Dia meraih handuk yang tergeletak di atas tas dan mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah dan lehernya. Dia berdiri membelakangi Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruangan dance itu. Yunho menghadap ke arah cermin yang terpasang di salah satu sisi dinding ruangan. Dilihatnya Jaejoong melalui pantulan cermin di depannya. _Yeoja_ itu memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Aku tahu apa yang akan kamu katakan. Dan jawabanku tetap sama: tidak!" ujar Yunho.

"Tapi Yun,,,,"

"Ini semua untuk keselamatanmu sendiri, Jaejoongie."

"Aku tidak tahu harus..."

"Cukup!"

Yunho membalikkan badan menghadap Jaejoong. Dilemparnya handuk ke atas tas. Dia menghembuskan napas ketika melihat Jaejoong memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh harapan.

"Jaejoongie, kamu harus pergi keluar Korea." Yunho menekankan pada kata "keluar Korea" untuk menegaskan ucapannya. "Kamu sadar tidak posisimu sebagai _idol_ akan berakibat apa bagi dirimu kelak? Bagaimana pendapat masyarakat jika tahu bahwa kamu hamil?"

Mendengar itu, secara otomatis Jaejoong mengusap perutnya yang masih terlihat datar. "Tapi... ini anak kita berdua, Yun..." tukas Jaejoong sambil menunduk.

Yunho membereskan barangnya dengan tidak sabar. Dengan tergesa-gesa dimasukkannya sepatu, handuk dan yang lainnya ke dalam tas besar yang selalu dibawanya jika sedang berlatih. "Kita bicarakan ini setelah makan malam. Lebih baik sekarang kita pulang dulu."

..

..

Acara makan malam di dorm berlangsung secara sepi. Tujuh orang itu menikmati makanan dalam diam. Biasanya Jaejoong akan sibuk berkomentar, _"Habiskan sayurmu, Minnie"_ atau_ "Bantu aku mencuci piring, Su"_ dan sederet komentar lainnya karena dia adalah "ibu" para member. Dia adalah pengatur rumah tangga. Malam ini Jaejoong lebih duluan meninggalkan meja makan daripada yang lain sambil berkata, _"Aku selesai"_ dan membawa piring bekas makannya sendiri ke dapur. Tidak seperti biasanya dimana dia membagi piket mencuci piring, kali ini Jaejoong mencuci piringnya sendiri tanpa menunggu yang lain selesai makan. Setelah itu dia langsung masuk kamar tanpa berkata apa-apa. Junsu dan Changmin saling berpandangan. Yoochun sibuk berdehem sedangkan Yunho tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan tenang.

"Kami pulang dulu." Manajer kurus berkata kepada mereka semua yang ada di meja makan. "Jangan lupa besok jam sepuluh kalian bersiap kami jemput."

"Aahh, rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak pulang sesore ini." Manajer gemuk memejamkan mata dan memijit-mijit belakang lehernya. "Aku ingin pergi ke _bath house_ setelah ini. Berendam air hangat rasanya bisa membuat rileks."

Yoochun yang mendengar itu merasa tertarik dan bertanya kepada manajer _hyung._ "Pergi bersama siapa, _hyung?_ Boleh aku ikut?"

_"Oppaaaa,_ bukankah kamu sudah janji kita berdua akan pergi main bowling malam ini~~~"

Junsu yang duduk di depan Yoochun mengerucutkan bibir mendengar perkataan _namja chingu-_nya. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan tangan salah satu_ rapper_ DBSK itu. Setelah itu Junsu cemberut dan duduk dengan tangan bersilang depan dada. Changmin tertawa sambil menutup mulut dengan tangan ketika melihat Junsu ngambek seperti itu. Mengikik tanpa suara.

Yoochun mengumpat dalam hati. Kenapa dia bisa lupa pada janjinya dengan Junsu untuk pergi main bowling mengingat malam ini DBSK tidak ada agenda kerja. Padahal dia juga tertarik dengan kegiatan manajer _hyung_ untuk berendam air hangat mengingat badannya terasa rontok semua.

"Hahh~~ Baiklah, kita pergi main bowling." Yoochun akhirnya mengalah. Sebuah senyum langsung terkembang di wajah tembem Junsu.

"Aku juga mau pergi." Changmin tiba-tiba berdiri dari kursinya dan meninggalkan tumpukan piring kotor di depannya.

"Mau kemana Min?" tanya Yoochun sambil menatap _dongsaeng_-nya yang bertubuh setinggi tiang listrik itu.

"Ke dorm Super Junior. Ada janji belajar bersama Kyu untuk ujian universitas."

Junsu menatap Changmin dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Yakin kamu ada rencana belajar dengan Kyuhyun? Paling-paling nanti kalian belajar sebentar saja lalu sisanya digunakan bertanding _game_ disana."

"Ehehehe, _you know me so well, noona~"_ Changmin menyeringai sambil merasa agak malu karena ketahuan. "Yah, salahkan otak jenius kami berdua sehingga kami tidak perlu belajar lama-lama." Si _maknae_ menepuk dada dengan bangga.

"Cuci piring dulu sebelum pergi, Min." Sang leader yang dari tadi hanya diam sekarang angkat suara sambil beranjak dari meja makan.

"Yah _hyung,_ aku mau berangkat sekarang nih..." Changmin mencoba membujuk Yunho dengan memasang _puppy eyes._

"Tidak usah melihatku dengan _puppy eyes_ begitu! Sekarang giliranmu mencuci semua piring kotor ini." Yunho menambahkan tugas kepada si _maknae._

_"Hyuuuunnnnggg~~_ Aku sudah ditunggu Kyu. Dia tidak punya banyak waktu ~" Sekarang Changmin benar-benar merengek. Dengan piring sebanyak ini, dia akan lebih malam lagi sampai di dorm Super Junior. Waktu untuk bermain game pun menjadi berkurang.

"...dan jangan rakus di dorm Super Junior. Kemarin aku mendapat keluhan dari Leeteuk hyung dan Ryeowook bahwa kamu menghabiskan separuh isi kulkas mereka ketika terakhir kali main kesana. Memalukan sekali. Seperti kami disini tidak pernah memberimu makan saja." Yunho memandangnya dengan tajam.

Kali ini Changmin tidak bisa membantah. Memang sih dia makan berlebihan ketika terakhir kali main ke dorm Super Junior. Dengan bersungut-sungut Changmin membawa piring-piring kotor ke dapur dan mulai mencucinya. Empat puluh menit kemudian dia melesat keluar. Kedua manajer pun juga sudah pulang. Yoochun dan Junsu baru saja meninggalkan _dorm_ sepuluh menit yang lalu. Yunho menarik napas panjang. Dia berjalan dengan langkah-langkah yang terasa berat menuju kamar Jaejoong.

_Krieett!_

Yunho membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan perlahan. Lampu di kamarnya menyala dengan terang. Dilihatnya Jaejoong tidur dengan posisi duduk. Punggungnya menempel pada kepala ranjang yang ada di kamarnya. Sebuah buku tergeletak di pangkuannya. Dengan hati-hati Yunho duduk di pinggir ranjang, menghadap ke arah _yeoja_ yang sedang tidur itu.

"Cepat sekali tidurnya... Apakah lelah..." gumamnya pelan.

Yunho pernah mendapat laporan dari Junsu bahwa Jaejoong mengeluh mudah sekali merasa lelah akhir-akhir ini. Hobinya yang baru yaitu tidur. Ketika waktu luang, jika tidak tidur Jaejoong sering sekali melamun, tambah Junsu. Ketika berada di dorm yeoja, Jaejoong juga sering tidak menjawab ketika dipanggil sampai Junsu harus mendekati Jaejoong dan menepuk bahunya, barulah dia mau menoleh.

Yunho tidak buta. Dia tahu itu semua. Jaejoong kurang konsentrasi ketika bekerja. Sering lupa lirik lagu. Dia juga tidak lincah lagi ketika menari.

Dengan hati-hati Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong sedikit sehingga dia bisa menggesernya. Sekarang Jaejoong dalam posisi berbaring dengan kepala beralaskan bantal. Meski tubuhnya digerakkan oleh Yunho tapi Jaejoong tidak terbangun. Kepalanya terkulai ke arah kanan, menghadap ke arah Yunho yang sedang duduk sekarang. Yunho membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong, berbaring miring menghadapnya. Aneh sekali Jaejoong belum bangun juga mengingat pergerakan Yunho menimbulkan suara yang cukup berisik di ranjang.

Yunho menumpukan tangan kiri di kasur, menyangga kepalanya. Diamatinya Jaejoong lekat-lekat. Yunho sering melakukannya secara diam-diam, baik ketika mereka sedang bekerja atau ketika mereka selesai bercinta. Tapi mengamati Jaejoong dalam keadaan tertidur seperti sekarang? Dia tidak akan melewatkan momen yang jarang seperti ini.

Dengan cahaya kamar yang terang benderang dan wajah yang tanpa _make up_ sama sekali, Yunho mendapati bahwa _yeoja_ itu mempunyai kulit pucat yang halus, bahkan bisa dibilang hampir transparan. Pipi yang biasanya berwarna kemerahan secara alami itu terlihat lebih pucat dan tirus sekarang. Meski sedang tidur, wajahnya juga tampak lebih lelah. Rambut pirangnya yang sangat panjang dikepang satu dan dibiarkan menjuntai di bahunya. Poninya yang sudah panjang sedikit menutupi mata ketika tertidur.

Yunho menghembuskan napas. Perlahan didekatkannya kedua tubuh mereka hingga tiada celah sama sekali. Kedua lengannya memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat. Detak jantungnya bersatu bersama manusia yang berbeda jenis darinya itu. Berkali-kali dikecupnya puncak kepala Jaejoong yang menguarkan aroma buah-buahan. Jaejoong belum bangun-bangun juga.

"Jaejoongie,,,, Jaejoongie,,,," desahnya.

Kecupannya beralih ke wajah Jaejoong. Menyibakkan poni si yeoja dan tampaklah dahinya yang halus tanpa cela.

"Mmhh..."

Yunho menyapukan bibirnya kesitu. Pelan saja. Betul-betul menikmati. Tidak khawatir jika kepergok oleh membernya atau manajer mengingat ini di dorm _yeoja._ Para _namja_ tidak pernah masuk kamar Junsu dan Jaejoong jika mereka sedang ada di sini. Paling-paling mereka hanya mengetuk pintu kamar para yeoja dan meminta mereka keluar kamar jika ada suatu keperluan.

Lalu bibirnya turun ke arah hidung yang lurus itu. Menggosokkan hidungnya sendiri hingga kini kedua indera penciuman mereka saling menyatu. Merasakan desah napas teratur milik Jaejoong. Merasakan tubuh mungil itu berada dalam pelukannya tanpa penolakan sama sekali. Tubuh yang mengenakan sweater tebal dan celana rumahan biasa. Sama sekali tidak tampak seperti seorang idol yang dipuja di seluruh penjuru negeri. Dirasakannya figur Jaejoong yang kurus. Bahunya yang sempit. Tulang selangka yang menonjol saking kurusnya. Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher sang _yeoja._

Hangat. Jaejoong selalu terasa hangat untuk Yunho. Dengan atau tanpa pakaian.

"Kenapa belum bangun-bangun juga sih..." gerutunya pelan. Biar bagaimanapun malam ini mereka berdua harus berbicara. Besok-besok tidak akan ada waktu lagi karena mereka akan sangat sibuk untuk persiapan SM Town Live World Tour.

Wajah Yunho menjauh dari leher Jaejoong. Bibir berbentuk hati milik sang leader itu mencari sasaran lagi. Dikecupnya pipi Jaejoong lambat-lambat. Menikmati dengan bibirnya. Syukurlah tidak ada make up yang menempel disitu. Yunho benci jika harus mencium Jaejoong ketika yeoja itu mengenakan make up. Yunho benci melakukannya karena dia tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak suka. _"You ruined my make up,"_ keluh Jaejoong suatu waktu ketika Yunho diam-diam menciumnya di backstage ketika tidak ada orang.

"Nnggghhhh..."

Ada suara yang terdengar dari si putri tidur. Kepalanya sedikit mengedik. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong semakin bergulung ke dalam pelukan Yunho. Merasakan kehangatan yang tidak disadarinya. Tampaknya Jaejoong merasa geli akibat ciuman-ciuman Yunho dan sekarang perlahan mulai bangun.

"Jaejoongie..."

Yunho berbisik di telinga Jaejoong. Jaejoong membuka matanya secara tiba-tiba dan bertemu pandang dengan mata musang si _leader._ Dia terlihat masih belum sadar sepenuhnya tapi memaksakan untuk membuka mata.

"Yunho?"

_"Ne._ Ini aku. Kamu tidur setelah makan malam tadi."

Yunho agak sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya hingga kini tercipta jarak yang cukup untuk memandang _lead vocal_ DBSK itu tapi dia tidak melepaskan tubuhnya. Lengannya beralih memeluk pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Bibirnya merahnya membentuk _pout_ seolah kesal karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Hampir jam sembilan malam."

Tanpa disangka, Jaejoong tiba-tiba melepaskan lengan Yunho yang memeluk tubuhnya. Dia berusaha bangun dari tidur ketika tangan Yunho mencekal pinggangnya.

"Mau kemana?"

Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangan dari Yunho. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang leader tapi malah mengajukan pertanyaan baru. "Mana Junsu dan yang lain? Jangan sampai mereka tahu kamu masuk kamarku!" Suaranya terdengar sedikit takut. "Uh!" desahnya sedikit kaget ketika Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya mendekat. Sekarang posisi mereka adalah Yunho duduk di tengah-tengah ranjang dengan Jaejoong berada di pangkuannya. Yunho meletakkan tubuh Jaejoong dalam posisi miring di atas pahanya sehingga kedua kaki Jaejoong berada di samping kanan tubuh Yunho.

"Kedua manajer sudah pulang. Changmin ke dorm Super Junior, menemui Kyu. Duo YooSu sedang main bowling. Kuharap Junsu tidak mencederai dirinya sendiri lagi," tukas Yunho sambil sesekali mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong semakin membenamkan diri dalam pelukan Yunho. Sambil memejamkan mata dia tersenyum, membayangkan Junsu yang _clumsy_ itu memegang bola bowling yang sangat berat dan berusaha menggelindingkannya. _Dongsaeng_-nya itu pasti mengomel sendiri jika tidak berhasil dan itu lucu sekali. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong ingat sesuatu.

"Yun, haruskah aku keluar negeri sendirian?"

Yunho menahan napas. Inilah saatnya membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ya." Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, seolah-olah meminta maaf karena membiarkan Jaejoong keluar negeri sendirian. "Fans tidak akan bisa menerima jika idol mereka hamil tetapi belum menikah."

Dia bersiap mendengar sesuatu yang buruk dari Jaejoong. Entah itu marah, menangis, mengumpat atau bahkan memukulnya. Oleh karena itu Yunho berusaha memberikan alasan kenapa dia meminta Jaejoong keluar negeri sendirian. Tapi sebuah jawaban yang meluncur dari bibir Jaejoong mengagetkan Yunho.

"Baiklah aku akan keluar negeri. Tapi kamu akan menungguku kan Yun?" Jaejoong menengadah memandang wajah namja yang memeluknya itu.

Yunho tidak menjawab. Dia memeluk Jaejoong semakin erat.

..

..

"Hamil?"

Sembilan suara _yeoja_ yang berteriak segera memenuhi pendengaran Jaejoong. Sedangkan satu-satunya namja yang ada disitu tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya memandang si pembawa berita sambil berpikir tentang sesuatu.

Saat ini Jaejoong berada di kampung halamannya. Tiga hari yang lalu kontraknya resmi berakhir dan tidak diperpanjang oleh perusahaan. SM Town Live World Tour menjadi agenda terakhir dimana Jaejoong bergabung sebagai member DBSK.

Tidak ada sesuatu yang istimewa mengiringi kepergiannya dari asrama. Jaejoong sendiri bersikeras tidak ingin mengadakan pesta perpisahan. Tapi ternyata keempat _member_-nya, para manajer, para _coordi_ dan para _dancer_ sepakat membuat pesta kejutan untuknya di restoran ternama yang ada di salah satu hotel termahal di Seoul. Tentu saja dengan pengamanan ekslusif dan privasi yang terjamin.

Agensi tidak mengadakan _press conference_ tapi hanya mengumumkan lewat situs resmi mereka. Para fans yang mengetahui berita itu segera membanjiri akun resmi Jaejoong. Kantor agensi penuh kiriman barang-barang pemberian fans. Fans yang tahu alamat asrama pun mengirimkan berbagai macam barang ke asrama. Setelah kontraknya berakhir, Jaejong memindahkan semua barangnya ke apartemen pribadi. Sebagian ada yang dilelang daripada memenuhi tempat.

Tidak ada tangisan. Tidak ada air mata. Dalam hati masing-masing pihak menyadari bahwa saat ini akan tiba. Mereka sudah mendengar berita ini dari sumber tidak resmi beberapa bulan sebelum waktunya.

Mengingat kondisinya sekarang, Jaejoong juga memutuskan harus segera pulang untuk memberitahu keluarganya meski dia tidak bisa mengira-ngira bagaimana reaksi mereka.

Jaejoong duduk bersimpuh di karpet bersama keempat _unnie_-nya yang termuda. Keempat unnie yang tertua duduk di sofa bersama appa dan umma Kim.

_Unnie-deul_ Jaejoong komplit hari ini: Jinyi, Sunee, Minkyung, Sookjin, Ahyoung, Yoosoon, Minjung, Sooyoung.

Suami-suami _unnie-_nya tidak ada disitu karena sebagian bekerja. Kedelapan wajah _unnie-_nya memandang Jaejoong dengan tidak percaya. _Umma-_nya menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan karena sangat terkejut. Sedangkan _appa_-nya, satu-satunya namja yang saat ini berada di ruangan, raut wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak. Ekspresi beliau tetap datar (?) seperti biasanya, seolah berita yang disampaikan Jaejoong bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

"Siapa? Akan kukebiri dia!"

"Anak siapa, Jae?"

"Ini akibat hidup di kota besar! Hamil tanpa suami!"

"Sudah berapa bulan?"

"Aku tidak masalah kalau kamu tidur dengan pacarmu. Tapi ini sudah berlebihan, Jaejoong."

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Dan sederet pertanyaan menerpa indera pendengaran Jaejoong.

"Apakah Hyunjoong ayah bayimu? Kalian berpacaran kan?"

_Umma_ Kim bertanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Keluarga Kim memang mengetahui jika Jaejoong berpacaran dengan Hyunjoong. tapi Jaejoong belum memberitahu keluarganya jika dia dan Hyunjoong sudah tidak berhubungan lagi. Jika mareka tahu, keluarganya pasti akan menyerbunya (?) dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

Hati Jaejoong terasa pedih melihat _umma_-nya menitikkan air mata._ 'Maafkan Joongie, umma.'_

"Bukan. Hyunjoong bukan ayahnya," jawab Jaejoong sambil menunduk. Tangannya mengelus perut hamilnya yang sudah menginjak usia empat bulan sekarang. Perutnya sudah terlihat buncit tapi bagian tubuh lainnya tidak berubah.

Suara koor "oohh!" terdengar kembali dari mulut _unnie-_nya.

"Kamu hamil dengan orang yang BUKAN _namja chingu_-mu, Joongie?"

"Jae..." Beberapa unnie menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak bisa berbicara lagi! Terserah kamu sajalah. Toh usiamu sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun!"

Sunee, _unnie_ Jaejoong yang nomor dua melangkah keluar dari ruangan sambil mengibaskan tangan. Dia memang agak sensitif jika berkaitan dengan masalah kehamilan karena dia pernah keguguran. Beruntung anaknya bisa lahir dengan selamat. Sepuluh pasang mata mengikuti Sunee yang berjalan membuka pintu ruang tamu. Setelah sosoknya menghilang keluar rumah, mereka kembali memusatkan perhatian ke Jaejoong.

_Grep!_

Sookjin memegang bahu Jaejoong dan meremasnya. Dia melotot ke arah _maknae_ keluarga Kim. "Jaejoong_-ah,_ katakan pada pada kami: apakah kamu hamil dengan kekasih orang? Atau bahkan... suami orang?"

Kalimat terakhir ini sukses membuat seluruh _unnie_ menahan napas. Apakah adik kecil mereka yang manis, adik kecil mereka yang mempunyai banyak bakat, adik kecil mereka yang berbakti kepada keluarga, harus melakukan perbuatan memalukan: hamil anak namja yang berstatus milik orang lain?

Jaejoong menengadah menatap beberapa pasang mata yang memandangnya. Dia menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Tidak!" jawabnya tegas.

"Kamu diperkosa? Katakan yang sebenarnya, Jaejoongie! Sebab jika kamu diperkosa, kami akan laporkan ke polisi!" Kali ini giliran Sooyoung yang mengorek keterangan.

"Aku tidak diperkosa!" kilah Jaejoong dengan lantang. Tiga detik kemudian dia menutup mulutnya, menyesali kebodohannya. Apalagi _unnie-_nya memasang tampang takjub.

"Baiklah. Jadi kalian berdua melakukannya karena suka sama suka. Begitukah, Jae?" tanya Ahyoung meminta penegasan. Wajah Jaejoong sedikit memerah mendengar itu. Suka sama suka? Bagaimana dia akan menjelaskannya?

"Bisa dibilang... begitu," jawab Jaejoong perlahan. Kembali tangannya mengelus perutnya. Wajahnya sedikit melembut mendengar kata-katanya sendiri. Suka sama suka. _Yunho menyukainya..._ Terdengar sangat indah di telinganya.

"Bilang dong dari tadi!" seru Yoosoon yang memang terkenal tidak sabaran.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya _umma_ Kim yang merasa lega setelah mendengar keterangan putrinya. Putrinya tidak hamil dengan suami atau kekasih orang, tidak diperkosa dan melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka. Beliau sibuk menyeka sisa air matanya.

"Tunggu dulu _umma!_ Siapa _namja_ itu?" sela Jinyi sambil mengangkat tangan, seolah meminta interupsi. Putri tertua keluarga Kim itu memang terkenal paling logis diantara putri keluarga Kim lainnya. Pandangannya beralih dari _umma_ Kim ke Jaejoong. "Siapa nama kekasih barumu itu, Jae? Dan sejak kapan kamu putus dari Hyunjoong tanpa memberitahu kami? Karena tadi kamu bilang Hyunjoong bukanlah ayah bayi ini," cecarnya.

"Iya siapa dia? Katakan pada kami!" perintah semua _unnie_ secara serempak.

Jaejoong membuang muka. Dia menggeser arah duduknya di karpet, agak menjauhi _unnie_-nya. "Aku... tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Apa maksudmu 'tidak bisa mengatakannya?'" tanya Minjung sambil mengguncang bahu Jaejoong.

"Hey! Jangan kasar, Minjungie" cegah _unnie_ tertua, Jinyi, sambil memegang tangan Minjung yang memegang bahu Jaejoong. "Biar bagaimana pun dia sedang hamil sekarang," sergahnya mengingatkan. Minjung segera melepaskan cekalannya di bahu Jaejoong. Si empunya mengusap-usap bahunya. Minjung yang bertubuh paling besar mempunyai mempunyai tenaga yang sangat kuat.

Jaejoong merasakan_ unnie-_nya duduk mengelilinginya di karpet. Perhatian mereka tertuju ke arahnya. Jaejoong tidak ingin melihat wajah-wajah keluarganya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakan siapa ayah bayi ini. Titik."

Suasana mendadak hening. Semua orang di ruangan tahu bahwa Jaejoong bisa sangat keras kepala jika mempunyai suatu pendapat tersendiri

_Appa_ Kim yang dari tadi diam dan hanya menyimak pembicaraan tiba-tiba berkata, "Kamu tidak berpikir akan melenyapkan janinmu kan Jaejoong?"

Serentak semua _yeoja_ menoleh kepada satu-satunya namja di ruangan. _"Appa!"_ teriak mereka. Benar-benar kaget dan tidak menyangka akan mendengar perkataan seperti itu dari mulut kepala keluarga Kim. Berita kehamilan Jaejoong saja memang sudah membuat kaget keluarga Kim. Tapi perkataan appa mereka lebih membuat kaget lagi. Bagaimana bisa beliau bertanya tentang hal keji seperti itu kepada putri angkatnya? Tidakkah beliau tahu apa pilihan Jaejoong?

_Umma_ Kim berkata lirih, "Suamiku..." Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca.

Jaejoong memandang sosok ayah yang sudah mengasuhnya bertahun-tahun ini. "Tidak, _appa. I'll keep my baby,"_ ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya dengan protektif.

"Tadi kamu bilang _tidak bisa_ mengatakan siapa ayah bayi ini?" tanyanya dengan penegasa pada kata 'tidak bisa.'

Semua_ yeoja_ kini memperhatikan sosok appa Kim. Tidak ada yang berbicara jika beliau sudah memulai perkataannya.

_"Ne,"_ angguk Jaejoong.

"Berarti kamu tidak bisa menikah dengannya. Benar begitu?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi. _Appa_ Kim mengelus-elus janggutnya, terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian beliau kembali berkata sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Mengejutkan untuk Jaejoong dan semua orang di ruangan.

"Apakah kamu mau menikah dengan orang lain, Joongie?"

"Ma... maksud _appa?"_ Jaejoong memandang appa-nya dengan wajah horor. Apa maksudnya menikah dengan 'orang lain' itu?

_"Appa_ punya teman duda. Dia sedang mencari istri. Mungkin..."

Ucapan _appa_ Kim terpotong oleh penolakan Jaejoong. "Tidak! Tidak, _appa!_ Aku tidak mau menikah!" Semua orang di ruangan itu terkesiap. Jaejoong menambahkan cepat-cepat. "Maksudku... aku tidak mau menikah sekarang. Konsentrasi saja dulu terhadap kehamilanku," jelasnya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kami hanya berharap itu jalan terbaik untukmu, Joongie."

"Sekarang apa rencanamu, Jaejoongie?" tanya _Umma_ Kim.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalian tidak marah padaku?"

Jaejoong sangat heran dengan tanggapan keluarganya yang ternyata di luar perkiraan. Wajah _appa_-nya terkesan datar. _Umma_ Kim meskipun tadi sempat menangis tapi sekarang sudah mereda (?). Sedangkan ketujuh _unnie_-nya hanya memasang wajah melongo, sama seperti dulu ketika Jaejoong bilang bahwa dia akan debut.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah jadi bubur." Jinyi menghela napas. "Apalagi kamu juga _public figure._ Sudah jadi kewajiban kami jika membantumu." Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Dalam hati Jaejoong merasa sangat bersyukur. Keluarganya menerima berita kehamilannya dengan lapang dada. Tapi Jaejoong juga merasa sedih jika memikirkan tentang mereka. Apa tanggapan tetangga dan famili yang lain jika mereka mengetahui dia hamil tanpa seorang suami?

_Ah sudahlah, itu bisa dipikirkan kemudian. Yang penting sekarang aku harus memikirkan tentang aegya lebih dulu. Karena perutku semakin hari akan terlihat semakin membesar. Keputusan harus cepat dijalankan_, batin Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasa tidak perlu lagi membuang waktu dengan berbicara berputar-putar. Dia akan langsung berbicara pada intinya saja. Dicobanya menarik napas panjang. "Aku... akan pergi keluar negeri."

"Eehh?"

"Benar," kata Jaejoong cepat-cepat sebelum keluarganya ada yang menyela ucapannya. "Aku akan stay di luar negeri hingga melahirkan. Kalian tahu kan aku tidak mungkin tinggal di Korea dengan... dengan kondisiku... yang seperti ini?" Tenggorokan Jaejoong serasa tercekat karena omongannya sendiri. Kedua matanya terasa panas memikirkan keadaannya. Hamil tanpa ada seorang namja di sampingnya. Setelah dari tadi mencoba menahan, sekarang matanya berkaca-kaca. "Aku minta Minjung unnie dan Taesang _oppa_ menemaniku keluar negeri." Taesang adalah suami Minjung, _unnie_ Jaejoong nomor tujuh.

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat Minjung pada khususnya, dan _unnie_ Jaejoong yang lainnya, membelalakkan mata. Jaejoong cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Ingat Minjungie _unnie,_ kamu masih berhutang dua puluh juta Won padaku. Aku tidak akan memintamu dan Taesang _oppa_ untuk melunasinya asalkan kalian berdua menemaniku di luar negeri," tegasnya lagi.

"Tapi Joongie..."

_"Unnie."_ Jaejoong memandang Minjung dengan tajam, tidak peduli jika _unnie_-nya akan berbicara. "Usahamu bisa dijalankan jarak jauh secara online! Anak buahmu juga ada banyak. Lagipula..." Jaejoong berdehem sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, sadar jika apa yang akan dikatakannya merupakan sebuah topik yang sensitif. "...kalian berdua belum memiliki anak. Aku rasa tidak masalah jika kalian meninggalkan Korea untuk sementara waktu," tambahnya. Minjung dan Taesang memang sudah menikah selama tiga tahun tapi belum dikaruniai keturunan. _Unnie_ Jaejoong nomor satu sampai tujuh memang sudah menikah dan sudah mempunyai anak semua, kecuali Minjung. Sedangkan _unnie_ termuda, Sooyoung, belum menikah.

"Hhehhh~~" Minjung menghela napas. Wajahnya masih terlihat tidak puas. "Baiklah. Tapi aku harus berbicara dulu dengan Taesang _oppa._ Belum tentu dia mau. Tapi jika dia mau pun, kami harus mempersiapkan segalanya disini sebelum ditinggalkan nanti." Jaejoong mengangguk setuju.

"Ngomong-ngomong Joongie, kamu hendak merencanakan pergi ke mana? Ke Jepang atau Cina? Itu kan dekat dari Korea," saran Jinyi. "Kami juga bisa mengunjungimu kapan-kapan."

"Betul, betul." Beberapa unnie yang lain mengangguk.

Jaejoong menggeleng. Tidak mungkin pergi ke dua negara itu. "Tidak,_ unnie._ Bukan Jepang. Kalian tahu sendiri kan Tohoshinki juga sangat dikenal di sana. Wajahku sudah dikenali mereka."

"Bagaimana dengan Cina?" Ahyoung angkat suara

"Aku kurang cocok dengan sanitasi di sana." Jaejoong mengingat ketika DBSK pergi ke Cina, di beberapa tempat dia merasa kurang sreg dengan kebersihan disana.

"Coba ke Hongkong saja relatif lebih bersih daripada Cina daratan," tawar Minkyung.

"Taiwan juga dekat dengan Korea lho," tambah Sookjin.

_"No, no. No Asian countries."_

"Hah? Apa maksudmu dengan_ 'no Asian countries,'_ Joongie?" Yoosoon mengguncang lengan adik angkatnya.

"Aku tidak berencana pergi ke negara-negara Asia, _unnie."_

Otak_ unnie-deul_ merasa _blank_ mendengar jawaban adik terkecil mereka. Bukan negara-negara di Asia? Pikiran tentang negara-negara yang jauh tiba-tiba memenuhi bayangan mereka. Negara-negara yang mempunyai penduduk berkulit pucat, rambut pirang dan mata biru.

"Jangan bilang kamu mau pergi ke Eropa," sergah Jinyi dengan tampang yang kecewa.

"Bukan Eropa. Terlalu jauh."

Minjung yang diminta Joongie untuk pergi bersamanya, merasa penasaran dengan tempat pilihan Jaejoong untuk tinggal setelah ini. Ini sangat penting karena dia dan suaminya-lah yang akan menemani Jaejoong selama di luar negeri. Minjung sih inginnya mereka nanti akan menetap di negara Asia saja. Kebudayaan Asia meski sangat beragam tapi masih mempunyai benang merah. Orang-orang Asia sama-sama mementingkan keluarga. _Asians are less-individual than Western people._

"Lalu kamu mau pergi ke negara mana, Jaejoong-ah?" tanya Minjung penasaran.

"Bukan 'negara,' _unnie._ Aku berencana pergi ke Hawaii," jawab Jaejoong dengan mantap.

_.  
><em>

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's zone**

_Juli.18.2012_

.

Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah komen di chapter 16.

Saya memang tidak memberikan balasan tapi semua review yang masuk pasti saya baca kok.

Saya sangat berterima kasih dan menghargai review dari kalian semua.

Karena kesibukan pekerjaan, saya tidak janji akan update cepat.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan komen dan silakan _subscribe_ buat yang belum ^^

.  
><strong>-Nina-<strong>


	18. Before You Go (part 2)

Anybody's been waiting for the update to come?

Here we goooooooo~~~**  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 18 - Before You Go (part 2)  
><strong>

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 . tumblr . com**

**Fandom: T-V-X-Q. D-B-S-K. Toho-shin-ki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Cast:**_

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 25 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Setelah memutuskan hendak pergi ke Hawaii, Jaejoong segera menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Mengurus dokumen-dokumen yang diperlukan dan lain sebagainya. Jaejoong juga memberikan wewenang penuh kepada manajer untuk mengelola restoran ketika dia pergi ke luar negeri untuk sementara waktu. Satu hal yang pasti, tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui tentang kehamilan Jaejoong selain anggota keluarga inti. Jika ada yang bertanya tentang tujuannya keluar negeri, Jaejoong hanya menjawab untuk liburan setelah sekian lama bekerja sebagai idol.

Sebelumnya Jaejoong sudah berdiskusi dengan Minjung dan Taesang, kakak iparnya. Taesang yang diberitahu tentang kehamilan Jaejoong sangat terkejut. Tapi dia lebih terkejut lagi ketika Minjung memberitahunya bahwa mereka berdua diminta untuk menemani Jaejoong selama di Hawaii. Pada awalnya Taesang sedikit keberatan jika dirinya dan Minjung harus menemani Jaejoong di luar negeri beberapa bulan mendatang.

"Bagaimana mungkin kamu memintaku dan Minjung untuk menemanimu, Jaejoongie? Sedangkan kami sendiri juga punya kehidupan disini," kilah Taesang kurang setuju dengan permintaan adik iparnya itu.

Mendengar itu Jaejoong sedikit meradang. Jujur, dia memang kurang suka dengan kakak iparnya yang satu itu. Tapi berhubung Taesang adalah suami Minjung, _unnie_ yang paling dekat dengannya, Jaejoong terpaksa harus menerima 'paket lengkap' yaitu mereka berdua.

_"Oppa,_ dengarkan aku. " Jaejoong memandang kakak iparnya dengan mata menyipit. "Kamu pilih mana: _oppa_ bersama Minjung _unnie_ menemaniku ke Hawaii atau oppa sendirian di Korea? Karena biar bagaimana pun Minjung _unnie_ harus menemaniku ke Hawaii." Pilihan diberikan kepada kakak iparnya yang menurut Jaejoong tidak tahu diri itu padahal mereka berdua sudah dibantu olehnya.

"Jaejoongie, tidak mungkin _oppa_ sendirian di Korea. Tidak bisakah kamu meminta _noona_ yang lain untuk menemanimu? Atau kenapa tidak minta Sooyoung saja? Dia kan belum menikah, belum ada tanggungan keluarga, " pinta Taesang dengan tampang memelas kepada adik iparnya itu. Mana bisa dia mengurus rumah tangga sendirian tanpa istrinya. Belum lagi mengurus usahanya.

_"Oppa,_ aku tidak akan mengulangi ucapanku. Tapi bagaimana jika aku meminta pelunasan hutangmu sebesar dua puluh juta Won sekarang juga? Lalu aku akan pergi ke Hawaii sendirian dengan tenang."

Meski hatinya sedang dongkol karena kakak iparnya yang tidak tahu diri ini, tapi Jaejoong berusaha menjaga ucapannya. Lagipula Taesang jauh lebih tua darinya.

Wajah Taesang berubah mendengar ucapan adik iparnya itu. Dia mengepalkan tangan erat-erat. Sebetulnya tidak ingin mengakui ini, tapi keluarga mereka memang banyak terbantu secara finansial oleh Jaejoong. Sebagai seorang _namja_ kepala rumah tangga, harga dirinya merasa runtuh ketika dia dibantu oleh dongsaeng-nya, seorang yeoja pula. Tapi ini kenyataan yang harus dihadapi ketika bisnis mereka kolaps.

"Baiklah. Aku akan ikut kamu dan Minjung ke Hawaii." Taesang menghembuskan napas tidak berdaya.

"Bagus, _oppa. You've learned your lesson well."_

.

Seorang wanita yang berusia empat puluh limaan keluar dari dapur rumahnya dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Dia membawa sebuah baki yang berisi seteko teh dengan uap yang masih mengepul, sebuah cawan yang berisi gula, dan secangkir susu kental manis. Selain itu dia atas baiki juga terdapat dua buah cangkir sederhana bermotif dedaunan warna hijau putih. Wanita itu meletakkan baki di atas meja tamu dan mulai menuang teh ke dalam dua buah cangkir yang tersedia.

"Gula? Susu?" tawarnya kepada tamu yang sedang duduk di ruang tamunya itu.

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepala dari majalah yang dibacanya. "Sejujurnya aku lebih suka teh bercampur wiski. Tapi terima kasih _umma,_ aku akan mengambil gula dan susu sendiri."

Tamu tersebut, Jaejoong, menakar sendiri minuman yang diinginkannya. Menambahkan dua balok gula dan menambahkan sedikit susu ke dalam cangkir tehnya. Menyesap tehnya dalam diam. Sudah lama rasanya Jaejoong tidak minum minuman menyehatkan seperti ini. Kehidupan sebagai selebriti selalu dipenuhi minuman beralkohol yang dianggap sebagai minuman sosial. Di Korea, bukan suatu hal yang tabu jika seorang wanita minum minuman keras. Hal ini dianggap biasa.

"Alkohol tidak baik untuk janinmu, Joongie..." ujar si wanita dengan lembut sambil mengarahkan pandangan ke arah si tamu yang duduk bersandar di sofa sambil meluruskan kaki.

Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya ke halaman luar rumah si wanita pemilik rumah. Suasana kompleks disini sangat sepi. Saat ini Jaejoong sedang berada di rumah Oh Hyesong, umma kandungnya, yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul. Rumah sederhana milik ibunya yang asri. Disini beliau tinggal berdua dengan adik tirinya yang sudah duduk di bangku SMU.

"Aku tahu, _umma_. Aku tahu." Jaejoong berkata dari balik cangkir tehnya. Uap hangat dan wangi menerpa wajahnya tapi Jaejoong menikmatinya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Dua orang wanita dengan wajah yang hampir serupa mengingat mereka berdua adalah ibu kandung dan putrinya. Bedanya, jika Jaejoong berwajah tirus dan berambut lurus, Hyesong berambut sedikit ikal dengan wajah berbentuk bulat telur. Tapi keduanya sama-sama mempunyai wajah yang hampir serupa, mata yang besar dan bibir yang merah merekah.

"Bagaimana dengan tesis _umma?_ Apa sudah selesai?" Jaejoong masih saja melayangkan pandangan keluar jendela.

"Mungkin dua bulan lagi _umma_ akan ujian. Kenapa, Joongie?" tanya Hyesong lembut.

"Sebetulnya aku ingin hadir ketika _umma _wisuda nanti, tapi..." Jaejoong tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Dia menunduk sambil melihat perutnya yang semakin membesar.

Hyesong memandangnya dengan pandangan keibuan dan penuh pengertian. Jaejoong sudah menceritakan tentang kehamilannya. Hanya saja dia bersikeras tidak memberitahu nama ayah bayinya.

Mulanya Hyesong berharap Jaejoong mau terbuka padanya mengingat dia adalah ibu kandungnya. Tapi tetap saja ada misteri terselubung. Pengetahuannya tentang ayah calon cucunya sama dengan pengetahuan yang dimiliki keluarga angkat Jaejoong: mereka sama-sama tidak tahu siapa ayah si bayi.

Hyesong menyadari tabiat putrinya yang kadang keras kepala itu. Dia tidak memaksa Jaejoong untuk mengatakan siapa ayah bayinya. Untuk saat ini Hyesong lebih ingin putrinya berada dalam kondisi mental yang tenang mengingat baru kali ini putrinya hamil dan belum berpengalaman.

Die menghembuskan napas sebelum berkata, "Seandainya dulu _umma_ tidak menyerahkanmu kepada keluarga Kim... Kamu tidak perlu membantu _unnie_-mu yang banyak itu sehingga seperti sekarang ini..." ujarnya lirih.

Putrinya yang cantik, putrinya yang berbakat, putrinya yang memiliki banyak penggemar... kenapa harus mengalami hal ini? Dosa apa yang dilakukannya di kehidupannya yang lalu? Setetes air mata menuruni pipi Hyesong. Jika saja dulu dia tidak miskin ketika melahirkan Jaejoong, dia tidak perlu menyerahkan putrinya kepada keluarga Kim yang juga memiliki banyak anak untuk diasuh. Ketika sudah sukses seperti sekarang, Jaejoong jadi merasa perlu membalas budi kepada mereka dengan cara membantu _unnie_-nya.

_"Ummaaaa~~"_ rengek Jaejoong sambil turun dari sofa panjang dan berjalan pelan ke arah Hyesong lalu duduk di sampingnya, "...Joongie tidak suka _umma_ berbicara seperti itu! Kalau _umma_ tidak memberikan Joongie kepada keluarga Kim, Joongie tidak akan mengikuti audisi dan menjadi seperti sekarang ini! _Umma,_ Joongie sekarang berguna untuk keluarga. Umma harus bangga dan bersyukur!"

Jaejoong berkata dengan tajam sambil menggenggam tangan _umma_-nya. Dia tidak suka jika Hyesong menyesali perbuatannya memberikan dia kepada keluarga Kim. Hamil tanpa suami memang sudah cukup buruk, tapi lebih buruk lagi jika mereka tetap miskin. Sekarang dia hamil, tapi untunglah dia punya uang untuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri.

Sebelum melahirkan Jaejoong, suami Hyesong, Han Jiwon meninggal karena kecelakaan. Han tidak meninggalkan uang pensiun sehingga membuat beban Hyesong bertambah. Setelah berdiskusi dengan orang tuanya, Hyesong menyerahkan Jaejoong kepada keluarga Kim untuk diasuh.

Hyesong sendiri melakukan tiga buah pekerjaan ketika setelah ditinggal suaminya dan tidak mengasuh anaknya. Setelah tabungannya cukup, Hyesong berkuliah sehingga bisa bekerja sebagai pegawai kantoran dan tidak usah melakukan pekerjaan kasar lagi. Pendidikan doktor yang sedang ditempuhnya sekarang merupakan hasil beasiswa yang diterima dari kantornya. Ketika Jaejoong menginjak SD, Hyesong menikah lagi dan mempunyai seorang putri dari suaminya yang sekarang. Jadi Jaejoong mempunyai saudara tiri dari ibu kandungnya.

_"Umma,_ kumohon... _Don't say that..._ Maafkan Joongie jika sudah membuat umma malu..."

Perkataan Jaejoong terputus karena tangis Hyesong semakin keras. "Bagaimana bisa _umma_ malu atas keberadaanmu, _chagiya?_ Kamu cantik... dan berbakat..." Jemari kurus Hyesong membelai wajah putrinya. Kedua pipinya basah oleh airmata. "Hanya saja, _umma_ tidak tega jika cucu _umma_ tidak mempunyai ayah nantinya..."

Jaejoong merangkul bahu _umma_-nya dan berbisik, "Joongie akan mencari jalan, _umma." _Jaejoong memeluk leher yeoja yang usianya beranjak senja itu._ "_Bersabarlah... Maafkan Joongie, _umma..."_

Dipeluknya wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu dengan erat. Tubuh ibunya bergetar menahan tangis. Kedua wanita itu pun menangis sambil berpelukan. Jaejoong merasa menjadi anak yang sangat durhaka karena menyebabkan _umma_-nya menangis. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa apa-apa.

Kemudian suara pintu yang dibuka menginterupsi adegan ibu dan anak tersebut. Sebuah suara terdengar dari arah pintu ruang tamu. "Aku pulaaannggg~~"

Seraut wajah dengan kulit putih susu dan mata bulat besar muncul di ruang tamu. Wajah yang mirip dengan Jaejoong dan Hyesong. Eunsoo, adik tiri Jaejoong rupanya baru datang dari sekolah. Matanya membulat melihat orang yang ada di ruang tamu.

"Jae _unnie!"_ teriaknya sambil melempar tas sekolahnya lalu menyambar leher _unnie_-nya yang sedang duduk di sofa dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Uhuk~" Jaejoong agak tersedak atas perlakuan adik tirinya itu.

"Eunsoo~! Hati-hati, nak... Jangan mengguncang tubuh _unnie_-mu dengan keras~" pinta Hyesong tanpa merinci maksudnya. Perut buncit Jaejoong tertutup oleh bantal sofa sehingga tidak terlihat oleh _dongsaeng_-nya.

Eunsoo hanya mengangkat alis mendengar perkataan _umma_-nya. Bukankah wajar jika dia melampiaskan rindu kepada Jaejoong dengan cara memeluk dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya? Pandangannya beralih ke Jaejoong.

_"Unnie?_ Kapan kamu pulang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku dulu? Kamu tahu? Mereka membicarakanmu di sekolah~"

Mata Eunsoo berbinar-binar sambil tetap mengguncang-guncang tangan Jaejoong. Sedetik kemudian dia tersadar jika mata Jaejoong memerah dan pipinya sembab. "Eh _unnie_ habis menangis? _Umma,_ dia kenapa?" tanya Eunsoo pada sang _umma._ Ternyata _umma_-nya juga mengalami hal yang sama: mata beliau memerah dan ada bekas air mata di pipinya. "Kalian berdua habis menangis?" Mata pelajar SMU itu membulat dengan maksimal memandang kedua orang yang berwajah mirip dengannya.

"Eunsoo-_ah_..." Hyesong membuka mulut ketika Jaejoong memotong kalimatnya, _"Saeng,_ setelah ini kamu ada jadwal apa? Les atau pelajaran tambahan?" tanya Jaejoong kepada adiknya.

Eunsoo melihat ke layar _smartphone_-nya. "Hmmm, hari ini tidak ada, _unnie._ Besok kami baru akan menerima pelajaran tambahan hingga jam delapan malam. Kenapa memangnya?" Dia merasa sedikit curiga. Seolah Jaejoong mencari waktu untuk bersama dengannya.

_"Nothing,"_ Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan menginap disini, jadi..."

Omongan Jaejoong terputus ketika lagi-lagi Eunsoo mengguncang-guncang bahunya saking girangnya. "Ah _jinjja?"_ Kali ini Hyesong yang terkejut sehingga berteriak, "Eunsoo! Jangan mengguncang tubuh Jaejoong seperti itu! Dia sedang hamil!"

Mata Eunsoo membulat dalam posisi maksimal. Jaejoong menahan napas. Sebetulnya dia ingin memberitahu Eunsoo dengan tenang ketika mereka makan malam nanti. Tapi sudahlah, _umma_-nya terlanjur mengatakan itu duluan.

_"Unnie..._ kamu... hamil?"

Serentetan pertanyaan pun meluncur dari bibir mungil adik tirinya. Jaejoong berusaha menanggapainya dengan sabar. "Tunggu waktu makan malam nanti."

Ketika selesai makan malam, Jaejoong memenuhi janjinya untuk bercerita kepada Eunsoo tentang kondisi terakhirnya. Hyesong meninggalkan kedua putrinya berdua saja di ruang tamu sedangkan dia sendiri membereskan sisa makan malam. Dia membiarkan mereka bicara empat mata saja. _'Biar Eunsoo belajar tentang kehidupan dari unnie-nya. Biar dia siap menghadapai kenyataan hidup,'_ pikir Hyesong.

Jaejoong dan Eunsoo duduk berdua di sofa ruang tamu. Biasanya setelah makan malam, Jaejoong akan minum _soju_ bersama Junsu. Tapi kali ini dia sangat menahan diri untuk tidak minum alkohol mengingat adanya janin di dalam perutnya. Dia hanya bercerita tentang poin-poin penting saja yaitu rencananya untuk melahirkan di luar negeri dan karirnya di masa depan dengan selaan dari Eunsoo, "Yang benar saja, "Tidak mungkin" dan lain sebagainya. Tentu saja dia tidak bercerita tentang ayah si bayi dan penyebabnya. Biar bagaimanapun Jaejoong harus sedikit menyelamatkan harga diri di hadapan keluarganya.

"Maafkan _unnie..."_ Jaejoong mengakhiri kalimatnya. Ditatapnya Eunsoo dengan wajah sendu. Sang adik hanya terdiam tanpa kata. Raut mukanya terlihat keruh. Ketika Eunsoo akhirnya menemukan kembali suaranya, dia berkata, _"I'm speechless. Unnie,_ aku tidak menyangka..."

"Karena itu jangan meniruku," potong Jaejoong cepat. "Kamulah harus bertanggung jawab atas semua yang kamu lakukan. Apapun itu!" tegasnya. _"Unnie_ bercerita padamu karena kuanggap kamu sudah cukup besar dan siap untuk menghadapi dunia," lanjutnya sambil memandang wajah adik tirinya lekat-lekat. Dielusnya kepala Eunsoo dengan sayang.

Jaejoong sendiri jarang mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara secara personal dan mendalam dengan Eunsoo. Jika ada waktu libur -yang seringkali jarang diberikan oleh perusahaan dan biasanya sangat singkat- Jaejoong memilih untuk beristirahat di Seoul atau menghabiskan waktu dengan keluarga angkatnya yang berjumlah banyak itu: Kim family yang memiliki berbagai permasalahan hidup dan memerlukan bantuannya.

Untuk saat ini Jaejoong ingin bersama ibu kandung dan adik tirinya. Ingin "menebus dosa" karena mereka jarang mengeluh jika Jaejoong tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Hyesong dan Eunsoo sendiri memiliki kehidupan yang cukup stabil. Hyesong bekerja sebagai tenaga pengajar di sebuah universitas sehingga mempunyai pendapatan yang cukup, berbeda dengan ketika dia baru melahirkan dahulu, tidak mempunyai apa-apa. Suami Hyesong -ayah kandung Eunsoo- bekerja di Busan dan hanya pulang seminggu sekali ke Seoul.

_"Unnie~~"_

Eunsoo memeluk Jaejoong erat-erat. Lagi-lagi Jaejoong bertangis-tangisan dengan adik tirinya. Eunsoo dalam hati berjanji untuk selalu mendukung _unnie_-nya. Kalau bukan keluarga, lantas siapa lagi yang akan mendukungnya?

Kakaknya itu adalah satu satu _top idol._ Idol merupakan cerminan "ideal" orang Korea. Mereka cantik, tampan, mempunyai tubuh indah, pintar menyanyi, menari dan menghibur. Jika seorang idol berperilaku kurang baik atau terkena skandal, fans dengan mudah memprotes bahkan ada yang melakukan cara ekstrim yaitu memboikot. Image baik merupakan salah satu hal utama bagi masyarakat Korea, termasuk juga di dunia selebritis. Eunsoo hanya bisa berdoa semoga Jaejoong bisa melewati ini semua.

Jaejoong juga berjanji dalam hati untuk meluangkan waktu bersama Eunsoo sebelum dia pergi ke Hawaii. Hal ini dibuktikan pada keesokan hari dan hari-hari selanjutnya. Jaejoong mengantar jemput Eunsoo ke sekolah. Tentu saja hal ini membuat teman-teman sekolahnya heboh dan sibuk mengambil foto Jaejoong meski dia sudah tidak tergabung lagi dalam Dong Bang Shin Ki. Beberapa orang temannya bahkan ingin berfoto dengan Jaejoong meskipun Eunsoo melarangnya.

_"Noona,_ bolehkah kami berfoto denganmu?"

Jaejoong mengizinkan teman-teman _namja_ (dan _yeoja_) Eunsoo untuk berfoto dengannya tapi dengan syarat harus beramai-ramai. Dia memikirkan tentang "nasib" teman-teman Eunsoo jika mereka hanya foto berdua saja dengannya. Mereka bisa saja menjadi sasaran pem-_bully_-an fans lain yang iri karena tidak bisa berfoto bersama Jaejoong. Tentu saja Jaejoong hanya menyimpan alasan ini dalam hati saja dan tidak mengatakannya.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's zone**

_Nov.1.2012_

_.  
><em>

Halooooooo...

Mohon maaf buat para subscribers dan kalian yang menunggu cerita ini (kalau ada *_~), saya baru update cerita ini setelah hiatus 4 bulan -..-_  
><em>

Lagi-lagi kesibukan pekerjaan jadi (alasan) penyebab saya update lambat.

Untuk chapter 18 saya baru bisa update cuma segini TT_TT /mewek/

Saya tidak janji akan update cepat.

Tapi jika memungkinkan, saya akan coba update seminggu sekali tapi dengan chapter yang lebih pendek. _Please bear with me /kisses/_

Jangan lupa tinggalkan komen dan silakan _subscribe_ buat yang belum ^_^

.

**-Nina-**


	19. My Little Princess

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 19 - Love After Love  
><strong>

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 . tumblr . com**

**Fandom: T-V-X-Q. D-B-S-K. Toho-shin-ki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Cast:**_

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 25 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya, Jaejoong menetap untuk sementara waktu di Hawaii bersama dengan Minjung dan Taesang. Banyak kenalannya sesama idol dan selebritis yang menjadi teman dekatnya, menanyakan rencananya setelah keluar dari SM. Tapi Jaejoong hanya menjawab bahwa dia akan liburan untuk sementara waktu dan rehat sejenak dari dunia entertainment. Beberapa agensi yang tidak melewatkan kesempatan ketika melihat Jaejoong "menganggur," langsung menawarinya bergabung. Sayangnya Jaejoong harus menolak mereka semua.

Jaejoong sudah selesai mempersiapkan semuanya dua hari menjelang keberangkatannya sehingga Jaejoong bisa beristirahat dengan cukup sebelum berangkat. Sebelum berangkat itu dia berusaha menelepon Yunho untuk berpamitan. Tapi Yunho tidak pernah membalas pesan maupun mengangkat telepon darinya. _'Baiklah. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk.'_ Jaejoong tidak tahu apa jadwal Dong Bang Shin Ki setelah kini mereka berempat. Tapi mungkin mereka pasti lebih sibuk daripada ketika dirinya masih di sana. _'Tidak apa-apa. Akan kucoba lagi sesampainya di Hawaii.'_

Dia tidak mengambil penerbangan langsung ke Hawaii karena memang tidak ada rute dari Korea menuju Hawaii. Jaejoong mengambil penerbangan ke Jepang lalu dari sana dia menyewa pesawat kecil bermesin tunggal untuk mengantarnya ke Hawaii. Jadi dari Jepang Jaejoong hanya berangkat bersama keluarganya dan tidak bercampur dengan masyarakat umum.

Jaejoong berangkat dari Korea pada bulan Maret ketika salju mulai mencair dan berganti dengan musim semi. Dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mantel dan baju tebal. Sebaliknya, dia membawa baju-baju tipis dan menyerap keringat. Kebanyakan bajunya terdiri dari kaus dan gaun yang praktis untuk kehamilan. Rencananya mereka bertiga menyewa sebuah rumah kecil untuk setahun mendatang. Jaejoong sendiri belum tahu akan menetap sampai kapan di Honolulu.

Secara birokratif Hawaii termasuk negara bagian Amerika Serikat. Hampir segala ras manusia ada disini. Mulai dari warga lokal, warga Asia sepertinya hingga warga Eropa. Jaejoong merasa bebas karena tidak ada yang mengenalinya disini. Dengan demikian dia tidak akan kerepotan meladeni pertanyaan yang mungkin akan timbul.

Jaejoong benar-benar menikmati saat-saat di Hawaii. Setelah hampir empat tahun bekerja tanpa henti, akhirnya dia memperoleh "liburan." "Liburan" dalam waktu yang tidak terhingga. Sangat merasa bebas disini.

Mereka bertiga sering bepergian mengunjungi berbagai tempat di pulau yang berada di lautan Pasifik tersebut. Jaejoong menemukan kenyataan bahwa ketika dalam masa hiatus seperti ini, kemampuan seninya bertambah. Ketika tidak sedang bepergian, Jaejoong mengisi waktu luangnya dengan menulis puisi. Lama kelamaan Jaejoong mencoba untuk menulis lirik lagu dan hasilnya lumayan. Minjung yang bisa bermain gitar kadang membantunya menciptakan melodi sehingga terciptakan sebuah lagu. Dalam waktu dua minggu Jaejoong bisa menghasilkan tiga buah lagu.

"Tidak kusangka aku bisa juga menulis," pikirnya sendiri dengan takjub. Selama bekerja di SM, bakatnya yang satu ini memang tenggelam karena agensi memiliki sejumlah penulis lagu dan komposer untuk semua lagu Dong Bang Shin Ki, baik album Korea ataupun album Jepang. Kontribusi member sedikit sekali. Tidak ada waktu untuk mengolah sendiri lagu mereka karena waktu mereka tersita untuk memenuhi jadwal yang begitu padat.

Pada suatu hari Minjung dan Jaejoong sedang bersantai di halaman belakang rumah sewaan mereka. Keduanya duduk di bangku kayu panjang yang biasanya ada di pinggir kolam renang. Sebuah kacamata hitam dan topi jerami lebar membantunya menghindari sengatan matahari Hawaii yang bersinar sepanjang tahun. Dia mengenakan kaus tipis ukuran jumbo untuk menutupi perutnya yang semakin membesar dan mengenakan _legging_ khusus ibu hamil. Rambut pirangnya yang panjang dikepang ke samping.

Sesekali Jaejoong mengipasi dirinya dan mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahi. Ketika pertama kali mendarat disini, Jaejoong terkena flu karena merasakan perubahan cuaca dari karena di Korea sedang dingin sedangkan di Hawaii panas sekali. Tapi sekarang tubuhnya sudah menyesuaikan dengan cuaca Hawaii. Dia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk jangan pernah mengenakan baju-baju ketat dalam hawa sepanas ini. Apalagi mengingat dirinya sedang hamil seperti sekarang.

"Lagu-lagu ini mau kamu pakai untuk apa, Joongie?" tanya Minjung karena Jaejoong memintanya membantu membawa kertas-kertas berisi lagu yang dibuatnya.

Jaejoong tertegun. _'Iya, buat apa ya lagu-lagu yang sudah kubuat ini?'_ Saat ini dia sedang hiatus dan tidak bekerja di bawah agensi manapun.

Akhirnya dia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, _unnie._ Mungkin suatu hari aku akan memanfaatkannya."

"Kamu akan kembali ke dunia entertainment?" tanya Taesang ketika menghampiri mereka di halaman belakang sambil membawa seteko besar limun dingin. Dituangkannya lemon dingin itu ke dalam tiga gelas kosong. Dua buah gelas limun diberikannya untuk istri dan adik iparnya.

"Tentu... saja,_ oppa,"_ jawab Jaejoong. Nada suaranya sendiri kurang yakin.

Minjung mengangkat alis mendengar keragu-raguan dalam suara Jaejoong. Diletakkannya gelas limunnya dan menatap adik angkatnya. "Kamu ikut agensi mana sekarang?"

Setahunya Jaejoong sudah lepas dari SM tapi dia belum bercerita jika sudah menemukan agensi baru.

"Aku belum menjawab permintaan dari beberapa agensi yang sudah menghubungiku. Tentu saja aku tidak bisa tanda tangan dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, _unnie."_ Jaejoong menunjuk ke arah perutnya sambil tersenyum sedih.

Minjung menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Ah ya ya, tentu saja, kamu tidak bisa tanda tangan dengan siapapun sekarang ya. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan memberimu kontrak dalam keadaan seperti ini..."

Kalimatnya menggantung. Hatinya mencelos. Adik yang disayanginya harus rehat dari dunia yang telah membesarkannya dan harus pergi keluar negeri untuk "bersembunyi" karena hamil tanpa suami.

Jaejoong menghembuskan napas dan mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat yang jauh. Sekarang dia _free._ Orang bebas. Tidak terikat agensi manapun.

Terasa ada celah di dalam hatinya. Kekosongan yang menghantui. Dia bukan merupakan bagian dari mereka lagi.

..

..

**~ Yoochun POV ~**

.

Sudah hampir tiga bulan sejak _noona_ meninggalkan kami... maksudku meninggalkan Dong Bang Shin Ki karena kontraknya tidak diperpanjang perusahaan. Yang membuatku sangat heran, kenapa perusahaan berani mengambil resiko seperti ini? Di saat kami sedang berada di puncak ketenaran, _member_ kami yang paling tenar malah pergi meninggalkan kami

Kami tidak mungkin menutup mata bahwa Jaejoong _noona_ pada kenyataannya memang merupakan member yang paling terkenal diantara diantara kami berlima. Dia mempunyai fans pribadi terbanyak. Kukira itu semua karena noona paling bersinar diantara kami. Dia mempunyai banyak bakat: menyanyi, pintar memasak dan berbakat menjadi MC acara. Dia sering ditunjuk menjadi MC jika kami mempunyai _variety show_.

Sekarang perusahaan tidak memperpanjang kontraknya?! Perbuatan tidak masuk akal macam apa ini?!

Hal ini tentu saja menimbulkan reaksi kuat diantara Cassiopeia atau fans kami. Mereka bahkan menulis petisi yang menginginkan Jae _noona_ dimasukkan kembali ke dalam grup. Sebagian dari mereka bahkan ada yang melakukan aksi protes di depan gedung SM seminggu setelah CEO Kim Young Min mengumumkan bahwa DBSK akan comeback dengan empat _members_ saja.

Jangankan fans, kami para members Dong Bang Shin Ki pun tidak kalah kaget. Changmin yang bereaksi paling keras. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, CEO Kim!" ujarnya waktu itu sambil menggebrak meja ruangan tempat meeting diadakan. Anak itu ya... memang tidak kenal takut. Tapi percuma, CEO kami tidak bergeming.

Junsu menanggapi berita ini dengan wajah bingung. Tunggu. Bukankah Su-ie ingin menjadi main vocal sekaligus lead vocal? Bukankah dengan tidak adanya noona, semua keinginannya bisa tercapai?

"Lalu aku tinggal dengan siapa? Masa harus sendirian di dorm?"

Begitu jawabnya ketika kutanya kenapa dia memasang tampang bingung. Kuyakinkan bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja meski tinggal sendirian. Kan masih ada kami di dorm sebelah. "Bukan begitu, _oppa._ Sebagai satu-satunya member yeoja, tentu saja harus aku yang mengurus kalian. Memangnya siapa lagi?" jawabnya sambil cemberut. Dengan imut tentunya.

Oh ya ampun, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Jika yeoja sedang dalam mode bete seperti itu memang seharusnya tidak diganggu. Salah-salah aku kena semprot nantinya.

... dan Yunho _hyung..._ menanggapi keputusan itu dengan hening. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Wajah itu... seolah sudah tahu berita ini sebelumnya... Atau mungkin dia memang tahu terlebih dulu daripada kami?

_"Hyung_, bagaimana perasaanmu tentang berita ini?" tanyaku kepada Yunho _hyung_ ketika kami sudah sampai di dorm. Waktu itu kami hanya berdua saja. Changmin masih ada di sekolah sedangkan Junsu di dorm-nya sendiri.

"Ini yang terbaik, Chun," jawabnya pendek. Dia tidak mau menatap wajahku ketika mengatakan itu.

Aku _shock_ mendengar jawaban yang singkat, padat namun tidak jelas itu. Kenapa? Karena sama sepertiku, Yunho _hyung_ juga tahu bahwa Jae _noona_-lah member yang memberikan penghasilan terbesar dalam grup kami.

_"Hyung, did you really mean it?"_ ujarku meminta kejelasan sambil mengguncang bahunya. Dia masih tidak mau menatapku. _"Hyung,_ apakah kamu benar-benar menganggap ini jalan yang terbaik?"

Dia melepaskan tanganku dari bahunya. "Memangnya kita bisa apa selain menerima?" Dia berjalan menuju dapur. Kuikuti saja dia. Hyung membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol bir dingin, membukanya dengan cepat dan langsung menenggak isinya hingga tinggal separuh.

Akhir-akhir ini hyung memang lebih banyak minum daripada sebelumnya. Padahal lambung lemahnya kurang toleran terhadap alkohol. Tapi Yunho _hyung_ seolah tidak mengacuhkannya. Kemudian dia duduk di kursi. Kedua tangannya ditangkupkan menutupi mukanya. "Ini yang terbaik, Chun..." ujarnya lirih.

Bukan sikap Yunho _hyung_ untuk pasrah seperti ini. Dia bukan orang yang mudah menyerah. Tapi jika berhadapan dengan perusahaan, buruh seperti kami ini memang tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Mau tidak mau kami memang harus menerima.

Awalnya aku tidak bisa menerima fakta Jae _noona_ tidak bersama kami lagi. Fans menulis petisi, mengancam boikot, dan bahkan mengadakan demo di depan kantor. Bahkan ada suatu saat ketika mobil van kami dihadang fans sehingga kami terlambat memenuhi jadwal. Untung pada hari itu kami hanya punya satu jadwal yaitu_ recording_ saja sehingga jadwal kami tidak terlalu berantakan.

Benar-benar di luar kendali.

Arti perkataan _hyung_ "ini yang terbaik" baru kuketahui beberapa hari sesudahnya. Waktu itu aku ingin main ke apartemen Jae _noona_ karena dia tidak memberiku kabar sama sekali sejak kontraknya habis. Dia tidak membalas pesan-pesanku. Ketika sampai di tempat parkir apartemennya, kulihat _noona_ berjalan menuju mobilnya. Kuurungkan niat menyapa dan meilih bersembunyi di antara deretan mobil-mobil yang diparkir ketika kulihat keadaannya: dia mengenakan mantel panjang dan atasan ketat. Karena itulah aku bisa melihat bahwa perutnya membesar.

Awalnya kupikir dia bertambah gemuk di bagian perut. Tapi setelah kuamati, perutnya membukat dengan sempurna dan terlihat padat. Penasaran, akhirnya aku membuntutinya hingga tiba di sebuah klinik kehamilan. Dia tidak tahu jika aku mengikutinya karena hari itu aku sedang memakai mobil u_mma_-ku karena mobilku sedang dibawa manajer _hyung_ untuk diservis.

Untuk beberapa saat aku termenung seperti orang linglung di dalam mobil sampai seorang polisi mengetuk jendelaku dan mengatakan aku seharusnya tidak boleh berhenti di sisi jalan ini.

Tidak diragukan lagi. Jaejoong _noona_ memang hamil.

**.**

**~ End of Yoochun POV ~**

..

..

**~ Changmin POV ~**

.

o_0

Wajahku menjadi seperti ini ketika kulihat kulkas kami. Hanya ada botol-botol air mineral, beberapa bungkus keju dan sebutir tomat. Apa ini?! Tidak ada donat?! Tidak ada _sandwich?!_

!?#$%^&*!?#$%^&*

"Yoochun _hyung!"_

Kupanggil _hyung_ jidat lebar dengan suara keras. Aku masih tetap dalam posisi semula di depan kulkas yang terbuka. Beberapa saat kemudian kudengar suara dari arah ruang piano. _Hyung_ jidat lebar datang karena mendengar panggilanku.

"Ada apa, Changmin-_ah?"_ tanyanya sambil memasang wajah bingung.

"Lihat _hyung!_ Lihat!"

Tanganku menunjuk ke dalam kulkas dengan dramatis. Yoochun _hyung_ melongok ke dalam, mengikuti apa yang kukatakan.

"Huh?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Kita kehabisan donat, _hyung~!"_ jeritku dengan frustasi sambil menjambak rambutku.

Yoochun _hyung_ menghela napas, seolah kelelahan. "Lalu kenapa, Min?"

_"Hyung!_ Sekarang jam berapa? Tidak ada minimarket yang buka jam segini! Kita kehabisan donat!"

Dia menghela napas lagi. Diletakannya tangan di bahuku. "Changmin-_ah,_ kamu tahu? Kamu terobsesi dengan makanan. Tidak ada donat bodoh itu saja kamu sudah histeris. Kamu kan baru saja makan."

Aku hampir menangis mendengar penghinaan itu. "Do... donat bodoh? _Hyung!_ Mereka sangat manis dan berwarna warni! Aku menyukai mereka!"

Hyung menepis tangannya ke udara. "Jangan terobsesi, Minnie."

_"Fine!"_ Aku beranjak sambil merapatkan jaketku. Masih dongkol atas penghinaan Yoochun _hyung._ "Aku tidak punya waktu berdebat dengan orang yang tidak menghargai seni yang ada dalam donat!" ujarku sambil beranjak membuka pintu dorm.

"Eh mau ke mana, Min?"

"Ke dorm Suju. Paling tidak mereka selalu memberiku makan di sana." Aku berlalu menuju tempat parkir di _basement dorm_ dan mengambil mobilku.

Sejak _noona_ tidak disini lagi, kesejahteraanku menurun drastis. Kami sering tidak sarapan karena saat ini Junsu noona jarang di _dorm yeoja_ karena dia lebih sering tidur di rumah orangtuanya. Jika kebetulan dia sedang niat memasak, ada saja kekurangannya.

_"Noona,_ ini terlalu asin!" atau _"Noona_, bumbunya belum tercampur dengan rata" protesku padanya. Jika sudah begitu dia akan membanting serbet dan berkata, "Changmin, kalau kamu selalu memprotes masakanku, lebih baik kamu coba memasak sendiri! Atau beli saja diluar!"

Aku selalu cemberut jika Junsu _noona_ sudah marah seperti itu. Takut juga sih. Selama ini dia kan jarang marah.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong _noona._ Masakannya selalu sempurna di mataku. Jika ada kekurangan dan aku memprotesnya, dia selalu menimpali dengan lembut. "Kamu tidak suka yang ini, Changminnie? Mau kubuatkan yang lainnya?"

Uh, dua orang _yeoja_ itu benar-benar berbeda.

_"Annyeong~~!"_ sapaku ketika sudah sampai di dorm SuJu. Eunhyuk hyung yang membukakan pintu setelah sebelumnya mengintip dulu lewat lubang kecil di pintu. "Masuklah. Kyu di kamarnya."

Setelah menyapa semua orang yang ada di sana, aku segera masuk ke kamar Kyu, _partner-in-crime_ sekaligus sahabatku. Dia sekamar dengan Sungmin _hyung._ Kelihatannya Sungmin _hyung_ sedang keluar rumah karena dia juga tidak ada di ruang tamu ketika aku datang tadi.

_Tok! Tok!_

"Kyu, ini aku~" sapaku sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan. Seperti biasa si kurus itu sedang main starcraft. Langsung saja kuambil benda itu dari tangannya.

_"Ya!"_ serunya sebal ketika benda kesayangannya berpindah ke tanganku.

"Kamu ini... ada aku disini kok masih terus main sih," tukasku tidak mau kalah.

_"Shut up Min!" _Kyuhyun cemberut sambil memencet-mencet tombol dengan brutal.

"Eh kok sewot... PMS ya~" kataku asal yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah pukulan di kepala menggunakan starcratf yang dipegangnya. Kyuhyun semakin cemberut.

"Memangnya aku _yeoja_ apa!" semburnya.

"Hei, hei sudahlah. Hentikan dulu mainmu. Masa aku dicuekin disini."

Tak urung Kyu mengorbankan mainannya dan menghadap ke arahku. "Ada apa sih? Kamu selalu kesini terus kalau ada waktu luang."

Aku menghembuskan napas. Berusaha mendramatisis suasana. Aku tidak segera menjawab pertanyaan sahabatku itu. Masih menunggu. Beberapa saat kemudian sebuah kepala muncul dari balik pintu.

"Kudengar Changmin ada disiniya? Makan dulu yuk~~" Ryeowook _hyung_ yang mengenakan apron setelah selesai memasak, mengajakku makan.

_Yes!_

"Aduh jadi merepotkan Suju Hyung nih..." jawabku pura-pura malu.

"Ahahahaaa, tidak apa-apa, Changmin. Kamu kan keluarga kami juga. Lagipula kamu selalu menghabiskan semua masakanku, termasuk sayurannya. Aku jadi senang. Kyu kan tidak suka sayur."

Dengan bersemangat aku menuju ke ruang makan Suju bersama mereka.

.

**~ End of Changmin POV ~**

..

..

**~ Yunho POV ~**

.

_No, no, no. Please don't do that... Don't say that..._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Beberapa kali aku memimpikannya. Wajahnya samar. Dia berambut panjang.

Tiap kali aku memimpikannya, aku selalu terbangun dengan keringat membasahi wajahku. Jantungku berdebar keras.

Jaejoong.

Bahkan dalam tidur pun aku sering memimpikannya. Ketika terbangun, aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi. Jika sudah begitu biasanya aku akan ke dapur mengambil minum dan menonton TV.

"Kau belum tidur, _hyung?"_ tanya Yoochun yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di dapur dan membuatku kaget.

Aku diam saja, hanya menyesap bir-ku.

"Sejak kapan kamu mulai minum lagi di dorm, _hyung?"_ Yoochun bertanya lagi seolah tidak terpengaruh meskipun pertanyaan sebelumnya tidak kujawab.

_'Sejak Jaejoong pergi.'_ Dan ini sudah beberapa minggu berlalu.

"Biasanya kamu hanya minum jika ada acara-acara saja," lanjutnya lagi.

Kubuang kaleng bir kosong ke tempat sampah dan berlalu ke kamarku. Saat ini aku tidak membutuhkan _dongsaeng_ yang banyak bertanya. Aku hanya ingin sendiri di dapur ketika Yoochun tadi datang. Baiklah, akan kucoba memejamkan mata beberapa jam lagi sebelum matahari terbit.

Seperti biasa keesokan harinya aku bangun lebih dulu daripada Yoochun dan Changmin. Mumpung masih ada waktu, aku iseng menyalakan komputer dan bermain internet. Ketika mengecek _email,_ ada sebuah notifikasi _e-banking_ masuk. Aku menerima transferan sejumlah dua puluh juta Won. Jantungku terasa mau copot.

Sebuah suara yang keras mengagetkan lamunanku. Ada beberapa pesan masuk yang belum sempat kubaca. Semuanya dari Jaejoong. Sejak meninggalkan Korea, dia memang selalu berusaha menelpon ke nomor pribadi dan mengirimiku pesan tapi tidak pernah kubalas. Aku terlalu gugup untuk melakukannya. Seolah aku diingatkan akan dosaku padanya.

.

_"Yunnie, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

_.  
><em>

_"Yun, hari ini aku berjalan-jalan ke pusat perkampungan masyarakat asli Hawaii. Mereka sungguh berbakat dan mempunyai berbagai ketrampilan..."_

_.  
><em>

...dan puluhan pesan lainnya yang tidak pernah kubalas. Tidak kuhapus. Hanya kubaca dan kusimpan saja.

Pesannya yang terakhir membuatku mengerutkan dahi. Aku memang jarang mengecek nomor pribadi karena selama ini hanya menggunakan nomor yang khusus kugunakan untuk bekerja. Jaejoong bilang sudah mentransfer dua puluh juta Won ke rekeningku. Ketika membaca itu, terasa beban berpuluh-puluh ton memenuhi pundakku.

Uang dua puluh juta Won itu adalah awal dari semua hal ini.

.

**~ End of Yunho POV ~**

**..  
><strong>

**..  
><strong>

Nun jauh disana, seorang wanita sedang meregang nyawa ketika berjuang melahirkan anaknya. Proses persalinan yang berjalan beberapa jam membuatnya hampir menyerah.

"Joongie, berjuanglah_ chagiya..."_

Minjung mengeluarkan air mata untuk kesekian kalinya sambil memegang tangan adiknya dan menemaninya di ruang persalinan. Diacuhkannya rasa lelah karena menemani Jaejoong terus menerus. Sementara itu Taesang mengurus segala sesuatu yang mereka butuhkan selama di rumah sakit. Dia tidak ikut masuk ke ruang bersalin dan hanya menunggu di luar saja.

Ketika merasakan waktu kelahiran sudah hampir tiba, Jaejoong berkata dengan lemah sambil memegang tangan Minjung. _"Unnie,_ berjanjilah untuk menjaganya jika ada apa-apa..."

"Sshh, tidak apa-apa, Joongie. Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi~~"

_"Congratulations, M'am. It's a baby girl..."_ kata dokter dengan wajah penuh senyum. Jaejoong yang masih berada dalam kondisi lemah melayangkan senyum singkat kepada sang dokter dan beberapa perawat yang ada di situ.

_"Thank you doctor..."_ Kemudian dia menoleh kepada Minjung yang menangis bahagia di sampingnya.

_"Kim... Sora..."_

_.  
><em>

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's zone**

.

_Dec.2.2012_

.

Yang nunggu YunJae moment sabar yah, mungkin dua chapter ke depan baru ada. Sementara ini ceritanya memang baru sampai sini.  
>Don't forget to give comments and subcribe ^_^<p>

.

**-Nina-**


	20. Love After Love

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 20 - Love After Love  
><strong>

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 . tumblr . com**

**Fandom: T-V-X-Q. D-B-S-K. Toho-shin-ki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

_**Cast:**_

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 25 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**~ Flashback ~**

.

_Seminggu sebelumnya..._

_.  
><em>

Beberapa hari yang lalu Jaejoong baru saja mengirim _email_ dan pesan kepada Yunho bahwa dia baru saja mentransfer uang dua puluh juta Won ke rekening Yunho. Jaejoong tidak lupa dengan hutangnya kepada ayah bayinya tersebut. Syukurlah beberapa hari yang lalu depositonya sudah jatuh tempo sehingga bisa dicairkan. Dengan uang itu Jaejoong bisa melunasi hutangnya.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Lagi-lagi Yunho tidak membalas email atau pesan yang dikirimnya ke ponsel sang leader DBSK tersebut. Entah kenapa. Sejak Jaejoong tinggal di Hawaii, Yunho susah sekali dihubungi.

_'Apakah Yunho marah? Atau bahkan benci padaku?'_ pikir Jaejoong sedih.

Seperti umumnya wanita yang sedang mengandung, Jaejoong juga ingin dimanja. Dia ingin disayang. Dia ingin selalu berdekatan dengannya. Dia ingin berbagi kebahagiaan dengannya. Dia ingin membagi perasaannya dengan Yunho, ayah bayinya.

Dalam hidupnya, Jaejoong tidak pernah berpikir bahwa dia akan berjauhan dengan ayah bayinya ketika sedangn mengandung. Dia sangat iri dengan para wanita hamil yang ditemuinya tiap kali dia memeriksakan janinnya di dokter kandungan. Mereka semua ditemani oleh suami atau pasangan mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Hanya ditemani oleh _unnie_ dan _oppa_-nya.

Ketika pertama kali Jaejoong datang ke dokter kandungan di Honolulu ini, dia sedikit malu karena sang dokter bertanya dimana ayah bayinya. Suatu pertanyaan yang lumrah ditanyakan kepada pasien, apalagi ketika dia melihat Jaejoong masuk ke ruang periksa sendirian bersama Minjung. Taesang tentu saja menunggu di ruang tunggu dan tidak ikut masuk.

_"Where's the proud father, M'am?"_

_"He's... far away from here..."_

Hanya itu yang mampu Jaejoong katakan. Si dokter pun tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Kelihatannya dia sudah sangat terbiasa melihat para wanita hamil yang tidak ditemani pasangan, datang ke ruang periksanya.

Dalam hati Jaejoong sedikit bersyukur. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan hidupnya jika berada di Korea. Bagaimana dia harus menjawab jika ada yang bertanya tentang ayah bayinya? Bagaimana dia hamil padahal publik mengetahui bahwa dia belum menikah? Atau apakah dia sudah menikah diam-diam tanpa pengumuman? Statusnya sebagai selebriti membuat gerak-geraknya selalu dipantau oleh fans.

Pers mungkin tidak tiap hari memuat berita tentang artis tertentu. Perhatian mereka tentu saja terbagi antara artis satu dengan artis lainnya, dan di Seoul sendiri ada ribuan artis untuk dijadikan berita, termasuk idol sepertinya.

Tapi jika fans? Mereka hanya fokus kepada artis atau grup tertentu yang menjadi idola mereka. Tidak hanya mendatangi tempat-tempat dimana idola mereka menyanyi atau syuting, mereka juga kerap mengikuti aktivitas idola di luar jadwal resmi yang ada.

Jaejoong kadang dibuat terkagum-kagum atau bahkan ketakutan karena fans sering memposting sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi ketika dia masih aktif sebagai member DBSK dulu. Foto-fotonya semasa menjadi _trainee,_ foto-fotonya ketika sedang menyeberang jalan, atau fotonya ketika sedang berada di salon. Oleh karena itu mau tidak mau seorang artis di Korea dituntu untuk selalu memperlihatkan "image" baik di depan umum, baik ketika _on camera_ atau ketika _off camera._

Dia mengingat kembali suatu artikel yang ditulis oleh admin di forum internasional Cassiopeia. Contohnya adalah budaya berkencan untuk artis di Korea, khususnya untuk para idol.

_"Public sentiment is different in South Korea and other countries, of course._  
><em>For example, Hollywood's male-celebritiy could date openly and they STILL have fans, eventough some maybe "curse" on her and hate her.<em>  
><em>Fans in US respect his privacy to date, in other words: they don't really care, as long as he is happy.<em>  
><em>And the most important thing: fans rarely do harm things to that girl.<em>  
><em>Same things happen in South Korea.<em>  
><em>If a male idol had a girlfriend or spotted with unknown girl, fans THEMSELVES would be suspicious and started to find anything related to her: her name, her school, what does she do, where she lives etc.<em>  
><em>Every story has both sides: fans would love that couple or they would hate them.<em>  
><em>Fans who love them probably give the couple some couple stuff such as couple shirt, couple cellphone and such.<em>  
><em>In the other hand, fans who hate the couple -I mean who hate the girl- could do unpleasant actions toward the poor girl...<em>  
><em>This is no joke.<em>  
><em>Korean fans are "possessive" sometimes."<em>

...

_'Damn! That was true.'_

Jaejoong mengingat ketika Jonghyun, member SHINee yang juga merupakan ex. _hoobae_-nya menjalin hubungan dengan Shin Sekyung, seorang aktris muda. Jonghyun memang tidak menyembunyikannya. Fans _yeoja_ yang tidak suka dengan hubungan mereka meneror Shin Sekyung. Mereka mengiriminya pesan-pesan penuh kebencian dan bernada ancaman. Sekyung yang stres dengan perlakuan fans Jonghyun akhirnya memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Satu hal yang bisa Jaejoong pelajari dari hal seperti ini: jangan mengungkapkan hubunganmu kepada umum kecuali jika kamu akan menikah. Jika hanya berpacaran, lebih baik fans tidak tahu terlebih dahulu karena kita tidak akan pernah bisa menebak apa reaksi fans dan apa yang akan dilakukan mereka kemudian.

Atau boleh-boleh saja mengungkapkan jika sedang menjalin hubungan, tapi jangan sampai memberitahukan identitas pasangan. Hal ini terutama berlaku untuk idol namja. Mereka sebaiknya menyembunyikan identitas _yeojachingu_ mereka karena ini untuk keselamatan si wanita itu sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong lega bahwa dirinya berada _sangat sangat jauh_ dari Korea ketika sedang hamil. Ditambah lagi dia hamil ketika kontraknya berakhir dan tidak diperpanjang. Ini semua seolah sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. Benar-benar merupakan suatu kebetulan yang tepat.

Jaejoong menghela napas. Itu salah satu dari banyak aspek yang harus diperhatikan oleh seorang idol di Korea.

Ketika jarak menjadi halangan, internet menjadi satu-satunya penghapus rasa rindu Jaejoong terhadap Yunho. Hampir setiap hari dia membuka situs-situs dan _fanpage_ yang memuat berita tentang DBSK. Fans juga sering me-_mentions_ dia tentang berita-berita DBSK yang terbaru meski Jaejoong sudah tidak lagi menjadi _member_-nya. _Tab mentions_ Jaejoong setiap hari penuh dengan _tweet_ fans yang merindukannya. Hal ini membuatnya sedih. Sejak keluar dari DBSK, Jaejoong tidak pernah menulis _tweet_ lagi tapi dia tidak men-_deactivate_ akunnya. Dia juga masih ingin mendapat kabar-kabar terbaru tentang mantan grupnya.

Setelah member DBSK tinggal berempat, mereka seolah _hiatus_ secara tidak resmi dan mendapat jadwal aktivitas individu. Junsu lebih banyak mendapat jadwal drama musikal, Yoochun menjadi aktor dalam drama televisi, dan Yunho serta Changmin dimasukkan dalam _sub-unit_ bernama HoMin. Selain itu mereka berempat juga mendapat jadwal iklan individu. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak menyangka jika agensi DBSK akan membagi jadwal mereka menjadi seperti itu. Junsu dan Yoochun dengan aktivitas solo, Yunho dan Changmin dengan aktivitas _sub grup._

Jaejoong sangat ingin mendengar suara Yunho. Jika Yunho sibuk, mereka tidak perlu berbicara panjang lebar. Hanya sekedar bertukar kabar saja sudah membuatnya senang.

Dan oh ya, Yunho memang sibuk! Selain sibuk dengan aktivitas _sub-grup_ bersama Changmin, dia juga sibuk dijadikan _"couple"_ dengan Go Ara, artis SM yang debut tahun lalu. Tentu saja Jaejoong kenal. Biar bagaimanapun mereka kan pernah berada dalam satu perusahaan. Ketika masih menjadi _trainee_ dulu, Ara direncanakan menjadi penyanyi dan member SNSD tapi dia menolak dan memilih debut sebagai aktris.

Sepertinya agensi memang merencanakan Go Ara untuk "numpang tenar" dengan popularitas DBSK. Dalam iklan yang juga dibintangi oleh HoMin, Ara seolah "dipasangkan" secara tidak resmi dengan Yunho. Memang dalam iklan tersebut ada Changmin juga. Tapi seolah _couple_ di dalamnya adalah Yunho - Ara. Changmin hanya berperan sebagai _supporting actor._ Jaejoong yang selalu rajin membaca _fansite_ akhirnya mengetahui kesimpulannya: SM secara tidak resmi menjadikan Yunho - Ara sebagai _couple_ baru mereka. Tentu saja ini dilakukan untuk mempromosikan Ara.

_'Kenapa dia tidak dipasangkan dengan Changmin saja sih? Bukankah mereka seumuran?'_ pikir Jaejoong sebal.

Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika sedang hamil, jauh dari ayah bayimu tapi dia malah berduaan dengan _yeoja_ lain, meski itu dilakukan hanya untuk keperluan pekerjaan.

Sudah sering Jaejoong menangis ketika melihat foto-foto Yunho bersama Go Ara yang banyak beredar di internet. Bahkan suatu ketika Minjung sempat memergokinya menangis di depan komputer. _'Tidak ada apa-apa, unnie.'_ jawabnya ketika Minjung bertanya. _Unnie_-nya itu pun maklum bahwa wanita hamil menjadi lebih sensitif daripada biasanya. Dia pun tidak bertanya lagi. Di kemudian hari Jaejoong berjanji untuk lebih berhati-hati. Sampai sekarang pun Minjung belum tahu identitas ayah dari bayi yang dikandung Jaejoong karena dia tidak mau mengtakannya meski dipaksa berulang kali.

Bulan Desember ini usia kandungan Jaejoong sudah lebih dari tiga puluh lima minggu. Artinya, Jaejoong harus lebih banyak berada di rumah karena dia bisa melahirkan kapan saja. Suatu hari Jaejoong mengeluh kepada Minjung dan Taesang bahwa dia merasa sudah waktunya melahirkan. Taesang segera menyiapkan mobil sewaan yang biasanya mereka pakai. Minjung segera menyiapkan berbagai keperluan Jaejoong termasuk baju dan sebagainya. Mereka sudah mengepaknya dalam satu koper besar sehingga bisa dibawa kapan saja sebelum pergi ke Rumah Sakit nantinya.

Jaejoong sangat gugup tapi Minjung menenangkannya. Taesang berada di luar ruang operasi untuk mengurus segala sesuatunya. Syukurlah persalinan Jaejoong berjalan lancar. Si bayi tidak menyusahkan _umma-_nya ketika hadir di dunia ini. Setelah dokter memberitahu bahwa anaknya perempuan, Jaejoong seolah terlepas dari beban yang sangat berat meski tubuhnya sangat lelah. Dia menoleh kepada Minjung yang terus berada di sampingnya. _"Unnie,_ namanya Sora. Kim Sora..." Minjung mengangguk sambil berlinang air mata.

Tanggal 26 Desember, seorang bayi mungil yang cantik bernama Kim Sora akhirnya lahir ke dunia.

.

**~ End of flashback~**

.

**~ Normal POV ~**

.

"Kamu dengar yang aku omongkan tidak sih?"

Seorang _yeoja_ dengan tampang imut mengerucutkan bibirnya memandang _namja_ yang berada di depannya. Dia merasa sebal. Bagaimana tidak, dari tadi dia sibuk bicara tapi si _namja_ hanya bermain-main dengan bola sepak yang ada di depannya. Sesekali menendangnya ke arah tembok.

"Hyukjae, kamu dengar tidak?"

Lagi-lagi si yeoja mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kali ini ditambah dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Iya, aku mendengarmu, Su..."

Si _namja_ yang sedang bermain bola, Hyukjae, atau yang biasa dikenal dengan nama Eunhyuk _member_ Super Junior, memandang ke arah Junsu, si _yeoja_ yang sedang ngambek itu. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atap gedung SM. Tempat ini biasanya dijadikan sebagai tempat untuk "menyepi" bagi para artis SM.

"Lalu apa masalahmu sekarang?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi sambil memandang teman sekolah sekaligus teman akrabnya itu. Sudah mulai setengah jam yang lalu Junsu bicara panjang lebar tentang keadaannya yang sekarang, tentang kondisi grupnya setelah hanya terdiri empat _member_ dan dia sendiri sebagai _member yeoja._

"Yah... yah... aku capek, Hyukjae~~"

Eunhyuk berhenti menendang bola dan memandang Junsu. Kenapa _yeoja_ rumit sekali? Membingungkan. Ketika DBSK masih berlima, Junsu pernah bilang kepadanya bahwa dia iri dengan Jaejoong _noona_ yang menjadi _lead vocal_ dan segalanya di DBSK. Sekarang setelah Jaejoong pergi dan Junsu-lah satu-satunya _member yeoja,_ dia malah mengeluh capek. Hah, manusia memang tidak pernah ada puasnya.

Junsu melanjutkan bicaranya karena Eunhyuk masih terdiam. "Kami mendapat banyak sekali jadwal individu. Belum lagi harus mengurus ketiga _namja_ itu sendirian~~ _bla~ bla~ bla~"_ ucapnya tanpa henti.

"Mereka sudah besar, Su. Mereka bisa mengurus diri mereka sendiri," kilah Eunhyuk.

"Iya tapi..." Junsu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Tidak usah terlalu membebani dirimu sendiri. Kamu _member_ mereka, bukan ibu mereka. Kamu tidak wajib mengurusi mereka."

"Tapi mereka jadi bergantung kepadaku, Hyukkie~ Yunho _oppa_ semakin pendiam. Changmin juga rasanya semakin menjauh! Dia lebih sering main dengan Kyu atau yang lain ketika jadwalnya kosong. Belum lagi Yoochun _oppa._.." Junsu menghentikan kalimatnya lagi.

"Kenapa dengan dia?" tanya Eunhyuk mulai tertarik. Tumben sekali Junsu mengeluh tentang _namjachingu_-nya itu. Dia kan lebih sering memuji-mujinya.

Junsu yang duduk di lantai menekuk kakinya dan memeluknya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. "Entahlah... Dia... kami... ah..." Junsu terlihat ragu sebelum melanjutkan, "Dia bilang ingin rehat sejenak dari hubungan kami."

"Rehat?" tanya Eunhyuk tidak paham.

Sekarang Junsu menenggelamkan wajah di atas kedua kakinya. "Dia... meminta kami... tidak jalan bersama dulu."

..

..

_Bruukk!_

Suara seseorang terjatuh mengalihkan perhatian semua orang yang sedang ada di studio.

_"Cut! Cut!"_ teriak Changmin dengan tidak sabar.

Dia meninggalkan Yunho dan para _dancer_ yang sedang ada di tengah-tengah studio KBS. Saat ini HoMin sedang rekaman untuk _comeback_ di _Music Bank._ Entah kenapa_ leader_-nya tidak konsentrasi ketika sedang menyanyikan _Keep Your Head Down._

Ketika sedang melakukan koreografi dimana mereka sedang "bertengkar," ada adegan dimana Changmin mendorong Yunho. Puluhan kali mereka berlatih dan semua baik-baik saja. Tapi ketika sedang ada di _Music Bank_ seperti sekarang ini, Yunho malah terjatuh.

"Changmin-_ah,_ mau kemana?" teriak salah seorang _dancer_ kepadanya sementara _dancer_ yang lain menolong Yunho yang terjatuh. Cassie yang memenuhi studio untuk mendukung HoMin terlihat cemas melihat Yunho terjatuh di atas panggung. Beruntung _Music Bank_ bukan acara _live_ dan direkam sebelumnya sehingga jika ada kesalahan, bisa cepat diperbaiki.

"Menemui PD, _hyung,"_ jawab Changmin tanpa menoleh. Kaki-kaki panjangnya bergerak cepat menuju tempat dimana PD acara berdiri sambil mengawasi _taping_ Music Bank. "Maaf PD-_nim,_ bisakah kami minta istirahat lima menit saja? Yunho _hyung_ terlihat kurang konsentrasi." Changmin membungkuk sambil meminta maaf.

"Baiklah, Changmin-_ssi_. Tapi hanya lima menit. Tidak lebih."

Sang PD acara sebetulnya tidak suka jika ada keterlambatan seperti ini. Tapi berhubung DBSK adalah idol spesial, mau tidak mau dia harusmengabulkan permintaan Changmin. Toh dia minta istirahat hanya lima menit saja, bukan setengah jam. Mereka pun sudah merekam _Keep Your Head Down _sebanyak empat enam kali untuk mendapatkan _angle_ terbaik. Mungkin dibutuhkana sekitar dua sampai tiga kali rekaman lagi untuk mendapatkan hasil yang benar-benar sempurna.

Changmin segera menghampiri Yunho yang duduk di pinggir panggung ditemani para _dancer._ "Ada apa, _hyung?"_ tanyanya tanpa basa basi. "Kamu tidak konsentrasi hari ini."

"Entahlah, Changmin-_ah._ Aku merasa aneh," jawab sang _leader._ Wajahnya terlihat agak pucat. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu," katanya sambil berlalu menuju belakang panggung.

"Baiklah. Tapi cepat ya, jangan lama-lama," perintah Changmin. Dia memanfaatkan waktu jeda sebentar untuk kembali _guest room._ "_Noona,_ tolong perbaiki _make up_-ku,"pintanya pada _stylist noona _yang menunggu di dalam sana. Si _noona_ dengan sigap merapikan rambut Changmin sementara _noona_ yang lain memperbaiki aksesori yang dikenakan Changmin. Setelah selesai, dia segera menuju kembali ke panggung. Beberapa _rookie_ group dan _hoobae_ berbaris menyapanya dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Miss A, SISTAR, Block B, B1A4 dan masih banyak lagi sampai dia pusing sendiri mengingat nama-nama grup _rookie_ saking banyaknya. Di ujung 'barisan' ada seorang _yeoja_ bertubuh mungil yang berdiri sendirian dan agak terpisah dari barisan _rookie_ yang menyapanya. Dia mempunyai rambut hitam sebahu.

_"Annyeonghaseyo,_ Changmin _sunbaenim..."_ sapa si _yeoja._ Kepalanya agak tertunduk dan dia terlihat malu ketika menyapa Changmin, _sunbae_-nya. Changmin menaksir usianya mungkin sekitar 16 - 17 tahun.

Changmin mengangguk. "Di mana _member_-mu?" tanyanya langsung.

"Oh! Saya debut sebagai solois, _sunbae~"_

Akhirnya si yeoja mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Changmin. Dia terlihat senang ketika Changmin dengan baik hati menanyakan tentang profilnya. Dia punya mata yang besar dan bibir yang agak tipis. Changmin memicingkan matanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Lee Ji Eun."

.

Sementara itu di toilet, entah kenapa Yunho merasakan jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Dia juga berkeringat dingin. Dia merasa agak lemas dan pandangan matanya berkunang-kunang. _'Padahal aku sudah makan sebelum berangkat bekerja,'_ pikirnya bingung. Dirinya juga tidak konsentrasi sehingga terjatuh ketika pura-pura didorong oleh Changmin ketika menampilkan _Keep Your Head Down_ di atas panggung. Dia tahu Cassie sangat khawatir ketika melihatnya jatuh tadi. _'Ada apa denganku.'_

Yunho membuka keran air dan membasuh tangannya yang kotor karena menahan tubuhnya dilantai panggung ketika terjatuh tadi. Matanya berkeliling memandang kondisi toilet. Kosong. Hanya ada dirinya sendiri. Tanpa sadar pandangannya bergerak menuju kalender yang terpasang di atas pengering tangan. Hari ini tanggal 26 Desember.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's zone**

.

_Dec.19.2012_

.  
>Hints untuk chapter depan:<p>

.  
>1. Jaejoong pulang kembali ke Korea \(^_^)

.  
>2. Changmin jadian dengan <em>yeoja<em> yang saya sebut di chapter ini. Ada yang bisa menebak, siapa dia? Kan kasian Changmin ga punya pacar. Makanya chapter depan saya mau kasih pacar aja deh buat Changmin :)

.

Kalo mau chapter depan saya update cepet, jangan lupa kasih review doonngg~~ ^_^

.

**-Nina-**


	21. Pieces of Me

Buat kalian yang keberatan Changmin jadian dengan _yeoja_, well... namanya juga cerita **_genderswitch,_** ya tokohnya namja x yeoja dong.

Masa Changmin pacaran sama kulkas melulu, kan kasian :)  
>Karena saya baik hati, proses Changmin jadian dengan IU saya skip aja. Setelah PDKT beberapa minggu, Changmin jadian dengannya <em>*LOL*<em>

Sekali lagi ini cerita **genderswitch**. _Namja x yeoja_.

Kalau tidak suka dengan konsepnya, tidak usah repot-repot protes. Langsung _out_ saja, tidak usah baca.

.

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 21 - Pieces of Me  
><strong>

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 . tumblr . com**

**Fandom: T-V-X-Q. D-B-S-K. Toho-shin-ki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Cast:**_

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

Kim Hyunjoong, 25 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**~ Changmin POV ~**

.

"Nah, JiEun-ah, boleh kuminta nomormu?" tanyaku pada rookie yang berdiri dengan gemetar di depanku ini. JiEun terlihat terkejut dengan panggilan akrab yang keluar dari mulutku. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika aku tanpa basa basi meminta nomornya padahal kami baru saja bertemu. Bola matanya seolah mau meloncat keluar saking terkejutnya.

"Tapi oppa~~~~"

Sontak dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena takut kuanggap tidak sopan karena memanggil 'oppa' di pertemuan pertama kami. Dia membungkuk berulang kali, berusaha meminta maaf. "Maaf, Changmin-sunbae... Maaf karena aku tidak sopan." Dengan gugup dia terus membungkuk-bungkukkan badannya. Tidak sabar, aku lalu menghentikan tindakannya itu dengan cara menahan pundaknya hingga dia menatapku dengan heran. Lagi-lagi bola matanya membesar. "Sunbae..."

"Call me oppa."

"Ba... baik, Changmin-sunb... ah, Changmin oppa."

JiEun menutup mulut dengan punggung tangannya. Ekpresinya terlihat ragu dan bingung.

"Way JiEun-ah? Kamu terlihat bingung," tanyaku sambil berdiri di depannya. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di dekat kami, baik itu kru televisi atau artis pengisi acara.

"Aniya." Dia menunduk. Kedua tangannya diremas-remas dengan bingung. Imut sekali. Seperti kelinci kecil yang tersesat.

"Hmm, apakah aku membuatmu malu?" tanyaku tanpa basa basi. Aku menundukkan kepala hingga wajahku sejajar dengannya.

Dia tersentak dan cepat-cepat menjawab. "Tidak! Tidak! Hanya saja... Changmin oppa terlalu agresif... Kita baru bertemu pertama kali tapi oppa sudah meminta nomorku..."

Aku tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang pasti menurut Cassie terlihat imut dan sesuai dengan wajahku yang mereka bilang baby face. Tapi saat ini aku tidak berada di depan para Cassie tapi berada di depan seorang yeoja yang membuatku langsung tertarik dalam pertemuan pertama. Dan kali ini senyumku bukan senyum imut tapi senyum maut.

"JiEun, ehmm... aku berusaha rendah hati ketika mengatakan ini, tapi aku tidak tahu kapan kita bisa bertemu lagi..." Aku sengaja menggantung kalimat, mengetes apakah JiEun paham dengan maksudku. Kupandang wajah rookie yang berdiri dengan canggung di depanku ini.

JiEun terlihat berpikir. "Eh benar. Jadwal Dong Bang Shin Ki penuh sekali ya..."

Nah! "Nah, sekarang kamu paham yang kumaksud kan?"

Tiba-tiba JiEun mengangkat wajahnya. "Tapi kenapa Changmin oppa menanyakan nomorku? Maksudku... kita baru pertama bertemu... Aku rookie dan oppa adalah... sunbae idol... Apakah..." Kalimatnya tidak selesai. Wajahnya memerah ketika mengatakan itu. Mungkin dia takut terdengar terlalu percaya diri. Dia memandangku, seolah berharap aku memberinya jawaban.

"Aku tertarik padamu. Aku bermaksud mengajakmu berkencan."

JiEun terlihat salah tingkah. Mungkin dia tidak biasa menghadapai orang yang blak-blakan seperti aku. Apa boleh buat. Aku tidak suka berpura-pura dan berbicara (terlalu) manis. Langsung pada intinya saja. JiEun terus menunduk dan tidak berani memandangku. Dari kejauhan terdengar seseorang memanggilnya. Kami berdua menoleh dan terlihat seorang namja yang berusia beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku, berjalan menuju arah kami.

"JiEun-ah~" panggilnya. Aku menunggu sampai si namja melihatku. JiEun kemudian memperkenalkan kami. "Changmin oppa, ini manajer oppa." Si namja tersenyum dan menyapa, "Annyeonghasseyo. Kwangho imnida. Anda kan maknae Dong Bang Shin Ki..." Tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengerutkan alis dan terlihat berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Mungkin dia tidak tahu. Hahh, memang susah menjadi maknae dalam sebuah grup. Kadang orang tidak tahu namamu.

"Annyeong. Changmin imnida," kataku.

"Ah ya ya! Anda kan Choikang Changmin-ssi!" tukasnya setengah berteriak. Dia kelihatan senang, seolah baru memenangkan lotre saja. Apakah namaku sedemikian sulit untuk diingat?

"Manajer oppa, Changmin oppa meminta nomorku. Bolehkah?"

Tidak kusangkan JiEun akan menanyakan hal pribadi seperti itu pada manajernya. Tapi yah, memang beginilah kenyataan menjadi idol di Korea. Mungkin kami merahasiakan ini dari fans, tapi manajer dan agensi wajib mengetahui dengan siapa saja idol mereka bergaul dan menjalin pertemanan, terutama jika mereka juga sesama idol. Apa fungsinya? Jangankan idol yang berbeda agensi, di dalam satu agensi yang sama pun kami saling bersaing satu dengan yang lainnya. Apalagi jika ini berbeda agensi.

"Hmm..."

Si manajer terlihat berpikir. Aku tahu dia juga mengantisipasi skandal yang mungkin muncul mengingat aku dan JiEun adalah lawan jenis. Tapi ayolah, kapan lagi seorang Choikang Changmin yang meminta nomormu? Karena rata-rata para yeoja-lah yang meminta nomorku duluan. Akhirnya si manajer mengangguk. Dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas dan alat tulis lalu memberikannya kepada JiEun. Dengan cepat JiEun menuliskan nomornya di kertas tersebut lalu memberikannya kepadaku.

"Silahkan, Changmin-ssi. Ini kartu nama saya."

Manajer memberiku sebuah kartu nama mewah berwarna hitam dan bertulis tinta emas. Huh? Rupanya aku juga mendapat bonus laein. Desainnya bagus sekali. Kartu nama para manajer SM saja tidak semewah ini, padahal kami adalah salah satu agensi yang masuk ke dalam 3 agensi hiburan terbesar di Korea.

"Changmin-ah!"

Kudengar namaku dipanggil dari ujung lorong. Salah satu dancer hyung melambaikan tangan. "Ah maaf, aku harus pergi. Mereka menungguku." Aku mengangguk kepada JiEun dan manajernya. "JiEun-ah, aku akan menghubungimu," janjiku sambil mengedipkan mata padanya. Semburat merah muncul di pipinya. Dia membungkuk padaku. Si manajer hanya mengangkat alis.

Sekembalinya ke ruang ganti, kulihat Yunho hyung duduk dengan muka pucat. Kedua kakinya menjuntai ke lantai sedangkan kedua sikunya bertumpu di lututnya. Dia terlihat berkeringat. Salah satu coordi noona mengusap hyung dan menambah riasan di wajahnya. Setelah ini kami masih ada jadwal variety show dan tidak akan sempat untuk membenahi make up. Salah satu dancer hyung bahkan ada yang memijat pundak leader-ku itu.s

"Kamu kenapa, hyung?" tanyaku pada Yunho hyung. Aku lalu duduk di sampingnya.

Yunho hyung meremas gelas plastik bekas minum yang ada di tangannya. Dia tidak memandangku. "Tidak tahu, Min. Badanku rasanya gemetar dan berkeringat dingin seperti orang kelaparan. Padahal kita tadi kan makan bersama. Kamu ingat kan?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku ingat, hyung."

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika kami hanya sarapan berdua saja tadi pagi. Manajer hyung baru datang setelah kami selesai makan. Yoochun hyung syuting sampai pagi dan bahkan dia belum pulang ketika kami berangkat untuk recording Music Bank tadi. Junsu noona kemarin tidak tidur di apartemen melainkan tidur di rumah temannya sesama cast untuk drama musikal. Dia mengirimiku pesan sebelumnya dengan alasan tidak akan sempat jika harus pulang ke dorm karena jarak tempat latihannya cukup jauh. Huh, kurasa itu hanya alasan saja supaya tidak meyiapkan sarapan untuk kami. Terpaksa aku menelepon layanan pesan antar dan memesan kimchi jjigae.

Sarapan hanya berdua bersama Yunho hyung menjadi salah satu momen paling awkward. Berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya ketika tidak ada para member atau para kru sama sekali. Hanya keheningan yang ada sembari kami menyelesaikan acara makan pagi di dorm. Jika ada member lain atau kru kami, aku masih merasa biasa saja bersama Yunho hyung. Tapi jika berdua saja... aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa dengannya. Semua terasa canggung. Dan aku juga tidak habis pikir kenapa perusahaan "nekat" menyatukan kami berdua dalam sebuah sub-grup. Untung saja respon fans selama ini oke-oke saja, bahkan mereka menyambut duo HoMin dengan antusias.

Dari semua member kami, aku memang paling tidak akrab dengan Yunho hyung. Bukan berarti kami tidak dekat. Hanya saja jika disuruh memilih jika ada urutan member yang paling dekat denganku, Yunho hyung-lah yang akan ada di peringkat terakhir. Ini bukan sesuatu yang buruk kok. Hanya saja aku lebih memilih Yoochun hyung sebagai sebagai member namja yang paling dekat denganku. Jika member yeoja yang paling dekat... ah sudahlah, Jae noona kan sudah tidak bersama kami lagi.

Bicara mengenai Jae noona, aku sedikit curiga. Benarkah semua yang dilakukannya bersama Yunho hyung adalah fan service semata? Aku sudah lama curiga karena perusahaan sama sekali tidak memberitahu kami jika nanti akan ada couple yang bernama "YunJae" dalam grup. Couple resmi DBSK adalah "YooSu" dan ya, mereka memang couple betulan juga di dunia nyata. Katakan ini membosankan, tapi di dalam dunia idol Korea, semua hal dikonsep dengan matang, mulai dari aransemen musik, konsep grup, sampai pola diet kami. Agensi di Korea sangat ketat dalam penerapan konsep-konsep untuk idol mereka. Semua harus lurus pada jalur dan jangan sampai melenceng sama sekali.

Aku tahu mereka berdua memang pernah dekat ketika menjadi trainee, bahkan mereka pernah bekerja di tempat yang sama. Ketika kami mulai debut, entah kenapa sikap Yunho hyung agak berubah kepada Jae noona. Berubah disini maksudku Yunho hyung menjadi ofensif sedangkan Jae noona menjadi defensif. Mereka seolah mengadakan perang dingin dan menahan kemarahan dalam hati bagaikan menyimpan api dalam sekam, siap meledak kapan saja.

Lalu lebih dari setahun kemarin malah muncul YunJae couple. "Pelaku"-nya tidak lain dan tidak bukan yaitu Yunho hyung dan Jae noona sendiri. Huh? Perusahaan tidak memberitahu kami sebelumnya. Mereka tidak pernah membahas ini sebelumnya. Kupikir tidak mungkin jika mereka tidak tahu karena YunJae sangat jelas sekali dalam melakukan "fan service." Ini bukan hanya sekedar leader yang melindungi member-nya ketika sedang berada di tempat umum, tapi kurasa lebih dari itu. Ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi, sesuatu yang hanya Yunho hyung dan Jae noona saja yang tahu. Mereka seolah memiliki dunia sendiri di luar "dunia" bersama ketiga member yang lain.

Pernah suatu hari aku iseng bertanya kepada Yoochun hyung tentang YunJae couple pada waktu Jae noona masih bersama kami. Apa jawaban yang kudapat? "Kurasa mereka real." Setelah itu dia termenung sendiri seolah kurang yakin dengan jawabannya. Kami tidak membahas ini lebih lanjut karena energi kami tercurah untuk kesibukan yang luar biasa. Kalaupun mereka real, toh itu urusan pribadi mereka. Mungkin saja mereka belum mau membuka hubungan sebenarnya kepada para member. Itu saja. Dan momen-momen YunJae selanjutnya menjadi pemandangan alami dalam grup kami, baik untuk kami maupun untuk fans. Hal ini menjadi sangat biasa sampai kami pun menerimanya sebagai bagian dari grup kami.

Dan sepertinya YunJae memang real. Karena aku sendiri merasakan dampaknya ketika Jae noona sudah pergi dari grup kami. Aku sekarang berada dalam sub-grup dengan Yunho hyung yang pendiam dan pemurung.

.

**~ End of Changmin POV ~**

..  
>..<p>

**~ Normal POV ~**

.  
>Kuda betina berwarna coklat tua itu sangat cantik. Surainya berwarna senada. Tubuhnya yang padat seolah bergerak bebas mengikuti angin. Dia melompati palang-palang rintangan dengan sukses dan tanpa cela.<p>

Yoochun sedari tadi memperhatikan kuda betina itu. Saat ini dia berada di sebuah peternakan yang dikomersilkan sebagai tempat latihan berkuda. Setelah syuting Rooftop Prince, dia mampir sebentar ke peternakan ini yang lokasinya dekat dengan lokasi syuting. Kedua lengannya bertumpu di pagar pembatas arena berkuda. Beberapa puntung rokok tergeletak di kakinya.

Bunyi handphone mengganggu lamunannya. Changmin mengirim pesan kepadanya.

_'Hyung~~! Aku harus membawa kado apa untuk JiEun? Ini kencan pertama kami. Aku harus sukses~ ~'_

Yoochun tersenyum simpul. Beberapa waktu ini si maknae memang bercerita bahwa akhirnya dia menemukan pacar juga. Kali ini sesama idol meski pacarnya itu seorang rookie. Sebelum dengan JiEun, Changmin pernah berpacaran sekali yaitu di awal debutnya bersama DBSK. Yoochun-lah yang selalu menjadi tempat Changmin berkeluh kesah tentang prosesnya untuk mendapatkan JiEun. Sebagai orang yang mendapat julukan "Cassanova" di DBSK, Yoochun memang mempunyai pengalaman berpacaran beberapa kali sebelum bersama Junsu. Dan tidak salah jika Changmin menjadikannya sebagai penasihat cinta.

_'Bawakan saja bunga mawar merah. Tidak pernah gagal memikat wanita di kencan pertama. Karena JiEun masih sekolah, bawakan juga boneka. Dia pasti suka,' tulis Yoochun dalam pesan balasannya kepada Changmin._

"Kamu tahu, Yoo Youngjin oppa pasti marah-marah melihatmu merokok."

Sebuah suara yeoja di belakangnya membuatnya menoleh. Yoo Youngjin yang dimaksud adalah salah satu pencipta lagu untuk grup-grup asuhan SM. Dia menciptakan lagu-lagu yang berhasil menjadi hits. Yoochun memasukkan handphone ke dalam kantong celananya setelah mengirim pesan.

"Kahi noona," sapanya sambil menghisap rokoknya untuk terakhir kali kemudian membuangnya. "Sudah selesai?"

Yeoja yang bernama Kahi itu mengangguk. Mereka berdua kemudian melangkah ke sebuah cafe kecil di arena lokasi berkuda dan memesan minuman.

"So, Yoochunnie, ada apa menghubungiku? Kukira kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa setelah putus dulu."

Yoochun terdiam. Kahi yang enam tahun lebih tua darinya merupakan member idol group After School yang sudah "wisuda" dan sekarang bersolo karir. Mereka berdua pernah jadian di awal Yoochun debut dulu. Kahi pernah menjadi dancer BoA. Di situlah cara mereka berkenalan. Kemudian Kahi keluar dari SM dan masuk menjadi leader After School. Salah satu hobi Kahi yaitu berkuda. Kebetulan tempat latiha Kahi dekat lokasi syuting Yoochun. Karena itulah Yoochun memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya disini.

Kahi tertawa sambil menyibakkan rambut panjangnya. "Sudah hampir dua tahun kita tidak berjumpa. Kita hanya saling mengirim pesan. Jika kamu sampai ingin bertemu denganku, itu pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting sekali hmm?" tebaknya.

Pelayan datang membawa minuman dan menginterupsi obrolan mereka berdua. "Terima kasih," ucap Yoochun sambil meminum minumannya. Kahi memperhatikan mantan namjachingu-nya itu dengan pandangan yang tidak ditutup-tutupi. Secara fisik tentu saja Yoochun berubah banyak. Dia sekarang lebih rapi dan tampan daripada dulu. Tapi sifat sensitif dan insecure-nya tidak pernah hilang. Yoochun the cry baby, begitu orang-orang SM menjulukinya. Dia memang mudah sekali tersentuh perasaannya.

"Kamu tahu noona? Aku selalu merasa nyaman berbicara denganmu..."

Pandangan mata Yoochun menerawang jauh ke arah lapangan tempat orang-orang berlatih menunggang kuda. Dia terlihat ragu. Kahi menghela napas. Selalu seperti ini. Selalu ragu-ragu. Dia memajukan kursinya supaya mendekat ke arah Yoochun. Dengan perlahan digenggamnya tangan namja yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"So speak then."

..

..

**~ Somewhere in Hawaii ~**

.

Di awal kedatangannya ke Hawaii, Jaejoong selalu merasa sebagai orang terbuang. Dia pergi jauh dari negaranya, jauh dari keluarganya, terutama jauh dari ayah bayinya. Karena statusnya sebagai seorang public figure-lah yang memaksanya menjauh dari segela miliknya. Hal ini membuatnya sangat sedih. Tidak henti-hentinya Jaejoong menyesali nasibnya. Tidak sekali dua kali Minjung mendapatinya tengah menangis sendirian. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Jaejoong bertekad meneruskan kehamilannya.

Setelah kelahiran Sora, hari-hari Jaejoong berubah total. Sekarang dia telah menjadi seorang ibu. Ibu dari seorang putri.

Ada seorang makhluk mungil yang sangat bergantung padanya. Makhluk yang hanya sebesar lengannya. Makhluk yang sangat lemah dan sangat tidak berdaya. Makhluk yang membutuhkan Jaejoong dalam setiap aktivitasnya. Makhluk yang tahu kejamnya dunia, bahkan dia saja belum bisa membuka matanya dengan baik.

Setiap hari tak henti-hentinya Jaejoong mensyukuri kelahiran putrinya. Apalagi Sora lahir dengan normal, lancar dan tidak (terlalu) merepotkan. Seolah-olah dia paham bahwa Jaejoong selama ini menderita. Oleh karena itu dia tidak menyusahkan umma-nya dalam proses kelahirannya.

Jaejoong menikmati perannya yang baru. Karena tidak ada kesibukan lain, setiap hari dia berada bersama Sora di tempat tidur. Selain itu tubuhnya juga masih lemah dan membutuhkan pemulihan. Dia mengenakan korset yang sangat menyiksa. Tapi ini semua ditahannya.

_(A/N Setelah melahirkan, kalau di Indonesia biasanya wanita memakai stagen/selendang panjang TIAP HARI untuk menjaga organ-organ dalam "tetap di tempat" dan tidak "bergeser." Proses melahirkan itu sendiri merupakan perjuangan antara hidup dan mati. Segenap organ-oragn tubuh "berjuang" untuk mengeluarkan bayi dari dalam perut. Sebelum ada yang tanya, saya kasih tau dulu: author tahu ini semua dari orang-orang yang sudah pernah melahirkan. Author sendiri belum menikah dan belum pernah melahirkan *lol*)_

Jika Jaejoong kelelahan, Minjung-lah yang membantunya mencuci dan menyetrika popok. Praktis, setiap hari "pekerjaan" Jaejoong memang mengurus dan menyusui Sora. Ketika berusia hampir dua bulan, Sora sudah hampir bisa berguling ke samping. Jaejoong takjub dibuatnya. Karena repot pula mengurusnya, Jaejoong memotong rambut panjangnya menjadi sangat pendek dan dicat hitam supaya lebih praktis _(A/N Kayak di MV "Mirotic") _

Ketika usia Sora hampir empat bulan dan Jaejoong sudah mulai pulih, dia memutuskan untuk pulang kembali ke Korea. Apartemennya yang besar itu kemudian dijual untuk mengganti tabungannya yang terpakai selama di Hawaii. Dia membeli apartemen yang lebih kecil di pinggiran kota Seoul.

Setelah hampir seminggu repot pindah ke apartemen baru, Jaejoong bermaksud berkenalan dengan tetangga apartemen sambil meminta maaf jika mungkin proses kepindahannya membuat tetangga merasa tidak nyaman karena sedikit ribut. Dilihatnya sebuah pintu apartemen yang tertutup dan sangat dikenalnya. Dia tahu penghuninya ada di rumah karena dia sempat melihat mobil tetangganya itu parkir di basement. Setelah mengetuk pintu lima kali, akhirnya si tetangga membuka pintu dengan tampang mengantuk dan mata setengah terpejam. Dia seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi besar dan berambut coklat.

"Annyeonghaseyo U-Know Yunho-ssi. Perkenalkan saya Kim Jaejoong, tetangga baru anda."

.  
><strong>~ TBC ~<strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's zone**

.

_Dec.26.2012_

_._

Buat yang belum tahu, tanggal 26 Desember 2012 ini TVXQ/DBSK/Tohoshinki genap berusia 9 tahun.

Saengil chukkae hamnida uri Dong Bang Shin Ki \(^_^)/ ~ Dan lima tahun sudah saya menjadi Cassie ^_^ .

They are all VOCALLY talented to the point that they can perform INDIVIDUALLY and still succeed. Combine them in a group and yeah you got one of the greatest groups out there. I watch this and I can honestly say that no one right now can beat them. A legendary group.

TVXQ these five men are really awesome and can never be replaced ! Whenever I see them I can only hold my breath and be proud of them.

If all 5 of them were together, it would be ULTIMATE PERFECTION. The chemistry that the 5 had together was just insane.

This is why I love DBSK unlike any other groups. TVXQ got it all: looks, skills, charisma, personality.

TVXQ never said "we are the best." They said "we have worked hard."

Meskipun sekarang mereka split up menjadi TVXQ dan JYJ, di hati saya TVXQ adalah tetap Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu dan Shim Changmin. Yeap, saya tidak mau move on dan tidak akan bisa move on sampai kapan pun :)

.

Jika ada yang tidak suka dengan apa yang saya tulis di author's zone, tolong tidak usah nge-bash, mengejek, dan lain sebagainya. Carilah pelampiasan di tempat lain, jangan berbuat rusuh di "rumah" saya. Terima kasih.

.

Silahkan me-review. Yang nunggu YunJae momen sabar yaaaaa... Kan sudah saya bilang mulainya di dua chapter ini ._.v Mulai chapter depan full YunJae momen lagi kok. Plus, baru chapter depan Yunho "ketemu" Sora. Di chapter depan juga akan saya ceritakan lebih **detil** tentang pertemuan YunJae untuk pertama kali sejak Jaejoong pulang ke Korea.

**So, saya harap tidak ada komentar tentang alur cepet bla.. bla.. bla karena semua akan saya bikin detil di chapter depan**.

I love making my readers curious :) Bear with me OK? ^^

Saya usahakan akan update lagi setelah acara tahun baruan nanti ^_^

.

**-Nina-**


	22. No Words Are Needed

Happy New Year 2013 !  
>Saya update chapter 22, chapter yang pertama kali saya update di tahun ini ^_^<br>116 comments on chapter 21 *_* woww my readers are da-e-bak \^o^/

.

.

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 22 - No Words Are Needed (Kotoba Wa Iranai)  
><strong>

****言葉はいらない****

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 . tumblr . com**

**Fandom: T-V-X-Q. D-B-S-K. Toho-shin-ki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21. **

**_**STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**_  
><strong>

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Cast:**

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Mian... Mian...

Author mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada readers karena tidak bisa menepati janji update sesudah tahun baru huhuuuuu ... :(

Author abis **sakit** soalnya... :( Lumayan parah sehingga menunda update chapter ini sampai 3 bulan lamanya :( Untung sekarang sudah sembuh.

Yang bingung dan tanya apa Yunjae kita tinggal di apartemen yang sama, gini maksudnya: YunJae tinggal di dalam satu gedung yang sama. Mereka tinggal dalam satu lantai yang sama. Yunho tinggal di unit nomor 5, sedangkan Jaejoong di unit nomor 3. Unit mereka bersebelahan.

Dan buat yang nanya siapa itu U-Know Yunho? U-Know Yunho adalah _stage name_ Jung Yunho. Nah, semoga tidak ada yang bingung lagi ya ^_^

Saya tekankan sekali lagi, ini cerita **_straight alias genderswitch._** Jaejoong dan Junsu menjadi YEOJA.

Untuk uke yang lain _gender_-nya tetap tapi **_tidak_** akan ada cerita boy x boy alias yaoi disini.

_So here it is... happy reading neeeee..._ jangan lupa baca author's zone juga...

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~ Sehari sebelumnya ~**

.

Dua insan yang berbeda jenis itu tengah asyik berciuman di bawah keremangan cahaya lampu jalan. Si _namja_ berambut _brunette_ itu mendekap erat pinggang si _yeoja_ sambil menyusurkan lidahnya ke permukaan bibir _yeoja_ berambut hitam panjang yang cantik (menurut fansnya) itu. Berusaha mendapatkan akses ke dalam bibir hangat milik si _yeoja._ Si _yeoja_ pun dengan menyambut ciuman itu dengan penuh semangat.

Dengan penuh semangat dia menyambut lidah sang namja dengan lidahnya sendiri. Dalam sekejap saja_ liplock_ dan _tongue battle_ terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Tampaknya si _yeoja_ sangat menikmati kegiatan tersebut. Kedua tangannya yang memeluk leher si _namja,_ sekarang bertambah erat, bahkan dia nyaris berayun di leher si namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Dia mengeluarkan suara-suara desahan yang _dipikirnya_ bisa merangsang _namja_ yang sedang beradu (?) lidah dengannya itu.

"Yak! _Cut~!"_ sebuah teriakan dari sutradara terasa bagaikan guyuran air dingin kepada kepala sang _yeoja._ Bibirnya yang semula melekat erat dengan bibir berbentuk hati milik si _namja_, sekarang harus terlepas (?) Dia membuka mata dan mengumpat dalam hati kenapa _namja_ paruh baya alias si sutradara harus berteriak_ "cut!"_ alias mempersingkat adegan yang selalu diimpikannya.

_"Kamsahamnida_ Yunho_-ssi._ _Kamsahamnida_ Ara-_ssi._ Kalian bekerja keras seperti biasa," ujar sang sutradara sambil bertepuk tangan.

Go Ara, aktris pendatang baru dari SM Entertainment, baru saja melakukan syuting untuk drama_ "Heading To The Ground"_ yang dibintanginya bersama U-Know Yunho,_ leader_ DBSK yang sekaligus merupakan _sunbae_-nya di agensi. Ara, panggilan akrabnya, seolah tidak mendengar perkataan sutradara dan memandang Yunho lekat-lekat. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Ara menaruh hati pada Yunho sejak pertama kali dia menginjakkan kaki di SM Entertaiment sebagai seorang trainee. Dan seteleh debut, Ara seolah tertimpa (?) durian runtuh dengan menjadi bintang iklan bersama sub-unit duo HoMin, yang artinya dia akan lebih sering bertemu Yunho karena mereka bekerja bersama. Ara jarang sekali bertemu Yunho di kantor agensi kecuali jika DBSK ada keperluan ke kantor.

Seolah tidak mendengar sang sutradara, Ara hanya memandang Yunho yang sudah terlebih dulu melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Wajah Yunho terlihat tanpa ekspresi meski baru saja melakukan adegan ciuman yang cukup mengundang (?) nafsu.

Tangan Ara masih memegang kedua tangan Yunho. _"Oppa~"_ panggilnya perlahan.

Yunho melepaskan tangan kirinya dari tangan Ara. Diusapnya bibirnya yang tadi habis berciuman dengan Ara seolah ingin menghapus jejak bibir _yeoja_ itu. Kedua mata musangnya terlihat lelah. "Ne?" jawabnya sambil perlahan melepaskan tangan kanannya dari genggaman Ara.

Ara segera memasang senyumnya melihat respon Yunho. "Ini kan masih jam sembilan. Bagaimana jika kita mampir minum dulu?" ajaknya ceria.

Yunho mengusap-usap matanya dengan dramatis dan memasang tampang kelelahan. Dia tahu bahwa Ara ingin mencari kesempatan supaya bisa bersama dengannya. Selama ini sudah cukup banyak perilaku _hoobae_-nya yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda ketertarikan terhadapa dirinya tapi Yunho tidak pernah meresponnya. Dia hanya menganggap Ara sebagai hoobae biasa. Dia juga akrab dengan artis wanita SM lainnya misalnya Yoona dan Luna.

_"Mian_, Ara-_ah_. Aku harus segera ke _dorm_. Changmin sendirian disana karena Yoochun masih syuting sampai pagi."

"Sebentar saja kok, _oppa~"_ rengeknya.

_"Mian... mian..."_ Yunho menggelengkan kepala.

Ara mempoutkan bibirnya diam-diam. Rupanya dia harus merubah strateginya. Mungkinkah Yunho tidak mau pergi berdua saja dengannya? "Aku juga mengajak BoA _unnie_ dan Yeonhee _unnie_ juga loh~" rayunya. Ara tahu jika Yunho juga dekat dengan BoA dan Lee Yeonhee, sesama aktris SM juga. Dia juga tahu jika Yunho sering pergi keluar bersama para koleganya itu.

"Aku juga harus istirahat. Kamu tahu, promo album_ 'Keep Your Head Down'_ juga semakin gencar," ujarnya memberi alasan dan memaksakan seulas senyum untuk membujuk _hoobae_-nya itu.

Kali ini _pout_ di bibir Ara jelas-jelas terlihat. Sayangnya Yunho tidak bisa melihatnya karena dia sibuk berpamitan kepada sutradara dan para kru, termasuk kepada penata busana dan penata rias. Juru rias bahkan menawari untuk membersihkan _make up_ Yunho tetapi dengan halus ditolaknya karena ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Untunglah hari ini mereka hanya syuting beberapa scene saja. Dan _scene_ dimana dia harus berciuman dengan Ara hanya membutuhkan tiga kali _take_ saja.

Setelah sampai di tempatnya memarkir mobil, Yunho menyempatkan diri mengirim pesan kepada Changmin, mengabari bahwa dia akan segera pulang.

"Changdola, _hyung_ sebentar lagi pulang. Kamu mau dibawakan apa?" ketiknya dalam pesannya kepada si _maknae._ Secapek apapun Yunho, tapi dia tetaplah seorang yang perhatian kepada_ member_-nya. Apalagi malam ini dia hanya berdua saja dengan si _maknae._

"Bawakan saja aku ayam goreng merek Amerika itu hyung. Ditambah _super large french fries."_ Begitu balasan Changmin.

Yunho menaikkan alis. Tidak biasanya si _food monster_ itu hanya memesan sedikit makanan. Demi Tuhan, sebungkus _super large french fries_ dan dua potong ayam goreng yang dipesannya tidak akan bisa membuat Changmin kenyang. Tapi tak urung Yunho tetap mampir membeli pesanan untuk Changmin sebelum pulang ke _dorm._

Tempat parkir apartemen sudah sepi ketika Yunho sampai. _Klik!_ Setelah mengunci mobilnya, dia beranjak ke tangga yang menghubungkan _basement_ tempat parkir dengan selasar yang menuju ke dorm DBSK. Ketika berbelok, Yunho hampir saja menabrak seorang _namja_ yang sedang berjalan cepat. Untung refleksnya cukup baik sehingga mereka berdua tidak sampai bertabrakan.

"Ah _mianhaeyo._ Maaf saya tidak melihat anda..." Yunho membungkukkan badan tanpa melihat wajah si _namja_ yang hampir ditabraknya.

"Yunho _oppa!_/Yunho-_ssi!"_

Yunho mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh dua suara yang berbeda, _namja_ dan_ yeoja._ Ketika mendongak, dia melihat JiEun -_yeojachingu_ Changmin- berada di belakang _namja_ yang hampir ditabraknya tadi. Yunho mengenalinya sebagai manajer JiEun. Mereka tiga kali bertemu di stasiun televisi ketika sama-sama mengisi acara disana.

_"Annyeong hyung, annyeong_ JiEun," sapanya sambil tersenyum kepada dua orang itu. "Baru mengunjungi Changmin?"

Wajah JiEun memerah dan dia mengangguk perlahan. Si manajer hanya menggaruk-garuk kepada sambil tersenyum salah tingkah. "Ahahahaa iyaa... kami baru mengantar pizza kepada Changmin-ah..."

_"Oppa~!"_ JiEun menyenggol lengan si manajer, seolah memprotes.

Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Cckk... cckk... Dasar Changmin. Suka sekali merepotkan orang. Masa kamu juga diminta untuk mengiriminya pizza, JiEun?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Yunho_ oppa._ Kebetulan kami tadi mampir ke _stand_ pizza dekat sini, jadinya kami mampir ke sini juga," terangnya seolah-olah ingin mengklarifikasi. Yunho hanya mengangguk-angguk, tidak berkomentar lagi. Memang JiEun mengatakan begitu, tapi siapapun yang mengenal Changmin pasti paham bahwa si _maknae_ gemar meminta untuk dibelikan makanan oleh siapa pun. Tidak peduli itu_ yeoja_ sekali pun.

"Cckk... JiEun-ah, lain kali kamu tidak usah menurutinya jika dia memintamu mengiriminya makanan. Masa dia juga sampai jauh-jauh menyuruhmu kesini sih? Akan kumarahi dia nanti."

"Tidak apa-apa, Yunho-_ah._ Kami sekalian ingin mengunjungi _dorm_ DBSK juga kok," ujar sang manajer menenangkan.

"Tentu saja _hyung_. Silakan kapan-kapan main lagi. Kalian berdua akan kami terima dengan senang hati. Maaf aku tidak bertemu kalian tadi..."

Setelah berpamitan, JiEun dan manajernya berlalu. Yunho pun melanjutkan menuju lift yang akan membawanya ke ke atas. Tubuhnya terasa sangat lelah. Mungkin mandi air hangat akan bagus, pikirnya.

"Aku pulang..." ujarnya lirih ketika membuka pintu dorm _namja._ Ruang tamu gelap tapi dia melihat seberkas cahaya dari arah dapur, menandakan jika ada orang di _dorm._ Agensi memang berpesan untuk mematikan lampu-lampu yang tidak digunakan jika mereka semua tidak ada di rumah.

Yunho segera menuju ke dapur, tempat "kekuasaan" Changmin. "Changmin-_ah~_ kau sendirian?" sapa Yunho pada si _maknae_ yang duduk di kursi dapur. Changmin hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya sedang sibuk mengunyah.

Di atas meja dapur ada dua kotak pizza yang ditumpuk serta dua buah kota susu kotak rasa coklat dan vanilla. Saat ini Changmin sedang menikmati sepiring besar spaghetti Bolognaise._ 'Pantas saja dia hanya memesan sebungkus kentang dan dua potong ayam goreng karena saat ini sedang banyak makanan di dorm,'_ Yunho berkata dalam hati.

"Nih pesananmu." Yunho meletakkan kotak ayam goreng dan kentang di atas meja dapur yang terasa sempit itu. Dia membuka kotak pizza yang paling atas dan mendapati bahwa kotak itu telah kosong. Lalu dia membuka kotak bawah. Untung masih ada satu_ slice_ pizza. Yunho langsung menyambar dan memakannya.

_"Gomawo hyung,"_ kata Changmin setelah bersusah payah menelan spaghetti di mulutnya. "Yah, itu kan pizzaku yang terakhir _hyung~"_ rengek Changmin tidak tahu diri padahal Yunho sudah membelikannya ayam goreng dan kentang.

"Kamu ini Min... aku heran pikiranmu hanya makan melulu... lebih heran lagi tubuhmu kok tidak gemuk-gemuk juga..."

Itu memang benar. Tidak ada kata diet dalam kamus Changmin. Tubuhnya yang sulit gemuk membuatnya tidak perlu melakukan diet, apalagi diet ketat. Dia bisa makan apa saja dalam jumlah banyak. Dia juga mempunyai jadwal yang padat sehingga makanan-makanan itu terkikis menjadi sumber energi, bukan menjadi lemak tubuh.

"Oh iya _hyung,_ kamu belum makan bukan? Ada salad di kulkas, sup dan kimchi bokkeumbap. Makanlah dulu. Tapi saus salad sepertinya sudah mulai mencair, _hyung~"_ ujar si _maknae._

Yunho segera membuka kulkas dan melihat ada semangkuk salad sayur dan buah. Mengingat perutnya yang belum diisi apa-apa dari pagi, dia mulai memakan salad tersebut dengan rakus. Sementara itu Changmin yang sudah selesai makan spaghetti langsung memanaskan sup dalam panci. Kotak-kotak pizza yang sudah kosong dibuangnya. Sekarang di meja dapur hanya tersisa dua buah susu kotak dalam kotak karton. Changmin yang masih berusia sembilan belas tahun tentu saja belum boleh minum alkohol secara legal menurut aturan Korea. Oleh karena itu dia hanya mengkonsumsi air, susu dan jus buah saja.

"Nih _hyung~"_

Changmin meletakkan panci panas di atas tatakan panci yang ada di atas meja. Diletakannya sebuah mangkuk besar dan sendok di depan _hyung_-nya. Meski namja, Changmin bisa dibilang mulai belajar menyiapkan makanan sedikit demi sedikit. Bukan memasak, hanya menata meja makan ketika waktu makan tiba. Sebagai _maknae,_ bagaimanapun juga dia ingin meringankan beban Yunho dan Yoochun dengan cara membantu mengerjakan tugas rumah tangga.  
>Dengan rakus Yunho segera menyeruput sup sayuran hingga habis tak bersisa di panci dan lanjut makan kimchi bokkeumbap. Ruang dapur itu terasa hening. Hanya bunyi alat makan dan kunyahan saja yang terdengar.<p>

Sambil menggigit ayamnya, Changmin mengamati Yunho dalam diam. Dia memutuskan tidak akan mengganggu acara makan malam Yunho dengan celotehannya. Bisa dilihat bahwa _leader_-nya itu terlihat lelah karena tiap hari sudah harus berada di tempat syuting pada jam enam pagi dan pulang jelang tengah malam. Hari ini tumben Yunho pulang lebih awal. Changmin menduga hyung-nya itu menyelesaikan syuting lebih cepat dari kemarin.

_'Syukurlah dia pulang awal. Jadi kita berdua mungkin bisa berbicara,'_ batin Changmin.

Yunho memasukkan satu suapan terakhir kimchi bokkeumbap ke mulutnya. Selesai mengunyah, disambarnya kotak susu yang ada di depannya. Gluk... gluk... Changmin sampai ikut menelan ludah melihat cara makan leader-nya yang seolah-olah kelaparan selama seminggu. Dia tidak tahan lagi dan akhirnya berkata, "Kelihatannya kamu kelaparan sekali, _hyung..."_

"Aku mau mandi," jawab Yunho tidak nyambung sambil melemparkan kotak susu kosong ke tempat sampah. Dia berdiri dan berlalu dari dapur, menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

Changmin menghela napas. Niatnya bicara kepada Yunho jadi tertunda. Ya sudah, dia akan menunggu sampai Yunho selesai mandi. Changmin pun melanjutkan kegiatannya di dapur, menghabiskan ayam goreng dan kentang goreng.

Di ruang TV Changmin mendapati Yunho memindah-mindah channel TV tanpa benar-benar berniat menontonnya. Bola matanya terlihat kosong. Changmin berkacak pinggang.

_"Hyung,_ kalau kamu terus-menerus memindahkan channel TV tanpa niat melihat sama sekali, lebih baik matikan saja," katanya dengan intonasi memerintah. _Maknae_ kita yang satu ini memang terkenal tidak sungkan kepada yang lebih tua. Selalu bicara apa adanya.

Anehnya, Yunho menuruti saja omongan si Changmin. Setelah menekan tombol _off,_ dia menghempaskan tubuh ke sofa. Menghela napas dalam-dalam dan memejamkan mata. Kedua tangannya terlipat di belakang kepala.

Changmin merasa ini saat yang tepat untuk memulai pembicaraan. _"Hyung_ sudah tahu? Jaejoong _noona_ kembali ke Korea."

Mendengar itu rasanya jantung Yunho berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya terasa membeku dalam posisi tangan masih terlipat di belakang kepalanya sekarang. Tapi pelajaran akting yang diterimanya membuatnya tetap bisa memasang wajah _poker face,_ apalagi saat ini matanya juga masih tertutup.

Melihat Yunho tidak bereaksi, Changmin pun melanjutkan. "Kira-kira dia pulang ke Korea beberapa hari yang lalu, _hyung~"_

Yunho merasa tidak akan bisa mengacuhkan Changmin. Dengan perlahan matanya membuka dan memandang ke arah dongsaeng-nya itu. _"So?"_ Kedua tangannya yang semula terlipat di belakang kepala kini terlatk di atas pahanya.

Changmin duduk di sebelah Yunho sambil membawa iPad. "Nih foto-foto Jae _noona,"_ ujarnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah laman _website_ kepada Yunho.  
>Yunho hanya melirik sebentar, memasang tampang tidak tertarik. Changmin tidak melihatnya dan terus saja mengarahkan jari-jarinya di atas <em>screen<em> untuk memindah-mindah laman.

Jemari Changmin yang panjang menunjuk ke screen. Di sana terlihat Jaejoong yang memakai kacamata hitam sedang berjalan di airport. Rambut pirangnya _(A/N: Jae belum potong rambut)_ yang panjang digelung di puncak kepala. Gambar yang terpisah di sebelah foto Jaejoong menunjukkan seorang wanita sedang menggendong sebuah buntalan di dadanya. Sekilas saja orang bisa menebak bahwa dia menggendong seorang bayi.

"Dan ini MinJung _noona,"_ tunjuk Changmin kepada foto MinJung yang sedang menggendong bayi. Tentu saja dia juga mengenal keluarga Jaejoong. Dia pernah bertemu mereka beberapa kali ketika ada acara perusahaan.

Dengan ekor matanya, Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah iPad yang dipegang si _maknae._ "Lalu? Bukankah biasa jika..." Yunho menahan napas, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "...jika seorang _public figure_ dipotret dan masuk berita seperti... itu?" Dia menelan ludahnya sendiri. Berusaha menghindari menyebut nama _ex. member_ itu di depan Changmin.

Changmin memandang Yunho seolah-olah_ leader_-nya itu idiot. _"Hyung..._ Jae_ noona_ sudah hanpir setahun tidak terdengar kabarnya. Gosip yang kudengar dia keluar negeri." Changmin menghentikan omongannya, menunggu reaksi Yunho. Tapi yang ditunggu masih saja memasang wajah _poker face_-nya.

Yunho mengangkat bahu, berusaha bersikap biasa. Padahal hatinya berdebar dengan keras, sibuk menebak ke arah mana pembicaraan si maknae._ 'Apakah Changmin tahu?'_

"Hmm, menurut _fan account_ ini sih Jae noona tiba disini hari Minggu sedangkan MinJung _noona_ hari Selasa." Changmin masih saja mengoceh sambil menekan-nekan _touch screen_ tersebut. "Owoww, lucu sekali bayi yang digendong MinJung _noona~"_ Yunho merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak lagi mendengar bagian ini. Keringat dingin mengucur di punggungnya. "Itu anaknya dan TaeSang _hyung_ kan~"

Saat ini Changmin sudah meletakkan iPad-nya di meja ruang TV. Dia menggeser tubuh supaya bisa menghadap ke arah Yunho yang masih duduk mematung.

_"Hyung~"_ Changmin menyenggol siku Yunho, mencari perhatian sang _leader._ "Kenapa sih diam sajaaaa~~~ Bagaimana pun Jae _noona_ pernah menjadi bagian dari kita. Tidakkah kamu ingin mendengar kabarnya?"

Ditatapnya wajah sang _leader_ dengan tajam, berusaha mencari "petunjuk" di situ. Tapi wajah Yunho terlihat biasa-biasa saja seperti biasa. _He really fits the image of tough guy._ Tapi tunggu... Changmin melihat keringat menuruni kening Yunho. Panas? Tentu tidak. Meski sekarang sudah masuk musim semi tapi hawa tetap saja dingin di luar. Belum lagi AC ruang TV juga dinyalakan.

Diam-diam Changmin menyeringai. Ternyata sang_ leader_ juga terpengaruh dengan info yang barusan Changmin duga, Yunho berdiri dari sofa, "Aku... tidur di apartemenku malam ini..." Dia beranjak dari sofa ruang TV dan segera menuju kamarnya.

"Loh_ hyung~_ Kamu tidak tidur di _dorm_ malam ini?"

Changmin ikut-ikutan berdiri. Karena kaget dan tidak menyangka jika Yunho akan pergi, dia sampai lupa jika Yunho belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Yang terbayang di pikirannya hanya bahwa dia harus sendirian lagi _dorm_ malam ini. "Yah~ masa aku sendirian lagi sih?" keluhnya.

Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya. Changmin hanya takut jika dia kesiangan bangun. Meski sudah menyalakan alarm tapi kadang Changmin susah bangun juga. Yunho, Yoochun atau manajer _hyung_ kadang sampai harus memercikkan air dingin ke wajah si _maknae_ supaya melek.

Tidak alam kemudian Yunho keluar dari kamarnya. Dia sudah mengenakan jaket, syal dan topi. Selain untuk menghalau udara dingin juga untuk mengelabui fans meski dia tahu ini perbuatan yang sia-sia. Fans sudah mengenali ciri-ciri fisiknya ketika berada di tempat umum. Apalagi tubuhnya juga termasuk tinggi untuk ukuran rata-rata _namja_ Korea. Sekarang memang sudah malam, tapi bukan tidak mungkin jika ada fans yang kebetulan melihatnya. Atau lebih buruk lagi jika ada _stalker_ yang mengikutinya. Untung selama ini belum ada yang seekstrim itu.

Changmin tidak mencegah ketika Yunho berpamitan pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam semalam, Changmin menghela napas. Usianya masih sembilan belas tahun tapi rasanya dia berumur sepuluh tahun lebih tua.

Setelah Yunho pergi, Changmin mengunci pintu-pintu dan jendela apartemen. Dia lalu kembali ke ruang tamu dan meraih iPad-nya yang tergeletak. Benda berbentuk kotak itu masih menunjukkan foto Jaejoong dan MinJung yang diambil terpisah.

_'Jae noona, apakah yang digendong oleh MinJung itu adalah anakmu?'_

Dia mengingat-ingat pembicaraannya dengan Yoochun beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika Jaejoong sudah tidak bersama lagi dengan Dong Bang Shin Ki.

.

**~ Flashback POV ~**

.

_"Hyung,_ kamu sakit?" tanya Changmin pada Yoochun. Mereka berdua sedang berada di dorm sedangkan Yunho masih keluar dengan manajer _hyung._ Hampir beberapa minggu ini mereka mendapat jadwal individu. Junsu dengan drama musikal, Yoochun dengan drama televisi, sedangkan Yunho dan Changmin sibuk dengan iklan dan photoshoot di Jepang. Changmin merasa beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Yoochun hari ini. Rasanya mereka susah sekali bertemu setelah mendapat jadwal individu seperti ini.

Setelah sekian tahun bersama, Changmin sudah sangat mengenal Yoochun. Dia sangat mengetahui bagaimana tabiat hyung-nya itu. Yoochun bukanlah orang yang pandai berbohong. Apa yang dirasakannya dapat terbaca dengan mudah di wajahnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa dia sangat sensitif. Ya, _namja_ yang mempunyai jidat lebar ini memang mendapat julukan_ 'the crying baby'_ dalam grup.

Seperti saat ini... wajah Yoochun terlihat pucat. Changmin khawatir jika Yoochun sakit karena terlampau keras bekerja. Sama seperti Yunho, saat ini Yoochun juga tengah mendapat jadwal drama televisi yaitu syuting untuk _'Sunkyunkwan Scandal.'_ Yoochun sudah berangkat syuting ketika matahari belum terbit dan pulang larut malam.

_"Hyung,_ asmamu kumat?" tanya Changmin lagi ketika Yoochun hanya diam. Dia heran. Secapek apapun, biasanya Yoochun selalu menyempatkan untuk mengobrol dengannya. Paling tidak menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Changmin dalam mempersiapkan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Atau jika sifat isengnya kumat, Yoochun akan menggoda Changmin dan menanyakan bagaimana perkembangan hubungannya dengan Lee JiEun alias IU, rookie pendatang baru itu. Yoochun akan bertanya sudah berapa kali Changmin mencium JiEun. Wajah imut Changmin akan memerah dan Yoochun akan mendapat 'hadiah' berupa pukulan di bahunya._ 'Hyung~!'_ Begitu Changmin akan berteriak supaya tidak menggodanya lagi.

Pandangan mata Yoochun menerawang ke arah jendela. Changmin mengikuti arah pandangan _member_-nya yang fasih berbahasa Inggris itu. Tidak ada apa-apa di jendela.

_"Hyung~~"_ Changmin menjentikkan jari tepat di wajah Yoochun._ "Wake up, yung..."_

Seolah tersadar, _namja_ yang mempunyai suara _husky_ tersebut menoleh ke arah si _maknae_ yang sekarang memandangnya seolah-olah dia sedang kesurupan.

"Huh? _Waeyo,_ Min?"

"Kamu dari tadi melamun saja, _hyung..."_

Wajah salah satu_ rapper_ DBSK itu terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa _hyung?_ Katakan saja." Changmin menepuk pundak Yoochun pelan. Dia duduk bersimpuh di dekat Yoochun yang duduk di sofa. Kedua tangannya sibuk membuka bungkus keripik kentang. Tampaknya dia memang sudah siap mendengarkan curhatan_ hyung_-nya itu sambil ngemil _snack_ kegemarannya.

"Entahlah Min. Aku... tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana..." Lagi-lagi Yoochun terlihat ragu. Kelopak matanya menutup sebentar lalu membuka lagi.

"Mulai dari intinya saja _hyung._ Tidak usah berputar-putar," saran Changmin sambil mengunyah-ngunyah.

"Jaejoong_ noona_ hamil."

Changmin menghentikan kunyahannya. Mata _bambi_-nya membulat. Kaget. _Noona_ kesayangannya hamil? Tapi... dia belum menikah kan?

"Apa maksudmu dengan hamil, _hyung?!"_

Yoochun mengerutkan kening. "Kukira kamu jenius, Min? Nilai pelajaranmu kan bagus-bagus semua. Hamil adalah... umm,..." Yoochun berusaha mencari kalimat yang tepat, "...kondisi dimana wanita mengandung janin yang kelak menjadi calon manusia, mungkin?"

"Yah! Itu aku juga tahu,_ hyung!"_

"Lalu kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Maksudku kenapa Jae _noona_ bisa hamil?"

"Ah ummm, itu,,," Lagi-lagi Yoochun merasa kesulitan menjawabnya. "Karena ada pertemuan antara sel sperma dan sel telur?" jawabnya teoritis.

Changmin berhenti memasukkan keripik ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menghela napas. Sebagai seorang yang merasa paling jenius daripada member grupnya yang lain, kadang dia merasa bahwa hidupnya dikelilingi oleh orang-orang idiot.

Dan sekarang Changmin mendengar berita dari Yoochun bahwa Jaejoong hamil... Sebetulnya Changmin tidak suka bergosip. Tapi berhubung ini menyangkut orang yang _-dulu-_ pernah dekat juga dengannya, Changmin ingin tahu.

_"Hyung,_ berhentilah membahas pelaran biologi denganku. Tidak usah berputar-putar. Siapa _namja_ yang menghamili Jae _noona?_ Apakah dia sudah menikah tanpa kita ketahui sebelumnya?"

Yoochun menggelengkan kepala. Perlahan dia bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju jendela. "Aku tidak sengaja bertemu Jae _noona_ beberapa waktu yang lalu. Dia sedang keluar dari sebuah klinik kehamilan. Perutnya juga membesar. Oleh karena kupikir dia memang sedang hamil. Aku tidak tahu apa dia sudah menikah atau belum."

Changmin terdiam. Menunggu.

"Kurasa Jae _noona_ belum menikah," tambah Yoochun. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Min? Kamu sebentar lagi memasuki usia dua puluh tahun. Itu tandanya kamu akan dianggap dewasa secara hukum. Hal-hal seperti ini akan sering kamu dengar."

Berita seperti ini sesungguhnya bukan merupakan cerita baru di antara para selebriti. Sudah sering Changmin mendengarnya. Banyak contoh selebriti yang menikah setelah si _yeoja_ hamil duluan.

"Hmmm..."

Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebetulnya dia tidak suka ikut campur dalam urusan pribadi seseorang. Tapi jika dimintai pendapat seperti ini, "...yah kurasa Jae _noona_ harus cepat menikah, _hyung~"_

Yoochun membalikkan badan dan menghadap ke arah si _maknae_ yang duduk di lantai sambil memeluk lututnya. "Itulah masalahnya. Aku curiga Jae _noona_ hamil anak Yunho _hyung."_

_._

**~ End of flashback POV ~**

.

Sekian lama mengenal Yoochun, Changmin tidak pernah mendengarnya berbicara sangat _to-the-point_ seperti itu. Yoochun curiga bahwa Jaejoong hamil karena Yunho. Dan karena Yunho tidak bisa menikahinya, Jaejoong pergi keluar negeri untuk menyembunyikan kondisinya.

Jaejoong juga sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan Hyunjoong, begitu ujar Yoochun kala itu.

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak Changmin.

_Apakah Yunho menjadi penyebab putusnya Jaejoong dan Hyunjoong?_

_Apakah Jaejoong sudah hamil duluan ketika masih berpacaran dengan Hyunjoong?_

_Apakah Yunho dan Jaejoong berpacaran setelah Jaejoong putus dari Hyunjoong?_

_Apakah YunJae itu real, seperti yang diyakini oleh para shipper-nya?_

_Apakah Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong hamil anaknya?_

Changmin tidak perlu bertanya kepada Yoochun untuk tahu jawabannya: Yunho tahu jika Jaejoong hamil anaknya. Yunho tidak bisa menikahinya. Oleh karena itu Jaejoong pergi keluar negeri dan bersembunyi.

_'Kenapa noona tidak mencari namja lain yang bersedia menikahinya? Pasti banyak yang bersedia meskipun dia sedang hamil. For God's sake, dia itu selebriti yang cantik, kaya dan terkenal,'_ pikir Changmin.

Memang sebuah teori yang masuk akal jika seharusnya Jae mencari _namja_ yang bersedia menikahinya untuk menutupi aib karena hamil. Tapi Changmin, tidak tahukah kamu jika hati kadang tidak mempunyai logika?

..

..

Waktu menunjukkan sudah hampir tengah malam ketika Yunho sampai di apartemennya. Saking lelahnya, hampir saja dia lupa mencabut kunci mobil yang masih tertancap di tampatnya. Sesampainya di dalam unit apartemennya, tanpa menyalakan lampu ruang tamu terlebih dahulu, Yunho langsung meletakkan tas yang dibawanya begitu saja. Jaket dan sepatu ditaruh sembarangan. Sesampainya di kamar, dia melepas celana jins yang dipakainya dan langsung menyurukkan tubuh ke dalam selimut tebal kesayangannya.

Rasanya baru beberapa saat yang lalu Yunho memejamkan mata ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi dengan nyaring. Perlahan-lahan kesadaran Yunho muncul. Matanya masih terpejam. Dengan bingung dia meraih arloji yang diletakkan di meja kecil dekat ranjang. Hah? Jam 7:40?! Yunho langsung melemparkan selimutnya, masih tidak memperdulikan bel apartemen yang berbunyi. Dia ada jadwal syuting jam delapan pagi ini. Dia harus cepat-cepat jika tidak ingin terlambat? Tapi kenapa bel sialan itu terus saja berbunyi?

Dengan sedikit mengomel, Yunho melangkah menuju pintu ruang tamu untuk melihat siapa yang berani mengganggunya pagi-pagi begini. Yunho membuka pintu sambil mengusap-usap kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. "Maaf saya harus berangkat bekerja..." ujarnya berusaha mengusir tamunya secara halus. Dia masih saja mengusap-usap matanya sehingga tidak mengetahui siapa tamu kurang ajar yang sudah membunyikan bel dengan begitu lama di pagi hari seperti ini.

_"Annyeonghaseyo_ U-Know Yunho-_ssi._ Perkenalkan saya Kim Jaejoong, tetangga baru anda."

Jantung Yunho terasa berhenti berdetak mendengar nama yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya itu. Nama yang dikuburnya dalam-dalam di sudut hatinya yang sunyi. Perlahan Yunho mengalihkan tangan dari wajahnya. Dia membuka matanya perlahan. Masih belum sadar akan apa yang terjadi.

Rasanya otak Yunho sangat lambat bekerja di pagi ini.

Seseorang menyebut nama Kim Jaejoong.

Seorang yeoja yang membunyikan bel apartemennya dengan begitu lama di pagi hari ini.

Yeoja itu berambut hitam pendek_ (A/N: potongannya seperti pas jaman MIROTIC)._ Dia memakai kacamata minus berbingkai hitam.

Yunho menyipitkan matanya.

Yeoja itu mengenakan cardigan kuning dengan V-neck rendah sehingga memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dadanya yang montok dan padat.

Yeoja itu mengenakan mini skirt yang memperlihatkan kakinya yang pucat dan jenjang.

Yeoja yang mengucapkan nama itu adalah si pemilik nama itu sendiri?!

_Tetangga barunya?!_

Yunho terbelalak. Matanya terbuka lebar sekarang. Rasa kantuk akibat kelelahan bekerja seolah tidak terasa lagi sekarang.

"A... a..." Hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari bibir seorang leader idol grup yang mempunyai anggota fans club terbanyak di seluruh Korea.

Sebelum Yunho berkata sesuatu, dengan cepat Jaejoong membalikkan badan dan berlalu menuju apartemennya sendiri. Yunho yang menyadari itu bermaksud mengejarnya. "Tu... tunggu..." teriaknya kepada Jaejoong. Tapi kemudian dia mendengar bunyi _handphone_-nya dari dalam apartemen. Sementara itu Jaejoong sudah tidak lagi terlihat. Yunho meremas rambutnya dengan bingung dan segera masuk apartemen kemudian meraih _handphone_-nya.

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

"Kamu dimana? Produser drama meneleponku. Katanya kamu belum datang." Terdengar suara manajer _hyung_ di seberang sana.

"Aku kesana sekarang."

Yunho memutuskan telepon tanpa mengucapkan salam. Dilihatnya ada beberapa panggilan yang tak terjawab dari nomor tak dikenal. Mungkinkah itu staf drama yang menghubunginya? Yunho tidak peduli. Yang jelas Yunho harus cepat-cepat berangkat karena dia sudah telat. Sesampainya di tempat syuting dia segera meminta maaf kepada produser dan semua staf kemudian mulai bekerja lagi seperti biasa.

Malam hari ketika selesai syuting, Yunho bermaksud pulang ke _dorm._ Tiba-tiba jika teringat akan kejadian pagi tadi ketika Jaejoong muncul di hadapannya, penampilannya sama sekali baru, dan mengaku sebagai tetangganya. Yunho kemudian menelepon Changmin yang menerima telepon dengan suara mengantuk.

"Changmin-_ah,_ hyung tidak pulang ke dorm malam ini. Besok kamu langsung saja pergi ke lokasi syuting CF dengan manajer _hyung."_

Besok Yunho memang tidak ada jadwal syuting drama karena harus syuting sebuah CF bersama Changmin. Pemeran lain tetap syuting seperti biasa. Lusa barulah Yunho melanjutkan lagi syuting dramanya.

"Ne. terserah kamu sajalah,_ hyung,"_ jawab Changmin dengan suara mengantuk dan langsung memutuskan telepon. Kelihatan sekali jika dia ingin melanjutkan tidur setelah diganggu oleh telepon dari Yunho.

Yunho berjalan perlahan sepanjang selasar menuju unitnya. Ketika sampai di depannya, Yunho menoleh ke arah kanan, tepat dimana unit nomor tiga berada _(A/N: Yunho tinggal di satu lantai yang sama. Yunho di unit apartemen nomor 5, sedangkan Jaejoong nomor 3. Mereka tinggal bersebelahan karena di sana menerapkan sistem penomoran ganjil - genap)._

Mengikuti instingnya, Yunho berjalan menuju unit nomor tiga. Yunho memandang ke arah pintu yang tertutup itu. Sama seperti pintu-pintu lainnya, di pintu nomor tiga itu terpasang ukiran angka berwarna hitam yang menunjukkan nomor unit apartemen yang bersangkutan. Pintunya juga berwarna putih seperti pintu-pintu lainnya, juga sama seperti pintu apartemen Yunho. Gagang pintunya juga berwarna keemasan.

Bedanya, di dalam unit tersebut ada seorang Kim Jaejoong.

_'Benarkah dia tetangga baruku?'_

_'Apakah unit ini miliknya?'_

_'Malam ini apakah dia ada disini?'_

_'Kenapa dia kembali ke Korea?'_

Sekian banyak pertanyaan bercampur di benaknya. Tanpa sadar dia menempelkan tubuh ke pintu. Seluruh tubuh bagian kanannya sekarang menempel di pintu yang berwarna putih itu. Yunho memejamkan mata, berusaha mendengarkan suara apa pun yang mungkin terdengar dari dalam unit nomor tiga itu. Usahanya sia-sia karena tidak terdengar apa pun. Hanya samar-samar terdengar detak jam dinding saja.

"Ehmm!"

Sebuah suara deheman membuat Yunho terlonjak. Matanya membuka dengan cepat. Sepasang suami istri ekspatriat yang berusia separuh baya memandangnya dengan curiga. Posisi Yunho saat ini memang mencurigakan. Tubuhnya setengah membungkuk dan menempel ke pintu nomor tiga seolah akan melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

Yunho mengenalinya sebagai pasangan bule dari Inggris yang tinggal di Korea. Tampaknya mereka baru saja menghadiri sebuah pesta. Si suami yang berambut pirang mengenakan tuksedo dan si istri yang berambut merah mengenakan gaun malam. Apartemen yang ditinggalinya ini memang banyak dihuni oleh penduduk ekspatriat alias warga luar negeri yang mempunyai aktivitas tertentu di Korea. Sebagai warga asing, mereka tidak tahu jika Yunho adalah seorang selebriti. Dan Yunho tidak pernah menunjukkan statusnya ketika berada di rumah.

Yunho tersenyum tanpa dosa dan sedikit membungkukkan kepala. Suami istri itu berlalu sambil tetap mengerutkan kening. Samar-samar Yunho bisa mendengar si istri berkata kepada suaminya._ "I think he's out of his mind."_

Diliriknya arloji di pergelangan tangan. Hampir jam satu. Pantas saja jika apartemen Jaejoong sepi meski Yunho tidak tahu apakah si pemilik apartemen ada atau tidak. Dia memutuskan besok akan mengadakan "kunjungan balasan" ke apartemen sebelah. Pemikiran akan hal ini membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Apakah yang akan dikatakannya besok? _'Bagaimana kabarmu?' 'Kenapa kamu kembali ke Korea?'_ Yunho terlelap dengan seribu satu rancangan kalimat yang besok akan dikatakannya.

Untunglah Yunho bisa bangun jam tujuh pagi. Syuting CF bersama Changmin itu sendiri akan dimulai jam sepuluh pagi. Artinya Yunho masih punya waktu luang selama tiga jam ke depan. Dia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu lalu membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Karena tidak begitu pintar memasak, Yunho hanya menyiapkan sereal beserta susu, roti panggang, dan segelas jus jeruk. Yunho makan dengan cepat lalu meletakkan piring kotor begitu saja di wastafel tanpa mencucinya. Nanti saja aku mencucinya setelah pulang syuting._ 'Toh hari ini jadwalku hanya syuting CF saja,'_ pikirnya.

Dering _handphone_ yang terletak di meja dapur mengagetkan pagi Yunho yang sepi. Keningnya berkerut melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan. Ara? Segera dia menekan tombol baca.

_"Oppa,_ hari kita berdua tidak ada syuting drama kan? Bagaimana jika nanti malam kita pergi minum? Aku akan mengajak Donghae _oppa,_ Heechul _oppa_ dan Yoona juga~" Ara mengetik pesan dengan dibubuhi banyak _emoticon_ imut.

Yunho semakin mengerutkan kening. Kenapa Ara sering mengajak orang-orang yang dekat dengan Yunho jika ingin mengajak Yunho keluar? Apakah Ara tidak berani mengajak Yunho keluar berdua saja? Bukan berarti ingin pergi berdua saja dengan Ara, bukan. Hanya saja mungkin Ara berpikir jika Yunho tidak akan menolak ajakannya jika Ara mengajak sahabat-sahabat Yunho juga. Hmmm, dia salah besar. Yunho mengetik pesan balasan dengan cepat.

"Maaf Ara-_ah~_ Setelah syuting CF aku harus pergi ke salon. Perusahaan menginginkanku merubah penampilan untuk persiapan promo_ 'Before U Go.'_"

_'Before U Go'_ adalah _single_ kedua duo HoMin setelah _single_ pertama mereka _'Keep Your Head Down'_ sukses besar. Tentu saja Ara juga tahu tentang _single_ ini. Bahkan dia juga ikut berakting sebagai kekasih Yunho di dalam MV dan syutingnya sudah selesai seminggu yang lalu.

"Baiklah _*mehrong*_" Itu pesan balasan yang diterima Yunho. Dia tidak membalasnya.

..

..

Sebelum menuju ke apartemen Jaejoong, Yunho memeriksa lagi penampilannya di depan cermin besar yang ada di dekat pintu ruang tamunya. Entah kenapa ini membuatnya gugup. Sudah beberapa bulan mereka tidak bertemu setelah kepergian Jaejoong ke Hawaii. Jujur saja, Yunho tidak menyangka jika Jaejoong akan pulang ke Korea.

Dia berpikir bahwa Jaejoong akan tinggal beberapa tahun di Hawaii. Entah darimana pikiran ini berasal, Yunho sendiri bingung dan tidak bisa menjawabnya. Hatinya berdebar bersamaan dengan kakinya yang melangkah menuju apartemen sebelah.

_Ting tong..._

Jarinya sedikit gemetar ketika memencet bel apartemen Jaejoong. Sedikit kaget ketika yang membuka pintu ternyata adalah seorang _ahjumma_ yang berusia empat puluhan._ Ahjumma_ itu mengenakan celemek yang sedikit bernoda merah. Noda saus mungkin?

Yunho membungkukkan badan dan memberi salam. _"Annnyeonghaseyo._ Apakah ini benar apartemen... eh... Kim Jaejoong?"

"Benar. Silakan masuk." Senyum si _ahjumma_ sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar. Dia berlalu ke dalam.

Yunho mendudukkan diri dengan ragu. Apakah _ahjumma_ itu asisten rumah tangga Jaejoong? Jika iya, Yunho merasa perlu memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa asistennya itu begitu mudah sekali memasukkan tamu ke dalam rumah. Si _ahjumma_ sama sekali tidak bertanya siapa Yunho dan langsung mempersilakannya masuk. Bagaimana jika yang mengetuk pintu itu tadi orang jahat?

Semenit berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Jaejoong di ruang tamu. Yunho menyibukkan diri dengan melihat-lihat isi apartemen. Isinya standar saja, tidak ada sesuatu yang terlalu mencolok. Tidak ada foto atau apapun yang menunjukkan identitas pemilik apartemen. Beberapa kardus besar terlihat ditumpuk di sudut ruangan dekat pintu masuk. Tampaknya Jaejoong memang benar-benar baru pindah kesini.

Sepuluh menit berlalu dan Yunho mulai resah. Dia duduk dengan tidak nyaman di sofa. Sebetulnya sofa itu sangat empuk dan_ cozy._ Hanya saja dalam hati Yunho merasa sangat gugup jika dalam waktu sepuluh menit Jaejoong tidak muncul-muncul. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?

Beberapa saat kemudian si ahjumma muncul dari lantai atas _(A/N: apartemen disini memang terdiri dari dua lantai)._ Dia menuju ruang tamu dan menawari Yunho minum. "Anda ingin minum apa?"

"Apa saja asal tidak merepotkan, terima kasih" jawabnya.

Si _ahjumma_ ke dapur untuk membuatkan teh. "Silakan diminum," tawarnya sambil meletakkan secangkir teh di meja depan Yunho.

_"Kamsahamnida,"_ ujarnya berterima kasih. "Eh maaf saya belum memperkenalkan diri. Yunho_ imnida."_ Yunho memperkenalkan diri.

"Bongseon_ imnida."_ Si ahjumma tersenyum. "Yunho-_ssi_ teman Jaejoong-_ssi?_"

"I... iya." Jelas sekali bahwa Bongseon_ ahjumma_ tidak mengenal Yunho sebelumnya._ 'Syukurlah bahwa dia tidak banyak menonton televisi.'_

"Maaf menunggu lama. Jaejoong-ssi sedang menyusui putrinya," lanjutnya Bongseon.

Saat ini Yunho sangat bersyukur bahwa dia tidak dalam keadaan minum teh yang disajikan si _ahjumma_ karena dia mungkin saja tersedak setelah mendengar omongan Bongseon _ahjumma._

_'Jadi Jaejoong ada di rumah bersama putrinya...'_

Keringat dingin menuruni pelipis Yunho.

"Apakah... apakah Jaejoong sudah menikah?" tanyanya dengan gugup.

Sungguh Yunho sangat tidak ingin mengetahui jawaban Bongseon. Dia datang kemari dengan modal nekat saja.

Kemungkinan bahwa Jaejoong sudah menikah? Ah... Yunho tidak ingin tahu. Bahkan mungkin saja saat ini suami Jaejoong juga sedang ada di rumah. Saat ini Yunho hanya punya niat baik yaitu mengunjungi teman lama.

_'Teman?'_

Yunho mendengus dalam hati mendengar pembicaraan batinnya sendiri. Jaejoong_ lebih_ dari sekedar teman baginya.

_'Bagaimana jika nanti suaminya mengetahui bahwa akulah yang menghamili Jaejoong dan malah menyuruhnya pergi dari Korea? Apakah Jaejoong bercerita tentangku kepada suaminya?'_

Keringat dingin menuruni punggungnya. Bagaimanapun ini harus dihadapi.

Tidak disangka Bongseon menggeleng dengan sedih. "Tidak. Jaejoong-_ssi_ tidak mempunyai suami. Kekasih pun tak punya. Kasihan sekali. Wanita sebaik itu... harus hamil tanpa bersuami. Dia bercerita padaku bahwa dia sering menangis selama di luar negeri."

Yunho merasa sangat buruk setelah mendengar omongan Bongseon. Wajahnya bertambah keruh. Kedua tangannya meremas cangkir tehnya.

"Tapi jangan kuatir." Bongseon menepuk tangannya sekali. "Banya_k namja_ brengsek di luar sana. Tapi aku yakin wanita secantik Jaejoong_-ssi_ pasti akan menemukan pasangan secepatnya. Dia juga masih muda, hihiiii~" Wajah si_ ahjumma_ terlihat optimis.

Wajah Yunho bertambah masam mendengarnya. Tapi Bongseon salah mengira bahwa Yunho sedang memasang wajah bersimpati kepada Jaejoong. "Ah Yunho_-ssi,_ anda baik sekali mau bersimpati kepada teman anda dan mengunjunginya kemari," tambah Bongseon sumringah. Dia senang jika majikannya masih memiliki teman-teman yang peduli padanya.

Di luar bayaran yang diterimanya, secara pribadi Bongseon menyukai Jaejoong dan menganggapnya seperti anaknya sendiri. Jaejoong tidak pelit, sopan jika menyuruh dan menghormati Bongseon layaknya_ umma_-nya sendiri. Bongseon juga mempunyai seorang putri yang sudah menikah dan tinggal di kota lain. Bongseon menganggap Jaejoong sebagai pengganti putrinya ketika putrinya tidak sedang mengunjunginya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum tipis dan menghabiskan tehnya.

"Maaf Bongseon _ahjumma,_ bisakah aku minta tolong menjaga Sora?"

Sebuah suara lembut hampir membuat jantung Yunho berhenti berdetak. Jaejoong muncul di ruang tamu.

"Tentu saja," angguk Bongseon dan segera menuju ke lantai atas. Tentu saja dia mengerti bahwa Jaejoong ingin ditinggal berdua saja dengan tamunya.

Jaejoong melangkah perlahan mendekati sofa tempat Yunho duduk. Yunho segera berdiri menyambut tuan rumah. Sebelum Jaejoong turun ke ruang tamu ini saja jantungnya sudah berdetak lebih kencang daripada biasanya. Apalagi sekarang ketika Jaejoong sudah benar-benar berdiri di depannya.

Penampilan Jaejoong benar-benar berbeda dari saat terakhir Yunho melihatnya sebelum berangkat keluar negeri. Saat ini rambut _yeoja_ itu berubah pendek dan hitam. Poninya dijepit menggunakan jepit rambut berbentuk Hello Kitty, karakter kartun kesayangannya. Wajahnya terlihat tanpa riasan tanpa sekali. Dia mengenakan gaun sederhana berwarna biru tua yang panjangnya mencapai lutut. Di bagian depan gaun terdapat hiasan berupa kancing-kancing mungil yang berderet hingga ke pinggang.

Rasanya Yunho tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Padahal tadi dia merasa sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin menyiapkan diri untuk pertemuan ini. Tapi tetap saja dirinya merasa sangat gugup meski raut wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan bagaimana suasana hatinya yang sebenarnya. Lidahnya terasa terkunci. Dia tidak tahu darimana harus memulai.

Apakah dia harus menanyakan kabar Jaejoong? Menanyakan kabar bayinya? Menanyakan bagaimana kehidupannya di Hawaii?

Jaejoong pun sama seperti Yunho. Merasa canggung dengan pertemuan pertama mereka dalam kurun waktu hampir setahun terakhir ini. Kemarin pagi dia hanya berusaha untuk "mengejutkan" Yunho saja dengan mendatanginya ke apartemennya. Tidak disangka pagi ini Yunho mengadakan kunjungan balasan. Jaejoong mengedipkan mata dua kali sebelum berkata, "Duduklah," setelah melihat Yunho hanya berdiri diam tanpa berkata apapun dan hanya memandangnya saja.

Yunho kembali duduk di tempatnya semula tapi pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari wajah _yeoja_ di depannya ini.

Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Keheningan selama beberapa saat ini terasa menyesakkan. Oleh karena itu dia memutuskan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana... kabarmu?"

"Seharusnya aku yang harus bertanya itu... _Boo..."_

Panggilan kesayangan itu... Jaejoong tidak mengira jika Yunho akan menjawab secepat itu. Sekarang gantian dia yang merasa gugup. Dia melipat kedua tangan yang semula terlipat rapi di pangkuan. Hatinya rindu mendengar pertanyaan Yunho tersebut. Begitu banyak kabar yang ingin dikatakannya. Begitu banyak cerita yang ingin dibaginya.

"Kabarku? Seperti yang kamu lihat."

Jaejoong mengedikkan bahu seolah hendak mengatakan kepada Yunho bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Jaejoong tidak menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada Yunho. Matanya sekarang tidak lagi memandang ke wajah mantan_ leader_-nya itu melainkan mengarah ke bahunya saja. Wajah Jaejoong sedikit memerah dipandangi dengan intens oleh Yunho.

_"So... what brought you here,_ Yun?"

"Eh... aku... eh hanya ingin menyapa tetangga baruku?" jawabnya seolah tidak yakin sendiri. Dia mengusap belakang lehernya.

"Kenapa gugup, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melempar senyumnya yang paling manis.

Yunho tertegun. Orang bilang bahwa _namja_ merupakan makhluk yang hanya mengandalkan akal pikiran saja. Tapi saat ini hati kecil Yunho memberi sebuah sinyal aneh tentang senyum Jaejoong. Entah kenapa Yunho merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya di balik senyum Jaejoong yang (tetap) manis itu. Tidak seharusnya _yeoja_ itu tersenyum seperti ini. Yunho sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi kemarahan Jaejoong, caci makinya, sumpah serapahnya.

Tapi apa yang didapatnya? Seulas senyum manis. Terlalu manis malah.

"Jae, kamu tidak marah?" tanya Yunho cengo.

"Kenapa aku harus marah? Bukankah kita harus gembira jika menerima tamu? Apalagi_ ini_ adalah... ehm, teman lama." Senyum manis itu masih saja terpasang.

_'Ini?'_ Jaejoong menyebutnya sebagai_ 'ini,'_ dan bukan _'kamu.'_ Apakah sekarang Jaejoong menyamakannya dengan... benda mati?

"Jae..."

Omongan Yunho terputus ketika Bongseon _ahjumma_ muncul lagi di ruang tamu. Dia tidak sendiri melainkan membawa sebuah buntalan kain di dadanya. Jaejoong yang melihatnya langsung berdiri, berjalan ke arah Bongseon dan mengarahkan tangannya ke buntalan yang ada di dada asisten rumah tangganya itu.

"Maaf Jaejoong-_ah,_ Sora terbangun dan menangis karena dipikirnya tidak ada orang di kamar. Tadi perutku sakit jadi aku ke kamar mandi agak lama,,, _mian"_ terang Bongseon sambil meminta maaf.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, bibi. Sini, mana anak _umma_ yang paling cantik hmmm~"

Jaejoong menggendong Sora dengan lembut. Dia berdiri sambil mengayun-ayunkan bayi di tangannya itu. Kini Sora sudah berhenti menangis. Sisa-sisa air mata menghiasi bulu matanya yang lentik. Jaejoong asyik menggumamkan sebuah lagu untuk Sora, seakan lupa jika dia mempunyai tamu yang sekarang duduk membeku di sofa.

Merasa diacuhkan, Yunho memutuskan untuk berdiri dan menghampiri kedua orang _yeoja_ itu. Dia berjalan dengan perlahan seolah takut jika akan mengagetkan si bayi. _Umma_ si bayi masih sibuk berdendang.

"Jaejoongie..." panggil Yunho dengan sangat pelan tapi masih bisa terdengar telinga Jaejoong. Dia menghentikan nyanyiannya. Pandangannya masih terarah ke luar jendela. Bayi cantik yang berada dalam gendongannya asyik mengemut jarinya. Jaejoong diam dan menunggu.

"Bo... bolehkan aku melihatnya?" pinta Yunho perlahan.

Setelah mengatakan ini, dia mengambil napas. Sudah beberapa minggu lamanya Yunho memimpikan saat-saat seperti ini.

Dulu dia memang egois. Lebih memilih menyelamatkan karirnya daripada Jaejoong. Bahkan dia menyuruh Jaejoong keluar negeri ketika mengetahui bahwa wanita itu dalam keadaan hamil.

Dia tidak menawarkan apa-apa kepada Jaejoong. Dia membiarkan Jaejoong berjalan dalam kegelapan sendiri: hamil tanpa suami dan berhenti dari karirnya sebagai selebriti lalu hidup di luar negeri, menyembunyikan diri.

_Umma_ si bayi membalikkan badan dari jendela dan menghadap ke leader DBSK itu. "Sshh tidak apa-apa _aegya~"_ Jaejoong menenangkan Sora yang terlihat kaget ketika ada orang asing di dekatnya. Selama ini orang dewasa yang berada di sekitarnya hanya Jaejoong, MinJung dan TaeSang serta Bongseon. Kadang-kadang juga umma kandung Jaejoong dan adik tirinya berkunjung. Sudah itu saja. Sepertinya saat ini Sora menyadari bahwa ada seorang _namja_ asing yang berinteraksi dengan _umma_-nya.

Tubuh Yunho hampir tidak bisa bergerak melihat makhluk mungil dan lemah yang ada di dalam gendongan Jaejoong. Bayi itu berkulit pucat. Matanya yang besar dan bulat memandang Yunho dengan curiga, bahkan mungkin sedikit ketakutan ketika ada namja tinggi besar sedang memandangnya. Sora hanya terbiasa dengan figur Jaejoong dan _yeoja-yeoja_ lain yang feminin. Pipinya chubby dan kemerahan. Cantik sekali.

_'Dia seperti ibunya.'_

Yunho mengingat foto Jaejoong ketika dia masih balita. Benar-benar mirip Sora. Bisa dibilang Sora merupakan duplikat Jaejoong. Yunho merasa sedikit iri.

_'Apa aku tidak mewariskan ciri-ciri fisikku padanya?'_

Dia masih saja melihat Sora dalam jarak dua meter jauhnya, belum berani mendekat karena tidak ingin membuat Sora ketakutan atau menangis.

Yunho mengamati Sora baik-baik. Ketika bayi itu sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, Yunho bisa melihat bahwa dia mewarisi dagunya yang lancip. Pandangan mata Sora juga tajam, sama sepertinya.

_'Anakku...'_

_'Anakku...'_

Mengikuti insting kebapakannya ketika melihat si bayi, Yunho perlahan mendekat. "Boleh kan aku melihatnya?"

"Kamu sudah melihatnya, Yun," jawab Jaejoong cepat sambil memeluk Sora dengan lebih erat. Bayi itu menenggelamkan kepada di leher ibunya, seolah-olah berlindung dari namja asing itu.

"Maksudku... aku ingin menggendongnya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tentu saja aku ingin menggendong anakku sendiri, Jae..."

"Bukan, Yun. Sora bukan anakMU. Dia anakKU." Jaejoong menegaskan ucapannya sambil berjalan menjauh dari Yunho. "Sora bukan anak Jung Yunho. Sora adalah anak Kim Jaejoong. "

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's zone<strong>

.

_Mar.23.2013_

.

Karena saya udah ngebiarin FF ini nganggur sampe 3 bulan, jadi sekarang saya coba akan menebus dosa (?) dengan cara menjawab review dari readers. Tidak semua sih, cuma beberapa saja yang saya anggap penting dan krusial.

.

_blackwhite28:_ curhat Yoochun ke Kahi nanti cuma saya tulis sebagai bagian flashback aja.  
><em>zoldyk :<em> Yunho dan Jaejoong bukan tinggal satu apartemen tapi jadi TETANGGA apartemen ^^  
><em>dame-an nde unnie:<em> iya Yunho emang punya apartemen pribadi. Di chapter 21 ceritanya memang dia lagi menginap di apartemen pribadi sewaktu Jaejoong "bertamu"  
><em>Reader:<em> FF ini jadi garing? Enak dong xD /kriuk/  
><em>hazuki:<em> ralat, bukan unit apartemen yang sama tapi satu gedung apartemen yang sama, mereka tetanggaan ceritanya.  
><em>HaeRieJoongie:<em> coba baca chapter 6. Disitu ada penjelasan tentang kapan Yunho mulai suka Jae.  
><em>KimShippo:<em> Jaemma ga nyamar kok. Penampilannya emang berubah karena rambutnya yang semula pirang dan panjang sekarang dipotong pendek dan dicat hitam lagi (kayak pas jaman MIROTIC).  
><em>Han Neul Ra:<em> Junsu disini sih agak manja. Dan dia merasa "berat" ngurus ketiga namja sendirian.

.

Ada kabar baik nih buat Cassie. Ini tidak saya tulis di twitter, tapi... siap-siap aja nabung (kalo yang udah punya tabungan malah bagus) untuk konser Catch Me Tour Indonesia \(^_^)/

Kemungkinan sih sesudah LEBARAN 2013, makanya tidak ada salahnya bersiap-siap mulai sekarang, apalagi kalo kalian belum punya tabungan.  
>Yang uang sakunya pas-pasan bisa mulai mikir caranya untuk nambah penghasilan.<br>Yang sudah kerja dan punya penghasilan sendiri, jangan lupa sisihkan sebagian untuk persiapan nonton konser ...

Yang jelas tidak ada salahnya menyiapkan tabungan.  
>Ingat kata Yunho pas SM Town Indonesia kemarin? "Kami ingin kembali ke Indonesia dan mengadakan konser di sini."<br>Naaahhh Cassie pasti tahu kan kalo Yunpa ga suka bohong. Cepet atau lambat mereka berdua pasti konser di sini kok ^_^  
>Jangan pada galau ya, yang penting nabung dulu ! Entah konsernya beneran sesuai dengan yang saya tulis di <em>author's note,<em> entah akhir tahun, **_YANG PENTING SUDAH PUNYA TABUNGAN..._**

Buat yang tanya twitter saya, nih: [ **ninanutter** ]. Eehh tapi saya tekankan disini: saya tidak follow random orang _  
>Mau follow atau tidak itu terserah, tapi jangan minta <em>follow back. I won't do that ._.<em>  
>Saya sudah bilang duluan loh ya, <em>so follow at your own risk. Or feel free to unfollow me<em> ^_^  
>Jangan kuatir, kalo ada yang mentions saya usahakan bales kok.<p>

Buat yang merasa FF ini alurnya lambat, ya emang iya sih :p_ I love exploring emotions instead of just making moments. Please bear with me :D_

Chapter ini ada 7000-an kata loh~ _I worked hard for this sh!t._ Kalau tidak puas dengan apapun yang saya tulis di chapter ini (baik cerita ataupun _note_-nya), silakan cari kepuasan di tempat lain. Jangan merusuh di rumah saya.

Bocoran: mulai chapter depan penyiksaan batin kepada Yunho dimulai _*oh yess*_

Yang kasih review, saya doakan kalian bisa nonton konser Catch Me Tour Indonesia bareng saya :) _*amin*_ ^_^

.

**-Nina-**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter ini hanya sepenggal convo antara Yun dan Jae sebagai follow up chapter kemarin.  
>Untuk tokoh yang lain seperti YooSuMin akan muncul lagi chapter depan, sabar ya.<br>Orang sabar disayang eyang bubur (?) xDD

.

.

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 23**

**Author: Shin Min Rin**

**Twitter: ninanutter**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 . tumblr . com**

**Fandom: T-V-X-Q. D-B-S-K. Toho-shin-ki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note:<strong> _chapter ini sangat pendek dibandingkan chapter-chapter sebelumnya ;-;

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cast:<strong>_

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

* * *

><p>.<p>

_'Sora bukan anak Jung Yunho. Sora adalah anak Kim Jaejoong.'_

Yunho membeku di tempatnya. Tidak percaya Jaejoong akan mengatakan hal itu. Bahkan dilihatnya bibir Sora mulai mengembik (?) tanda bahwa dia akan menangis. Mungkin dia kaget karena mendengar suara Jaejoong yang sedikit keras tadi. Setelah itu Sora diam-diam melirik Yunho. Ketika melihat wajah Yunho yang terlihat tegang dan matanya sedikit melotot karena omongan Jaejoong, bayi mungil itu kembali menyusupkan kepala di leher ibunya, berusaha mencari rasa aman.

"Lihat! Kamu menakuti Sora!" desis Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus punggung bayinya. Dia sedikit mengayun-ayunkan Sora supaya dia tenang. "Sshh... tidak apa-apa sayang. Dia memang beruang menakutkan," cibirnya sambil terus mengelus-elus putrinya. Sora pun tidak jadi menangis setelah mendengar suara ibunya.

_"What?_ Kenapa anak sekecil ini kamu beri doktrin dengan kata-kata seperti itu?" Yunho tidak terima dibilang beruang menakutkan. Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Dia masih saja mengayun-ayunkan Sora. _Namja_ bermata musang itu mencoba cara lain. Dia memasang wajah memelas. Dia tidak memandang Jaejoong sekarang melainkan memanggil Sora dengan lembut. "Soraaa~~" panggilnya pelan sambil berdendang.

Sora yang sedang menyusupkan kepala di leher ibunya sedikit mengintip Yunho. Dia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, penasaran kepada _ahjusshi_ yang memanggil namanya dengan suara_ bass._ Selama ini dia terbiasa dengan suara lembut Jaejoong, Hyesong, Minjung, Eunsoo atau Bongseon.

Yunho sendiri terpaku. Tidak menyangka bayi dengan pipi gembul itu akan merespon suaranya. "Dia pintar..." bisiknya kagum akan kemampuan si bayi yang belum genap berusia satu tahun tapi sudah bisa merespon panggilan atas namanya. Kini setelah Sora memandang Yunho dengan terang-terangan, Yunho mendapati bayi itu memang mempunyai sepasang mata tajam seperti dirinya. Meski pipinya terlihat gembul karena lemak bayi yang dimilikinya, tapi Yunho bisa melihat juga mempunyai dagu yang runcing sepertinya.

"Apa?" tanya Jaejoong dengan judes. Dia menghadapkan wajah Sora ke arah lain supaya tidak memandang Yunho. Sora mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, heran melihat si _ahjusshi_ bertubuh besar yang tiba-tiba 'menghilang.'

Jaejoong tidak terima jikaSora memandang Yunho. Selama berbulan-bulan dia dia harus bersembunyi di luar negeri dan membawa Sora dalam perutnya kesana kemari. Sekarang si beruang ini seenaknya saja ingin mengklaim putrinya tercinta? Hmmm...

"Bibi Bongseon!" Jaejoong berteriak memanggil Bongseon. Tidak sampai semenit kemudian Bongseon muncul dari lantai atas.

"Ya Jaejoong-_ah?"_

"Tolong belikan aku popok untuk Sora di mini market. Uangnya ada di tempat biasanya." Jaejoong meminta tolong kepada asisten rumah tangganya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku keluar dulu ya kalau begitu." Bongseon segera mengambil uang yang ada di toples dapur lalu mengambil jaketnya. Tidak lama kemudian orang dewasa yang ada di apartemen itu hanyalah Jaejoong dan Yunho. Beserta Sora yang masih saja mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

Yunho menghela napas. "Boo, kenapa kamu menganggap Sora adalah anak_MU_ saja? Dia juga anak_KU,_" tegasnya. Dia otomatis memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan kesayangan 'Boo' setelah mereka hanya berdua saja.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir. "Enak saja. Aku yang melahirkannya, bukan kamu."

"Tentu saja wanita yang melahirkan," jawab Yunho sabar.

"Aku yang membawanya di dalam perut selama sembilan bulan ini."

"Iya. Aku tahu."

"Kehadirannya juga harus aku sembunyikan karena... " Tenggorokan Jaejoong tercekat. "...dia tidak mempunyai ayah karena... ibunya tidak menikah..." Jaejoong membalikkan badan, memunggungi Yunho. Setitik air mata meluncur turun di pipinya yang halus. Kekuatan yang hampir setahun ini dimilikinya akhirnya pudar juga. Apalagi ketika ada Yunho di dekatnya. Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu. Bahunya naik turun. Sora yang ada di pelukannya memandangnya dengan bingung.

"Boo..."

Yunho bergerak untuk mendekat dari belakang tapi tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong membalikkan badan. Matanya berkilat-kilat. "Sudah! Pulang sana! Kami tidak butuh kamu disini!"

"Tapi Boo..."

"Sana pulang! Tidak ada yang mengundangmu kesini!" bentak Jaejoong lagi. Wajah Sora terlihat berkerut, kaget karena teriakan ibunya. Beberapa saat kemudian suara tangisan bayi memenuhi ruang tamu apartemen tersebut. "Sshhh... _aegya_ maafkan _umma_ yaa~" Jaejoong mengayun-ayunkan tubuh mungil bayinya. Perhatiannya tertuju sepenuhnya pada Sora. Yunho terlupakan. Tanpa bersuara Yunho kembali ke apartemennya.

Ketika malam tiba, Yunho yang sedang tidur tiba-tiba terbangun dengan tubuh berpeluh. Rasanya dia berada di alam bawah sadar antara bangun dan tidur ketika mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Dia bernapas dengan terengah-engah di ranjangnya.

_Oeee... Oeee..._

Suara itu masih saja muncul. Setelah kesadarannya mulai muncul, Yunho meraih botol air yang selalu diletakkannya di meja dekat ranjang dan meneguk isinya.

_Oeee... Oeee..._

_Deg!_ Yunho baru sadar jika suara itu berasal dari apartemen Jaejoong di sebelah apartemennya sendiri. Kelihatannya suara itu berasal dari balik tembok kamarnya. Tanpa sadar Yunho turun dari ranjang dan mendekati tembok kamarnya, menempelkan telinganya.

"Cup... cup... Sayang... Sora cantik tidak boleh menangis. Ini makananmu datang ammm~" Didengarnya suara Jaejoong. Tembok penyekat antar apartemen ternyata tipis sekali sehingga Yunho bisa mendengar suara Jaejoong. Berarti tembok kamar mereka bersebelahan?

Ingin rasanya Yunho pergi ke apartemen Jaejoong tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin. Dia pasti sibuk menggendong Sora.

Sekarang Yunho semakin berkonsentrasi mendengarkan suara apapun yang terdengar dari apartemen sebelah. Tidak terdengar suara apa pun. Mungkin Sora sedang asyik menyusu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tidak terbayangkan bahwa Jaejoong bangun di tengah malam hanya untuk menyusui anaknya... dan anak Yunho juga.

Setengah jam kemudian terdengar suara Jaejoong berdendang menidurkan anaknya. Yunho yang sedang tidur-tidur ayam kembali terbangun ketika mendengar lagu anak Korea mengalun dari sebelah. Ada suatu perasaan baru yang membuncah dalam hatinya dan sulit dijelaskan.

Setelah tidak ada suara apa-apa lagi terdengar dari apartemen Jaejoong, Yunho melanjutkan tidur dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Tak ada hujan, tak ada angin, tiba-tiba Jaejoong mendatangi Yunho keesokan paginya. Dia menggendong Sora dan membawa sebuah tas besar dan sebuah tas tangan. Jaejoong melemparkan seulas senyum manis. Senyum Jaejoong itu berhasil membuat mata sipit Yunho yang masih mengantuk segera terbuka sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ehmm, Yunho... Aku kemarin hanya bercanda. Sora bukan hanya anak Kim Jaejoong saja, tapi dia juga anak Jung Yunho kok."

"Oh." Hanya sebuah seruan pendek yang berhasil keluar dari mulut _leader_ DBSK itu. Tampaknya dia masih belum terbangun sepenuhnya.

"Karena dia anakmu, kau juga wajib mengasuhnya. Aku titip Sora dulu sekarang."

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's zone**

**.**

_April.25.2013_

.

Umma labil =_= *loh*  
>Terima kasih untuk yang kasih review di chapter 23. Ga nyangka masih banyak yang nunggu FF (yang sering) hiatus ini.<br>Chapter ini memang pendek. Maklum umma masih sibuk menyusui Sora, jadinya ga bisa terlalu lama tampil di FF :)  
>Sekali lagi, ini TUNTUTAN plot cerita karena tiap chapter ada 'feel' tersendiri. AUTHOR KNOWS BEST :) So please, jangan menulis komentar alay yang bilang bahwa chapter ini pendek. Kan sudah saya jelaskan sebabnya.<p>

Saya usahakan update secepat mungkin *fingers crossing* Tapi ya gini, tiap chapter ga sampe 2000-an kata -_-  
>Tidak lupa saya ucapkan: Happy #7thCassiopeiaDay \(^_^) ~ ( April 23th, 2006 - April 23th, 2013 ). Tidak terasa sudah tujuh tahun usia fandom ini.

Saya bikin FF disini untuk asyik-asyikan saja. Jika kurang puas, silakan bikin FF sendiri, chara sendiri, jalan cerita sendiri. Jangan berbuat onar di "rumah" saya.  
>Terima kasih.<p>

.

**-Nina-**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 24**

**Fandom: TVXQ. DBSK. Tohoshinki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smut. NC-21. DLDR**

**STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Cast:**_

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~ Flashback POV ~ **

**.**

_~ Malam sebelumnya ~_

.

_Sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke rumah, Junsu teringat pembicaraannya tadi siang._

_"Paman YoungMin..."_

_Junsu yang sedang berlatih sendirian di ruang latihan agensi terkejut atas kedatangan pamannya sekaligus CEO SM. Tidak seperti Sunny yang diketahui banyak orang sebagai keponakan founding father SM Lee Soo Ma, Junsu tidak pernah me-reveal bahwa dia adalah keponakan CEO SM yang baru, Kim YoungMin. Ini karena YoungMin melarang keras untuk memberitahukan fakta ini kepada siapa pun, bahkan kepada rekan-rekan grupnya di DBSK. Yeoja itu sedang berlatih vokal untuk drama musikalnya ketika pamannya ini tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang latihan. Tentu saja Junsu terkejut. Tidak biasanya pamannya mengunjungi artisnya sendirian. Jika ada keperluan biasanya disampaikan melalui manajer._

_"Junsu..."_

_Junsu segera mematikan CD lagu yang digunakannya untuk berlatih menyanyi. Diusapnya dahinya dengan selembar handuk. "Apa kabar paman?"_

_"Bagaimana dengan yang paman perintahkan padamu? Sudahkah kau melakukannya?" YoungMin tidak berbasa-basi. Dia tidak menjawab salam keponakannya dan langsung berbicara pada pokoknya._

_"Sudah paman. Aku sekarang jarang berada di dorm jika tidak ada keperluan."_

_"Bagus."_

_Setelah mengatakan itu, namja berusia empat puluhan itu pergi meninggalkan Junsu yang tertegun sendirian di ruang latihan. Dibukanya sebotol air dan diteguk hingga setengahnya. Dia menghembuskan napas. Selalu seperti ini. Selalu saja dia yang dikorbankan. Selalu saja dia yang mengerjakan semua keinginan pamannya._

.

東方神起

.

Diingatnya hari-hari di awal debut. Pada awalnya posisinya sebagai _lead vocal_ dan Jaejoong sebagai _main vocal._

_Lead vocal_ adalah member yang dianggap mampu memberikan _'roh'_ atau_ 'soul'_ ke dalam sebuah lagu. Mampu membawakan sebuah lagu dengan penuh penghayatan. Dan Junsu yang dianggap tepat untuk itu.

Jaejoong sebagai _main vocal_ yaitu vokalis utama, dalam artian dia biasanya sering menjadi vokal pembuka dalam tiap lagu. Atau _line_ menyanyinya paling banyak. Tapi karena menurut Lee Soo Man Jaejoong-lah yang cocok sebagai main vocal sekaligus lead vocal, dulu posisi Junsu sebagai lead vocal diambil oleh member yang sudah 'pensiun' tersebut.

Hal ini sempat membuat Lee Soo Man dan YoungMin bertengkar hebat. Lee Soo Man ingin Jaejoong sebagai _main vocal_ sekaligus _lead vocal,_ tapi YoungMin menginginkan Junsu yang menjadi_ lead vocal,_ sedangkan Jaejoong _main vocal_ saja.

Biar bagaimanapun DBSK adalah _'proyek impian,' alias 'proyek emas.'_ Dijalankan oleh agensi terbaik di seluruh negeri, para _trainee_ terbaik dari yang terbaik dilatih dan dikumpulkan di dalam grup ini. Tidak boleh ada kesalahan sedikit pun. Penempatan tiap member harus pas. Semua sudah diatur sedemikian rupa. Ketika Jaejoong masih bergabung dalam grup pun kelima suara mereka bahkan masuk ke dalam_ '30 Suara Terbaik se-Korea Selatan'_ _(A/N: Ini rekor asli DBSK ^^)_ dan pasti membuat mereka bangga.

.

東方神起

.

"Aku pulang~" Junsu memberi salam ketika sampai di rumah orang tuanya di malam hari.

Dia habis berlatih untuk drama musikalnya di gedung pertunjukan kota. Sesuai 'petunjuk' YoungMin, Junsu memang diharuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, bukan pulang ke dorm. Jika ada yang bertanya, Junsu wajib menjawab bahwa jarak rumahnya lebih dekat ke gedung pertunjukan daripada ke dorm. Memang benar. Tapi bukan jarak yang menjadi masalahnya. Intinya adalah, dia hanya melaksanakan apa yang diminta YoungMin, baik melakukan sesuatu perbuatan atau mengatakan sesuatu perkataan.

"Kau sudah pulang?" _Umma_ Junsu, mantan_ 'Miss Korea'_ di tahun 80-an muncul di ruang tamu. Beliau sudah mengenakan gaun tidur ketika didengarnya suara pintu terbuka. Junsu memang membawa kunci sendiri.

_"Ne, umma,"_ jawabnya letih. Dia melepas ikatan rambutnya dan menyusurkan jarinya untuk meluruskan rambutnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Kau bertemu YoungMin tadi?" tanya umma-nya. CEO SM itu adalah adik ipar _umma_-nya. Ini berarti dia adalah adik kandung _appa_ Junsu.

"Ya, _umma._ Aku bertemu paman di kantor tadi."

"Ikutilah saran YoungMin. Dia pasti tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu."

_'Paman akan memberimu posisi lead vocal dan main vocal sekaligus.'_ Junsu selalu mengingat ucapan YoungMin.

Sekarang Jaejoong sudah tidak bergabung di dalam grup. Ini juga sudah diatur oleh pamannya dengan tidak memperpanjang kontrak yeoja yang berusia enam tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Junsu-lah yang kini memegang peran sebagai lead vocal sekaligus main vocal DBSK. Mulanya dia senang karena menyanyi merupakan _passion_-nya.

Tapi ekspektasi orang jadi bergantung padanya. Dan hal ini membuatnya lelah.

.

東方神起

.

Yoochun tidak bisa tidur, padahal dia berada di kasur kesayangannya. Tubuhnya pun sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah karena seharian ini syuting drama. Saat ini dia berada di rumah orang tuanya. Dari kamar sebelah terdengar dengkuran halus Yoohwan, adik laki-lakinya. _Umma_-nya pun sudah lama terlelap di kamarnya.

Begitu banyak hal yang berkecamuk di pikiran Yoochun saat ini. Kebanyakan mengenai grup mereka, tentu saja. Sampai kapan aktivitas solo mereka berlangsung?

_'Berhati-hatilah jika kelompokmu mulai diberi proyek solo. Itu bisa jadi merupakan salah satu tanda-tanda menuju kehancuran...'_

Seorang _sunbae_ di dunia hiburan Korea pernah berkata seperti itu padanya. Sepertinya hal itu benar-benar terjadi pada grup mereka belakangan ini. Tidak ada rencana mengeluarkan single baru? Apalagi mengeluarkan full album. Bahkan job 'sepele' seperti _photoshoot_ majalah pun tidak ada beberapa bulan terakhir ini.

Yunho dan Changmin digabungkan dalam satu _sub-grup._ Agensi hanya mengedarkan album duo HoMin saja. Dirinya diberi proyek drama. Junsu yang memang suaranya bagus diberi kesempatan bermain di drama musikal.

Berbicara mengenai _yeojachingu_-nya, Yoochun menjadi bingung. Dia sendiri pernah bilang bahwa CEO mereka ingin mereka beristirahat sejenak dari aktivitas grup, oleh karena itu mereka diberi aktivitas solo. Oleh karena itu Junsu juga jarang berada di _dorm._

_'Untuk apa? Tidak ada yang perlu aku kerjakan disini,'_ begitu jawabnya kala itu.

Semuanya berantakan. Kami para _namja_ jadi harus mengurus segala urusan rumah tangga sendirian. Biasanya Jae _noona_ dan Junsu yang melakukannya. Setelah Junsu sendirian, dia malah pergi dari dorm dan lebih sering berada di rumah orang tuanya. CEO mereka sendiri yang meminta Junsu lebih sering ke rumah orang tuanya, begitu kata _yeojachingu_-nya.

Aneh sekali. Kenapa CEO mereka malah meminta artisnya untuk lebih sering berada di rumah orangtua daripada di dorm? Bukahkah tempat mereka adalah di _dorm?_

Benak Yoochun yang lelah tidak mampu menyerap itu semua. Sebelum dia lupa, lebih baik segera menelponnya. Segera dicarinya tombol panggilan cepat dan menelepon nomor Junsu. _"Yeobosseyo?"_ ucapnya ketika mendengar nada sambung.

_"Oppa?"_ Terdengar suara Junsu yang sedikit serak. Sepertinya dia baru terbangun.

"Kau sudah tidur?"

_"Ne._ Aku dengar HP-ku berbunyi jadi aku bangun."

Hening sejenak. Sudah hampir tiga minggu ini dia tidak menelepon Junsu. Mereka hanya saling mengirim pesan, itu pun tidak terlalu sering. Dia sendiri pernah bilang bahwa ingin rehat sejenak dari hubungan mereka.

"Su... _bogoshippo."_

_Sebuah isakan terdengar dari line seberang. "Nado... bogoshippo... oppa..."_

_._

東方神起

.

Sudah empat jam benda kotak itu menyala. Dan selama empat jam itu pula mata Changmin melotot memandanginya. Gosip-gosip_ 'bawah tanah'_ yang tidak akan ditemuinya di situs resmi. Gosip tentang grupnya. Begitu mengetik suatu kaca kunci tentang DBSK di situs_ 'Naver,'_ ratusan tautan pun bermunculan. Kebanyakan berasal dari fans yang suka menguntit mereka kemana pun sepanjang hari.

Di dorm saat ini sepi, hanya ada Changmin sendiri. Jika begini, dirinya bisa leluasa _online_ sampai pagi. Biasanya Yunho akan melarangnya berjalan-jalan di 'dunia maya' hingga larut malam dan menyuruhnya tidur cepat. _Leader_-nya itu tidur di apartemennya dan Yoochun pulang ke rumah orang tuanya.

Junsu? Jangan tanya. Hampir beberapa saat lamanya dia tidak muncul di dorm_ yeoja_. Mereka benar-benar sedang vakum dari aktivitas grup sekarang. Karena itu Junsu bilang bahwa dia akan lebih sering berada di rumah orang tuanya.

Topik-topik diskusi di forum-forum fans itu benar-benar membuat matanya tetap terbuka beberapa jam terakhir ini. Mulai dari spekulasi tentang kemungkinan 'kehancuran' grup mereka akibat proyek solo para anggotanya sampai gosip kedekatan mereka dengan lawan jenis. Suatu ketika dia membuka tautan forum yang mendukung mereka berlima. Anggota forum tersebut menganggap grup mereka masih utuh berlima dan Jaejoong masih ada disana.

Foto-foto individu mereka berlima tersebar disitu. Foto Junsu yang makan bersama rekannya sesama aktor dan aktris drama musikal, foto Yoochun keluar dari suatu cafe, fotonya sendiri ketika sedang berada di dalam salon, dan yang terakhir adalah foto Jaejoong menggendong seorang bayi di halaman rumah sakit. Tampaknya dia akan masuk kesana.

_ 'Jadi itu benar-benar anaknya.'_

Changmin tidak terlalu peduli sebetulnya. Toh Jaejoong sudah tidak bersama mereka lagi. Semua yang dilakukannya tidak akan mempunyai efek ke grup lagi. Tapi foto-foto ini tersebar di forum fans yang mendukung mereka berlima. Haruskah dia menutup mata?

Diusap-usapnya matanya yang lelah. Karena tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya dia mematikan laptop yang dari tadi setia menemaninya. Di sekeliling mejanya berserakan berbagai buku dan diktat kuliahnya. Dia baru saja menjadi _freshman_ di kampus tapi rasanya sudah tua sekali menjadi_ idol._ Jika dihitung-hitung sudah lebih dari empat tahun dirinya bersama DBSK. Aktivitas individu lumayan bisa sedikit mengurangi jadwal grupnya yang seperti neraka.

Tapi dia sendiri sekarang menjadi ragu. Dia sendiri tidak tahu di masa depan akan tetap menjadi _idol_ atau memilih karir lain. Kenapa rasanya grup mereka perlahan mulai vakum seperti sekarang ini?

Jika sampai grup mereka benar-benar vakum, Changmin akan menjadi mahasiswa biasa saja. Baru lima tahun lagi dia diperkirakan akan lulus kuliah. Saat itulah dia akan memutuskan. Sementara ini dia hanya akan mengikuti arus takdir yang mengaturnya.

.

**~ End of flashback POV ~**

.

東方神起

.

"Aku tidak bisa menjaga Sora. Ada pekerjaan hari ini..."

Yunho memasang wajah menyesal. Secara otomatis dia menjawab demikian ketika Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja mengetuk pintu apartemennya dan menitipkan Sora. Apakah Jaejoong berpikir Yunho menganggur saja di rumah? Lagipula kemarin dia bilang bahwa Sora bukan anak Yunho. Tapi sekarang Jaejoong bilang bahwa Sora adalah anaknya. _What the...?!_

Dilihatnya Sora yang berada dalam gendongan ibunya. Bayi itu melihatnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu. Mata bulatnya berkedip-kedip lucu. Tubuh mungilnya terlihat sangat rapuh dan membutuhkan bantuan orang dewasa untuk menggendongnya. Bagaimana rasanya jika Yunho-lah yang memeluk tubuh mungil itu...

"Ya sudah!" Jaejoong membalikkan badan dan berlalu menuju lift.

Yunho menghela napas. Dia tidak bisa mengejarnya karena harus segera berangkat kerja. "Maaf Boo..." ucapnya lirih. Sayang Jaejoong sudah tidak terlihat lagi di lorong apartemen.

.

東方神起

.

Jaejoong sendiri segera menuju rumah ibu kandungnya, HyeSong. Setelah memarkir mobilnya di luar pagar rumah, Jaejoong melepaskan Sora dari kursi bayi yang diletakkannya di samping kursi pengemudi. Jaejoong memencet bel _intercom_ yang ada di pagar. _"Umma_ ini aku," ujarnya. Tidak lama kemudian HyeSong muncul dan membuka pintu pagar. Dia mengambil alih Sora dari gendongan Jaejoong.

"Aaa~ cucu nenek cantik sekali hari ini~" Diciumnya pipi gembul Sora yang hari ini mengenakan baju berwarna kuning. Sebuah pita berwarna pink menghiasi kepalanya.

_"Umma_ dia kepasanan. Lebih baik kita cepat membawanya masuk," ajak Jaejoong sambil membawa sebuah tas besar yang berisi berbagai perlengkapan anaknya. Matahari memang sudah bersinar terang. Sora mengerjapkan matanya akibat silau berada di bawah sinar matahari. Dia terlihat lucu sekali dan pipinya memerah.

"Kau hendak kemana, Joongie?" tanya HyeSong begitu mereka berada di ruang tamu. Sora diletakkan di sebuah tempat tidur bayi yang memang sengaja dibelikan oleh HyeSong untuk cucunya. Bayi itu kini tertidur setelah menyusu sebentar kepada _umma-_nya.

"Aku hendak bertemu temanku, _umma,"_ jawab Jaejoong sambil berkaca di cermin Hello Kitty miliknya. Dia membubuhkan bedak padat supaya wajahnya tidak terlihat berminyak.

"Kau bawa apa saja?" tanya HyeSong sambil melongokkan kepala ke dalam tas besar Jaejoong. Tas ini ditinggal di rumahnya karena berisi berbagai kebutuhan si bayi.

"Perlengkapan Sora. Umma tolong jangan lupa memberinya susu kalau dia bangun." Jaejoong memang sudah menampung air susunya di dalam dua botol sehingga putrinya tidak kesulitan jika bangun dan mencari susunya nanti.

"Jangan lama-lama. Aku takut Sora rewel karena mencarimu."

"Aku tidak lama kok."

.

東方神起

.

Jaejoong menuju ke daerah yang terkenal sebagai tempat tujuan belanja para artis Korea. Sebuah daerah yang cukup mewah dan menjual barang-barang ternama. Setelah parkir, Jaejoong berjalan menuju cafe miliknya. Dia ingin mengecek bagaimana kondisinya sekarang. Selama di Hawaii dia hanya berhubungan dengan manajer cafenya melalui telepon.

"Jae _unnie_?"

Sebuah suara datang dari arah samping. Ketika menoleh ke sumber suara, dia melihat Sunye,_ leader girlgroup_ Wonder Girls menghampirinya. Jaejoong sendiri lumayan akrab dengan _girlgroup_ itu. Dia sering bertemu mereka di stasiun TV ketika sama-sama mengisi acara. Dulu.

"SunYe." Jaejoong berhenti berjalan hingga SunYe menuju ke arahnya.

"_Unnie,_ dari mana saja kau? Sudah setahun lebih rasanya kau menghilang." _Leader_ Wonder Girls itu menatapnya dengan senang. Meski wajahnya terlihat dingin, tapi ketika _off-camera_ Jaejoong sangat perhatian kepada _hoobae_-nya meski berasal dari agensi lain.

"Yah kau tahu sendiri. Aku sudah tidak tergabung ehmm... dalam grup lagi." Jaejoong menhindari menyebut nama eks. grupnya.

"Aku tahu, _unnie_. Tapi kukira kau akan tetap berkarir solo?" SunYe membulatkan matanya. Dia sendiri heran bahwa Jaejoong seolah lenyap begitu saja ketika sudah tidak bersama DBSK. Dia tahu bahwa Jaejoong mempunyai banyak bakat yang pasti membuatnya tetap bisa _survive_ di industri hiburan Korea.

"Yah, aku ingin rehat sejenak setelah. Kau tahu, aku dulu sibuk sekali kan," jawabnya tanpa bermaksud menyombong.

"_Ne, ne_ aku tahu. Dan sekarang kau siap comeback?"

Jaejoong belum sempat menjawab ketika seorang namja berjalan mendekatinya dan SunYe. SunYe menoleh ke arah si namja lalu melihat ke Jaejoong. "Ah _unnie,_ kenalkan ini suamiku, James."

Mata bulat Jaejoong semakin membulat. "Kau sudah menikah? Bagaimana dengan grupmu?" Dia sendiri benar-benar tahu apa konsekuensi menjadi seorang _idol._ Jika menikah, pasti semuanya berubah. Apalagi jika_ yeoja idol_ menikah, pasti dia akan vakum dari grup. Bisa sementara, bisa juga selamanya.

"Aku sudah membicarakannya dengan agensi dan tidak ada masalah," jawab SunYe. "Kau tahu... banyak _yeoja idol_ yang sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah juga loh." SunYe lantas menyebutkan beberapa nama. Jaejoong tertegun. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar kabar dunia hiburan sehingga dia ketinggalan banyak.

.

東方神起

.

Setelah Sunye dan suaminya berlalu, dia segera masuk ke cafe-nya. Pengunjung memenuhi setengah isi cafe. Ada yang terlihat seperti turis. Ketika melihat **Jaejoong** masuk, beberapa pengunjung meraih _gadget_ mereka dan memotretnya. Beberapa terlihat sedang menulis sesuatu, mungkin menuli_s fan account._

Jaejoong cuek saja. Sudah biasa baginya untuk menerima sorotan kamera di mana pun berada. Lagipula bukankah bagus jika fans menyebarkan berita tentang cafenya? Ini promosi gratis untuknya. Dia berlalu menuju ke kantor di belakang cafe untuk bertemu dengan manajer dan karyawannya. Setelah berbincang-bincang, dia menuju ke meja _counter_ dan menyapa kasir. Dipesannya secangkir cappuccino dingin dan sepotong cake lalu duduk di pojok ruangan. Dipandangnya kondisi jalanan di luar. Sudah lama dia tidak sesantai ini.

"_Annyeong._ Maaf aku terlambat." Seorang namja tinggi besar mendekati tempat duduknya. Dia mempunyai fitur maskulin dengan rahang tegas. Bibirnya berbentuk _M-shaped_ dan saat ini sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ah Daniel _oppa_. Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah menunggumu."

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Author's zone<span>**

_Mei.3.2013_

Buat yang di chapter kemarin komen minta ditambahi komedi disini, maaf sekali._ So sorry for not fulfilling your wishes_ :(  
>Author paling ga bisa nulis komedi :( Author bisanya cuma bikin FF drama garing dan datar kayak gini :(<p>

Saya menerima komentar, kritik dan masukan tentang FF ini. Gunakanlah bahasa yang baik. Jika kurang puas, silakan mencari kepuasan sendiri. Jangan berbuat rusuh di "rumah" saya. Terima kasih.

**-Nina-**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 25**

**Fandom: T-V-X-Q. D-B-S-K. Toho-shin-ki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21.**

**STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_**Cast:**_

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Beberapa _fan accounts_ tersebar di dunia maya, terutama dari para fans Jaejoong dan orang-orang yang sedang ada di cafe milik _yeoja_ bermata doe tersebut. Tidak lupa beserta foto-fotonya, baik yang diambil dari luar cafe ataupun dari dalam.

.

_"Kim Jaejoong, Seorang TOP Idol Terlihat Sedang Makan Siang Bersama **Daniel Henney,** _

_Aktor Berdarah Korea - Amerika"_

.

...dan beberapa judul headline lain yang sejenis. Kebanyakan menyebar lewat akun-akun penggemar.

Jaejoong yang memang pada dasarnya seorang yang cuek, santai-santai saja ketika kamera-kamera penggemar diam-diam atau terang-terangan diarahkan padanya.

Sepiring makanan berada di depan mereka berdua. Daniel memesan salad beserta cappuccino sedangkan Jaejoong memesan spaghetti dan lemon tea. Dia tidak begitu memperhitungkan kalori yang masuk ke tubuhnya karena sedang dalam masa menyusui. Untuk saat ini asupan gizi bagi Sora tentu saja lebih penting daripada mempertahankan bentuk badannya. Diet akan dilakukannya jika Sora sudah tidak menyusui lagi. Lagipula bentuk badan Jaejoong tidak berbeda jauh dengan masa-masa ketika dia masih belum hamil dan melahirkan. Dia memang sulit gemuk.

"Kau sadar berapa banyak kamera yang mengarah kepada kita, Jaejoong?" tanya Daniel sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet kertas yang tersedia di atas meja. Dia menyesap_ cappuccino_-nya sambil memandang wajah _yeoja_ yang sedang duduk di depannya ini. _Yeoja_ yang sedang asyik menyantap sepiring besar _spaghetti_ tanpa ragu. Dalam hati Daniel maklum dengan kelakuan Jaejoong. Dia tahu bahwa Jaejoong sedang dalam masa menyusui anaknya, jadi tidak harus menjaga makanannya.

.

東方神起

.

Daniel pertama kali bertemu dengan Jaejoong ketika sedang berada di Hawaii untuk sesi _photoshoot_ majalah. Selain sebagai aktor, pekerjaannya adalah model juga. Waktu itu Daniel sedang mengantri di sebuah kedai kopi bersama manajernya. Di depannya ada Jaejoong, yang waktu itu belum dikenalnya.

Setelah memesan kopinya, Jaejoong bermaksud membawa gelas plastiknya ke kursi terdekat. Tidak disangka dia tiba-tiba tersenggol seseorang sehinga membuat gelas kopinya sedikit berguncang. Isinya yang masih penuh dan panas itu tumpah sedikit dan mengenai baju Daniel yang waktu itu sedang mengantri. Daniel berteriak kaget karena terkena cairan panas dan pekat. Dia lebih kaget lagi ketika mengetahui bahwa 'pelaku'-nya ada seorang wanita Asia yang sedang hamil tua. Terlihat dari _t-shirt_ longgar yang dikenakan Jaejoong waktu itu.

Jaejoong kaget lantas meminta maaf kepada Daniel dalam bahasa Inggris. Dia pun berjanji untuk mengganti biaya laundry _namja_ itu. Daniel maklum dan berkata bahwa Jaejoong tidak perlu menggantinya karena dia hanya akan berada di Hawaii selama dua hari. Masih merasa tidak enak, akhirnya Jaejoong sedikit memaksa Daniel supaya mau ditraktir makan siang olehnya.

Di situlah awal mula mereka berkenalan. Daniel akhirnya mengetahui bahwa Jaejoong yang waktu itu berbadan dua, juga sama-sama berdarah Korea. Bahkan dia adalah seorang_ idol_ di sana. Pembicaraan mereka mengalir dalam bahasa Korea. Dengan blak-blakan pula Jaejoong mengakui bahwa dia bersembunyi di luar negeri karena sedang hamil sedangkan dia belum menikah.

Pembicaraan mereka berakhir dan mereka berdua memutuskan berteman. Jaejoong juga sering _chatting_ dengan Daniel ketika _namja_ itu sudah kembali ke Korea dan dia masih di Hawaii. Ketika Jaejoong kembali ke Korea, dia menghubungi Daniel dan mengajaknya makan siang sekaligus promosi cafenya.

"Yeah,,, penampilan kita berdua di muka umum akan bagus untuk publikasi terselubung film barumu. Apa namanya?" Jaejoong berusaha mengingat-ingat. "Ah ya, _'X-Men Origins: Wolverine'_ bukan? Fansku yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit itu pasti juga penasaran denganmu, mencari tahu, dan kemudian menonton filmmu dan menghadiri jumpa fans di Korea. Karena itulah aku menghubungimu." Jaejoong mengibaskan tangannya, menganggap ini sebuah masalah sepele. Dia memang mempunyai jumlah fans yang sangat banyak.

_"You are smart, Kim Jaejoong._ Tentu saja fansmu mungkin juga tertarik menonton film baruku setelah melihat-_ku_ makan dengan-_mu_ siang ini." Daniel mengangkat bahu. Wajahnya tampak puas. "Dan apa keuntungan yang akan _kau_ dapat?" tanyanya penasaran. Kedua tangannya mendekap di depan dada sambil memandang _yeoja_ di depannya yang sedang asyik minum dari gelasnya. Keningnya berkerut.

Daniel sangat paham bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang _gratis_ di dunia. Ketika seseorang melakukan _sesuatu_ untukmu, kau juga harus siap melakukan _sesuatu_ untuknya juga. Ini adalah hukum karma yang sudah dipelajarinya dalam hidup. Kau akan mendapat balasan atas semua perbuatan yang kau lakukan, entah itu perbuatan baik atau perbuatan buruk. Dilihatnya wajah Jaejoong. Daniel sibuk menerka-nerka pikiran taktis macam apa yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Jaeoong mengarahkan pandangan ke arah luar cafe-nya. Lalu lintas siang sangat ramai di luar sana. Dia menyeruput minumnya hingga habis. Serbet tisu digunakan untuk mengelap bibirnya yang merah alami. Dia menghembuskan napas sebelum berkata, _"Let's just say, someone will be mad by seeing us together this noon. Really... really... mad. _

Daniel mengangkat alisnya, tanda bertanya. Tapi dia tidak membuka mulutnya.

_"Yes, oppa. I wanna make someone going mad."_

.

**~ TBC ~**

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's zone**

_Juli.15.2013_

Buat yang nunggu FF ini... maaf banget _*lagi-lagi author mengeluarkan 'senjata andalan' minta maaf*_ karena hiatus hampir dua bulan lebih. Kenapa? Karena kabel laptop saya sempat rusak :(_ So I had to work my ass off to replace it with a new one -_-_

Buat yang di chapter kemarin tanya-tanya siapa itu 'Daniel,' tuh udah kejawab kan? :D Jadi Daniel yang muncul di chapter 24 adalah **Daniel Henney** ya, bukan Daniel-Daniel yang lain .-. Kenapa harus Daniel Henney? Yah karena author suka dia, _that's why..._ _:)_

Chapter ini memang pendek so _**dilarang protes**_ -_- Ini aja udah author sempatkan mengetik di sela-sela waktu tidur yang kurang dan kegiatan yang menyita waktu :( Kalo semua lancar, akhir pekan ini bisa _update_ lagi.

Jangan kuatir, cerita ini akan akan berakhir beberapa chapter lagi. Saya ga akan berpanjang-panjang bikinnya karena nanti akan menyamai sinetron -_- Oleh karena itu kasih saya semangat dong (baca: **review**) supaya sering update dan cerita ini cepat selesai XD _*modus*_

**-Nina-**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 26**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 . tumblr . com**

**Fandom: T-V-X-Q. D-B-S-K. Toho-shin-ki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21.**

**STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Cast:_**

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)

.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: NC-21, smut, bed scene terdapat di chapter ini<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaejoong terengah-engah di atas ranjang empuk di dalam kamar apartemen miliknya. Satu tangan meremas seprei sedangkan tangan lainnya meremas rambut hitam milik sosok seksi yang berada di atasnya. Keringat membanjiri kulitnya, keluar melalui celah pori-pori kulitnya dan takkan beehenti memproduksi cairan asam itu hingga dia menyelesaikan aktivitasnya saat ini.

Masalahnya, Jaejoong tak ingin berhenti. Tidak ingin. Begitu juga namja tampan di hadapannya. Mereka berdua terlalu larut dalam kesenangan duniawi yang mereka rengkuh.

Jaejoong mengerang lembut ketika kesekian kalinya Yunho memasukkan kejantanannnya ke dalam dirinya dengan keras dan kencang. Punggungnya melengkung oleh tekanan kenikmatan yang meledak dalam dirinya, memacu setiap organ-organ di tubuhnya. Pinggulnya bergerak sesuai tuntunan _namja_-nya. Setiap inci kulitnya meneriakkan gairah kenikmatan murni. Tenggorokannya tercekik oleh hawa nafsu tak terkendali. Jantungnya berdetak secepat kilat.

Gesekan demi gesekan kenikmatan seakan tidak bisa membuat Jaejoong puas. Jaejoong memang tak ingin berhenti hingga salah satu dari mereka pingsan. Dan yeoja itu tahu pasangannya juga sama menikmatinya.

"Ah Boo~ kamu sangat manis~ begitu indah. Rasamu luar biasa. Lekuk tubuhmu. Wajahmu. Dan... for God's sake! Payudaramu!"

Kedua tangan kokoh Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong yang lebih kecil darinya hingga namja itu bisa melingkupinya sepenuhnya. Tidak sulit bagi Yunho karena tingginya 20 senti lebih tinggi daripada Jaejoong dan tubuhnya dua kali lebih besar dari tubuh si yeoja.

Yunho menghentak tubuh Jaejoong sekali lagi dengan sangat kuat dan dalam. Tak terlalu sulit baginya mengingat ukuran dan besar dirinya. Kedua tangan Yunho yang besar dengan terampil meremas kedua payudara Jaejoong yang putih, bulat menggoda. Dalam satu gerakan, Jaejoong membantu Yunho dengan cara melengkungkan tubuhnya, menopangkan kedua tangannya pada ranjang supaya Yunho lebih mudah menjangkaunya. Yunho mengapit kedua nipple Jaejoong melalui jemarinya. Ketika lidah hangat Yunho kembali menyentuh benda sensitif miliknya, Jaejoong kembali orgasme dan Yunho tersenyum licik penuh kemenangan.

Yunho menjilat benda bulat kemerahan di depannya yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi, mencicipi rasanya kemudian berkata,"Ini enak sayang..." dan serentetan rayuan pun keluar dari mulut namja bermata musang itu dan memberikan efek luar biasa pada tubuh yeoja itu.

Saat Yunho mulai mengisapnya, Jaejoong merasakan seluruh jiwanya ikut tersedot masuk ke dalam permainan lidah profesional sang namja. Yunho semakin berani karena reaksi Jaejoong. Menggigit perlahan dengan giginya, kemudian membuai perlahan ke dalam lidahnya. Tangan Yunho yang kosong memelintir nipple Jaejoong yang masih bebas, memainkannya, mencubitnya. Dan saat Yunho menggigit untuk kedua kalinya, bersamaan dengan itu dia menusuk Jaejoong dengan lebih keras.

Jaejoong mengerang. Suaranya serak diikuti oleh desahan hebat. "God, aku membutuhkanmu lebih cepat lagi..."

Yunho memamerkan mata musangnya yang bersinar licik. "Memohonlah sayangku..." bisiknya sambil menjilat daun telinga Jaejoong sehingga yeoja itu menggeliat.

Wajah Jaejoong menatap Yunho. Kedua matanya yang bulat besar berkilat bukan karena rasa pasrah atau permohonan melainkan sebuah keberanian. "Lakukan atau kamu akan menyesal!"

"Oh fuck! Kamu sangat seksi saat mengancamku!" bisik Yunho parau dengan suara bass-nya yang mengguncang jiwa Jaejoong.

Yunho memposisikan Jaejoong supaya berbaring lagi di atas ranjang. Yeoja itu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Buka pahamu selebar mungkin" perintah Yunho yang diikuti Jaejoong dengan senang hati.

Yunho melihat bekas-bekas cairan mereka di atas seprei, berceceran dimana-mana bahkan masih banyak yang mengalir dari lubangnya saat ini.

"Sialan!" bisik Yunho frustasi oleh gairah seks hebat yang membakarnya. Kejantanannya menegak. Dengan menelan ludah dia memposisikan dirinya sebaik mungkin pada depan lubang Jaejoong. '_Inilah saatnya,'_ batinnya.

Yunho meluncur cepat, lurus dan tajam ke dalam diri Jaejoong. Yeoja itu tersentak. Seakan-akan semua organ-organ tubuhnya tersedot oleh sesuatu yang tidak terlihat. Gerakan Yunho yang kasar memenuhi dirinya dengan kenikmatan. Dalam posisi paha terbuka lebar, kejantanan Yunho mengisi penuh dirinya. Gerakannya yang liar menyebabkan Jaejoong menjerit dan mencengkeram seprei.

Yunho terus dan terus melakukannya. Setelah sekian lama 'berpuasa,' kini dia seperti hewan liar yang terlepas dari kandangnya.

Dalam satu gerakan cepat,Yunho mendudukkan Jaejoong di atasnya. Kedua tangan Jaejoong memegang bahu Yunho, menstabilkan posisi mereka. Gerakan mereka selaras. Pinggul Jaejoong tidak berhenti berputar. Ketika bibir Yunho menggigit nipple kirinya dan tanganny6a mencubit keras-keras nipple kanannya, Jaejoong bisa merasakan Yunho menyemburkan benihnya ke dalam tubuhnya. Dan Jaejoong orgasme habis-habisdan di dalam diri Yunho.

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya terkulai lemas dengan posisi Jaejoong berada di atas tubuh Yunho. Jaejoong mencium dada bidan milik Yunho yang kecoklatan dan berotot, sementara Yunho mencium lembut puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong, _saranghae..."_

Jaejoong tersentak di tempatnya. Dengan hati pedih dia menutup matanya.

Dua kalimat itu cukup untuk mengakhiri segalanya.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's zone<strong>

_July.22.2013_

Update~ update~ /0\


	27. Chapter 27

Hello... Hello... I'm back with new chapter :D

I read your comments on previous chapter. Thank you guys. Really appreciate it.

Had to admit something : some of you guys really know me more than i know myself.. This part creeping me out LOL... *~*

.

I finally updated chapter 27 today

Guess no explanations are needed here. No excuses are made. Just... new chapter.. Enjoy it *_^

.

.

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 27**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 . tumblr . com**

**Fandom: T-V-X-Q. D-B-S-K. Toho-shin-ki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21.**

**STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Cast:_**

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**4 hari sebelumnya...**

.

Yunho sampai di dorm DBSK dengan wajah lelah. Masing-masing tangannya membawa satu kantung plastik besar berwarna gelap yang berisi kostum panggung miliknya dan milik Changmin. _Coordi noona_ baru saja selesai membuatkan kostum untuk duo HoMin dan Yunho diminta untuk membawanya pulang. Mereka berdua harus mencobanya malam ini juga untuk memeriksai apakah ada bagian yang sempit atau kurang sesuai dengan tubuh mereka. Besok _coordi noona_ akan segera memperbaiki bagian-bagian yang dirasa kurang. Mereka membutuhkan kostum ini untuk tampil di acara musik pada akhir pekan.

"Aku pulang~" teriak Yunho sembari membuka pintu apartemen. Dilepasnya sepatu yang dipakainya lalu ditendang entah ke arah mana.

"Hyung!" Changmin muncul dari arah dapur sambil membawa sebuah mangkok yang penuh berisi ramen yang masih mengepulkan asap, tanda bahwa baru dimasak. Dia sibuk meniup-niup asap yang menguar dari mangkok yang dibawanya.

"Apa itu?" Jarinya menunjuk kantung plastik gelap yang dibawa Yunho.

"Ini kostum kita, Min."

Yunho meletakkan kedua kantung tersebut begitu saja di lantai. Changmin meletakkan mangkuknya di meja ruang tamu lalu dengan cepat membuka kantung-kantung di depannya. Yunho menghenyakkan tubuhnya ke sofa ruang tamu. Diangkatnya kedua kaki dan diselonjorkan di bahu sofa. Kedua tangannya tertangkup di atas perutnya.

"Kamu mandi jam segini?" Yunho baru sadar bahwa rambut pendek Changmin terlihat basah. Beberapa bulir air juga masih terlihat menuruni leher dan membasahi kaus yang dipakainya.

"Udara panas, _hyung,"_ jawab Changmin sekenanya sambil mengambil sebuah kostum yang ditempeli label namanya. Dengan hati-hati dia memakai baju barunya tersebut. Dia mematut diri di depan cermin besar yang ada di dekat pintu ruang tamu dorm. Mereka memang sengaja meletakkan benda tersebut disitu. Mereka biasa mengecek penampilan di cermin tersebut sebelum keluar rumah.

"Jangan suka mandi malam-malam..." Yunho sudah mulai akan memberi ceramah ketika Changmin dengan cepat memotongnya. _"Hyung, don't preach. I'm a big boy. I can handle myself." _Changmin memandang _leader_-nya dengan tajam. Dia berhenti membuka-buka kantung. Mata _bambi_-nya menatap Yunho tanpa berkedip. Wajahnya terlihat tidak suka.

Mata musang Yunho membulat. Dia shock bahwa _maknae_-nya bisa berkata seperti itu padanya. Meski bermulut tajam tapi Changmin selama ini selalu menurut kepada _member_ yang tertua. Yunho bangkit dari posisi tiduran di sofa. Dia segera duduk tegak di tempatnya. Saatnya memberi perhatian kepada si _maknae._ Ketika mereka hanya berdua seperti ini.

"Changmin-_ah,_ ada apa?" tanyanya pelan.

Changmin membuang muka. Dia meremas-remas kantung di tangannya.

"Changmin-ah..." Yunho melihat adegan itu dan merasa jiwa kebapakannya muncul. _Maknae_-nya sedang mengalami sesuatu. "Changmin-_ah_, lihat _hyung_..."

Changmin tidak menuruti omongan Yunho. Alih-alih memandang sang _leader_ seperti yang dimintanya, Changmin malah cemberut sambil membuang bajunya ke sofa. Dia mengambil mangkuk ramennya yang mulai mendingin dan membawanya ke dapur.

_"Ya!_ Changmin-_ah!_ _Hyung_ sedang bicara padamu!"

Yunho sedikit kesal karena Changmin mengacuhkannya. Dia bangkit dari sofa dan mengikuti Changmin ke dapur. Baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Yunho berhenti. Dia teringat sesuatu.

Yunho melirik Changmin yang sedang makan sambil melihat TV di dapur. Dia diam-diam pergi membuka pintu apartemen. Lorong apartemen terlihat sepi. Maklum, sudah hampir tengah malam. Para penghuni lain mungkin sudah beristirahat di unit masing-masing.

Dirogohnya saku jaket dan dia menemukan benda tipis berwarna merah. Ponsel pribadi yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Hanya member dan keluarga saja yang mengetahui nomor pribadinya. Dengan cepat dia menghubungi salah satu nomor penting.

_"Yeobosseyo,"_ sahut suara _husky_ di seberang.

"Chun!"

"Ya _hyung_, aku tahu ini kamu. Ada apa? Ini aku mau syuting _scene_ selanjutnya."

Suara Yoochun terdengar terengah-engah. Sepertinya Yoochun sedang berlari-lari. Dia belakang Yoochun terdengar suara beberapa orang. Sebenarnya Yunho merasa segan mengganggu jadwal syuting drama Yoochun. Tapi dia terpaksa melakukannya. Dia ingin tahu ada masalah apa dengan Changmin. Seperti diketahui, Changmin dan Yoochun memang sangat dekat.

"Chun, kenapa dengan Changmin? Dia tampak begitu kesal." Yunho langsung bertanya akar permasalahannya.

"Eh? Kenapa_ hyung?"_

Yunho sedikit mengeraskan suara. "Ada apa dengan Changmin? Sepertinya dia sangat kesal."

"Entahlah. Changmin putus dengan JiEun sehingga dia agak sensitif akhir-akhir ini."

_"Mwo?"_

Yunho setengah berteriak. Yoochun merasa sebal. "_Don't scream at me on the phone._ Suaramu bisa membuatku tuli!"

"Tapi... tapi... kapan Chun?"

"Loh, aku kira kamu sudah tahu, _hyung?_ Bukankah kalian tiap hari bertemu? Mereka putus seminggu yang lalu," jelas Yoochun. Di belakangnya terdengar suara orang berteriak. "Eh _hyung, _sudah dulu ya. Aku sudah dipanggil sutradara. Sudah ya." Yoochun pun memutuskan hubungan telepon.

Setelah pembicaraan mereka berakhir, Yunho memandangi teleponnya seolah-olah itu adalah benda aneh. Changmin... Kenapa dia tidak bercerita jika sudah putus dengan _yeojachingu_-nya yang solois itu, Lee JiEun alias IU?

Dalam hati Yunho merasa sedikit kecewa.

_Kenapa Changmin malah bercerita kepada Yoochun yang notabene tidak tidur di dorm? _

_Kenapa Changmin tidak bercerita padanya yang masih tinggal seatap dengannya? _

_Kenapa Changmin tidak bercerita kepadanya, leader-nya? Hyung-nya? _

_Kenapa Changmin lebih memilih Yoochun daripada memilih Yunho sebagai tempat curhat? _

_Apakah leader tidak bisa dipercaya oleh maknae-nya sendiri?_

Pemikiran terakhir ini sangat mengganggu harga diri Yunho sebagai seorang leader.

**.**

**.**

**東方神起**

**.**

**.**

Yunho berjalan dengan gontai menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Changmin sudah selesai makan. Sekarang dia minum jus sambil memindah-mindah channel TV.

"Changmin-_ah,_ kenapa tidak bercerita kepada _hyung_ bahwa kamu putus dengan JiEun?"

Changmin terdiam di kursinya mendengar pertanyaan Yunho. Matanya tidak berkedip. Jemarinya berhenti memindahkan channel.

Melihat sikap diam Changmin, Yunho mendekatinya. Dia ikut duduk di kursi dapur dan melanjutkan bicaranya. "Kamu tahu Min,_ hyung_ juga pernah putus..."

"Kamu bodoh, _hyung."_

"EH?"

Dalam waktu semalam Yunho dibuat kaget oleh tingkah laku maknae kesayangnnya itu. Tadi Changmin membentaknya. Membentak betulan, bukan direkayasa seperti ketika mereka syuting variety show. Lalu Changmin baru saja mengatainya bodoh?!

Yunho menarik napas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Meski di antara fans Changmin terkenal dengan image evil, tapi di antara member, Changmin mengeluarkan sifat aslinya: dia sebenarnya pemalu dan penurut.

Sepertinya kali ini Changmin memang sangat membutuhkan bantuan.

Yunho berusaha mengabaikan sakitnya dibilang bodoh oleh _member_-nya sendiri. Dia berusaha akan fokus kepada permasalahan yang mungkin dihadapi oleh _maknae_-nya.

"Changmin-_ah,_ kenapa kamu bercerita kepada Yoochun tapi tidak kepada_ hyung?_ Kenapa tidak bercerita kepada _Yunho hyung_ juga?" Yunho menegaskan.

Jemari Changmin memindah-mindah channel. Kali ini dia berhenti di sebuah acara _infotainment_ yang tayang tengah malam. "Sebab kamu bodoh, _hyung._ Aku tidak mau curhat kepadamu."

Yunho menghela napas. "Changmin-_ah_, Yunho _hyung_ memang tidak seperti Yoochun yang pandai memikat dan merayu wanita. Tapi _hyung_ juga punya pengalaman dengan wanita..."

"Kenapa aku harus curhat kepada orang yang memperlakukan wanita dengan buruk?" potong Changmin dengan tajam. "Yoochun _hyung_ meski _playboy_, dia memperlakukan Junsu _noona_ dengan baik."

"Eh?"

Sebutir keringat menuruni punggung Yunho. Dipandangnya Changmin lekat-lekat. Perasaanya terasa tidak enak. Apakah Changmin... Apakah dia...

"Changmin, kenapa kamu membawa-bawa Yoochun dan Junsu juga? Yunho_ hyung_ kan hanya bertanya, kenapa kamu curhat ke orang lain tapi ke _hyung_ tidak?" tanyanya berusaha sabar dengan sikap aneh si _maknae. _

"Lupakan, _hyung._ Aku tidak mungkin curhat masalah asmara kepada orang yang kehidupan asmaranya sendiri gagal."

LAgi-lagi Yunho merasakan keringat dingin. Kenapa Changmin bicara seperti itu? Selama ini Yunho tidak pernah bercerita tentang kehidupan asmaranya kepada para member dan manajer. Manajer pun hanya berpesan kepada semua member jika mereka hendak memulai hubungan alias pacaran. _"Keep it secret. Don't let fans know."_

"Changmin-_ah_..."

"Diamlah, _hyung._ Aku sedang menonton acara gosip."

Yunho pun terpaksa diam. Besok dia akan melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Dia sangat penasaran dengan makna tersembunyi dalam omongan Changmin. Dia ikut melihat ke layar televisi yang ada di dapur. Ada liputan tentang preview film asing "Wolverine" yang dilakukan di Seoul. Beberapa aktor dan undangan tampak berjalan di karpet merah. Aktor film Amerika tersebut juga hadir Seoul.

Suara MC terdengar dari benda kotak tersebut. MC sedang berada di karpet merah, mewawancarai aktor dan undangan.

"Pemirsa, kita sambut kedatangan para aktor dan aktris!" Dia menunjuk ke arah beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan di karpet merah. "Kita sambut kedatangan Hugh Jackman-ssi, Daniel Henney-_ssi._.." MC berhenti bicara ketika melihat wanita berambut pendek dan bergaun hitam sedang memeluk lengan Daniel Henney. Matanya membulat. "Kim Jaejoong-_ssi?_ Andakah itu... Kim Jaejoong-_ssi_? Top idol Dong Bang Shin Ki Youngwoong Jaejoong?"

Baik Yunho dan Changmin merasakan seolah jantung mereka terlepas mendengar perkataan si MC. Mata mereka berdua tidak berkedip memandang layar kotak itu. Aktor film "Wolverine" yang bernama Daniel Henney terlihat menggandeng Jaejoong. Tentu saja mata mereka tidak salah mengenalinya. Meski sekarang dia berambut pendek dan dicat hitam, tapi doe eyes dan kulit seputih susu itu tetap sama.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Author's zone**

_Sept.14.2013_

_._

Q: Chapter ini pendek?

A: Iya.

Q: Kok pendek amat?

A: Author baru sempat mengetik hari ini. Itu pun cuma bisa dapet segini.

Q: Emang author ngapain aja?

A: Author cari duit dan lain sebagainya.

Q: Ini kan Sabtu?

A: Kalo Sabtu, author ada komitmen penting. Mal-ming.

Q: Kapan dilanjutkan ke chapter 28?

A: Bisa besok, lusa atau kapan aja.

Singkat. Padat. Jelas.

Saya sudah mengantisipasi pertanyaan yang mungkin bakal ada karena saya membuat chapter ini sangat pendek. Saya harap tidak akan ada reader yang bertanya pertanyaan serupa -_-

Mohon dukungannya ya untuk chapter ini *_^

**-Nina-**

**.**

**.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 28**

**Tumblr: ninanutter116 . tumblr . com**

**Fandom: T-V-X-Q. D-B-S-K. Toho-shin-ki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21.**

**STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_Cast:_**

Kim Jaejoong, 27 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 21 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 23 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 22 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 19 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Yunho dan Changmin merasakan seolah jantung mereka terlepas mendengar perkataan si MC. Mata mereka berdua tidak berkedip memandang layar kotak itu.

Tentu saja mata Yunho and Changmin tidak salah mengenalinya. Mereka berdua sudah mengenal Jaejoong bertahun-tahun lamanya. Meski sekarang dia berambut pendek dan dicat hitam, tapi _doe eyes_ dan kulit seputih susu itu tetap sama.

Aktor film "Wolverine" yang bernama Daniel Henney terlihat menggandeng Jaejoong. Daniel yang bertubuh tegap dan tampan terlihat serasi berjalan dengan Jaejoong yang mengenakan gaun _cocktail _selutut berwarna merah. Di salah satu telinganya tersemat bunga hiasan berwarna kuning. Wajahnya tersaput make up _nude_ dan lipstik sewarna bibir. Secara keseluruhan Jaejoong terlihat manis.

Changminlah yang pertama kali memecahkan kesunyian di dapur. Dia mengeraskan volume TV. Kedua matanya tidak lepas memandang acara showbiz tersebut. "Oh wow! Apakah Jaejoong _noona_ sekarang sudah_ come back_? Sekarang dia... _di mana?_" Suaranya terdengar sedih ketika mengatakan dua suku kata terakhir. Pertanyaannya seolah mengacu kepada agensi tempat Jaejoong sekarang berada.

Yunho benar-benar berkeringat dingin sekarang. Tambahkan lagi dengan rasa penasaran yang menyergap. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak sempat bicara banyak dengan Jaejoong ketika bertemu. Tapi sedetik kemudian Yunho berpikir, bagaimana bisa mereka bicara serius jika mereka bertemu pada waktu yang kurang tepat? Jaejoong mengetuk pintu apartemen Yunho di pagi hari dan menitipkan Sora secara tiba-tiba, misalnya. Belum lagi pada hari itu jadwal kerja Yunho penuh.

"Ah~" Yunho mengeluarkan keluhan kecil dari bibirnya. Dilihatnya Daniel memeluk pinggang Jaejoong. Jaejoong menengadahkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu karena banyak kamera jurnalis dan fans yang mengabadikan momen itu.

Changmin mendengar suara pintu dibanting. Dibiarkannya sang leader pergi entah kemana dan tidak mencegahnya. Dia mengangkat bahu dan menghabiskan jusnya.

.

**東方神起**

.

Junsu mengeratkan jaket yang dikenakannya. Kedua telapak tangannya digosok-gosok dan sesekali ditiupnya. Udara terasa lebih dingin menjelang musim gugur ini. Berulangkali dia melihat jam tangan yang dikenakannya. Sudah hampir satu jam dia berada di dalam mobilnya. Setelah selesai berlatih untuk drama musikal, dia langsung menuju ke tempat syuting Yoochun yang ada di tengah kota. Entah kenapa tadi Yoochun tiba-tiba saja menelepon dan memintanya untuk menjemputnya di tempat syuting.

Meski merasa aneh karena meminta _yeojachingu_ yang menjemput, tetap saja Junsu menuruti permintaan _namjachingu_-nya itu. Mereka sudah beberapa saat tidak bertemu karena sibuk dengan drama mereka masing-masing. Junsu sibuk dengan drama musikal dan Yoochun sibuk dengan drama televisinya.

Junsu sudah mengirim empat buah pesan teks dan berulangkali menelepon Yoochun tapi belum ada balasan sama sekali. Junsu jadi ragu, benarkan Yoochun sudah selesai syuting? Ketika hendak menelepon Yoochun untuk kesekian kalinya, tiba-tiba kaca jendela mobilnya diketuk oleh seseorang.

_"Kyaahh~"_

Junsu menjerit kaget karena mendengar suara ketukan di jendela mobil pada malam yang sepi seperti ini. Hampir saja handphone yang dibawanya terjatuh ke kolong mobil jika dia tidak sigap menangkapnya. Seraut sosok yang mengenakan topi dan jaket tebal muncul di luar mobilnya.

"Oppa!" Junsu membuka mobilnya dan segera memeluk Yoochun. _"Bogoshippo..."_ peluknya erat.

_"Nado bogoshippo, baby," _balas Yoochun sambil mencium puncak kepala yeoja yang lebih pendek darinya itu._  
><em>

Ketika Junsu melepaskan pelukannya, matanya terlihat basah. Dia terlihat malu dan menggosok-gosoknya. Bibirnya mengerucut.

Melihat itu, Yoochun tersenyum dan bertanya, _"Waeyo, baby?"_

_"Oppa_ jarang meneleponku!" protesnya. "Kenapa tahu-tahu aku disuruh menjemput kesini?"

"Karena _oppa_ kangen Su-ie," ujarnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi Junsu dengan gemas.

_Blush~_ Kedua pipi Junsu memerah. Dia menundukkan kepala. Melihat itu Yoochun teringat sesuatu. "Ayo, temani _oppa_ makan." Junsu mengangguk dan menyerahkan kunci mobil kepada namja itu.

Mereka berdua sampai di sebuah restoran cepat saji yang buka sampai malam. Salah satu keuntungan keluar di malam hari adalah sedikit sekali orang yang berkeliaran di jalan, termasuk fans. Mereka berdua cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam dan memesan makanan yang panas dan berkuah. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Mereka berdua asyik mengobrol. Sesekali Junsu mengambil foto Yoochun dan makanan mereka. Ketika sedang asyik makan, tiba-tiba handphone-nya yang ada di meja, berbunyi.

_"Omoo!"_ Junsu sedikit kaget melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Yunho?

"Kenapa, Su?" Yoochun melihat ke arah layar handphone _yeojachingu-_nya itu. Keningnya berkerut. "Eehh? Yunho _hyung_ meneleponmu? Tumben. Ada apa sih?"

Junsu menggelengkan kepala. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Dia segera menggeser tombol kunci handphone-nya. _"Yeobosseyo, oppa~"_

"Junsu-_ah,_ besok Senin jadwalmu sampai sore kan?" Yunho tidak berbasa basi dan langsung saja bertanya bergitu Junsu menerima teleponnya.

"Eh? Kok _oppa_ tahu?" tanya Junsu dengan polos.

"Aku tadi bertanya kepada manajermu," jelas Yunho. Junsu dan Yoochun memang mempunyai manajer pribadi yang terpisah dari manajer DBSK. Manajer pribadi mereka biasanya bertugas mengatur jadwal yang berkaitan dengan proyek pribadi, misalnya saja drama.

"Memangnya kenapa, _oppa?"_

"Aku... bermaksud mengundangmu ke apartemenku. Ajaklah Yoochun sekalian. Aku sudah memberitahu Changmin sekalian kok."

""Oh kebetulan sekali. Aku sedang bersama Yoochun _oppa_ sekarang, _eu kyang kyang~"_ Tawa Junsu yang khas menembus pendengaran Yunho di seberang. Dia hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar tawa ceria itu. Rasanya sudah lama sekali dia tidak mendengarnya. "Nih _oppa."_ Junsu memberikan teleponnya kepada Yoochun.

"Ya, _hyung?"_

"Chun, besok malam datanglah ke apartemenku. Aku juga mengundang semua member kok."

"Oh?"

Yoochun mengangkat alis. Baru kali _leader_ mereka itu mengundangnya ke apartemen mereka. Selama ini Yunho hanya memberitahu bahwa dia memang punya apartemen pribadi tapi belum pernah mengundang para member kesana. Para member pun tidak pernah memaksa. Yoochun jadi penasaran. Kenapa tiba-tiba Yunho mengundang mereka semua?

"Ada apa, Chun?" tanya Yunho yang seolah menangkap keraguan dalam suara _member-_nya itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _hyung._ Baiklah, besok kami akan datang."

.

**東方神起**

.

Changmin mengomel-ngomel dalam hati sambil berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung apartemen. Seharusnya malam ini dia bisa keluar bersama Kyuhyun dan Minho, tapi Yunho memintanya datang ke apartemennya. Dia bilang bahwa semua member akan berkumpul juga. Mau tidak mau Changmin terpaksa menurutinya. Apalagi jika ternyata semua member dikumpulkan. Dalam hati Changmin bertanya-tanya, ada acara apa ini?

Di lift, Changmin bertemu dengan Junsu.

"Changmin-_ah, eu kyang kyang~"_ sapa Junsu sambil tertawa ketika melihat si maknae sedang berdiri depan lift dan menunggu lift berhenti.

"Loh _noona,_ mana Yoochun _hyung?_" tanya Changmin heran ketika menyadari bahwa Junsu hanya sendiri saja.

_"Oppa_ masih membeli sesuatu di minimarket, jadi aku naik duluan saja. Untung bertemu kamu _eu kyang kyang~" _

Mereka berdua pun berjalan bersama menuju unit tempat Yunho tinggal._  
><em>

Ketika lift berhenti di lorong apartemen Yunho, Changmin merasakan dorongan untuk ke kamar mandi. _"Noona,_ tolong bawakan ini. Aku mau ke kamar mandi dulu," ujarnya sambil melesat berlari di lorong lalu masuk ke apartemen Yunho tanpa permisi. Untung saja tidak dikunci. Tinggal sekarang Junsu membawa sebuah kantung plastik berisi roti Perancis yang tadi dibawa Changmin.

Junsu berjalan pelan-pelan sambil mengecek sesuatu di handphone-nya. Satu tangan memegang benda kecil itu sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang kantung plastik. Karena tidak memperhatikan jalan, Junsu menabrak seseorang ketika berbelok di ujung gang. Mereka berdua sama-sama kaget.

"Junsu?!"

"Jaejoong _unnie?!"_

Kedua _yeoja_ itu saling berpandangan untuk beberapa saat. Memandangi sosok masing-masing mulai atas sampai bawah.

Awalnya Junsu tidak mengenali siapa _yeoja_ berambut hitam pendek yang barusan menabraknya. Tapi ketika _yeoja_ itu memanggil namanya, Junsu jadi memperhatikannya baik-baik.

Entah sejak kapan, kedua mata Junsu terasa basah. Tenggorokannya terasa sesak. Tiba-tiba saja kantung plastik yang dipegangnya terjatuh ke lantai.

Jaejoong merasakan tubrukan tubuh Junsu dan langsung memeluknya. _Yeoja_ bersuara lumba-lumba itu memeluk mantan member segrupnya sambil berlinang air mata. _"Unnie,_ kamu kemana saja?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab. Tangannya mengelus-elus bahu Junsu. Dibiarkannya Junsu memeluknya.

"Jae _noona?"_ Lagi-lagi Jaejoong dibuat kaget karena melihat salah satu rekan segrupnya. Yoochun berdiri beberapa meter dari tempatnya dan Junsu berpelukan. _Namja_ itu membawa sebuah tas ransel.

Mendengar suara Yoochun, Junsu melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jaejoong. Dia menyeret tangan Yoochun supaya mendekati Jaejoong. Yoochun tidak tahu harus bagaimana hingga dia berkata. "Apa kabarmu, _noona?"_

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong hanya tersenyum. Dia membetulkan tas yang dibawanya di bahu.

"Jaejoong-_ah,_ ternyata kamu disini."

Di kejauhan terlihat Bongseon berjalan di lorong sambil menggendong seorang bayi perempuan. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sora. Yoochun dan Junsu memandang Bongseon yang berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

Bongseon melihat bahwa Jaejoong sedang bersama dua orang_. "Annyyeong,_ maaf mengganggu," angguknya kepada Yoochun dan Junsu. Kemudian dia berpaling kepada Jaejoong. "Jaejoong-_ah_, Sora mencarimu," tunjuknya kepada Sora dalam gendongannya.

Bayi kecil itu wajahnya berkerut, tanda bahwa sebentar lagi akan menangis. Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengambil alih Sora dari tangan Bongseon. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa kepada Sora. Hanya mengayun-ayunkannya saja supaya tenang.

"Aku kembali dulu ya. Tadi aku meninggalkan masakan di atas kompor." Bongseon pun berlalu.

Junsu tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya. "Dia anak siapa, _unnie?_ Apakah anak _unnie_ yang tadi?" Dalam hati dia gemas melihat bayi mungil dalam gendongan Jaejoong. Bayi itu mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dengan lucu ke arah Junsu seolah ingin berkenalan dengannya.

Sementara Yoochun hanya diam saja melihat interaksi dua _yeoja_ di depannya ini. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi takut salah. Apalagi dia dan Jaejoong juga sudah setahun lebih tidak bertemu. Jujur saja, suasana memang menjadi canggung untuknya ketika dia melihat Jaejoong malam ini.

.

**東方神起**

**.**

Changmin melihat Yoochun berdiri di ujung lorong apartemen tapi dia tidak bisa melihat Junsu dan Jaejoong karena mereka berdua berada di belokan lorong. "Yunho _hyung,_ tuh Yoochun _hyung._ Ternyata dia masih ada di lorong dan belum kesini. Yuk kita panggil saja," ujar Changmin kepada Yunho. Mereka berdua memang memutuskan untuk menjemput Junsu dan Yoochun setelah keduanya belum datang-datang juga dari tadi.

"Chun..." Yunho menepuk punggung Yoochun. Yoochun segera menoleh. Alangkah terkejutnya Yunho, ternyata di belokan lorong, Yoochun juga bersama dengan Junsu dan... Jaejoong. Yunho tidak menyangka Jaejoong akan pulang ke apartemen setelah beberapa hari lamanya Yunho tidak mendapati aktivitas apa pun di apartemen sebelahnya, yaitu apartemen Jaejoong.

Changmin tidak kalah terkejutnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar. Mata bambi-nya memandang Jaejoong tanpa berkedip. Apalagi kepada bayi yang ada di gendongan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berdehem, berusaha mengusir perasaan gugupnya. Empat pasang mata memandangnya dalam waktu bersamaan. Empat sosok berdiri di dekatnya dalam jarak hanya dua meter. Rasanya seperti terlempar ke masa lalu ketika mereka berlima masih bersama.

Yunho, Yoochun, Changmin, Jaejoong, Junsu. Sekarang pun mereka dipertemukan oleh takdir.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**Author's zone**

_Sept.16.2013_

_._

Oh ya, sudah ada yang lihat MV baru JYJ yang judulnya "ONLY ONE" yang rilis hari ini? Kalo belum, ini linknya di YT : watch?v=w9_NQoLXacw

Yang juga belum lihat PV Tohoshinki yang judulnya "SCREAM" nih link-nya di YT : watch?v=ZB2suQg2rV4 - Belum telat kok, kan rilisnya juga baru 4 September kemarin :)

.

Di chapter sebelumnya, saya memang berjanji bahwa Jaejoong akan "memanas-manasi" Yunho dengan cara minta bantuan Daniel. Setelah saya pikir ulang tentang plot dan chapter-chapter depan, saya putuskan tidak akan memanfaatkan Daniel lebih lanjut. Cukup dengan apa yang saya tulis di chapter ini. Daniel tidak akan saya munculkan lagi di chapter depan. "Bantuan"-nya sudah cukup sampai chapter ini saja :) Tapi "penyiksaan" batin terhadap Yunho tetap berlanjut ('-')

Kalo ada reader yang bingung kenapa ceritanya begini kenapa ceritanya begitu, jangan malas untuk membaca chapter-chapter sebelumnya ya ^_^

_._

**-Nina-**

**.**

**.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 29**

**Fandom: T-V-X-Q. D-B-S-K. Toho-shin-ki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21.**

**STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**_Cast:_**

Kim Jaejoong, 28 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 22 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 24 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 23 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 20 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Lorong apartemen tersebut sepi meski waktu baru menunjukkan jam delapan malam. Tapi tidak di hati kelima orang yang sedang berada di tempat tersebut.

Lima sosok. Lima tubuh. Lima nama. Hari ini kembali dipertemukan oleh takdir.

Kelima sosok tersebut berdiri dengan canggungnya. Mereka memandang satu sama lain dalam diam.

Changmin rasanya ingin berkata sesuatu tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin akan berkata apa.

Junsu juga gatal ingin mengeluarkan kata-kata tapi takut ketika melihat ekspresi tegang di wajah Yunho.

Yoochun diam saja. Sebagai member yang paling sensitif dengan segala sesuatu, dia berusaha menyerap dan memahami arti bertemunya mereka.

Dan Yunho, sibuk menerka-nerka. Kenapa Jaejoong pulang ke apartemennya malam ini? Bukankah sudah beberapa hari apartemennya kosong? Kenapa juga Jaejoong harus bertemu dengan member-nya? Saat ini, malam ini, di kala dia berencana membuat acara kecil-kecilan untuk mereka berempat di apartemennya.

Sebenarnya tujuan Yunho mengundang semua member-nya adalah untuk semakin mendekatkan dirinya kepada mereka. _He's been secretive for years._ Tidak ada seorang member pun yang tahu rumahnya.

Dunia showbiz adalah dunia yang keras dan kejam. Kita tidak akan pernah tahu siapa lawan atau kawan kita sebenarnya. Setelah bersama mereka sekian lama, dia percaya kepada member-nya. Entahlah, dia merasa sedikit menyesal kenapa membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama untuk mempercayai mereka.

Setelah bertahun-tahun, Yunho merasa ini saat yang tepat membuka diri kepada mereka. Karena itulah dia mengadakan acara di malam ini.

Lagipula sudah lama juga mereka tidak berkumpul bersama karena masing-masing sibuk dengan proyek individu mereka: Yunho dan Changmin menjalankan tugas sebagai duo HoMin, Yoochun sibuk syuting drama televisi dan Junsu yang mempunyai skill menyanyi dan menari, terbukti cocok bermain di drama musikal.

.

**東方神起**

**.**

Suara rengekan Sora yang berada di gendongan Jaejoong seolah membawa mereka kembali ke dunia nyata. Empat pasang mata tertuju kepada Jaejoong dan bayi yang berada dalam gendongannya. Bayi mungil itu seolah bisa merasakan ketegangan yang ditimbulkan oleh orang-orang dewasa yang ada di sekitarnya. Wajahnya berkerut seolah takut. Dia mulai merengak-rengek.

Jaejoong membalikkan badan, memunggungi keempat orang lainnya. Ditepuknya punggung Sora, menenangkannya. Kepala bayi itu menyembul dari balik tubuh ibunya. Matanya yang bulat memandang keempat "orang asing itu."

Bayi itu menyeringai dan memperlihatkan gusinya ketika memandang Junsu dan Yoochun. Lalu kepala mungilnya menoleh kearah Changmin. Dia menjulurkan lidah seolah mengejek namja dengan tubuh di atas rata-rata tersebut. Changmin terkejut. Mulutnya sedikit membuka membentuk huruf 'O.' Meski tidak punya pengalaman dengan anak kecil sama sekali, tapi dia bisa melihat bahwa bayi itu ingin mempermainkannya. Ketika tiba giliran Yunho, mata bulat Sora tidak berkedip. Dia memandang lurus-lurus dari balik punggung ibunya.

Yoochun-lah yang pertama kali memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Noona, senang bertemu denganmu disini."

Setelah dirasanya Sora sudah cukup tenang, Jaejoong pun membalikkan badan menghadap keempat orang itu lagi. Dia sengaja menghindari untuk memandang Yunho. Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangan kepada Yoochun. Dilemparkannya seulas senyum hangat kepada namdongsaeng yang dulu sangat akrab dengannya itu.

"Ya, aku juga senang bertemu denganmu, Chun." Jaejoong melemparkan seulas senyum manis kepada Yoochun, dongsaeng yang dulu sangat akrab dengannya.

Suasana pun hening kembali. Jaejoong menelan ludah. Dipeluknya Sora dengan lebih erat. Bayi itu pun semakin menyamaknkan diri dalam pelukan ibunya. Dia meletekkan kepala di bahu lengan mungilnya memeluk leher ibunya dengan erat seolah takut akan kehilangan wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Kedua bola matanya perlahan terpejam.

Menyadari itu, Jaejoong kemudian berniat untuk segera menuju ke unit apartemennya. Kondisi Sora yang tertidur bisa digunakannya sebagai alasan untuk menghindari pertemuan yang menyesakkan dada ini.

"Maaf, aku..."

"Jae noona, ikutlah bersama kami."

Celetukan Changmin membuat mata doe Jaejong membulat. Ikut kemana?!

"Maksudmu apa, Min?"

Jaejoong merasakan jantungnya berhenti. Apa maksud Changmin? Sedetik kemudian dia ingat. Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin berada di gedung apartemen Yunho bukan tanpa maksud, bukan?

Apakah Yunho akan mengadakan suatu acara?

Sementara itu waja Yunho terlihat shock setelah mendengar perkataan magnae-nya. Tapi dia dengan cepat menguasai dirinya. Wajahnya kembali berubah menjadi _poker face_ seperti biasa.

"Kami mengadakan acara di apartemen nomor 5. Ikutlah bersama kami, noona." Apartemen nomor 5 adalah apartemen milik Yunho.

Changmin diam-diam melirik Yunho, meminta persetujuannya. Mata bambi-nya melotot seolah berkata _"give-me-what-I-want-and-no one-gets-hurt."_

Yunho pun memandang balik ke arah magnae-nya tersebut. Changmin tidak bisa mengartikan pandangan mata leader-nya itu. Dia hanya merasa selah tersedot ke dalam suatu pusaran yang dalam.

Changmin cuek saja. Sedikit mendorong tubuh Jaejoong menuju ke unit nomor 5.

Jaejoong merasa gugup. Bagaimana mungkin Changmin mengajaknya bergabung dalam acara mereka berempat? Acara internal mereka. Mereka berlima dulu sudah seperti saudara dan sangat akrab. Tapi sekarang dirinya adalah "orang luar." _The outsider._ Dia memegangi bayinya erat-erat dan segan ketika mendengar ajakn Changmin.

Jaejoong memandang Changmin dengan sedih. "Tapi Min, aku membawa bayi..."

Changmin seolah tidak terganggu mendengar ucapan nona yang dulu menjadi favoritnya itu. "Kau hendak kemana, noona? Apakah bibi yang tadi itu temanmu? Kenapa dia menitipkan bayi ini padamu?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin. Dia malah berkata. "Tidak usah. Aku takut nanti malah mengganggu acara kalian."

Jaejoong menekankan pada satu kata terakhir untuk menegaskan maksudnya. Dia menegaskan makna terselubung bahwa mereka berempat sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengannya. Tapi kenapa Changmin sekarang mengundangnya ke acara mereka? Apalagi hari ini Jaejoong baru saja bertemu dengan mereka untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia keluar dari grup.

Apakah si empunya rumah akan setuju? Apakah suasana nanti tidak akan canggung dengan kehadiran dirinya? Seribu saatu pertanyaan menggelayuti benaknya.

"Aku yakin Yunho hyung tidak akan keberatan. Iya kan, hyung?" Suara husky milik Yoochun ikut terdengar. Dia ikut-ikuta memandang leadernya.

.

**東方神起**

**.**

Yunho menahan napas. Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh member-nya?

Apakah member-nya sudah tahu alamat apartemennya meski dia belum memberitahu mereka?

Apakah Jaejoong yang memberitahukan alamat apartemen Yunho kepada Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin?

Kapan Jaejoong bertemu dengan member-nya sebelum hari ini bertemu disini?

Apakah mereka memang sengaja janjian dengan Jaejoong untuk bertemu di sini?

Yunho merasa dikhianati oleh prasangkanya sendiri. Dia yakin tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi hanya dengan_ 'kebetulan.'_

"Ayo unnie, kamu ikut saja. Semakin banyak orang semakin ramai, _eu kyang kyang~"_ Junsu ikut mengompori.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho. "Umm, aku sih terserah pemilik rumah. Meski kalian mengajakku, tapi jika si pemilik rumah tidak mengundangku, tidak mungkin aku masuk tanpa dipersilakan, bukan?" Jaejoong sengaja berbicara dengan sinis.

Yunho diam saja. Matanya memandang Jaejoong dan Sora bergantian. Bayi itu terlihat semakin besar sejak Yunho terakhir melihatnya. Ibunya pun tampaknya sudah semakin kepayahan menggendongnya. Yunho menyilangkan kedua lengannya. "Tentu saja tidak apa-apa. _Why not?"_

"Berarti tidak ada masalah." Yoochun menimpali sambil menepuk tangannya sekali. Ayo, kita segera menuju ke apartemen nomor 5."

Yunho berjalan mendahului mereka berempat. Dia menarik napas sebelum berkata. "Selamat datang," ucapnya sambil membuka pintu.

Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin berebutan masuk. Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu apartemen dengan ragu. Benarkah tidak apa-apa jika dia masuk ke dalam? Di satu sisi, lengannya sudah pegal dan ingin meletakkan Sora secepatnya.

Yunho yang melihat itu segera menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih berdiri di depan pintunya. "Masuklah... Jaejoongie," ajaknya sambil membuka pintu lebar-lebar.

.

**東方神起**

**.**

Dengan ragu Jaejoong melangkah masuk. _Lay out_ apartemen Yunho hampir mirip dengan apartemennya. Ruang tamu, dapur dan sebuah kamar di lantai satu. Di lantai dua ada dua buah kamar tidur. Secara umum Yunho sepertinya tidak terlalu banyak menambah furniture di dalamnya. Apartemen di sini memang berkonsep minimalis.

Di ruang tamu ada sebuah meja panjang yang penuh berisi camilan, kue dan donat. Di meja satunya yang berukuran lebih kecil dan berbentuk bulat, ada bermacam-macam jus dan minuman ringan. Tampaknya Yunho memang akan menyelengarakan pesta kecil-kecilan.

"Kamu capek?" tanya Yunho dari belakang tubuh Jaejoong.

"Ah..." Jaejoong terkejut karena tidak tahu bahwa Yunho berdiri di belakangnya. Dia segera membalikkan tubuh menghadap namja itu.

"Kamu capek?" ulang Yunho lagi. Telunjuknya mengarah kepada Sora yang berada di gendongan ibunya. Pandangannya tampak melembut. "Sini, biar dia kugendong. Kamu bisa menyiapkan tempat untuknya."

Jaejoong menyerahkan Sora kepada Yunho dengan hati-hati. Ketika berpindah tangan, kelopak mata Sora terlihat membuka sedikit dan dia mengeluarkan suara seolah memprotes. Mungkin dia sudah nyaman dipeluk ibunya. Tapi setelah kembali merasakan pelukan orang dewasa -meski bukan ibunya- bayi itu pun tertidur kembali. Jaejoong senang karena Sora tidak terbangun dan malah meneruskan tidurnya.

"Sebentar." Jaejoong teringat jika Bongseon masih berada di apartemennya. Dia berjalan menjauhi Yunho supaya leluasa menelepon pengasuh anaknya tersebut.

"Bibi, ya... eh ini aku, Jaejoong. Bibi bisa pulang sekarang." Terdengar jeda sejenak. "Iya tidak apa-apa. Sora bersamaku sekarang."

.

**東方神起**

**.**

Dari arah dapur terdengar desisan suara masakan yang dipanaskan. Tampak Changmin sedang mengaduk-aduk sup krim jagung yang ada di panci besar. Air liurnya mulai terbit. Dia sibuk mengendus-endus bau yang sangat enak dari dalam panci. Dia tidak sabar untuk segera makan tapi sayangnya dia harus menunggu mereka berlima berkumpul terlebih dulu. Sambil menunggu, dia juga sibuk membuka-buka panci lain yang berisi bulgogi dan seafood saus tiram.

Junsu sedang menyiapkan kimchi. Dia mengenakan kantong plastik bening di tangan kirinya. Fungsinya untuk mengambil gumpalan kubis yang sudah difermentasi itu dari kotaknya. Tangan kanannya memgang sebilah pisau. Dia mengiris kimchi menjadi potongan kecil-kecil yang mudah dimakan. Setelah selesai memotong kimchi dalam jumlah banyak, dia meletakkanya ke dalam mangkuk kaca besar yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat salad. Lalu diletakkannya mangkuk itu di tengah-tengah meja makan yang ada di dapur.

Meja makan di dapur Yunho berbentuk bulat dan berukuran lumayan besar. Di atasnya sudah ada lima set piring dan mangkuk yang tertata rapi. Menu makan mereka malam ini merupakan perpaduan Barat dan Korea. Ada roti Perancis dan sup krim, kimchi, bulgogi, mi goreng dan seafood saus tiram. Di dalam lemari es ada desserts berupa puding blueberry dan es krim vanilla. Jangan lupakan pula berbagai kue dan minuman yang ada di ruang tamu.

Ini semua merupakan permintaan Changmin. Yunho yang memang sangat menyayangi maknae-nya itu lantas mengiyakan tapi dengan syarat Changmin harus membantunya menyiapkan segala sesuatunya. Changmin pun menyanggupinya. Oleh karena itu dia datang lebih dulu untuk membantu Yunho mengambil pesanan makanan mereka di restoran langganan.

Yoochun mengelap gelas-gelas dan meletakkan di dekat piring-piring tersebut. Ekpresinya terlihat blank. Junsu melirik namjachingu-nya. "Oppa, kamu pikir ini akan berhasil?" tanyanya sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Kali ini dia mengiris-iris buah.

"Entahlah, _baby._ Aku harap begitu. Beruntung tadi Jae noona bisa mengikuti sandiwara kita."

.

**東方神起**

**.**

Sesungguhnya Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin memang sudah merencanakan ini. Seminggu yang lalu Yunho memang berniat mengundang mereka bertiga ke apartemennya. Mereka bertiga mau saja selama tidak bentrok dengan jadwal.

Lalu lima hari yang lalu Yoochun _tidak sengaja_ bertemu dengan Jaejoong di sebuah rumah sakit. Waktu itu Yoochun akan mengambil resep obat asmanya ketika dilihatnya Jaejoong keluar dari ruang praktik dokter anak. Langsung saja Yoochun menyapanya. Jaejoong terkejut dan tidak menyangka jika akan bertemu Yoochun di tempat umum seperti rumah sakit.

Pada awalnya Jaejoong bersikap sedikit defensif pada Yoochun. Kelihatannya dia agak gugup ketika terlihat membawa seorang bayi bersamanya. Tapi Yoochun hanya menyapa Jaejoong dengan santai dan tidak bertanya apa pun tentang bayi tersebut. Barulah Jaejoong bisa bercakap-cakap dengan santai pula kepada mantan rekan satu grupnya itu.

Entah setan mana yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba saja, saat itu juga Yoochun mendapat _ide_ untuk mengajak Jaejoong ke acara mereka di apartemen Yunho. Tentu saja Yoochun tidak mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mengadakan acara di _rumah Yunho._

Wajah Jaejoong tidak tampak terkejut ketika Yoochun memberikan alamat rumah Yunho padanya. Justru mereka bertiga lah yang terkejut ketika tahu bahwa apartemen Yunho bersebelahan dengan apartemen Jaejoong.

Changmin-lah yang memberitahu Yoochun dan Junsu. Tadi dia datang lebih awal untuk membantu Yunho menyiakan segala sesuatunya. Ketika membuka pintu apartemen, dia mendengar suara tetangga apartemen Yunho.

_"Aku pulang."_

Suara tersebut terdengar seperti suara Jaejoong. Takut jika pendengarannya mengalami gangguan, Changmin mengintip ke arah pintu tetangga sebelah. Itu memang Kim Jaejoong. Wanita itu tidak melihat kehadiran Changmin karena dia tersembunyi di balik pintu apartemen Yunho.

Changmin yakin bahwa Jaejoong tinggal di unit sebelah karena dia berkata _"aku pulang"_ sebelum memasuki rumah. Bukankah itu yang diucapkan semua orang ketika mereka pulang ke rumah mereka sendiri bukan? Tidak mungkin Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu jika dia berkunjung ke rumah temannya. Jadi dengan otak jeniusnya, Changmin menebak bahwa Jaejoong bertempat tinggal di apartemen sebelah.

Changmin hendak bertanya kepada Yunho ketika _leader_-nya itu segera menyuruhnya pergi ke _bakery_ untuk membeli roti Perancis sebagai teman menyantap sup. Dia emngurungkan niatnya. Masih ada waktu untuk bertanya kepada Yunho. Changmin pun segera pergi menuju _bakery_ yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kompleks apartemen dan membeli roti pesanan Yunho.

Sambil berjalan, Changmin menelepon Yoochun dan menceritakan _penemuannya._ Yoochun yang tidak percaya bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong tinggal bersebelahan, segera memarahi Changmin. Tapi Changmin bersikeras supaya Yoochun segera datang untuk membuktikan kebenaran ucapannya.

Semuanya seolah memang sudah digariskan olek takdir ketika mereka mengetahui bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong memang bertetangga. Mereka bertiga berdoa semoga rencana untuk _'meyatukan'_ pasangan YunJae bisa berjalan dengan baik.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's zone**

_Nov.4.2013_

**-Nina-**

**Twitter:** _ninanutter_

**Facebook:** _Summer Cassie_


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 30**

**Fandom: T-V-X-Q. D-B-S-K. Toho-shin-ki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Lemon. Smutt. NC-21.**

**STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note: chapter ini sangat pendek:)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

**_Cast:_**

Kim Jaejoong, 28 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 22 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 24 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 23 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 20 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Changmin hanya melirik saja ketika Yoochun dan Junsu berbisik-bisik sambil menyiapkan peralatan di dapur. Sejujurnya, dia lega karena akhirnya Yoochun dan Junsu datang juga ke apartemen Yunho. Sepasang kekasih itu datang satu jam lebih lambat dari waktu yang telah ditetapkan. Yunho meminta mereka datang jam tujuh malam.

Masalahnya, tadi latihan musikal Junsu baru selesai jam tujuh tiga puluh malam. Lalu Yoochun dan Junsu bergegas menuju ke alamat rumah yang diberikan oleh Yunho sebelumnya. Ketika sedang dalam perjalanan, handphone Yoochun berbunyi. Ternyata Changmin yang menelepon. Yoochun menyuruh Junsu yang berbicara dengan Changmin karena dia sendiri sedang menyetir.

"Changmin bilang rumah Yunho oppa dan Jaejoong unnie bersebelahan," ujar Junsu pada Yoochun. Dia menunjuk handphone Yoochun yang sedang dipegangnya. Dirinya juga tidak mengerti apa maksud Changmin menyampaikan berita itu.

Mendengar itu, Yoochun menyambar telepon dari tangan yeojachingu-nya dan memarahi Changmin. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa dirinya sedang menyetir dan sama sekali tidak boleh menerima telepon. Changmin tidak terima dimarahi olehnya dan meminta sepasang kekasih itu untuk cepat datang.

Changmin bersyukur karena tadi malah Junsu yang lebih dulu bertemu dengan Jaejoong di lorong apartemen. Kemudian disusul oleh Yoochun. Jadi mereka berdua tidak akan menganggap dirinya sebagai pembohong karena sudah menyampaikan berita itu.

"Changmin-ah, jangan mengendus-endus makanan di panci! Nanti air liurmu berjatuhan disitu. Aku tidak mau makan bekas air liurmu."

Junsu berkacak pinggang dan memprotes Changmin yang dari tadi membuka-buka tutup panci dan membaui makanan yang ada di dalamnya. Ditamparnya tangan si magnae hingga Changmin terpaksa menutup panci-panci tersebut.

Changmin hendak membalas perbuatan Junsu ketika matanya melihat Yoochun. Changmin pun mengurutkan niatnya. Hyung-nya itu terlihat mengerutkan kening. Kedua matanya yang biasanya digunakan untuk _flirting_ dengan fans yeoja, memandang kepada suatu titik di lantai dapur. Dia terlihat merenung.

"Hyung, kenapa?" tanya Changmin kepada Yoochun yang terlihat melamun. Junsu pun ikut-ikutan melihat ke arah namjachingu-nya itu. Dan ya, Yoochun memang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Oke," ujar si magnae. Dia membiarkan saja Yoochun berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Oppa, _'ini'_ jadi kan?"

Kali ini Junsu yang menginterupsi. Dia masih saja berbisik-bisik. Mungkin takut jika suara lumba-lumbanya terdengar hingga ke ruang tamu.

Yoochun menoleh kepada yeoja yang mempunyai mata seperti mata kucing tersebut. "Jadi dong. Aku sudah bersusah payah menahan malu untuk mengajak Jae noona kesini. Masa tidak jadi?"

"Hmm, baiklah," angguk Junsu. "Lalu bagaimana dengan bayi itu? Bukankah ini sama sekali di luar rencana?"

Mereka bertiga memang tidak mengira jika Jaejong akan membawa bayi ketika bertemu mereka. Kini setelah tahu bahwa rumah Jaejoong bersebelahan dengan rumah Yunho, mereka jadi maklum. Junsu dan Changmin berpikir bahwa bayi itu mungkin merupakan salah satu anak unnie-nya Jaejoong.

Yoochun memang sama sekali _belum_ bercerita kepada Junsu dan Changmin tentang kecurigaannya atas bayi dan dibawa Jaejoong. Dia belum bercerita kepada kedua temannya itu tentang prasangkanya bahwa si bayi adalah anak Yunho. Dia merasa tidak mempunyai hak bercerita. Lagipula kecurigaanya belum tentu benar. Semua harus dibuktikan terlebih dahulu.

.

**東方神起**

**.**

Sementara itu di ruang tamu rumahnya, Yunho sedang mengalami momen-momen bersama putrinya. Dengan mudah dia menggendong Sora di lengannya yang kuat. Bayi itu sedikit membuka matanya ketika berpindah tangan. Mungkin dia merasa sedikit kaget. Setelah kembali merasakan pelukan melingkupi tubuhnya, dia memejamkan mata dan meneruskan tidurnya yang sempat 'terganggu.'

Yunho meletakkan kepala Sora di atas bahunya yang lebar. Dihirupnya aroma khas bedak bayi yang menguar dari tubuh bayi itu. Jemarinya bergerak membelai rambut Sora. Lembar-lembarnya terasa sangat lembut di tangannya sendiri yang kasar. Bisa dirasakannya detak jantung si bayi yang berpadu dengan detak jantungnya sendiri.

Jaejoong mengawasi pemandangan itu dengan was-was. Awalnya dia takut jika Sora akan terbangun dan rewel. Tapi rupanya kekuatirannya tidak terbukti. Bayi itu tetap tidur dengan tenang meski pun tidak berada di pelukannya. Dia melihat Yunho dan Sora dengan hati sedih. Sedih karena status anaknya yang belum legal sebagai anak Yunho. Apakah Yunho akan mengakui Sora? Bagaimana nasib anaknya di masa depan? Apakah dia tidak akan mempunyai ayah? Jaejoong sedih sendiri dibuatnya.

_"Oh my god sun~"_

Junsu yang baru berjalan dari arah dapur menginterupsi momen-momen hening tersebut. Dia melihat ke arah Sora yang tertidur di pelukan Yunho. "Oohh~ dia imut sekali, oppa~"

"Sshh..."

Yunho memberi isyarat kepada Junsu supaya tidak berisik. Junsu hanya terkikik melihat wajah leader-nya.

Changmin dan Yoochun berturut-turut keluar dari dapur dan bergabung bersama mereka yang berada di ruang tamu. Yoochun menyeringai melihat kedua pasangan YunJae yang sedang berada di ruang tamu. "Baiklah, rupanya semua sudah berkumpul._ Let's get it on."_ Dia mengangkat benda-benda yang dibawanya. Sebuah tali panjang, sebuah _sleep mask_ dan sebuah botol.

**.**

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's zone**

_Nov.12.2013_

**-Nina-**

**Twitter:** _ninanutter_


	31. Chapter 31

.

.

Terima kasih kepada semua orang yang telah mendukung FF ini.

Mohon maaf karena saya baru update setelah 13 bulan berlalu T.T

Selamat membaca !

.

.

.

**Title: Always You**

**Part: 31**

**Fandom: T-V-X-Q. D-B-S-K. Toho-shin-ki**

**Disclaimer: They belong to SM (Semena-Mena) Entertainment + C-Jes Entertainment**

**This story is a work of pure fiction**

**Warning: OOC. Typos. Membosankan**

**STRAIGHT alias GENDERSWITCH**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**_Cast:_**

Kim Jaejoong, 28 (yeoja)

Kim Junsu, 22 (yeoja)

Jung Yunho, 24 (namja)

Park Yoochun, 23 (namja)

Shim Changmin, 20 (namja)

_(Selain tokoh di atas, gendernya tetap)_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Jaejoong dan Yunho serempak menoleh melihat Changmin dan Yoochun muncul bersamaan di ruang tamu. Jaejoong memandang mereka dengan pandangan kosong sementara Yunho mengerutkan alis melihat barang-barang yang dibawa Yoochun tapi dia tidak bertanya apa-apa.

Junsu yang dari tadi berada di ruang tamu bersama _YunJae_ segera berkata, "Unnie aku pinjam bayinya sebentar ya.." Dia meminta ijin dan memandang ke arah Jaejoong tapi tangannya terulur ke arah Yunho. Leader yang _clueless_ itu seolah tanpa sadar segera memberikan Sora kepada Junsu. "Aaa.."

"Eh.."

Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan tingkah Junsu. Bukan berarti dia tidak ingin meminjamkan (?) anaknya, tapi dia hanya sedikit takut jika Sora akan rewel karena berinteraksi dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. _Belum_ dikenal, lebih tepatnya.

Tapi nyatanya itu tidak terjadi. Putri kecilnya itu malah tertawa kecil ketika melihat Junsu membuat mimik wajah yang lucu. Syukurlah. Junsu pun dengan mudah mengayun-ayunkan tubuh bayi itu.

Yunho berdiri dengan posisi canggung di tengah ruangan dengan para dongsaeng mengelilingi mereka. Tiba-tiba dia ingat sesuatu. "Kau kenapa membawa-bawa benda itu, Chun?" tunjuknya kepada tangan Yoochun.

"Ah tidak, hyung. Aku habis beres-beres dapur saja," jawab si dongsaeng sambil menyeringai. Dia meletakkan botol kosong di meja. Penutup mata dan tali dilemparnya ke sudut ruangan.

Yunho mengangkat alis. Apa jidat Yoochun habis terbentur sesuatu? Kenapa dia bilang habis membereskan dapur dan _hanya_ membawa tiga benda itu? Tapi Yunho tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menyimpannya dalam hati.

Jaejoong pun berdiri dengan canggung. Dia merasa tidak pantas lagi berada di tengah-tengah mereka berempat. Memang benar mereka pernah berada dalam satu grup. Tapi itu... masa lalu. Jaejoong dengan pahit menyebutnya dalam hati. Sekarang ini dia sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan mereka berempat, bukan?

Dia melirik anaknya yang digendong Junsu. Dengan sabar yeoja bersuara melengking itu menimang bayinya. Perlahan Sora menutup matanya. Kelihatannya bayi itu mengantuk.

"Anakku sudah tidur." Ini adalah suatu pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Jaejoong harap mereka akan mengerti dan mengijinkannya untuk kembali ke unitnya.

"Oh?" Junsu melihat bayi yang digendongnya. "Oppa, kamarmu dimana? Aku akan menidurkan si cantik ini dulu," tanyanya kepada empunya rumah.

Yunho terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Junsu. Bayi itu akan diletakkan di kamarnya? Lalu bagaimana dengan ibunya? _Apakah..._

"Eh, di sana..." tunjuknya kepada sebuah pintu berwarna coklat.

Junsu segera melesat menuju kesana.

"Junsu!" Jaejoong sedikit berteriak. "Aku harus pulang. _Kami_ harus pulang."

Changmin menahan lengan kiri Jaejoong. "Noona, kenapa buru-buru? Di sini saja yuk."

Jaejoong mengerutkan alis. Dipandangnya tangan Changmin yang memegang lengannya. Lalu beralih ke wajahnya. Si jangkung itu tersenyum tanpa dosa padanya. Ini benar-benar aneh. Pertama Junsu membawa bayinya ke kamar Yunho untuk ditidurkan. Kedua, sudah jelas Changmin sengaja menahannya disini

_"Please..."_

Changmin memohon dengan tampang aegyo. Menurut Jaejoong itu tidak cocok untuknya. Tapi tentu saja Jaejoong tidak bisa membuatnya kecewa. Dia mengiyakan permintaan itu.

"Baiklah."

"Yeyy!" sorak Changmin. "Ayo noona. Duduk sini." Changmin menyeret Jaejoong untuk duduk di lantai. Dengan ragu Jaejoong mengikutinya. Sedikit mencuri pandang kepada Yunho seolah tidak enak karena datang tanpa diundang. Melihat itu Changmin bertanya. "Yunho hyung, kau tidak keberatan kan jika Jaejoong noona ikut bersama kita disini?"

_"Eh?"_

Changmin memandang Yunho dengan tajam. Yunho jadi sedikit bergidik. Kadang si _maknae_ bisa terlihat sangat menakutkan.

"Te... tentu aku tidak keberatan.."

"Kalau begitu ayo kau duduk juga bersama kita, hyung." Yoochun mendorong punggung Yunho untuk ikut bergabung bersama Changmin dan Jaejoong yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di lantai. Mau tidak mau Yunho juga ikut duduk bersila.

Terdengar suara kaki menuju ruang tamu. Rupanya Junsu sudah kembali dari menidurkan Sora di kamar Yunho. Dilihatnya Yunho, Yoochun, Jaejoong dan Changmin sudah duduk di lantai.

"Loh semua sudah siap? Ayo kita mulai bermain!"

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Author's zone**

_December.10.2014_

_Hello I'm back ~,~_

Mohon maaf kalo chapter ini agak aneh dan pendek T.T

Karena FF ini sudah hiatus setahun lebih, butuh lama waktu bagi saya untuk mengembalikan feel dalam menulis FF _'Always You'_ ini -_- Saya sampai baca SEMUA chapter lebih dari sepuluh kali untuk kembali menemukan _missing link(s)_ alias plot cerita yang terkubur di otak saya dan belum sempat diketik.

Buat reader yang tanya kapan FF ini tamat, ehmmm... biarkan FF ini tamat pada saatnya yaaa ^_^ XDD

Sekali lagi mohon maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan T.T

.

**Twitter:** __SummerCassie__

**FB:** _/SummerCassie5_

**IG:** _summer_cassie_

.


End file.
